Elementy fundamentalne
by Raniuszka
Summary: Alternatywna wersja wydarzeń po zniszczeniu Namek. Ponieważ wygrywać można na wiele sposobów.
1. Część I

_Oto alternatywna wersja tego co wydarzyło się po zniszczeniu Namek. Nie będzie toczących się przez dziesięć stron pojedynków, nowych transformacji, super potężnych wrogów. Będzie inaczej, w innym klimacie. Pojawi się kilka nowych, ważnych postaci. Niestety nikt z kanonu nie nadawał się na ich miejsce. Starałam się, żeby było w miarę wiarygodnie, ale w niektórych momentach będą odstępstwa od kanonu. Uznałam, że mogę sobie na to pozwolić skoro większość opowiadania będzie z opowiadana z innej perspektywy niż Goku i jego przyjaciół ;) _

_Wykorzystałam też większość krążących po Internecie, choć nieoficjalnych nazw z uniwersum, uznając, że tak łatwiej będzie się czytało._

_Tak, początek pewnie wydaje się beznadziejny, pomysł oklepany, ale mam nadzieję, że potem się wciągniecie. Od czegoś trzeba było zacząć…_

_Z góry przepraszam za niewyłapane literówki i inne ewentualne błędy._

_Miłego czytania!_

* * *

**I. Son Goku przemierza galaktykę, ale przerywa mu wezwanie ratunkowe. Potem spotyka kogoś niespodziewanego.**

Zdążył w ostatniej chwil i to wcale nie przesada. Kilka sekund później, a podzieliłby los Namek. Był niebezpiecznie blisko, gdy niedawna arena pojedynku między nim, a Friezą, zamieniła się w pas kamieni dryfujących w próżni. Z odległości w jakiej się znalazł, rozbłysk był oślepiający i przypominał fajerwerki. Wiele razy widział je na Ziemi, ale te były miliard razy większe. Zazwyczaj sztuczne ognie budziły radość, sam pamiętał gdy jako dziecko zobaczył je pierwszy raz, ale to? W tym widoku nie było nic wesołego. Pewnie wybuch jego rodzinnej planety wyglądał podobnie. Obserwował jeszcze jakiś czas, nawet gdy światła zgasły. Teraz kosmos wydawał się niesamowicie ciemny, pusty i zimny.

Wrócił do konsoli żeby ustawić kurs. Miał mnóstwo szczęścia, że statek którym przybył na Namek był niedaleko i nie został zniszczony podczas jednej z wielu pomniejszych eksplozji na planecie. Rzeka lawy płynęła kilkadziesiąt metrów dalej, ale żar i tak rozgrzał materiał okrywający i wnętrze tak, że czuł jakby zaraz miał się ugotować. Tuż przed śmiercią urocza planeta, jaką zastał po przybyciu, przestała być przyjaznym miejscem.

Wyglądało, że w obecnej chwili on, Son Goku, mógł się poszczycić tytułem najsilniejszej istoty we Wszechświecie. Dziwna myśl, bardzo. Kaio musi być z niego zadowolony. Walka była ciężka, chwilami beznadziejna, ale pokonał tyrana. A wracając do kursu… zawahał się przed wybraniem wgranego programu powrotnego. Teraz Ziemi nic nie grozi. Pozwiedza okoliczne planety, wyleczy rany, odzyska siły. Potrenuje. Okazało się, że kosmosie jest całe mnóstwo istot będących godnymi przeciwnikami. Muszą znać jakieś nowe techniki. Choćby ta z zamianą ciał była imponująca. Nie żeby zamierzał jej używać, ale Ginyu go zaskoczył.

_Jestem taki dumny!_

Ten głos rozpoznałby zawsze. Chociaż był obolały i zmęczony, musiał się uśmiechnąć słysząc swojego nauczyciela.

_Pokonałeś Friezę! _Kilka okrzyków radości, a potem inny znajomy głos: Yamcha. _Niesamowite! Zwyciężyłeś tego potwora. Nikt inny nie mógł tego zrobić._

Fala gratulacji była przytłaczająca. Nie przywykł do takich rzeczy.

_Wkrótce poproszą Boskiego Smoka, żeby sprowadził cię na Ziemię. _

Goku zawahał się. Nie chciał jeszcze wracać. Miał kilka spraw do załatwienia.

- Nie zgadzam się. Wrócę później, chcę jeszcze odwiedzić kilka światów.

_Cały ty! _

- Wrócę, obiecuję. A teraz muszę odpocząć. Naprawdę potrzebuję snu.

Uszanowali jego prośbę, znów został sam. Jedynym dźwiękiem było monotonne mruczenie silników. Ściągnął to co zostało z ubrania, część odrywał od zaschniętych strupów. Niektóre rany na nowo zaczęły się sączyć. Co by nie powiedzieć, tyran porządnie go poobijał. Połamane żebra, sińców nie warto liczyć. Szczęście w nieszczęściu, Frieza walkę traktował przez większość czasu jak zabawę. Gdyby od początku zamierzał go zabić, wynik pojedynku byłby inny. Chi-chi mówiła, nie wolno bawić się jedzeniem. Tyran powinien mieć żonę, która by mu o tym przypominała, dobrze by na tym wyszedł. Ostatnia myśl go rozbawiła. Szczerze wątpił, żeby ktokolwiek chciał związać się z takim potworem.

Komputer pokładowy wyświetlił jakieś koordynaty. Goku rozpoznał na monitorze jakąś planetę. _Nazwa nieznana, status nieznany. _Nie wahał się długo. Potwierdził wybór, a program wczytał się automatycznie. Będzie miał kilka dni na zregenerowanie sił przed lądowaniem.

Kilka godzin później, gdy napięcie opadło, padł na łóżko. Spał kamiennym snem.

* * *

W kosmosie traci się rachubę czasu, więc trudno o dokładne szacowania. Sądząc po etapie jego rekonwalescencji, minęło kilka dni. Powoli zamierzał wrócić do treningu, to pozwalało mu zabić czas. Patrzenie w bezkresną czerń kosmosu działało na niego przygnębiająco. Myślał wtedy o Kuririnie, którego tyran rozerwał na kawałki. O Nameczanach zabitych ponieważ przeszkodzili mu w zdobyciu nieśmiertelności. Wreszcie o płaczącym Vegecie, który rzucił wyzwanie i został zmiażdżony przez swojego swego dawnego pana.

Ponure rozmyślania przerwał mu dziwny dźwięk dochodzący z centrum sterowania. Trochę znajomy i niepokojący. Usterka? Poszedł to sprawdzić. Zmarszczył brwi gdy na ekranie pojawiały się trzy krótkie sygnały, trzy długie i znów trzy krótkie. Potem cisza. I ponownie. Ktoś wzywał pomocy. Przełączył monitor na widok szczegółowy i zaraz potem pojawiła się mapa. Jedna z niedalekich planet świeciła na czerwono. Sprawdził jej dane. Szczęśliwie doktor Brevis odzyskał część danych, z jak to nazywał, Planetarnego Atlasu Kapsuł, którymi przylecieli Saiyanie.

_Nazwa: Inui _

_Status: niezamieszkana _

_Atmosfera: zdatna do oddychania _

_Temperatura średnia: minus dwadzieścia dwa stopnie_

_Grawitacja: 8G_

_Fauna i flora: słabo rozwinięta, głównie jednokomórkowe organizmy _

_Uwagi: silne wiatry i opady śniegu, cykliczne ochłodzenia utrudniają osadnictwo. Brak znaczących bogactw naturalnych_

Biorąc pod uwagę klimat, niewielu zdecydowałoby się tu lądować. Goku jeszcze raz przeczytał informacje. Ktoś musiał wpaść w tarapaty, a on zamierzał mu pomóc. Sam również nie chciałby utknąć na lodowej pustyni. Spróbował wywołać nieszczęśnika.

- Hej, odebrałem sygnał. Kim jesteś?

Żadnego odzewu. Upewnił się, że nadaje na właściwych falach i ponowił wezwanie. W odpowiedzi dostał tylko kolejny sygnał SOS, tym razem głośniejszy, bo zdążył zbliżyć się do planety.

- Nie wiem czy mnie słyszysz, ale zaraz wyląduję. Zamierzam ci pomóc. Daj znak, że mnie słyszysz.

Zmarszczył brwi. Niedobrze, brak odpowiedzi nie wróży nic dobrego. Miał nadzieję, że ktokolwiek wzywał pomocy, jeszcze żył. Zaniepokoił się jeszcze bardziej, gdy zszedł poniżej granicy chmur. Na Inui trwała zamieć, a temperatura z pewnością była niższa niż dwadzieścia stopni. Ledwo wyszedł na zewnątrz, a już trząsł się z zimna. Otoczył się aurą i energią, ale gęsia skórka pozostała jak przed chwilą. Żałował, że nie ma cieplejszych ubrań.

Nie ma wiele czasu na poszukiwania. Ktokolwiek tu był, cenny czas uciekał mu bardzo szybko. W takich warunkach większość istot umrze w kilka godzin. Nie zdziwiłby się gdyby znalazł pechowych podróżników zamienionych w sople lodu. Na początek powinien rozejrzeć się w poszukiwaniu statku albo spróbować wyczuć jakoś Ki. Koncentrował się, ale nie znalazł nic. Wyskoczył w górę, ale śnieg ograniczał pole widzenia do kilku metrów. Musi zapamiętać położenie swojego statku. Będąc nie tak wysoko nad nim, już teraz ledwo odróżniał go od jednej z wielu zasp.

Z ogromną prędkością ruszył po spirali. Sygnał dochodził stosunkowo z bliska. Odczyty pokazywały mniej więcej zasięg kilku kilometrów. Jeśli wziąć poprawkę na zamieć, prawdopodobnie mniej, bo sygnał nie byłby tak mocny. Wcale nie tak wielki teren do przeszukania, ale musiał pozostać uważny, dlatego leciał blisko ziemi. Raz ledwo ominął skałę, prawie niewidoczną przez padający śnieg. Od zawietrznej zaspa miała nietypowy kształt.

- Bingo!

Rzeczywiście niedaleko. Od statku niecałe sześć kilometrów. Jeśli to nie to czego szukał, prawdopodobnie nie znajdzie rozbitków.

Wylądował miękko na śniegu i natychmiast zapadł się po pas. Musiało padać od dłuższego czasu. Coś mu mówiło, że pokrywa śnieżna ma przynajmniej kilkadziesiąt metrów. Gdyby to był kilometr, też by się nie zdziwił.

- Jest tu kto?

Wołanie nie miało sensu. Ledwo słyszał swoje słowa, nie mówiąc o czyjś. Był już dość blisko, i powinien… Zepchnął grubą czapę śniegu ze statku kosmicznego, lub ściślej kapsuły. Przez moment się zawahał. Takich samych używał Vegeta oraz reszta armii Friezy. W porządku, nieważne kto, ktoś wzywał pomocy i nie mógł tak zostawić sprawy. Może kapsuły były zwyczajnym środkiem lokomocji? Nieduże, ekonomiczne, szybkie. Idealne dla jednej osoby. Z resztą teraz nie miało to wielkiego znaczenia. Kimkolwiek niebyły jej właściciel, po energii którą teraz wyczuwał, wnioskował, że jeszcze żył. Z akcentem na „jeszcze", bo wyglądało, że niewiele brakuje żeby ten stan przeszedł do historii.

I tu kolejne zaskoczenie. Kapsuła była pusta, migały tylko kontrolki wysyłające wezwanie o pomoc. Ktoś był blisko. Goku ponownie zaczął się rozglądać i za wehikułem dostrzegł w skale wnękę. Wszedł do środka, a wgłębienie okazało się małą jaskinią. Jeden tunel nie dłuższy niż trzy mety kończył się po prawej. Drugi, po lewej biegł na dół. Stamtąd dochodziła słaba energia.

Oświetlając sobie drogę własną aurą, Saiyanin zajrzał do nieco obszerniejszej komory. Spodziewał się wszystkiego, ale nie tego. Na cienkiej warstewce śniegu odbite zostały trójpalczaste ślady, a dalej kilka plam fioletowo-czerwonej krwi. Obok leżał właściciel z częściowo uciętym ogonem.

* * *

_**Co się wydarzyło na Namek? (Wersja alternatywna)**_

Za dwie minuty, nieważne jaki silny Saiyanin by nie był, zginie w wybuchu planety. Ale Frieza nie mógł przecież darować poniżenia jakiego zaznał. W całym życiu nikt go tak nie sponiewierał. Niemożliwe by Władca Kosmosu (a przynajmniej jego sporej części, Coola się tu nie liczył), Lord Imperium, Najsilniejsza Istota we Wszechświecie przegrał z prymitywną małpą. Nikt nie był potężniejszy od niego. Jego ataki wcale nie były coraz bardziej desperackie, niecelne i słabe. A nawet gdyby to przyznał, nie mógł się poddać. Do niego należało ostatnie słowo. Gdyby twierdził, że planety są płaskie, armia potwierdziłaby to bez szemrania. Gdyby kazał im wszystkim się zabić, ze strachu wykonaliby rozkaz w mgnieniu oka. On, jedyny Międzyplanetarny Lord mógł wszystko, nieważne czy chodziło o niszczenie planet, finansowanie badań naukowych czy zmuszanie dostawców do opuszczenia cen zaopatrzenia. I teraz się to nie zmieni. Bo Frieza nigdy nie przerywa. Frieza jest urodzonym zwycięzcą oraz członkiem najbardziej wpływowego rodu we Wszechświecie. Porażka nie wchodzi w grę.

Tym razem go zabije, ostatecznie i definitywnie. Nie będzie żadnych nameczańskich dzieci ratujących konających ani wracających zza grobu. Żadnych robaków wtrącających się aby przeszkodzić w zadaniu ostatecznego ciosu. Zmarnował za dużo okazji i te kilka błędów się na nim mściło. Ale nie szkodzi, przez to zwycięstwo będzie smakowało jeszcze lepiej.

Że Goku się uchyla i bierze zamach pięścią zauważył już za późno. Uderzenie w brzuch było chyba najgorsze z do tej pory otrzymanych obrażeń. Choć tamta ogromna kula energii w której stracił kawał ogona była niebezpieczniejsza, wtedy nie był jeszcze tak zmęczony.

Przeciwnik czekał aż Frieza znów będzie mógł złapać oddech i wstać. Tyran nie widział jego twarzy, ale wystarczało, że ją sobie wyobrażał. Jakże musiał być z siebie zadowolony, ale zaraz zetrze mu uśmiech z twarzy. Zmiażdży go w pył i na tym zakończy się legenda Super Saiyanina.

To miał być atak z zaskoczenia, ale Goku uniknął go bez trudu, a co więcej skontrował. Frieza ledwo się pozbierał, a za nim już stała małpa. Potrzebował chwili na odzyskanie kontroli nad sytuacją, ale gdziekolwiek się ruszył, wróg był za nim. Zaczynał być coraz bardziej sfrustrowany, a co za tym szło, nie koncentrował się należycie. Przez to w następnej wymianie ciosów poszło mu jeszcze gorzej. Goku traktował go jak natrętną muchę i szybko odesłał wprost na skały. Jeszcze niedawno prowadzili wyrównany pojedynek, teraz to była jedynie śmieszna wymiana ciosów. Do tyrana zaczynało docierać, że jest źle.

Saiyańska małpa zapłaci za to co mu zrobiła dziesięciokrotnie. Albo stokrotnie. Zabije go powoli, żeby czuł każdą sekundę umierania. Piekło będzie przy tym sielanką. A potem poleci na Ziemię i tak samo wykończy wszystkich jego przyjaciół. Na koniec, popijając wino, obejrzy fajerwerki z wybuchającej planety.

- Mam dość.

- Dość? O czym mówisz? Jeszcze z tobą nie skończyłem!

Goku był niewzruszony. Opuścił gardę i patrzył na niego tym spojrzeniem wyrażającym pogardę. Ignorował go i jego słowa.

- Twoje Ki zaczęło szybko spadać. Nie będę dalej z tobą walczył, jestem usatysfakcjonowany tym co osiągnąłem. Twoja duma jest w strzępach, bo ktoś cię w końcu pokonał, choć wydawało ci się to niemożliwe.

Frieza poczuł jak robi mu się gorąco na widok tego zadowolonego uśmieszku. Zaraz Goku powie coś jeszcze gorszego żeby go pogrążyć. Przeczucie go nie zawiodło.

- A co więcej, była to saiyańska małpa! Nie mam powodu cię zabijać. Powinieneś odejść i docenić, że daruję ci życie. I jeszcze jedno… nie rozrabiaj więcej. Nie chciałbym cię znów oglądać.

Ktoś śmiał do niego mówić w taki sposób, to była kpina.

- Nie przegram z tobą!

To zabrzmiało histerycznie, zupełnie nie tak złowieszczo jak zamierzał. Zebrał pozostałą energię na ten ostateczny atak, nie ważne, że strzeli małpie w plecy. Wygra i w ostatecznym rozrachunku tylko to się liczy.

Ale nic nie poszło po jego myśli. Chybił i wirujący, czerwony dysk jedynie drasnął przeciwnika w policzek. Goku obejrzał się za siebie, był wściekły.

- Jesteś głupcem, to była twoja ostatnia szansa - skierował się w stronę pokonnego, dysk podążył za nim.

- Chcesz mnie tym zaskoczyć? Wiem co zrobisz!

Saiyanin zmarszczył brwi i przyśpieszył. Frieza śmiał się tak histerycznie, że nie zdziwiłoby go gdyby nie zdążył się odsunąć. Pomyślał, że musi być przynajmniej trochę szalony, bo w sytuacji nie było absolutnie nic zabawnego. Nawet nie zauważył, że posłał w jego stronę falę energii. Trafił dokładnie w środek klatki piersiowej posyłając tyrana kilkadziesiąt metrów do tyłu. Wirujący dysk tymczasem minął ich oboje i oddalił się w nieokreślonym kierunku.

Tyran odskoczył i powtórzył poprzedni atak. Teraz w powietrzu latały dwie wirujące, zabójcze tarcze. Goku unikał ich z dziecinną łatwością. Robił zwody, w końcu ponownie skierował się na przeciwnika. Tym razem energię skierował na ziemię, a eksplozja wzbiła tumany kurzu. Niezdolny do wyczuwania energii Frieza moment miotał się w chmurze pyłu i w ostatniej chwili zmienił tor ataku zmierzającego wprost na niego. Goku wykorzystał jego nieuwagę gdy wyskoczył w górę. Uderzenie wbiło tyrana w ziemię niemniej powrót na nogi nie zajął mu wiele czasu. Potwór był zdeterminowany oraz zaślepiony nienawiścią. Saiyanin miał wrażenie, że ogląda film w zwolnionym tempie. Frieza wyskoczył w górę, wprost przed lecące w jego stronę zabójcze dyski. To była reakcja odruchowa, nie zastanawiał się, gdy wycelował wiązkę energii. Eksplozja ze zderzenia dwóch ataków rozbłysła oślepiającym światłem. Frieza został odrzucony na bok, ale z pewnością w jednym kawałku. Goku wylądował niedaleko niego, jeszcze trochę oszołomionego eksplozją.

- Najpierw zregeneruj swoje siły i dopracuj techniki skoro chcesz się ze mną zmierzyć, a tymczasem wracam na statek.

I pierwszy raz Frieza posłuchał. Może dlatego, że nie miał już siły i był zdany na czyjąś łaskę, może ze względu na to, że przed chwilą Saiyanin uratował mu życie, albo, że przyjął propozycję odłożenia zemsty w czasie. Nie odpowiedział, nawet nie drgnął, gdy jego Nemezis zaczęła się oddalać. Obserwował znikający się punkt póki nie przesłonił mu widoku wybuch wyrzucający w górę gejzer lawy. Gdyby nie ona, spróbowałby zaatakować ostatni raz, desperacko i głupio. Dopiero podmuch gorącego powietrza przywołał na ziemię. On też musiał uciekać, i wyglądało, że szybciej niż się spodziewał.

Jego statek był uszkodzony, sprawdzał to już wcześniej, ale kapsuły którym przyleciał Oddział Specjalny powinny być sprawne. O ile nie przepadły na rozpadającej się planecie.

* * *

Ze wszystkich istot we wszechświecie Frieza był ostatnią, jakiej chciał pomagać. Przyczynił się do śmierci miliardów (jeśli nie biliardów) istnień, zniszczenia wielu planet. Liczył się z tym, że w przyszłości znów się spotkają, ale nigdy nie przypuszczał, że w takich okolicznościach. I szczerze mówiąc, wolałby znów z nim walczyć, to nawet by go ucieszyło, niż być tu gdzie teraz. Darowanie życia to jedno, a uratowanie co innego, zwłaszcza jeżeli chodzi o kogoś takiego. Tym bardziej, że na Namek to co zrobił, można podciągnąć pod ratunek.

Zacisnął pięści i zęby z bezsilnej złości. Bogowie chyba sobie z niego zakpili. Miał taką naturę, że nigdy nie odmawiał pomocy. Niezależnie od tego jaki ktoś był, dobry czy zły, ładny czy brzydki, obcy lub znajomy, zabijanie nie sprawiało mu żadnej radości. Ani zostawienie kogoś na śmierć. Powstrzymał Kuririna przed dobiciem Vegety i ostatecznie dobrze na tym wszyscy wyszli. Piccolo też był jego zdeklarowanym wrogiem. Ale Frieza się nie zmieni. Nigdy nie spotkał kogoś, o kim nie mógłby powiedzieć jednego, dobrego słowa.

Tyran nie zdradził choćby cienia jakichkolwiek „normalnych" uczuć czy reakcji. Zabijanie oraz zadawanie cierpienia traktował jako dobrą zabawę. Przy nim nawet Książę Saiyan był aniołem.

Kucnął przy nieprzytomnym tyranie sprawdzając puls. Cóż, jeśli zaniecha jakichkolwiek działań, problem sam się rozwiąże i to niedługo. Ciekawe tylko jak Frieza się tu znalazł. I kto mu zrobił dziurę w klatce piersiowej, podobną do tej u Vegety. Na pewno miał dużo wrogów, ale czy któryś mógł się z nim mierzyć? Może jeżeli był osłabiony to tak.

_Jakikolwiek by nie był, teraz jest bezbronny i umierający. _

Głos z tyłu jego głowy miał rację.

_Gdyby próbował kogoś skrzywdzić mogę go powstrzymać. _

- Masz szczęście, choć nie zasłużyłeś żeby ci pomagać – mruknął do nieprzytomnego.

Wpół martwy kosmita był zaskakująco lekki. Goku wyniósł go na zewnątrz gdzie zamieć szalała tak samo jak kilka minut temu. Cholerny śnieg wciskał się do oczu i pod ubranie. W porównaniu z tym w jaskini było przytulnie. Nim dotarł na statek, tego już prawie nie było widać. W pierwszej chwili próbował otworzyć drzwi z drugiej strony. Wnętrze zdążyło się ochłodzić podczas krótkiego otwarcia, ale w porównaniu z temperaturą na zewnątrz, wydawało się tropikami. Nawiany śnieg topniał teraz tworząc przy wejściu całkiem sporą kałużę.

Goku położył rannego na materacu treningowym i dokładniej obejrzał rany. Nie tego się spodziewał. Części z nich na pewno nie zadał on i nie tylko chodzi o przestrzelone płuco. Kilka świeżych, nie starszych niż dwa dni oparzeń na plecach oraz sińców na lewym boku.

Dwa dni? Niepewnie spojrzał na twarz nieprzytomnego tyrana. Przeżył tyle czasu, ciężko ranny na opuszczonej planecie? Wszystkich przedstawicieli jego rasy tak trudno zabić? To mu nasunęło myśl, że właściwie nic o nim nie wie. Do jakiej rasy należy? Z jakiej planety pochodzi?

Teraz to nieważne. Zerknął na Friezę. Żeby cudem uratowany nie umarł, bo skoro Goku już podjął decyzję, to ze wszystkimi jej konsekwencjami, przekazał mu trochę energii. Powinno wystarczyć by utrzymać go przy życiu, do czasu aż uruchomi program startowy i wymyśli co dalej. Zamarznięte silniki to ostatnie czego potrzebował. W zasadzie, obaj potrzebowali.

* * *

Jak na kogoś trudnego do zabicia, tyran niepokojąco długo pozostawał poza świadomością. Energia, którą przekazał mu kilka godzin temu rozproszyła się i całą procedurę trzeba było ponowić. Za trzecim razem Goku skapitulował i zwrócił się po pomoc. Kaio nie odpowiedział od razu, pewnie zbyt zajęty przejażdżkami po swojej małej planecie. Akurat jazda samochodem i tak była interesująca, bo liczenia źdźbeł trawy nie mógł pojąć.

- Kaio!

Saiyanin błyskawicznie zareagował słysząc obok jęk. Moment lustrował wroga czujnym spojrzeniem, ale nie wyglądało aby się obudził. Oczy miał zamknięte, oddychał tak samo płytko i szybko. Co jakiś czas krztusił się brudząc podłogę spienioną krwią.

- Kaio, potrzebuję twojej rady. Teraz.

_Oczywiście, czego potrzebujesz?_

Nic nie wiedział, inaczej jego głos nie brzmiałby tak pogodnie. Goku wiedział, że nie spotka się z aprobatą, ale w tej chwili mało go to obchodziło. Stal się ulubieńcem boga i od czasu do czasu mógł sobie pozwolić nie zgadzać z jego opinią. Jak na Namek, gdy zażądał zmiany życzenia. Kaio go wysłuchał, oczywiście truł mu niemiłosiernie, ale uległ. Miał nadzieję, że teraz stanie się tak samo, choć sprawa była bardziej delikatna.

- Jest ze mną Frieza.

Cisza jaka zapadła należała do tych nieprzyjemnych. Goku był przekonany, że Kaio rozeznaje się w sytuacji.

_Co ty robisz Goku? __Zdumiewająco spokojnie zadane pytanie. __Dlaczego on jest z tobą? _

- Mój statek odebrał wezwanie ratunkowe na opuszczonej planecie. Tam go znalazłem.

_Ale to jest Frieza! __Zaczynało się, Kaio podnosił głos. __On zabił Kuririna, prawie zabił Piccolo, chciał zabić ciebie i Gohana. Zniszczył planetę Namek…_

- Nie musisz mi przypominać – przerwał niecierpliwie. – Powiedz co mam zrobić żeby go uratować – ostatnie słowo nabrzmiało śmiesznie, nawet on tak sądził. – Jest coś co powinienem wiedzieć o jego rasie?

Nawet zza światów dało się słyszeć zirytowane prychnięcie.

- Proszę Kaio. W razie problemów poradzę sobie z nim, jestem silniejszy. Jeśli dam mu szansę może się zmieni.

Tak, to było równie absurdalne jak chęć uratowana tyrana.

_Należy do rasy nazywanej Changeling, czasem Saurianie albo Zmiennokształtni. Nie znam się na ich biologii, prócz tego, że mogą regenerować ogony i składają jaja. Przykro mi, że nie jestem w stanie ci pomóc. _

Goku miał wrażenie, że „przykro mi" nijak ma się do rzeczywistości, ale na to nie mógł nic poradzić. Został z problemem sam. Teoretycznie znał się na uszkodzeniach ciała, jakieś podstawy pomocy znał, ale po walce zawsze ktoś inny zajmował się przywracaniem go do stanu używalności.

_Nie bądź naiwny Goku, on się nie zmieni. Spróbuje cię zabić przy pierwszej okazji. Lepiej go zabij nim podstępnie strzeli ci w plecy. _

- Nie. Możesz się mylić.

Jakże chciałby wierzyć w to, co powiedział.

* * *

W następnym odcinku **sprzymierzeńcy okażą się wrogami, a wrogowie sprzymierzeńcami. **


	2. Część II

**II. Sprzymierzeńcy okazują się wrogami, a wrogowie sprzymierzeńcami.**

**Kilka dni wcześniej:**

_Frieza zamierzał dostać się na jedną ze swoich planet, ale nie wszystko szło po jego myśli. Kapsuła wystartowała bez problemów, ale wkrótce zaczęły się zapalać ostrzegawcze kontrolki. Naruszenie powłoki statku oraz wyciek paliwa wystarczyły do podjęcia decyzji o lądowaniu na pierwsze napotkanej planecie. Niestety ta była lodową pustynią. Koniec końców to i tak lepsze niż dryfowanie w próżni oczekując na przelatujący statek. Chociaż mógł w niej przeżyć, czekanie na ekipę ratunkową w absolutnej ciszy i ciemności było wariantem, którego wolał uniknąć. Tym bardziej, że czekanie mogłoby się przeciągnąć kilka dni, nim namierzyliby uszkodzoną kapsułę i dolecieli na miejsce. _

_Lądowanie obyło się co prawda bez komplikacji, ale nie było mowy o ponownym starcie. Wysłał więc sygnał ratunkowy i czekał. Nie miał żadnego zajęcia po tym jak zbadał okolicę. Nie było też absolutnie nic do jedzenia. Jego rasa potrafiła bez problemu przeżyć długi czas głodówki, jednak podczas walki zużył sporo energii i najzwyczajniej był gł to jeszcze bardziej zły._

_Czekał przy statku lub w jaskini gdy zaczynało mocniej wiać i padać. Wspomnienie porażki nie opuszczało go ani na jawie, ani we śnie. Wizja tamtych niebieskich oczu w każdej chwili przypominała o przegranej. Tylko zemsta była w stanie wymazać plamę na honorze. Poleci na Ziemię, zabije wszystkich, a na koniec zajmie się małpą, która ośmieliła się podnieść na niego rękę. Taki był plan._

_Dwa dni później najpierw usłyszał charakterystyczny dźwięk silników, a potem zobaczył statek. Uśmiechnął się zadowolony, szczęście w końcu zaczęło mu sprzyjać. Przybyła odsiecz. _

_Ze statku wyszło najpierw dwóch żołnierzy gwardii, a potem sam Król. Za nim trzymał się Kapitan Królewskiej Straży i jeszcze jeden Changeling, którego Frieza w pierwszym momencie nie poznał. To był Snodryssa, jeden z czołowych polityków, ale tym razem ubrany w zbroję. Frieza wolałby aby spotkanie z ojcem odbyło się bez świadków, ale widać się przeliczył jeśli chodzi o sprzyjającą fortunę. Niemniej obaj Changeling byli wierni, więc jeśli rozkaże im milczeć, nic nie wyjdzie poza ich wąskie grono. _

_- Sądziłem, że zginąłeś podczas wybuchu planety. _

_Król Cold obserwował go jakby chcąc się upewnić, że nikt się pod niego nie podszywa. Podejrzliwy jak zawsze. Dziwne, że opuścił Saurię. Rzadko wyruszał dalej niż poza Macierz ich Imperium. Twierdził, że ma za dużo obowiązków aby pozwalać sobie na odpoczynek. W ten sposób Frieza został jego prawą ręką i głównym źródłem zarobku: podbijał i handlował planetami, a nadwyżki przesyłał do Macierzy. Tam jego ojciec zajmował się utrzymaniem względnego porządku. Ostatnie lata nie należały do najlepszych: kataklizmy, spiski, wojny na partnerskich planetach. Strumień pieniędzy trafiał na studnię bez dna, potrzeby rosły a przychody… cóż z tym bywało różnie, niezależnie jak się starał. _

_- Nie tak łatwo mnie zabić tato. _

_Cold odpowiedział skinieniem głowy. Coś w jego zachowaniu tyranowi się nie podobało. Nie powinien być przynajmniej zadowolony z jego cudownego ocalenia? Może i ojciec nie należał do szczególnie wylewnych, ale to chyba wystarczający powód do radości._

_- Według informacji jakie uzyskałem, pokonał cię Saiyanin. _

_Dlaczego mówił o tym przy świadkach? To rozmowa kwalifikująca się do tych w cztery oczy. _

_- Ująłbym, że to był remis – odpadł dyplomatycznie. – Oczekuję rewanżu. _

_Żołnierze gwardii, jeden niebieski z nakrapianą skórą, drugi bardziej przypominający człowieka gdyby nie pas rudej grzywy ginącej pod zbroją, nawet na nich nie zerknęli kątem oka. Monotonny, śnieżny krajobraz wydawał się ich bardziej interesować niż rozmowa władców._

_- Przez te niefortunne wydarzenia… – Cold odchrząknął. _

_Frieza znał to surowe spojrzenie, choć minęły czasy gdy się go obawiał, nadal budziło w nim jakiś lekki niepokój. _

_- …musiałem podjąć odpowiednie kroki. Sam rozumiesz, że nasi sprzymierzeńcy i wrogowie nie mogą mieć wątpliwości co do naszej siły. _

_- Ojcze, wezmę odwet za ten nieodpowiedni akt oporu. Choćby zaraz, wystarczy, że dasz mi statek bym mógł się dostać na jedną z baz._

_Król narzucił oficjalny ton spotkania. W porządku, zagra według jego scenariusza. _

_- Jeśli mogę się wtrącić – Snodryssa splótł dłonie za plecami. – Ten mały incydent na Namek, pociągnął za sobą większe konsekwencje niż się spodziewaliśmy. Wieść o domniemanej śmierci Lorda wywołała pewne niezdrowe poruszenie. _

_- To znaczy? – Frieza domyślał się co usłyszy, więc pierwsza część go nie zdziwiła. Druga bardziej. _

_- Wybuchł bunt na trzeciej części okupowanych planet, w tym ważnych strategicznie. Konieczne było podjęcie zdecydowanych kroków. Obecnie władzę nad Międzyplanetarną Korporacją Handlową przejął Generał Savylla._

_Frieza milczał. Bardzo szybko podzielili się władzą, nie minął tydzień, a już nastąpiła reorganizacja. _

_- Ale ponieważ wciąż żyję, zmiany na stanowiskach… były tymczasowe – zaczął ostrożnie, widząc, że nikt z przybyłych nie cieszy się na jego widok. – Jako prawowity Lord, syn Króla oraz dotychczasowy przywódca, lepiej znam sytuację Imperium. Zdławienie buntu zajmie mi mniej czasu._

_Do tej pory nie udzielający się Kapitan Straży zerknął zniecierpliwiony na Króla. Jego spojrzenie pytało czy może wreszcie zakończyć tę wymianę uprzejmości. Cold skinął głową. Cokolwiek się działo, pokonanemu tyranowi podobało się coraz mniej. Miał nadzieję, że nie zauważą, że stracił pewność siebie. To ostatnie czego potrzebował. Działo się coś złego i co gorsza, za jego plecami. Pierwszy powinien zostać wtajemniczony, a tymczasem karty rozdano bez jego wiedzy. _

_- Nie mogę pozwolić żeby Imperium rządzili nieudacznicy – Cold mówił spokojnie, prawie znudzenie. – To źle wpływa na morale armii i poddanych. Uznają, że skoro komuś się udało, to również mają szanse wydostać się spod naszej czułej opieki. _

_- To jakiś absurd! – nie powinien podnosić głosu, zwłaszcza teraz, ale ojciec zasugerował, że jest nieudacznikiem. – Zaręczam, że nikt nie wyrazi…_

_Cold podniósł dłoń i jego syn niechętnie przerwał._

_- Jednakże, w swej łaskawości pozwolę ci udowodnić, że się mylę. Kapitanie Jatya postaraj się zapomnieć z kim walczysz i nie traktuj mojego syna ulgowo._

_Cold i Snodryssa cofnęli się robiąc im miejsce. Dwóch żołnierzy przestało udawać, że interesują się odległą górą lodową i z chorobliwą ciekawością śledzili rozwój wypadków. Frieza nie raczył tego skomentować tylko dlatego, że miał większe zmartwienia niż wścibscy gapie. _

_Znał Jatyę, zanim objął władzę miał okazję stoczyć z nim kilka sparingów i nie zapomniał, że Kapitana nie należy niedoceniać. Od tamtego czasu znacznie się poprawił, więc nawet ranny wygra tak czy inaczej. To nie zajmie dużo czasu, zetrze też głupkowaty uśmieszek z twarzy Snodryssy. A gdy skończy, rozwali głowy żołnierzom. Tak dla relaksu._

_Jatya zaczął tak jak się spodziewał, natarciem frontowym. Zablokowanie było łatwe choć siła ataku była większa niż oczekiwał. Tym bardziej powinien się pośpieszyć. Wymienili kilkanaście ciosów, kilka naprawdę wyrafinowanych. Z Changeling zawsze walczyło się trudniej niż wojownikami innych planet, znali swoje słabe punkty i tam celowali. Frieza wyskoczył w górę strzelając pociskami Ki. Kątem oka dostrzegł ruch. A więc udało mu się umknąć spod ostrzału. Obrócił się w stronę przeciwnika, tym razem zaatakował mocniej i dokładniej. Jatya siłował się z falą skumulowanej Ki i przez chwilę rzeczywiście wyglądało, że przegra. Nie trzeba było większej zachęty, Frieza zebrał całą energię by włożyć w ten atak. Pojedynek był dziecinnie prosty, Jatya musiał się podkładać. Nie ma mowy żeby wygrał z nim tak łatwo, choć kto wie, może naprawdę jest tak silny, że zgniótł kapitana bez kłopotu? Osłodzi smak poprzedniej klęski. _

_Wygrywał, bez problemów. Jatya zaczął coś krzyczeć, ale pijany radością ze zwycięstwa Frieza nie dosłyszał. Z resztą, kto by słuchał przegranego, który do tego sam sprowadził na siebie taki los?_

* * *

Kto jak kto, ale Frieza zasłużył sobie na to co dostał, niemniej Goku wolał, żeby nie umierał mu na statku. Ponieważ jego stan się nie poprawiał, może nawet nieco pogorszył, a Kaio odmówił pomocy, został sam. Miał na statku apteczkę pierwszej pomocy i z braku lepszego pomysłu przeglądał ją kolejny raz. Bandaże, maści, tabletki, ampułki, igły. Przeczytał ulotki dołączone do wszystkich. Wreszcie wybrał ampułkę załadowaną w coś przypominającego mały pistolet. Po wypróbowaniu okazało się, że robi zastrzyki.

Siedząc tak i nakłuwając swojego najgorszego wroga, Goku nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenie, że śni jakiś absurdalny sen. Żaden z zabiegów nie spotkał się z reakcją nieprzytomnego. Żadnego jęczenia, stękania, mamrotania. Wyglądało, że Frieza jest wdzięcznym pacjentem. Dopóki się nie obudzi, Goku wyobrażał sobie jego reakcję.

_Wygląda na to, że ma przebite płuco i krew zebrała się w opłucnej uciskając na serce. _

Saiyanin wyprostował się zaskoczony. Jednak Kaio postanowił posłuchać jego prośby.

_Szkoda, że nie trafił te dwa centymetry w prawo i nie wykończył go na miejscu. _

- To co mam zrobić?

_Najlepiej byłoby go zostawić na jednej z jego planet, ale nie spodziewaj się tam ciepłego przyjęcia. Poza tym to kilka godzin lotu, a nie wiem, czy ON ma kilka godzin. _

Goku sprawdził puls. Może bóg Północnej Galaktyki miał rację.

_Nie znam się na Changelingach, ale możesz spróbować usunąć krew. Włóż rurkę między piątym a szóstym żebrem. Oczywiście na twoim miejscu nie miałbym wielkich nadziei i zostawił to losowi…_

Saiyanin przestał słuchać. Znalazł cienką, przeźroczystą rurkę i grubą igłę z końcówką, do której można było ją przymocować. Na myśl, że zaraz będzie ją w kogoś wbijał (i tak dobrze, że nie w siebie) robiło mu się dziwnie nieprzyjemnie w żołądku. Ukłucia są nienaturalne, już lepiej dostać z pięści w twarz.

Zmontował cały zestaw, policzył żebra i wbił igłę między nimi. Krew wytrysnęła miniaturową fontanną brudząc mu ręce i rękawy. Po chwili strumień zrobił się mniejszy i wyciekał leniwie. Goku zostawił rurkę na miejscu i sprawdził podstawowe funkcje życiowe. Chyba się udało, bo oddech zwolnił i stał się głębszy, a puls zdawał się robić spokojniejszy.

- Dziękuję Kaio.

_Żebym tylko tego nie żałował._

Po „operacji", dwóch kubkach krwi i kilku godzinach, Goku poszedł zjeść (śniadanie czy obiad, w kosmosie nie ma się poczucia czasu). Zamierzał się zaraz zdrzemnąć, a później potrenować. Pochłaniając resztki prowiantu śledził na monitorze trasę swojego statku. Zapasy topniały w błyskawicznym tempie, dlatego będzie zmuszony wkrótce wylądować. Planeta o nazwie Romira wyglądała zachęcająco. Program twierdził, że ma atmosferę zdatną do oddychania, bogatą roślinność, a mieszkańcy zajmują się głównie handlem. Idealnie żeby kupić zapasy i zatankować statek. Jeszcze nieco brakowało do lotu na rezerwie, ale nie wiedział, kiedy będzie następna okazja.

* * *

Nie pamiętał kiedy ostatnio czuł się tak okropnie, może nawet nigdy wcześniej. Bolało go wszystko, nawet miejsca których istnienia nie podejrzewał. Do tego był tak strasznie słaby, jakby znalazł się na planecie o przyciąganiu przynajmniej trzystu jednostek. Ruszenie samymi palcami było tytanicznym wysiłkiem, nie mówiąc o podniesieniu głowy. Swoją drogą, ta bolała go równie mocno jak reszta ciała. I dlaczego tak ciężko mu się oddychało?

Frieza uchylił powieki. Dobrze, że nic nie świeciło mu po oczach jak w tych cholernych punktach medycznych. Panował przyjemny półmrok. Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Nie był pewny czy to dobrze, że nie poznaje miejsca w którym się znalazł.

Odetchnął głębiej próbując przywołać ostatnie wydarzenia w pamięci. Towarzyszył temu nieprzyjemny świst. To mu przypomniało.

Spotkanie z ojcem. Oskarżenia. Walka. Jatya. Statek i jaskinia.

Było źle. Jest źle

Wygrywał, dobrze pamiętał jak upajał się zwycięstwem, gdy ktoś strzelił mu w plecy. To przerwało jego atak i rzuciło go kilkadziesiąt metrów dalej, na skały. Mocne uderzenie, na dłuższą chwil odebrało mu oddech. Nie mógł nic zrobić, nie spodziewał się ataku. Nawet nie był zły, tylko zaskoczony.

To był on. Nadal stał z wyciągniętą ręką, tak obojętny jakby uderzył muchę, nie swojego syna.

_Zabij go._

Frieza próbował usiąść żeby obudzić się z koszmaru. To musiał być sen, coś takiego nie miało prawa się zdarzyć. To nie miało najmniejszego sensu.

Jatya wylądował przed nim, a on, Lord Imperium i Międzyplanetarnej Korporacji Handlowej klęczał przed nim. Słaby, pokonany znienacka, skazany na śmierć.

_Zabij go._

Jawa czy sen? Wszystko mu się mieszało, tylko te dwa słowa słyszał realnie. Donośny, pewny głos Imperatora, Króla Saurii, powtórzył po raz trzeci. Jatya nie okazał cienia wahania, wycelował w jego pierś. W serce.

_Gdyby nie cholerny Nivisa, mielibyśmy to za sobą._

_Nic jeszcze nie jest stracone. Jest nawet lepiej._

Krew na rękach, na śniegu, na nogach Jatyi. Ślady stóp odbite obok niego. Szum uruchamianych silników. Ale cały czas żył i był przytomny, nawet na tyle, żeby doczołgać się do uszkodzonego statku i uruchomić sygnał ratunkowy. Czas wlókł się niemiłosiernie i nikt nie przybywał. Za to zaczęła się zamieć, więc opuścił posterunek przy statku. W jaskini nie wiało i było odrobinę cieplej. Było mu tak potwornie zimno, chociaż znosił bez problemu znacznie niższe temperatury. W ciemności słuchał zawodzenia wiatru, potem zaczął słyszeć głosy, których nie było. Słowa połykane przed wypowiedzeniem.

Wieczność czekania. To była najtrudniejsza walka w jego życiu: całą siłą woli powstrzymać się przed zaśnięciem. A potem przed zamknięciem oczu chociaż na moment. I wygrywał, naprawdę, ale chociaż parzył, obraz się rozmazywał, a potem zwężał jakby patrzył przez lunetę. I nawet ten jedyny, jaśniejszy punkt zblakł. Umierał i nic tego nie zmieni. W pewnym sensie to ulga w końcu się poddać i pozwolić powiekom opaść. I ból był odległy, nawet wiatr szumiał na drugim końcu galaktyki.

_Nivisa. To imię…_

Nie mógł sobie przypomnieć. Jeden z wojskowych czy polityków? Powinien wiedzieć. Na pewno wiedział.

Wszystko było odległe, nierealne. Imię… jak ono brzmiało? Nie może go zapomnieć, to ważne…

* * *

Po stu pompkach, tej samej ilości brzuszków i skłonów, czyli lekkiej gimnastyce po obudzeniu, Goku uznał, że należy sprawdzić odczyty z komputera pokładowego. Na granicy zasięgu radaru pojawiło się coś, co wyglądało podobnie do statku Friezy, który widział na Namek. Współtowarzysz podroży do tej pory nie sprawiał żadnych problemów, w zasadzie, był jakby nieobecny. I co by nie mówić, Saiyanin nie miał nic przeciwko. Niestety ten komfortowy stan nie mógł trwać wiecznie i albo Frieza odzyska przytomność, albo umrze. Żadna z możliwości mu się nie podobała, dlatego przy pierwszej okazji zamierzał zostawić go na jednej z jego planet lub statków.

Wcześniej zrobił stertę kanapek (chleb z kapsułek był paskudny, pasztet w miarę dobry) i zajrzał do pacjenta. Otworzył drzwi, nadal z pełnym talerzem w dłoni. Tyran się nie poruszył, więc Goku swobodnie wszedł do środka, postawił jedzenie na stole i nachylił się, celem sprawdzenia podstawowych parametrów życiowych Changelinga. Na pierwszy rzut oka wyglądały lepiej. Sprawdził puls, który po chwili gwałtownie przyśpieszył. Saiyanin kątem oka zarejestrował czerwony błysk.

Kosmita miał otwarte oczy i obserwował go w napięciu, ale nim Goku zdążył zareagować, coś walnęło go w bok, wysyłając na ścianę. Przy okazji przewrócił stół, a kanapki rozsypały się po całym pomieszczeniu. Frieza uformował w dłoni małą kulę energii i wycelował w niego choć nie strzelił.

- W takim stanie nie możesz mnie pokonać – powiedział Goku z podłogi.

Changeling nie odpowiedział, przestał celować w niego, ale rękę wyciągnął w bok. Saiyanin potrzebował kilku sekund żeby się zorientować co zamierza zrobić. Tyran uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją. Przynajmniej miał nadzieję, że tak to wygląda, bo kręciło mu się w głowie, a rany pulsowały tępym bólem. Ostatnie czego chciał, to aby ktoś oglądał go w takim stanie. Zwłaszcza zawszona małpa.

- Czekaj, nie próbuj nawet…

Patowa sytuacja. Frieza się wahał. W stanie, w jakim się znajdował, mógł nie przeżyć uszkodzenia statku, nie mówiąc o dostaniu się na najbliższą planetę. Po drugie, nie miał pojęcia jak się tu znalazł i gdzie jest. Widząc, że Goku wstaje zwiększył kulę energii.

- Nie ruszaj się, bo zniszczę statek.

Saiyanin niepewnie patrzył na skoncentrowaną Ki. Nie takiego powitania się spodziewał.

- Frieza… – zaczął robiąc krok w jego stronę z rękami uniesionymi w pojednawczym geście.

Changeling zareagował natychmiast. Jeżeli miał zginąć, to nie sam. Pocisk Ki uderzył w ścianę, a rozbłysk światła oślepił oboje. Goku odruchowo wstrzymał oddech, ale ciśnienie nie spadło. Ściana była wgłębiona i osmolona, ale cała.

Frieza wiedział, że jest źle. Zużył za dużo energii i tak nic nie osiągając. Przed oczami wirowały mu czarne płatki i nie ma mowy o kolejnym ataku. Był za słaby nawet na zrobienie dziury w pokryciu statku. Nie chciał patrzeć na tego, który przyczynił się do jego klęski. Z resztą, jakie to ma teraz znaczenie? Ze świeżo zasklepionej rany znów zaczęła kapać krew.

_Czerwone kropki na śniegu i odciski stóp. Krew na rękach._

Potrząsnął głową chcąc pozbyć się natrętnych wizji oraz przywrócić jasność umysłu. Nie ma mowy żeby znowu stracił przytomność.

Goku obserwował go niepewnie. Poczekał moment zanim podszedł bliżej. Był już na wyciągnięcie ręki, gdy Changeling podniósł głowę. Saiyanin zatrzymał się wpół kroku pod wpływem jego spojrzenia.

- Dotknij mnie, a wyrwę ci ręce – wysyczał przez zęby.

- Nie protestowałeś, gdy ratowałem ci życie.

- Nie prosiłem o pomoc małpo.

- Droga wolna, nie trzymam cię tu.

Tyran zmrużył oczy z nienawiści, tak namacalnej, że Goku czuł mrowienie na skórze.

- W takim razie idę nadać sygnał, na radarze jest chyba statek podobny do tego z Namek.

Frieza nie zatrzymał Saiyanina gdy ten wyszedł, tylko dlatego, że wiadomość tak go zaszokowała, że nie był w stanie zareagować. Jeśli to była prawda, oddając go w ręce Króla, małpa poda go na złotej tacy. Cold podziękuje mu i dokończy to, co się nie udało na Inui. Małpa może nawet dostanie nagrodę zanim ją zestrzelą z bezpiecznej odległości. Nie może do tego dopuścić. Nie po to prawie umarł w opuszczonej jaskini, żeby ojciec skręcił mu kark gdy tylko przekroczy próg statku.

Wstał z posłania, ale natychmiast stracił równowagę. Jeżeli nie zdąży go powstrzymać przed nadaniem wiadomości, to będzie jego definitywny, smutny i tragiczny koniec.

- Wracaj tu małpo! Słyszysz?

Żadnej odpowiedzi. Jeżeli właśnie nawiązuje kontakt? Nie pamiętał kiedy ostatnio miał lepszą motywację do działania.

- Czekaj Saiyaninie, nie wysyłaj żadnej wiadomości.

Mniejsza, że boli go każdy centymetr ciała i dławi krwawy kaszel. Changeling nie doszedł, a dobiegł do pomieszczenia z komputerem pokładowym. Goku stał z ręką wyciągniętą nad klawiaturą i przyglądał mu się podejrzliwie.

- Nie rozumiesz co do ciebie mówię?

Changeling odepchnął go od komputera i sprawdził odczyty. Technologia była znajoma, starszego typu i podobna do tej używanej w jednoosobowych kapsułach. Prawdopodobnie drugi statek widzi ich o wiele lepiej niż oni jego. Jeśli się nimi zainteresował nie będzie innej możliwości niż nawiązanie kontaktu. Komputer pokładowy nie podawał dokładnych danych, ale bez wątpienia był to pojazd Imperialny. Te same parametry i kody identyfikacyjne.

Frieza miał nadzieję, że się nimi nie przejmie. Zależy kto jest dowódcą i na ile skrupulatnie przestrzega traktatu o Identyfikacji Pojazdów w Przestrzeni Kosmicznej. Ich statek na pewno nie jest zarejestrowany z bazie. Wystarczy, że wezmą ich za przemytników żeby mieć na karku kontrolę.

- Co robisz?

Małpa była nieświadoma niebezpieczeństwa w jakim się znaleźli.

- Twoje życie mnie nie obchodzi, ale nie zamierzam dać się zestrzelić, bo lecimy nie zarejestrowanym statkiem w przestrzeni Imperium.

Sprawdził jaka jest najbliższa planeta i czy można się na niej ukryć. Przynajmniej w tym szczęście się do niego uśmiechnęło. Na Romirii jest trochę przemytników, więc powinni zniknąć w tłumie. Kurs był już wcześniej zaprogramowany, więc nagła zmiana kierunku nie wzbudzi dodatkowego zainteresowania.

Statek nie podążył ich śladem, Frieza o tym wiedział bo co chwila sprawdzał odczyty z radaru. Wkrótce sygnał zniknął, więc mógł przypuszczać, że ktokolwiek był dowódcą, nie przejął się pojedynczym, niezarejestrowanym pojazdem. Tymczasem Goku obserwował go podejrzliwie, kilka razy zamierzał coś powiedzieć, ale się rozmyślił. Changeling przejął funkcje sterowania statkiem. Szczerze mówiąc, wyszło to nadzwyczaj naturalnie.

Gdy do lądowania zostało piętnaście minut Saiyanin zdecydował dowiedzieć się, co się dzieje. Na monitorze przesuwały się szybko rzędy cyfr, lecz Changeling przeskakiwał między nimi jakby dobrze wiedział co robi. Po chwili wyświetlił się schemat głównych układów. Niektóre były podświetlone na czerwono, inne na żółto, większość na niebiesko.

Dziesięć minut do lądowania.

Biorąc pod uwagę pecha jakiego ostatnio miał Frieza, nie zdziwiłby go gdyby statek popsuł się właśnie teraz. Na to nic teraz nie poradzi. Znał podstawy mechaniki, ale od napraw miał ekipę. Sam napraw nie dokona, a nawet gdyby potrafił, jest duże prawdopodobieństwo, że konieczne będą części zamienne. Co by nie mówić, zostawienie statku na rozpadającej się planecie wystawia go na nieprzewidziane warunki. Łatwo o uszkodzenia w wysokiej temperaturze delikatnych podzespołów.

- Podejdź tu małpo.

Goku stanął za nim, gdy Changeling zaczął mu pokazywać i nazywać poszczególne elementy do naprawy. Kondensator, pokrywy napędu rozruchowego, płyn rozruchowy…

- Zapamiętałeś?

- Tak.

- Jak wylądujemy ruszysz na poszukiwania i wszystko załatwisz.

Frieza wstał z zamiarem zmiany miejsca pobytu, byle dalej od swojego wybawiciela, ale natychmiast musiał się oprzeć o konsolę. Pole widzenia zaszło mu mgłą, nogi były niepokojąco miękkie. Nie ma możliwości, żeby głupia małpa tego nie zauważyła. Nie ma też możliwości żeby pewnym krokiem przeszedł do łóżka. Czekał aż słabość minie, tylko, że nie przechodziła. Musiał usiąść z powrotem, w innym razie znów by odpłynął. Szybkie wstawanie było stanowczo złym pomysłem.

- Żadnej litości, żadnej troski. Zabiję cię jeśli mnie dotkniesz – powiedział, chociaż w tej chwili nie miał pojęcia co robi Goku. Równie dobrze mógłby skakać na jednej nodze i klaskać nad głową, a by tego nie zauważył.

Sen to taki podstępny wróg. Nigdy nie wiesz kiedy cię dopadnie, a najgorzej gdy nie możesz sobie na niego pozwolić. Z drugiej strony to może i lepiej, bo już miał szczerze dość zawrotów głowy i bólu.

* * *

Cóż, na groźbach się skończyło. Goku nie zdążył się nawet odwrócić, gdy Changeling zsunął się z fotela. Uznając, że nieprzytomny nie ma prawa głosu, zaniósł go z powrotem na materac. Ktoś dał mu porządnie w kość, musi się dowiedzieć co to za wojownik. Nie mógł się doczekać aż pozna jego tożsamość. A może się zmierzą w walce? Dobry pomysł.

Według komputera lądowanie zacznie się za cztery minuty, więc od razu wrócił sprawdzić, czy nie pojawiły się jakiekolwiek problemy techniczne. Nic na to nie wskazywało, więc Saiyanin nie miał się czym przejmować.

Dwie minuty, jedna minuta. Planeta rosła coraz szybciej. Widać było błękitną wodę, zieloną ziemię, jaśniejsze plamy. Pustynie? Prawdopodobnie tak.

Wejście w atmosferę nastąpiło gładko, a samo lądowanie było miękkie. Goku wyjrzał na zewnątrz. Znaleźli się na rozległej polanie z nielicznymi kolczastymi krzewami i porozrzucanymi wokół głazami. Krajobraz przypomniał Ziemię, choć flora zdawała się być bardziej sucholubna. Dziwne, bo nieopodal płynął strumień. Wzruszył tylko ramionami i wyskoczył w górę żeby lepiej poznać okolicę. Na zachód rozciągały się białe, niskie zabudowania, na wschodzie wznosiły się ostre szczyty gór. Wystartował z zamiarem odnalezienia mieszkańców, ale natychmiast przypomniał dobie o Changelingu. Zostawienie go samego może być niebezpieczne. Jeśli odzyska przytomność, może sprawić pewne problemy. Nie powinien go spuszczać z oka.

Na razie nie ma pośpiechu z naprawami. Wystarczy jak znajdzie coś do jedzenia oraz wodę. Najpierw strumień. Wylądował na brzegu i zaczerpnął wody w dłonie. Była krystalicznie czysta, ale w smaku… Goku zakrztusił się i wszystko wykaszlał. Jeszcze moment wypluwał ślinę. Woda była słono-gorzka i paliła w język, do tego zdrętwiały mu wargi i zaczęły łzawić oczy. Zdecydowanie nie nadawała się do picia. Wrócił szybko na statek wypłukać jej resztki, ale paskudny smak pozostał. Miał nadzieję, że z jedzeniem będzie lepiej, choć na rośliny pewnie się nie skusi.

Nagle wpadł na pomysł, żeby sprawdzić co więcej o planecie powie komputer. Wprowadził dane i czekał na wyświetlenie informacji, ale nie dowiedział się nic ponadto co wcześniej. Zaraz, co Frieza mówił o mieszkańcach? Piraci, przemytnicy, złodzieje? Jeszcze jeden powód żeby się nie oddalać od statku. Może ktoś sam się zjawi żeby sprawdzić, kto wylądował?

Saiyanin usiadł obok statku i godzinę później obok przemknęło zwierzę. Wyglądało jak małpa, ale na Ziemi małpy nie są tak kolorowe. Zawahał się czy ją upolować, wyglądem niepokojąco przypominała osę. Zatrzymała się i na niego spojrzała. Gdy się poruszył, wyszczerzyła zęby tryskając w jego stronę jadem. Goku odskoczył unikając tuziny, ale pojedyncze krople dosięgły pokrycia statku, które w tych miejscach zmatowiało. Zwierzę cofnęło się i zaszczebiotało cienkim, ptasim głosem.

Świat może nadawał się do zamieszkania, ale tutejsze warunki skłaniały do zachowania ostrożności. Będzie lepiej jeżeli czegoś się dowie o mieszkańcach Romirii. Oby byli bardziej przyjaźni niż pasiasta małpa.

Zachód słońca wyglądał spektakularnie, cała równina była czerwona jakby wylano na nią hektolitry krwi, a strumień trującej wody przypomniał żyłę. W Romirii było jednocześnie coś fascynującego i złowieszczego. Gdy skały zaczęły rzucać długie cienie, równinę wypełniła kakofonia dźwięków. Z początku brzmiało jak świerszcze, ale później dołączyły inne cykania, trzeszczenia, piski, zgrzyty. Saiyanin musiał wrócić na statek. Hałasu nie dało się długo wytrzymać. Nawet dźwiękoszczelne ściany statku nie tłumiły całkowicie jazgotu na zewnątrz. Goku czuł jakby wibrowały mu wszystkie zęby. W kącie dopadł jednego nieproszonego gościa, który gdy zaczął grać, wywołał drżenie naczyń. Intruz wyglądał jak pasikonik, ale był większy niż jakikolwiek którego widział. Rozmiarom dorównywał sporej dyni, do tego mienił się metalicznie: zielono i fioletowo. Na swój sposób był piękny, ale przy tym nieznośnie głośny. Goku wyrzucił owada na zewnątrz nie robiąc mu krzywdy. Potem słyszał tylko odległe głosy z zewnątrz i choć się starał, nie mógł zasnąć.

O wschodzie słońca na powrót zaczęło się robić spokojnie, i gdy było całkowicie widno, na równinie ponownie zapadła grobowa cisza. Saiyanin ziewnął. Przez noc nie zmrużył oka, więc dopadła go senność.

* * *

_Chrup… chrup…_

Coś natrętnego hałasowało, jakby próbowało przegryźć drut.

_Chrup…_

Frieza z trudem uchylił powieki w samą porę, żeby zobaczyć chrząszcza wielkości jego głowy wygryzającego dziurę w poszyciu statku. Zdarł pierwszą warstwę i teraz dotarł do najtwardszej, z którą miał nieco problemów. Jednak walczył dzielnie, rysy na powierzchni były całkiem spore. Spojrzał w inną stronę skąd również dochodził dźwięk. Kąt miał własnego mieszkańca, dwa razy większego od chrząszcza pasikonika z czerwonymi skrzydłami.

Nie ma wątpliwości, że wylądowali na Romirii. Szkodniki jak zwykle były wszędzie. Małpa oczywiście nie dopilnowała niczego i robactwo uszkodziło pewnie z połowę układów. Jak zawsze wszystko lądowało na jego głowie.

Changeling ostrożnie wstał i udał się na obchód. Saiyanin spał, nie wiedząc, że nogawkę jego spodni obgryza stosunkowo niewielka jak na pozostałych gości szarańcza. Zdążyła już pochłonąć całkiem pokaźny kawałek i nadal nic sobie nie robiła z obecności Friezy.

Małpa spała, mógłby ją teraz zabić. Zadba o naprawę statku sam. Nie potrzebuje niczyjej pomocy. Zwłaszcza prymitywnego Saiyanina, przez którego to wszystko się stało.

_Nie teraz._

Goku uratował mu życie, dwa razy. Miał dość okazji żeby go zabić, a tego nie zrobił. W przeciwieństwie do innych, którzy strzelili mu z znienacka w plecy. Podczas walki na Namek popełniał błędy jeden po drugim. Nie przeanalizował sytuacji bo za bardzo wierzył w swoją siłę. Nie zabił wszystkich od razu, późno zauważył małego, zielonego uzdrowiciela. Na Inui nie obserwował co robi mała widownia. Równie dobrze małpa może go sprawdzać i jeśli zaatakuje, bez trudu obroni się przed ciosem, nie oszukujmy się, w obecnej kondycji, raczej słabym. Należy być ostrożnym i przede wszystkim, dowiedzieć się, dlaczego Król chciał go zabić. Goku może mu się jeszcze przydać, choćby w załatwieniu jakiś czasochłonnych, ale ważnych spraw. Z resztą do czasu aż nie dojdzie do siebie, ktoś powinien pilnować mu pleców. Ma dużo wrogów, i pomimo, że małpa jest ostatnią osobą, na której chciałby polegać, w tej konkretnej chwili nie ma innego wyjścia.

Zabije go później. Ponieważ nie będzie nikogo, kto ośmieliłby się sprzeciwić Międzyplanetarnemu Lordowi i nie poniósł konsekwencji.

- Wstawaj leniwa małpo! Wpuściłeś do środka szkodniki, które zjadają mój statek!

Goku zerwał się natychmiast. Owad pałaszujący jego ubranie upadł obok i zaczął pełznąć do ciemnego kąta wydając z siebie oburzone syknięcia. Obaj odprowadzili go wzrokiem. Gdyby Changeling nie był tak zmęczony z radością by go ustrzelił. Nienawidził szkodników.

- Dlaczego nie poszedłeś załatwić tego co kazałem?

- Nie ufam ci, żeby zostawić cię samego.

- Oczywiście, że mi nie ufasz, to byłoby _nierozsądne_, ale równie głupie jest wylądowanie poza portem i pozwolenie na zjedzenie statku – prychnął opierając się o ścianę. Był w beznadziejnej formie, znów zaczynało mu się robić słabo. – Zaparkuj ten złom w jakimś porcie.

- Nie chciałem zwracać niczyjej uwagi.

- Bo wszyscy lądują kilkanaście godzin drogi od najbliższych osad żeby nikt ich nie zauważył. To takie naturalne, prawda? – zapytał ironicznie. – Odpal silniki i rób co mówię, bo nie mam zamiaru się tłumaczyć dlaczego wylądowałeś poza wyznaczoną strefą. Chyba się zgodzimy, że nie chcemy trafić do aresztu, czyż nie?

Była w tym jakaś logika i Goku niechętnie, ale posłuchał. Frieza wrócił do łóżka, ułożył się względnie wygodnie (na ile pozwala sponiewierane ciało) i słuchał. Ale silniki włączyły się i zgasły. I jeszcze raz. Za trzecim wydały z siebie niepokojący odgłos jakby zalewało je paliwo. Changeling czekał, ale nie ożyły więcej. Naprawdę, nie miał ochoty znów wstawać, ale zdaje się, że bez jego pomocy nie wystartują. Westchnął zrezygnowany zanim z bólem zmusił się poczłapać do centrum sterowania. Zerknął na konsolę, na której migotał program diagnostyczny. A więc małpa potrafiła go włączyć… zaskakujące.

- Zepsute przewody paliwowe – stwierdził Goku na głos.

- Widzę – burknął Changeling.

- I komitet powitalny – dodał chwilę potem.

Frieza spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie.

- Skąd wiesz? Nikogo nie ma na radarze.

Saiyanin wzruszył ramionami.

- Zbliżają się cztery duże Ki w naszym kierunku.

Zapomniał, że małpa nie potrzebuje sprzętu do wykrywania energii. To ciekawa umiejętność, będzie musiał się nią zainteresować gdy wyzdrowieje. Frieza też wyczuwał energię, ale było to bardziej intuicyjne niż wyuczone i opanowane. Gdy już ją czuł było za późno na cokolwiek innego niż desperacka obrona. Z resztą, tak wielkiej energii Super Saiyanina trudno było nie zauważyć, nawet bez specjalnego treningu. Teraz Changeling także skoncentrował się żeby odnaleźć energie, ale skończyło się to fiaskiem.

- Ktokolwiek się zjawi, nie zdradzaj naszych prawdziwych imion.

Nie było czasu na wyjaśnienia. Otworzyli drzwi w samą porę, żeby zobaczyć lądujących wojowników. Mieli białe włosy i czerwone skóry, Goku mógł przysiąc, że należą do tej samej rasy co Jeice. Nim zdążył cokolwiek zrobić, Frieza stanął przed nim uprzejmie kiwając głową. Saiyaninowi odebrało mowę. Tyran ukłonił się nowoprzybyłym. Ukłonił!

- Mój statek został uszkodzony i musiałem awaryjnie lądować poza portem – zaczął tłumaczyć jeszcze nim zdążyli się odezwać. – Podczas podróży zostałem zaatakowany przez piratów, którzy zniszczyli mój poprzedni statek, przez co zmuszony zostałem do podróży tym niezarejestrowanym pojazdem. Jestem niezwykle rad, że ktoś przybył mi z pomocą.

Przybysze spojrzeli po sobie zdezorientowani. Jeden z nich wystąpił krok do przodu żeby zabrać głos.

- Oczywiście, jesteśmy żeby wam pomóc. Kim jesteś Changelingu?

- Hakazza Avs't Cold.

Pokiwali głowami i co natychmiast zauważył Saiyanin, nie byli tak pewni siebie jak na początku. Koniecznie musi zapytać Frieza czemu tak szybko spuścili z tonu.

- A twój przyjaciel? Kim jest?

- Ziemianin, planeta na końcu galaktyki, zupełny zaścianek. Potrzebne nam będą nowe dokumenty. Gdzie jest najbliższy konsulat?

Kosmita wskazał na południe.

- Sektor 14A, wysoki budynek w centrum, obok banku. Jakieś cztery godziny drogi. Proszę się tam zgłosić jak najszybciej. W razie kłopotów kontaktujcie się z najbliższą Strażą.

Przybysze jeszcze raz rzucili im podejrzliwe spojrzenie, ale nie zadawali więcej pytań. Gdy oddalili się na wystarczającą odległość, Frieza odetchnął z ulgą.

- Co powiesz na tymczasowy rozejm?

Goku nie mógł powstrzymać lekkiego uśmiechu. Propozycja chyba ledwo przeszła Changelingowi przez gardło. Wyciągnął do niego rękę, ale Frieza nie zamierzał jej uścisnąć.

- Nie przesadzajmy z tymi uprzejmościami małpo. Uznaję, że to znaczy „tak".

* * *

Następnym razem bohaterowie odwiedzą **banki, konsulaty, spotkają handlarzy, a niektórzy zmienią też swoje dotychczasowe plany**


	3. Część III

_Wersja z poprawkami: dorzuciłam w tekście garść informacji o stosunku Imperium do przemytników._**  
**

**III. Banki, konsulaty, handlarze oraz nagłe zmiany planów.**

Sprawa wizyty w mieście okazała się o tyle kłopotliwa, że Frieza nie mógł latać, a na dobrą sprawę chodzić też nie bardzo. Nikt ich nie niepokoił, jednak kwestią czasu było, aż Straż wróci sprawdzić skąd ich ociąganie. Fakt, mieli doskonałą wymówkę, z resztą Romirianie widzieli, że Changeling jest ranny, wobec tego brak pośpiechu nie powinien dziwić, ale jeżeli któryś zainteresuje się kim są naprawdę, sprawy mogły nabrać złego obrotu. Im szybciej zdobędą dokumenty i zostawią stary statek, tym lepiej. Co prawda Goku nie wiedział o co dokładnie chodzi i po co te wszystkie środki ostrożności, ale nabrał podejrzeń, że sprawa jest większa tyran przyznawał. Każda próba dowiedzenia się czegoś więcej kończyła się otrzymaniem wymijających odpowiedzi. Może wręcz perfidnych kłamstw, nie potrafił poznać, kiedy Frieza nie mówił prawdy. W zasadzie był w tym całkiem dobry.

Saiyanin upolował od dnia lądowania kilka z tutejszych owadów, które stały się podstawą ich diety. Były smaczne i pożywne, trzeba jedynie było uważać, na te kolorowe, bo okazały się trujące. Changeling akurat do tego się przydał, okazało się, że dużo wie na temat planety. Mimo to największym problemem była woda. Na planecie nie było zdatnej do picia bez wcześniejszego oczyszczenia, dlatego chcąc tego czy nie, Goku musiał się oddalić do najbliższej osady. Obawy, że Frieza narozrabia okazały się nieprawdziwe. Changeling ignorował go, a gdy już coś mówił, zawsze nazywał go małpą. Poza tym był wyjątkowo niekłopotliwy i chwilami Goku zapominał, że nie jest sam. Oczywiście wystarczyło tylko przejść obok żeby wręcz „poczuć" jego niechęć.

Minęły trzy dni zanim tyran nie zdecydował się na wyprawę: w pierwszej kolejności wysłał Goku z misją znalezienia jakiegoś środka transportu. Nie mieli pieniędzy, więc zdecydował zamienić uszkodzony statek na jakikolwiek śmigacz. To rozwiązywało również problem ewentualnego pościgu tropem uszkodzonego statku. Saiyanin nie był przekonany do pomysłu i chcąc tego czy nie, Frieza obiecał, że kupią nowy pojazd z jego pieniędzy.

Organizacja wyprawy zajęła im kolejne trzy dni zanim znalazł się kupiec i przyszedł obejrzeć uszkodzony statek. Changeling zajął się licytowaniem ceny.

- To prototyp, lekko uszkodzony, ale w całym kosmosie nie na podobnego. Wzorowany na technice Imperialnej, przez co łatwy w obsłudze. W przeciwieństwie do większości, wszystkie elementy są ręcznie wykonane. Nie to co dzisiejsza, taśmowa produkcja.

- I chcecie go wymienić na śmigacz? – białowłosy nie był przekonany, podejrzliwie oglądał każde zadrapanie na poszyciu. – Skoro nie lata, nie powiedziałbym, że jest _tylko_ lekko uszkodzony.

- Wymaga przeglądu, szkodniki trochę to pogryzły. Gdybyś nie chciał go naprawiać, zarobisz na samych częściach.

Po dwóch godzinach rozmów doszli do porozumienia. Romirianin oddał im pojazd i trochę pieniędzy, Frieza uścisnął mu dłoń, Goku skinął głową. Handlarz zdawał się nie zauważyć, że gdy tylko się odwrócił, Changeling przeszył go spojrzeniem, które mogłoby zabić.

Przerzucili najważniejsze rzeczy do nowego środka transportu i ruszyli w stronę miasta. Saiyanin w miarę dobrze poradził sobie ze sterowaniem. Gdy wprowadziło się trasę, śmigacz leciał sam, wymagał tylko niewielkiego nadzoru gdyby na drodze pojawiły się niespodziewane przeszkody. Tych nie było, więc wyprawa przebiegała spokojnie.

Z kryjówek zaczęły wypełzać owady, kilka zdążyło rozbić się na szybie w postaci ogromnych, kleistych plam. Raz nawet musieli się zatrzymać żeby je zeskrobać, bo zasłaniały widoczność. Na szczęście im bliżej miasta, tym szkodników było mniej.

- Co ci się stało?

Frieza otrząsnął się z zamyślenia dopiero gdy Goku powtórzył pytanie. Ostatnimi czasy miał dużo do przeanalizowania. Za dużo, nie miał nawet pojęcia od czego zacząć.

- Nie wiem o co pytasz – odpowiedział oschle, wciąż wpatrując się w mijane obrazy. Siedzenie obok znienawidzonego wroga wymagało od niego całej siły woli przez zrobieniem czegoś głupiego. Teraz jedyne co robił to ostentacyjne okazywanie pogardy oraz unikanie kontaktu fizycznego.

- No wiesz, kto cię prawie zabił?

- Nie interesuj się małpo, to nie twoja sprawa – natychmiast uciął rozmowę.

Przybyli do miasta już po zmroku. Frieza uznał, że pojawienie się w banku tak późną porą, może wzbudzić podejrzenia, dlatego noc spędzili w portowej poczekalni. Widziano tam dziwniejszych podróżnych niż oni, więc nie martwił się zwracaniem uwagi. Goku wyglądał na trochę zagubionego gdy przeganiano go z miejsca na miejsce, a Changeling uznał, że daje mu to namiastkę satysfakcji. Humor poprawił mu się jedynie na chwilę, bo potem znów przypomniał sobie gdzie i w jakiej sytuacji się znajduje.

Na zawieszonym w centrum ekranie pokazywali najświeższe wiadomości z galaktyki. Proces jakiegoś skorumpowanego polityka, poszukiwania pracowniczki kasy wpłat, która ukradła czyjeś oszczędności. Ani słowa o jego „śmierci". Możliwe, że mówili o tym na początku i po prostu przegapili reportaż. Frieza wiedział, że ostatnie wydarzenia musiały się odbić szerokim echem w galaktyce. Do tej pory nie znał „oficjalnej" wersji. Obok przypomnienia sobie imienia, które powiedział Cold (na pewno o nim słyszał nie raz), dowiedzenie się co słychać w mediach było sprawą pierwszorzędną. Do tego czasu musiał się powstrzymać z zabiciem małpy.

Sprawdził co robi jego „towarzysz", ale nie zauważył go w poczekalni. Chcąc czy nie, nie mógł go puszczać wolno. Jeżeli wygada komukolwiek kim jest, już będzie mógł sobie zacząć kopać grób. Niechętnie ruszył na poszukiwania. Szanse, że spadł pod jakiś śmigacz były za małe aby brać je na poważnie. Ale nadzieję, można mieć zawsze.

Goku znalazł się przy jadłodajni. Gruby właściciel próbował go nieporadnie przegnić, bo jego apetyt wystraszył innych klientów. Wśród wychodzących Frieza dostrzegł kilka osób w strojach świadczących o wysokich stanowiskach. Poczekał aż go miną, dopiero wtedy wkroczył do środka. Saiyanin natychmiast go zauważył i przestał wpychać do ust pulchne, białe kulki. Zamiast tego wytarł usta dłonią i przyglądał mu się podejrzliwie. Changeling podszedł do niego, wyjął chusteczkę ze stojaka i rzucił ją obok talerza.

- Jeść też musisz jak małpa? – nie krył pogardy. – Wszyscy na ciebie patrzą.

- Jestem głodny – próbował się tłumaczyć.

- To nie znaczy, że masz żreć jak jakbyś wyszedł z dziczy.

Obok nich zatrzymał się wysoki kosmita o niebieskiej skórze. Skinął uprzejmie Changelingowi, potem z obrzydzeniem spojrzał na Goku. Saiyanin mimowolnie wziął chustkę i starł resztki jedzenia.

- Rzadko widuję Changeling na innych planetach – obcy zatrzymał się przy nich. Mówił powoli, z denerwującą manierą. – Doprawdy szokujące wieści, straszne. Nikt się tego nie spodziewał. Mam nadzieję, że moje interesy z Korporacją nie ucierpią.

Zajęty przechodzącą obok atrakcyjną kelnerką biznesmen nie zauważył jak Frieza posłał Goku ostrzegawcze spojrzenie.

- Jakiego typu interesy pan prowadzi? – zainteresował się Changeling.

- Mogę się przyłączyć? – zapytał i nie czekając na odpowiedzi zajął wolne krzesło. – Dostarczam karabinki Hg94 na potrzeby armii. Miałem właśnie wysłać nowy prototyp, ale wydarzyło się to nieszczęście. Mam nadzieję, że Lord Savylla będzie miał czas na nie zerknąć – powiedział zmartwionym głosem. Frieza natychmiast pomyślał, że jedyne czym się przejął to opóźnienie w przypływie gotówki.

- Jeżeli to dobra broń, jest kwestią czasu zanim zostanie wykorzystana, więc bez obaw.

Kosmita uśmiechnął się zadowolony i wyciągnął rękę.

- Chyba się nie przedstawiłem. Jestem Cauli Flowo, dyrektor działu sprzedaży firmy Vicca.

- Hakazza Avs't Cold. A to Son Malp, Ziemianin.

Niebieski spojrzał na niego z obrzydzeniem. Uścisnął mu niechętnie dłoń jakby miał się zarazić paskudną chorobą. Teraz Saiyanin także patrzył na niego wilkiem. Dopiero przyjście kelnerki po puste talerze rozładowało napięcie.

- Z Lordem Frieza całkiem dobrze prowadziło się interesy. Płacił w terminie, nie było problemów z kontaktem, częściowo pokrywał koszty transportu. Raz nawet miałem przyjemność skorzystać z jednej jego baz. Bardzo luksusowe warunki.

- Jestem pewien, że nic się nie zmieni. Korporacji zależy, żeby klienci byli zadowoleni.

Cauli wyglądał na przekonanego. Usłyszał dokładnie to czego oczekiwał. Wychodził z założenia, że Changeling musiał się przynajmniej trochę orientować jaki jest nowy Lord.

- Byłem poza Systemem i miałem ograniczony dostęp do informacji. Czy wiadomo już coś nowego na temat księcia? – tyran zmienił temat.

- Zależy, co dla ciebie będzie nowe. Szukają zabójcy, ale nic nie podają do wiadomości publicznej. Król wygłosił oświadczenie, w którym ubolewa nad stratą, ale nie pozwoli aby praca Friezy poszła na marne. Uznał, że Savylla będzie godnym następcą. Z tego co podają w wiadomościach, stłumił zalążki buntów i rządzi niepodzielnie, więc wydaje się być dobry w tym wszystkim. Ale wiesz, prowadzenie wojny i polityki to dwie różne sprawy. Zobaczymy jak się sprawdzi w tym drugim. Poprzedni Lord oprócz bycia wojownikiem był też sprawnym politykiem. Nie znam się na walce tylko interesach, więc o tym pierwszym za wiele nie powiem.

Goku patrzył na nich coraz bardziej zdezorientowany. Co Frieza właściwie robił? Podawał się za kogoś innego, ale czemu? I dlaczego nie powiedział, że żyje? Z tego co usłyszał, ktoś inny zajął jego pozycję, ale nadal mnóstwo rzeczy wydawało się po prostu dziwne. Dlaczego zwyczajnie nie wróci do siebie? O cokolwiek chodziło, nie podobało mu się, że jest poza tematem. Tymczasem Cauli zaczął opowiadać o jakiś projektach, które ostatnio prezentował na konferencji. Ponieważ używał mnóstwa wyrażeń, których Saiyanin nie znał, szybko zaczął się nudzić. Frieza za to wyglądał na umiarkowanie zainteresowanego i podtrzymywał rozmowę. Gdy Goku zaczął wątpić czy wytrzyma dłużej, Changeling uznał, że muszą wracać. Pożegnali się z kosmitą i wrócili do poczekalni.

- Dlaczego cię nie poznał? – pytanie samo cisnęło się Saiyaninowi na usta.

Frieza prychnął zniecierpliwiony. Uważał, ze odpowiedź jest oczywista.

- Nigdy nie pokazywałem się publicznie w mojej właściwej formie.

- Właściwej formie?

Dopiero teraz Changeling przypomniał sobie, że Goku nie widział go przed przemianami.

- Są nieliczne rasy które mogą transformować, jedną z nich są Changeling, o tym już słyszałeś. Większość przedstawicieli mojej rasy posiada trzy formy, niektórzy więcej tak jak ja. W każdym razie forma, w której teraz przebywam jest właściwą, w takiej postaci się wykluwany. Potem możemy przechodzić w niższą, ale zachowujemy zdolność przemiany. Pierwotnie to było przystosowanie do warunków naszego świata, ale teraz wykorzystujemy to głównie w walce. Redukcja pozwala na ograniczenie zużycia energii, poza tym zostawia otwartą drogę do regeneracji sił w wyjątkowej sytuacji.

- To dlaczego nie zredukujesz swojej formy teraz?

- Ponieważ transformacja ograniczająca jest skomplikowana i wymaga bardzo dobrej kondycji. Większość Changeling się jej nie poddaje, czasami jest częścią tradycji rodzinnej. Z resztą nie będę ci tłumaczył wszystkich niuansów.

- A dlaczego udajesz kogoś innego?

Całe szczęście, że za niedługo otwierali konsulat, więc zamiast odpowiedzieć, Frieza zarządził przygotowanie się do wyjścia.

* * *

Goku zupełnie inaczej wyobrażał sobie podróż po nieznanych światach. Po pierwsze nie było w nim Friezy, po drugie… światy miały wyglądać inaczej. Zamiast natknąć się na potężnych (lub choć przyzwoitych) wojowników, spotkał rzesze zwykłych obywateli i urzędników. Przede wszystkim urzędników.

Gdy godzinę po wyjściu z portu stanęli przed dużym, białym budynkiem z niebieską tablicą, na której wyświetlały się informacje, zwątpił czy ten świat mu się jeszcze podoba. Za to Changeling odnajdywał się znakomicie. Moment obserwował główną tablicę, potem przeszedł do jednego z wolnych paneli żeby wciskać pokazujące się na ekranie przyciski. Chwilę później niosąc małe wydruki z rzędami cyfr, szli długim, spiralnym korytarzem z mnóstwem wejść po lewej stronie. Goku ponownie sprawdził swój numerek, ale tak jak nic mu nie mówił na początku, teraz nic się nie zmieniło. W końcu zatrzymali się przed drzwiami z oznaczeniem podobnym do początku tego, który wydała im maszyna.

- Nic nie mówisz, udajesz, że nie rozumiesz. I popraw te pogniecione ubrania – warknął tyran.

Po drugiej stronie czekały ich następne przejścia, potem kolejne. Za nimi weszli do niewielkiego pomieszczenia zajmowanego przez czerwoną kosmitkę z mnóstwem białych warkoczyków.

- Proszę wchodzić pojedynczo – powitanie trudno nazwać by sympatycznym, w przeciwieństwie do wyglądu urzędniczki.

Frieza natychmiast stanął przed Saiyaninem, nie dając mu okazji zabrać głosu.

- Jesteśmy w tym samym celu. Mój przyjaciel nie mówi we wspólnym, będę odpowiadał za niego.

Romirianka niechętnie się zgodziła i moment później wspólnie wypełniali podania. Goku niepewnie wziął wyświetlacz na którym było całe mnóstwo pytań, między innymi czy jest nosicielem jakiś chorób, odbytą służbę wojskową. Poza nimi większość była bardziej zwyczajna: wzrost, kolor oczu, pochodzenie, rasa. Frieza najpierw uzupełnił swoją ankietę, potem zabrał się za jego. Goku posłusznie nie odezwał się ani słowem, chociaż w środku zżerała go ciekawość.

Urzędniczka sprawdziła ich odpowiedzi, podłączyła wyświetlacze do komputera i chwilę później wydała im małe, mieszczące się w dłoni urządzenia.

- To tymczasowe identyfikatory, proszę udać się do miejsca stałego zameldowania i tam załatwić nowe. Te będą działać standardowy cykl.

Kolejnym punktem na ich liście był bank. Tutaj też Saiyaninowi zabroniono się odzywać. Klientów było o wiele więcej. Raz jakiś nieduży, zielony kosmita wszedł na Goku i zaczął go wyzywać od nieuważnych idiotów. Szybko przestał gdy zauważył kto mu towarzyszy. Burknął jakieś przeprosiny i czym prędzej zniknął.

- Wyglądał na wystraszonego – Goku zmarszczył brwi.

- Wszyscy wiedzą, że zadzierając z jednym Changeling, ściągasz na siebie całą resztę.

Podając się za niejakiego Hakazzę Avs't Cold, Frieza przekonywał pracownika banku do wypłaty wszystkich środków. Ten usiłował ich namówić do jakiejś lokaty, kusił wysokim oprocentowaniem nowego konta, wreszcie powołał się na przepisy, w których twierdził, że nie może wypłacić wszystkich środków w oparciu o tymczasowy identyfikator. Pertraktacje trwały ponad godzinę (Goku zaczął naprawdę wierzyć, że można umrzeć z nudów) i skończyły się tym, że Changeling odzyskał dwie trzecie pieniędzy, a resztę miał odzyskać w późniejszym terminie. Z kasy wyszli z kieszeniami wypchanymi po brzegi plastikowymi płytkami – międzyplanetarnym środkiem płatniczym.

* * *

Następny przystanek: port kosmiczny. Goku oświadczył, że idzie na obiad, a Frieza się z nim nie kłócił i udał w nieokreślonym kierunku. Jedzenie było smaczne i sycące, ale drogie. Na szczęście Saiyanin dostał dość „kieszonkowego" aby się najeść. Były lord uznał, że za chwilę spokoju cena nie jest wygórowana.

Późnym popołudniem wrócił do baru gdzie się rozstali. Goku rozłożył się na dwóch krzesłach i ledwo mógł się ruszyć z przejedzenia. Tymczasem kelnerka przyniosła mu jeszcze lody.

- To na koszt firmy – oświadczyła z czarującym uśmiechem.

- Nie trzeba…

Machnęła ręką.

- Przy zamówieniu powyżej czterystu mon, deser gratis.

Więcej tłumaczeń nie przyjęła i wróciła do koleżanek. Frieza skrzywił się z niesmakiem widząc, że pokazują sobie żarłocznego klienta palcami i chichoczą. Choć jakby nie patrzeć, był idealną przykrywką. Z własnej woli nigdy nie zadawałby się z kimś, kto ma problem z zachowaniem się przy stole. Małpa za dużo wiedziała, więc albo musi się jej pozbyć, albo przypilnować żeby nie chlapała językiem na prawo i lewo.

- W końcu najedzony?

Saiyanin sięgał właśnie po pucharek z zawartością, gdy go usłyszał. Jego ręka zatrzymała się wpół drogi. Frieza wykorzystał to i zabrał deser dla siebie. Nieśpiesznie zaczął skrobać lody łyżeczką.

- Tak właściwie, to zastanawia mnie, dlaczego nie spotkaliśmy jakiś przestępców. Mówiłeś, że są tu jacyś przemytnicy, a widziałem tylko urzędników.

Changeling prychnął pogardliwie. Goku ani trochę to nie zdziwiło, tyran uważał wszystko za oczywiste.

- To ich bezpieczna przystań, zatrzymują się uzupełnić zapasy i zatankować. Mieszkańcy mają z tego zyski, więc im nie przeszkadzają. Strażnicy przymykają oko na ich działalność, są tylko żeby interweniować w razie kłopotów. Przemytnicy nie są głupi, gdyby zerwali niepisany sojusz, musieliby szukać innej bazy, a to strata czasu i pieniędzy. Oczywiście nie jest tak wszędzie. Romiria to raczej wyjątek.

- A temu twojemu Imperium nie przeszkadzają przemytnicy? Bo to planeta Imperium, prawda?

- Wyobrażasz sobie jakbym miał po galaktyce ścigać każdego przemytnika z osobna? Nie mam na to czasu. Dopóki ich działalność nie przynosi dużych strat, czyli budżet Korporacji jest na plusie, bardziej opłaca się ich tolerować niż tępić. Koszty są wysokie, a to walka bez sensu. Posprzątasz w jednym kwadracie, a rok później znów to samo. Niektórzy przemytnicy są na naszych usługach, dzięki temu ich liczba utrzymuje się na stałym poziomie, ponieważ pozbywają się rywali. Lepiej mieć znajomych wrogów niż nieznanych, z pierwszymi łatwiej sobie poradzić. Tych nieznanych trzeba najpierw znaleźć.

Pokrętne tłumaczenia do niego nie trafiały, ale nie dociekał więcej. Tyran mógł go zasypać taką ilością informacji, że pod koniec nie wiedziałby już zupełnie nic.

- Kupiłem statek – powiedział Changeling moment później nie patrząc na niego. – Zarejestrowałem go na tymczasowy identyfikator. Już dzisiaj możemy się stąd wynieść.

- Możemy? – Goku zmarszczył brwi. Nie przesłyszał się chyba.

- Mogę cię zawieźć na Ziemię, potem zajmę się swoimi sprawami.

- Nic chcesz ze mną walczyć?

- Naprawdę to chcę polecieć na Ziemię i ją zniszczyć, a podrzucenie cię na nią jest jedynie pretekstem…

Changeling drgnął nerwowo. Goku coś mówił, ale nie słuchał. W pomieszczeniu był wyświetlacz, na którym pokazywali wiadomości. Na ekranie mignęła jego twarz, jeszcze sprzed transformacji. Dziennikarka przypominała historię jego rodziny. Pojawiły się nagrania archiwalne.

_Gdyby nie cholerny Nivisa, mielibyśmy to za sobą._

To o nim rozmawiali. Teraz sobie przypomniał. I to imię… imię zabójcy… Chyba strącił lody na podłogę. Co _on_ ma z tym wspólnego?

_Gdyby nie cholerny Nivisa, mielibyśmy to za sobą._

_Nic jeszcze nie jest stracone._

* * *

Groźba Friezy mu się nie spodobała. Tyran zabił za dużo ludzi żeby traktować ją jak żart. Nawet wspomnienie o wysadzeniu w powietrze Ziemi spowodowało, że mimowolnie napiął wszystkie mięśnie. Przysiągł, że nie pozwoli na rządy tego potwora. Na dzień dzisiejszy mógłby z niego zrobić miazgę, tu i teraz. Ale… nagle Changeling przestał się nim interesować i z otwartymi ustami patrzył na wyświetlacz. Goku ledwie rozpoznał Friezę w pierwszej formie. Były także inne postacie. W knajpie panował szum i nie słyszał o czym mówi spiker, jedynie pojedyncze słowa. Zabójstwo, zdrada, przewrót, bunt… Jakiś Changeling nieco podobny do jego nietypowego towarzysza. Ale może wszyscy byli podobni, nie widział innych przedstawicieli jego rasy.

- Wychodzimy! – Frieza zerwał się z siedzenia, na stół rzucił garść pieniędzy. Na pewno więcej niż było warte jedzenie.

- O co chodzi? – próbował się dowiedzieć Saiyanin.

Frieza nie odpowiedział. Zaprowadził go do luku gdzie znajdował się ich nowy statek. Pojazd starszej generacji, wolniejszy niż obecnie używane, ale tani i pojemny. Miał wydłużony kształt i stare systemy nawigacji. Jedynie mapy były aktualizowane na bieżąco, bo bez nich nie dało się podróżować po galaktyce. Posiadał także cztery pomieszczenia: sterownicze, ładownię, maszynownię i funkcjonalne. Znacznie mniej miejsca i dogodności niż ich poprzedni wehikuł.

- Nie chcę jeszcze wracać na Ziemię.

Frieza nawet na niego nie spojrzał, programował kurs.

- To dobrze bo mamy małą zmianę planów. Lecimy na Saurię.

* * *

Następnym razem Goku i Frieza wylądują na **Saurii, czyli planecie niezbyt przyjaznej do życia, ale urodziwej**


	4. Część IV

**IV. Sauria czyli planeta niezbyt przyjazna do życia, ale urodziwa.**

- Oto moja rodzinna planeta. Robi wrażenie, prawda?

Sauria była ogromna, kilkanaście razy większa od Ziemi. Miała trzy księżyce, w tym jeden niewiele mniejszy od Ziemi. Nie była też taka zielona… bardziej biała. Z orbity było widać, że ponad połowę zajmują lodowce. Jedynie wąski pas na równiku był zielono-brązowy oraz niebieski.

Terminal zamrugał czerwoną, ostrzegawczą lampką. Frieza włączył komunikator, powiedział coś w nieznanym Goku języku i ustawił program lądowania. Szybko zaczęli wchodzić w atmosferę. Po przedarciu się przez gęste chmury byli na miejscu. Komputer pokładowy wyświetlił stan wszystkich przyrządów i oznajmił, że procedura przebiegła bez problemów.

Potem życzył im miłego zwiedzania.

Wyszli na zewnątrz i Goku natychmiast pożałował, że nie ubrał się cieplej. Było diabelnie zimno oraz wietrznie. A w zasięgu wzroku żadnego schronienia. Jak okiem sięgał lód, żwir i nieliczne, karłowate rośliny.

- Nie tak sobie wyobrażałem… ojczyznę twojej rasy.

Frieza wzruszył ramionami i zaczął iść przed siebie.

- Wszyscy tak mówią jeżeli już uda im się tu dostać. Możesz się czuć zaszczycony.

- A to dlaczego?

- Żeby tu wylądować trzeba mieć specjalne zezwolenie, bez tego zostaniesz zestrzelony. Chyba, ze jesteś Changeling, wtedy go nie potrzebujesz.

- Jestem Saiyaninem.

- Niestety o tym wiem małpo. Ale każdy mieszkaniec planety może sprowadzić ze sobą gościa jeżeli zapewni o jego nieszkodliwości. Z tym, że nikt się do tego specjalnie nie kwapi… Tak, jesteś moim gościem.

Wiało coraz mocniej. Słowa były już ledwo słyszalne. Do tego zaczął padać drobny śnieg, który ciął skórę jak malutkie igły. Frieza zatrzymał się i chwilę obserwował niebo.

- Wracamy na statek, burza się dopiero zaczyna. Nie zdążymy przed nią dotrzeć na miejsce – krzyknął zagłuszając wiatr.

Goku był wdzięczy za taką decyzję. Skostniały mu palce, nos szczypał. Jakby tego mało na planecie musiało być duże przyciąganie, znacznie większe niż na Ziemi. Szybko się męczył i łapał zadyszkę. To nie było naturalne.

- Spodziewałem się wielkich miast, a tu nic takiego nie ma – odezwał się gdy wrócili na pokład. – Widzę tylko skały i lód.

Changeling cały czas wyglądał przez okno lekko machając ogonem. Goku zdążył już zauważyć, że obserwowanie samego ogona mogło sporo powiedzieć o nastroju Friezy. Przez czas jaki byli na siebie skazani miał okazję się przekonać, że tyran należy raczej do osób wybuchowych. Szybko się denerwował, ale, co było zabawne, zachowywał się uprzejmie. Goku nigdy nie widział, żeby Frieza jadł w pośpiechu albo zostawił po sobie bałagan. Był poukładany aż do bólu. To dość komicznie kontrastowało z jego temperamentem. Z resztą prawdziwą naturę tyrana zdążył już poznać podczas walki na Namek. Changeling tłumił emocje do czasu aż wybuchał, a to, że miało to spektakularne rezultaty, to co innego.

- Jesteśmy w Strefie Wiatrów. Gdzie indziej jest bardziej znośnie. Trudno wybudować coś w takich trudnych warunkach bez inwestowania w bardzo drogie systemy ochronne. Poza tym nie ma takiej potrzeby, planeta nie jest gęsto zaludniona.

- Strefie Wiatrów? – powtórzył zdziwiony. – Dlatego, że tak wieje?

- Zadziwia mnie twa bystrość umysłu!

- Naprawdę?

- To był sarkazm… z resztą nieważne – mruknął zrezygnowany nie dostrzegając cienia zrozumienia na twarzy Goku.

Statek pomimo zakotwiczenia w podłożu kołysał się na boki. Nawet dźwiękoszczelne pokrycie nie tłumiło całkowicie zawodzenia wiatru.

- Pokonałbym cię gdybyśmy walczyli na Saurii – rzucił Frieza niespodziewanie.

Nadal wyglądał na bardziej zainteresowanego tym co się działo na zewnątrz, niż Saiyaninem.

Goku zrezygnowany pokręcił głową. Przerabiali to setki razy. Gdyby na Namek było większe przyciąganie, gdyby nie Piccolo, który wtrącił się do ich walki, gdyby… całe mnóstwo możliwości. Changeling nie mógł znieść porażki, więc każdy powód żeby ją usprawiedliwić był dobry.

- Jest dla ciebie za zimno, za duża grawitacja, za rzadka atmosfera. Wykończyłby cię niski poziom tlenu.

Więc to dlatego tak szybko dostał zadyszki! Rzeczywiście, nieprzyjazna dla życia planeta.

- Przekonamy się?

Frieza zaśmiał się i podszedł do panelu komputera. Wprowadził jakieś polecenie i na wyświetlaczu pojawił się model planety. Goku zaciekawiony podszedł bliżej.

- Krótka lekcja geografii…Planeta jest podzielona na cztery strefy. Teraz jesteśmy w Strefie Wiatrów, znanej z częstych i gwałtownych burz. Nie nadaje się do stałego zamieszkania na powierzchni, temperatura spada prawie do minus stu stopni. Całkiem na biegunach są Strefy Wiecznej Zmarzliny. Tam śnieg nie pada często i tak nie wieje, ale na dłuższą metę jest za zimno nawet dla Changeling. W stronę równika rozciągają się Strefy Zmienne z dużymi wahaniami temperatury i średnio częstymi zamieciami. Warunki są trudne ale możliwe do osadnictwa. Ostatnią strefą jest Strefa Życiowa, czasem mamy tu prawdziwe upały, nawet do dwudziestu stopni, ale średnio to minus dziesięć. Nocami spada do pięćdziesiąciu lub więcej. Za to nie ma ciągłych zamieci. Prawie wszystkie miasta są na tym obszarze.

Obraz się powiększył i teraz widzieli kontynenty. Goku nachylił się zaciekawiony.

- Mamy trzy kontynenty i siedem większych wysp. Największy to Betydeliga, na nim znajduje się stolica. Niewiele mniejszy jest Orkena, ale znaczna część nie nadaje się do zamieszkania przez aktywność wulkaniczną i toksyczne opary. Najmniejszy jest Distrehea, ale tyko niewielki fragment wybrzeża jest położony w strefie dogodnej do zamieszkania przez cały rok. Poza dogodnymi terenami, miasta ukryte są pod ziemią lub we wnętrzach gór.

- Jak na to twoje gadanie o prymitywnych Saiyanach to spodziewałem się… nie wiem… planety całej zabudowanej miastem – mruknął Goku gdy komputer pokazywał migawki powierzchni planety.

Niektóre wyglądały jak z reklamy obozu narciarskiego: wysokie, ośnieżone zbocza, zamarznięte jeziora i wodospady. Inne jak z filmu o zaginionym lądzie: tereny porośnięte wysokimi paprociami, skały ze zwieszającymi się z nich gigantycznymi porostami, rozległymi równinami ukwieconymi drobnymi, fioletowymi kwiatami. Nad tą specyficzną łąką latały chmary drobnych owadów. I trochę większych. Trudno było odnieść się do skali, ale wydawały się wielkości człowieka. Ostatnie kadry prezentowały parujące gejzery oraz wulkany wyrzucające leniwie z wnętrza pyły. Ale nie było żadnych Changeling. Mieszkańcy musieli wychodzić z założenia, że im mniej o nich wiadomo, tym lepiej.

- Nie powiedziałeś po co tu przylecieliśmy.

Changeling wyłączył konsolę i większość zasilania. Uznał, że rozsądnie jest oszczędzać paliwo, tym bardziej, że na Saurii ciężko byłoby mu zatankować bez zwracania na siebie uwagi

- Pracuje tu moja… znajoma – odparł ostrożnie, żeby nie powiedzieć za dużo, ale Goku i tak spojrzał na niego dziwnie.

- Znajoma? Rodzina?

- Nie.

- Żona? – trochę absurdalna myśl, ale kto wie?

- Nie głupia małpo. To tylko znajoma.

Saiyanin nadal wyglądał na nieprzekonanego. Frieza niechętnie postanowił powiedzieć więcej aby Goku przestał na niego tak patrzeć.

- Uczyliśmy się razem. Ta sama szkoła i tak dalej.

- Szkoła?

Frieza nie krył irytacji.

- Nie uważałeś chyba, że Korporacją kieruje ktoś _niewykształcony_? Znam Ekonomię z logistyką. Mam też dodatkowy fakultet z Nauk Dyplomatycznych. Nie patrz tak na mnie.

- Bo co? Możesz sobie mieć ile chcesz tytułów, ale dalej masz okropny charakter.

Goku stanął w pozycji bojowej gdy Frieza strzelił w niego małym pociskiem Ki. Atak nie był w stanie mu nic zrobić. Właściwie wyglądał jakby „wymknął się przypadkiem" ale Changeling miał chęć mordu w oczach. Frieza, jakkolwiek niebyły wściekły, pamiętał, że w obecnym stanie nie ma szans w walce. Pozwolenie się zabić ze względu na lekceważące odezwanie się do niego było… tak było możliwe.

Goku nie spodziewał się, że atak będzie tak zawzięty i musiał się cofnąć. Złapał przeciwnika za rękę i wykręcił zmuszając do poddania się. Wtedy dostał ogonem silny cios w żebra, przez co rzuciło go pod ścianę. W samą porę zorientował się, że tyran szykuje atak, ten sam, którym zabił Kurinina. Wspomnienia sprawiły, ze poczuł nowy przypływ mocy. Energia buzowała, wylewała się z niego. Ustawione w pobliżu przedmioty strzeliły pod ściany jak pociski.

Odbił atak w stronę Changelinga, który nie spodziewał się takiego obrotu sytuacji i nadzwyczajnej nie zdążył czmychnąć. Pocisk trafił go w bok.

Frieza odleciał pod przeciwną ścianę, głową uderzył w wewnętrzne poszycie statku aż pociemniało mu w oczach. Ostatnio szczęście mu nie dopisywało. Już trzeci pojedynek w ciągu miesiąca i znów przegrany. Sprawy nie miały się najlepiej.

- Uspokój się.

A teraz głupia małpa kazała mu się uspokoić. Równie dobrze mogła go zabić. On, Galaktyczny Lord, Szef Międzyplanetarnej Korporacji Handlowej, nie będzie słuchał rozkazów prymitywnej formy życia jaką są Saiyanine. W tą falę Ki włożył całą energię, całą nienawiść, złość, ból, upokorzenie jakiego doznał, zdradę… To przez tego wojownika został nikim. Gdy się dowiedzą, że przeżył, będzie musiał uciekać jak zaszczute zwierzę. Goku był winien wszystkiemu i poniesie za to karę. Nieważne jakim kosztem.

Rozbłysk światła byłby pewnie widoczny z odległości setek kilometrów, zapewne zarejestrowałyby go jakiekolwiek stacje rozmieszczone na Saurii, ale nie w taką pogodę. Śnieg przesłonił światło, a wiatr zagłuszył huk.

* * *

Połowa statku obróciła się nawet nie w proch, ale parę. Goku patrzył na ten żałosny obraz poniżej, otoczony aurą, która chroniła go przed zimnem. Płatki śniegu topniały w kontakcie z energią, więc prócz złotej aury, otaczała go zasłona parującej wody.

Poniżej żadnych znaków aktywności. Wyczuwał słabą energię, na pewno należącą do Friezy, poznałby ją wszędzie. Nie zginął, choć przez moment miał takie wrażenie. Odczekał jeszcze trochę, ale atak nie nastąpił. Wylądował obok nie spuszczając oka z resztek statku. Z wraku pozostały osmolone szczątki.

- Jesteś głupcem Frieza. Mówiłem ci, że jeżeli chcesz ze mną walczyć, najpierw wróć do formy.

Changeling powoli podniósł wzrok.

- Nie mogłeś po prostu umrzeć, prawda? To jak Super Saiyanine? Zakończysz wreszcie nasz śmieszny sojusz?

Goku zmarszczył czoło. To zabrzmiało dziwnie, nie tego się spodziewał. Mógł być to kolejny podstęp. Ale dlaczego Changeling zużył całą swoją Ki?

- Ile mam czekać aż łaskawie dopełnisz swojej zemsty i odlecisz w stronę zachodzącego słońca?

- Nie chcę zemsty Frieza.

- Gdybym zniszczył Ziemię i zabił wszystkich których kochasz, powiedziałbyś tak samo?

- Nie zniszczyłeś Ziemi.

- Skąd wiesz czy tego nie zrobię?

- Mogę cię powstrzymać.

Changeling uśmiechnął się słabo.

- Ile mam czekać małpo?

- Ile mam powtarzać, że cię nie zabiję jaszczurko?

Frieza zamknął oczy, głowę oparł o resztki statku. Wszystko go bolało, rana na boku paliła nieznośnie, ale to było niczym w porównaniu do tego co siedziało w środku. Nawet gdyby zniszczył milion planet to nie czułby się lepiej. Może troszeczkę bo zapomniałby o wszystkim na kilka chwil.

- Są gorsze rzeczy niż śmierć… – stwierdził grobowym tonem.

_Lepiej byłoby walczyć do końca na Namek i zginąć w ten sposób, niż znosić poniżenie. _

Goku zawahał się. Niepewnie podszedł bliżej… i bliżej… Ale nie było żadnej reakcji ze strony tyrana. Kucnął niedaleko i obaj czekali na koniec burzy. Wrak statku chronił przynajmniej częściowo przed wiatrem. Bo ten naprawdę był trudny do zniesienia.

* * *

Po niebie sunęło stado ogromnych istot. Przypominały manty, ale zamiast w wodzie, unosiły się w powietrzu. Zdawało się, że lot nie sprawia im żadnej trudności. Jakby niósł je wiatr, a one tylko otwierały ogromne paszcze łowiąc to, co wpadnie im do środka. Goku obserwował urzeczony. Bez problemu sam zmieściłby się do pyska takiej latającej płaszczki. Ile to stworzenie mogło mieć długości? Największa przerastała samolot. Za nią podążało sześć mniejszych. Wszystkie czarne z mnóstwem śnieżnobiałych kropek. Zwierzęta wyglądały jak obsypane perłami bo wzór zdawał się opalizować w słońcu. Podniebne manty wydawały z siebie niskie pomruki. Nie tyle je słyszał, co czuł. Jego wnętrzności drżały za każdym razem gdy któreś ze sworzeń się odzywało. To brzmiało jakby…

- Czy one śpiewają?

Changeling nie przejął się podniebnymi gośćmi. Nadal siedział skulony, owinięty uszkodzonym ogonem i całkowicie obojętny na to co działo się wokół nich. Wyglądało to jakby jedynie bezpośrednie zagrożenie życia miało go zmusić do jakiegokolwiek ruchu. A może i też nie…

- Skąd mam wiedzieć? – odburknął.

Powinni się zebrać i ruszyć zanim znowu zacznie się burza. To kwestia kilku godzin. Nawet jemu nie uśmiechało się kolejne marznięcie w tym co jeszcze wczoraj było statkiem. Zniszczenie go było głupotą. Przy następnej, głupiej, próbie zabicia Saiyanina wyjdzie najpierw na zewnątrz.

Tylko bogowie wiedzą jak strasznie nie chciało mu się ruszyć z miejsca. Obiecał sobie, że wstanie nim policzy w myślach do dziesięciu. Zebrał się przy trzeciej próbie.

- Idziemy – zarządził tonem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu.

Goku obserwował go rozbawiony, ale Frieza mając w pamięci wydarzenia z poprzedniego dnia, co mu się nie zdarzało prawie wcale, zagryzł zęby i zignorował to. Marsz przez zaspy okazał się nie mniej męczący niż lot. Może nawet bardziej, więc wspólnie uznali, że polecą. Nieśpiesznie, bez forsowania się.

- Kim jest twoja znajoma? Wojowniczka?

Changeling pokręcił głową. Nie wszyscy byli zachwyceni tą znajomością. Na przykład jego ojciec… i większość polityków. Chcąc czy nie, musiał poddać się presji i ograniczyć kontakty. Wysyłał jej pieniądze, przynajmniej tyle mógł zrobić, ale nawet to robił poza czujnym spojrzeniem zarządu. Dawno temu założył konto na fałszywe dane i co jakiś czas robił przelewy. Nigdy nie sądził, że tożsamość Hakazzy Avs't Cold może mu się przydać do czegoś innego niż to. Gdy ona się o tym dowie nie odpuści i każe sobie podziękować. Jakby to była jej zasługa.

Ogidy nie była ani szczególnie silna, ani wyjątkowo ładna jak na standardy jego rasy. Raczej lokowała się gdzieś wśród przeciętnych. Za to nigdy nie dała sobie narzucić czegoś, co było niezgodne z jej przekonaniami i zawsze twierdziła, że ma rację. Czy ostrzegała go kiedyś przed jego własną rodziną? Możliwe, ale nie pamiętał.

- Jest naukowcem – powiedział niechętnie.

- Och, to fajnie. Poznam kogoś nowego.

* * *

Baza nie wyglądała tak jak Goku ją sobie wyobrażał. Przypominała mały barak pośrodku pustkowia. Niedaleko stała metalowa konstrukcja mocno wkopana w ziemię. Na niej powiewała flaga z nieznanym logo. A sami naukowcy bardziej przypominali robotników. Jeden Changeling i czterech innych kosmitów ubranych w czarne kombinezony i kaski na głowach. Uzbrojeni byli w kilofy, jeden trzymał młotek. Obok stały skrzynki z kamieniami oraz cyfrowe wyświetlacze.

Changeling natychmiast zauważyła ich przybycie i wyszła im na spotkanie. Nie spieszyła się, tylko czoło miała zmarszczone jakby była niezadowolona, że ktoś im przeszkadza. Ręce założyła na piersi, jej ogon powoli kołysał się na boki zdradzając rozdrażnienie.

- To zamknięta strefa, obcym wstęp wzbroniony. Natychmiast…

Goku zauważył, że otwiera usta ze zdziwienia i nie spuszcza Friezy z oka. Zerknęła za siebie upewniając się, że pozostali nie podsłuchują. Nie pracowali, za to obserwowali ich ze swoich stanowisk.

- Dalej kopać, bo przyjdziecie tu w czasie burzy! Chcę mieć zrobioną dzienną normę!

Kosmici szybko wrócili do pracy kując kilofami kolejne warstwy skały, jednak wydawało się, że nie przestali słuchać.

- Miło znów cię zobaczyć Ogidy.

- Jesteście pewnie spragnieni?

- I głodni – Goku nie mógł się powstrzymać żeby tego nie powiedzieć. - Czy to są niewolnicy? - wskazał na grupę pracujących.

- Nie, tylko stażyści i praktykanci. Dlatego mają jeszcze bardziej przechlapane.

Changeling przyjrzała mu się podejrzliwie, ale pokazała, że mają pójść za nią. Podeszli do baraku, który okazał się tylko wejściem do niedużego kompleksu pod ziemią. Musiał mieć kilka pomieszczeń, większość była zamykana na zwykłe zasuwy. Tylko do głównych drzwi należało podać właściwy kod.

Nad głowami wisiały lampy imitujące światło słoneczne, dzięki czemu wąskie przejścia nie były aż tak przytłaczające. Ogidy przepuściła ich pierwszych do pomieszczenia ze sporym stołem. Na blacie zostały brudne talerze i mnóstwo okruszków. Goku dostrzegł plamę wyglądająca jak po dżemie owocowym. Gdy jej dotknął okazało się, że jest klejąca.

- Z tego co wiem, twoje szczątki unoszą się gdzieś w przestrzeni kosmicznej. Chyba, że możesz być w dwóch miejscach jednocześnie albo masz brata bliźniaka, co wiemy jest, niemożliwe, bo w jaju nie mogą się rozwinąć dwa zarodki. Więc zostaje klon. W którą teorię mam wierzyć? Wszystkie są idiotyczne, wiem.

- Kto powiedział, że masz wierzyć w którąkolwiek?

- Król Cold nie byłby pochopny w ogłaszaniu śmierci swojego następcy. Co więcej… – nie dała sobie przerwać – … coś się stało skoro cudownie żywy przychodzisz do mnie, zamiast wracać do stolicy i świętować powrót z zza grobu. Kogo z elit wkurzyłeś na tyle, że postanowił się ciebie pozbyć?

Goku przenosił wzrok to na jednego to na drugiego Changelinga. Nawet jeżeli myślał o tym wcześniej, to dopiero teraz reakcja Ogidy sprawiła, że poczuł niepokój. Za jego plecami działo się coś większego. Dlaczego Frieza jest z nim, jak się zdaje z nieprzymuszonej woli? Nawet jeżeli miał mnóstwo wrogów, to chyba nie na swojej rodzinnej planecie.

- To rozmowa tylko między nami.

Ogidy nie odpowiedziała natychmiast. Wydawało się, że analizowała powoli słowa.

- A to jest kto? – zapytała w końcu, ruchem głowy wskazując na Goku.

- Goku, człowiek.

- Bardziej wygląda na Saiyanina, mam sprawdzić czy ma ogon?

- Ludzie są podobni do tych małp.

Changeling zmrużyła oczy. Miała je tak samo czerwone jak Frieza. A może nawet bardziej. Gdyby Goku nie wiedział, że jest kobietą, może by się nie domyślił. Nie miała typowych cech płci żeńskiej takiej jakie znał. Jedyna wyraźna różnica jaką widział przejawiała się w ochronnych płytach na ciele. Nie były fioletowe, ale ciemno czerwone i matowe. Może rysy też miała troszkę inne. Poza tym również zamiast śnieżnobiałej skóry miał brudnobiałą.

- Goku mówiłeś, że jesteś głodny. Chodź ze mną, pokażę ci kuchnię, możesz brać co chcesz.

Ogidy zaprowadziła go do niewiele mniejszego pomieszczenia. Pokazała gdzie przechowują mięso i warzywa. Zademonstrowała jak odgrzać jedzenie i przeprosiła tłumacząc, że musi jeszcze coś zrobić. Głodny Saiyanin nie dostrzegł dziwnego błysku w jej oczach.

* * *

- To Saiyanin – zaczęła bez ogródek, nawet nie zamknęła jeszcze za sobą drzwi. – Za dużo je jak na człowieka. Takie głupoty możesz wciskać komu innemu, nie mnie.

- Lubi dobrze zjeść, nie moja wina.

- Widziałeś _ile_ je? Potrafię dodać dwa do dwóch. Mogę zrobić mu badanie genetyczne i wtedy wyjdzie na moje, nieważne, że nie ma ogona.

Frieza przechadzał się po pokoju z rękami założonymi na plecach. Jak za starych dobrych czasów, tylko, że nie był na swoim statku ani jednej z baz, ale skromnym, terenowym ośrodku badawczym. Ogidy była bystra, nie we wszystkim, ale akurat rozpoznać większość ras potrafiła.

- Co się stało? Nie widzieliśmy się od lat. A dziś wpadasz tu bez zapowiedzi, w towarzystwie _Saiyanina_, w swojej prawdziwej formie, do tego ranny. We wszystkich wiadomościach twierdzą, że zginąłeś w eksplozji Namek na skutek kolizji z kometą lub z ręki jakiegoś nieznanego wojownika. Tak, wiem, że żadnej komety tam nie było, i pewnie sam wysadziłeś planetę. Wygląda, że sfingowałeś własną śmierć. Na bogów, nie ogarniam co się dzieje. Oświeć mnie panie.

Powiedzenie prawdy nie było takie proste. Frieza przełknął ślinę. Od czego zacząć? Wszystko to wina Smoczych Kul. I Vegety, który się o nich dowiedział. A potem przybyszy z Ziemi, którzy pokrzyżowali mu plany zdobycia nieśmiertelności.

- Prawda… prawda jest złożona,

Ogidy czekała. Akurat to wiedziała, więc zostało wysłuchać reszty.

- Ktoś chciał mnie zabić.

- To akurat nic nowego – rzuciła z przekąsem. – Nie możesz powiedzieć wprost?

Changeling na nowo zaczął krążyć po pomieszczeniu. Przynajmniej chodząc lepiej mu się myślało i nie musiał patrzeć na Ogidy.

- Walczyłem z Legendarnym Saiyaninem, jest teraz w twojej spiżarni… – Ogidy natychmiast spojrzała w stronę drzwi, ale nadal byli sami. – Namek miała zaraz wybuchnąć, więc rozdzieliliśmy się żeby się z niej wydostać naszymi statkami. Użyłem jednej z małych kapsuł, ale miała uszkodzenia, więc wylądowałem na Inui. Nadałem sygnał ratunkowy żeby ktoś po mnie przyleciał. Zjawił się mój ojciec z obstawą. Byli tylko on, dwóch techników albo nawigatorów, Snodryssa i Jatya – poczuł jak robi mu się zimno, ale powstrzymał dreszcz. – Ojciec uznał, że porażka uderzyła w honor naszej rodziny i wtedy próbowali mnie zabić.

Changeling słuchała opowieści powiedzianej tak szybko, że ledwo zrozumiała. Oparła się o krzesło.

- Nic nie powiesz?

- Nie wiem co mam powiedzieć. Changeling nie zabijają Changeling, nigdy.

- Prawie nigdy.

_Ostatnim, który złamał to prawo był Nivisa. On też ma z tym coś wspólnego. _

_Nivisa zabójca. Nivisa zdrajca. Nivisa rebeliant._

- Cold nie jest kimś kto nie upewnia się, że przeciwnik jest martwy.

- Każdy czasem popełnia błędy.

Nie wyglądała na przekonaną, ale skinęła głową. To nie był czas na drążenie tego tematu.

- W takim razie jak przeżyłeś?

- Sygnał odebrała małpa.

- I pomogła ci – dokończyła za niego wiedząc, że nie powie tego na głos. – Wiesz, że to co powiedziałeś brzmi niewiarygodnie? Nikt nie uwierzy w taką bajkę.

Miała rację. Nawet pokazując się w stolicy i ogłaszając przestępstwo Króla nikt mu nie uwierzy. Jego słowo jest mniej warte niż Colda, Jatyi, Snodryssy i całej reszty. W najlepszym wypadku ogłoszą go wariatem. Tak łatwo o nieszczęśliwy wypadek i biedny syn Króla przechodzi do historii.

- Co zamierzasz zrobić ze swoim wybawcą Saiyaninem? Tylko nie mów, że zabić.

- To później, może się jeszcze przydać. Na razie muszę się dowiedzieć, dlaczego Cold mnie zaatakował.

- Co, bardziej cię boli, zdrada i pozbawienie władzy, niż utracenie tytułu najsilniejszego w galaktyce?

- Ogidy, ostrzegam, nie przeginaj. Muszę się gdzieś zatrzymać żeby zebrać siły.

- Sauria nie jest najbezpieczniejszym miejscem. Tak tylko mówię, wcale cię nie wyganiam.

- Tutaj nikt mnie nie będzie szukał.

Ogidy przygryzła wargę.

- Odeślę stażystów, powiem, że musimy przerwać bo zostałam wezwana do miasta. Błagam, nie wpakuj mnie w kłopoty, mam dość swoich. Z resztą wiesz.

Gdyby Frieza potrafił dziękować, to zrobiłby to teraz. Changeling wysłała go do laboratorium i poszła po pracujących na powierzchni podopiecznych. Następnego dnia baza świeciła pustkami.

* * *

- Naprawdę jesteś naukowcem? – Goku popijał dziwny, gęsty płyn. Kleiły się od niego zęby, ale był tak dobry, że wart drobnej niedogodności. – Moja przyjaciółka jest naukowcem i jej tata też, ale nie chodzi z kilofem i nie kopie w ziemi.

Ogidy uśmiechnęła się pobłażliwie i dolała mu napoju. Saiyanin ją lubił, była miła, chwilami zabawna i wyjęta jakby z innego świata. Ani on, ani Frieza, zdawali się nie rozumieć niektórych jej żartów.

- Czym się zajmują?

- Budują różne wynalazki.

- To masz odpowiedź Goku. Nie jestem technikiem, zajmuję się pochodzeniem organizmów. Badam jak rozwija się życie na różnych planetach. Do tego muszę wykopać kości tych, które już wyginęły. Potem badam czym się różnią i w czym są podobne do tych obecnych... Tak sobie pomyślałam, skoro odesłałam moich pomocników, może ty mi pomożesz kopać? Pokażę ci czego szukać. Ale wiesz, to ciężka praca.

- Nie dla mnie.

- Wobec tego przyjmuję propozycję. Zaczynamy od jutra. A ty Frieza?

Changeling ostentacyjnie dawał do zrozumienia, że przyjacielskie zachowanie Ogidy jest zbędne. Nie miał zamiaru przyłożyć palca do robienia z Goku swojego przyjaciela. Wystarczyło, że dzielili ze sobą przestrzeń życiową.

- Mam coś innego do zrobienia. Nie zajmowanie się bzdurami.

Ogidy nie przejęła się tym co powiedział i zaprowadziła Saiyanina do laboratorium. Był już w nim wcześniej, gdy praktykanci pakowali swoje rzeczy, ale wtedy nikt nie zafundował mu oprowadzania. Większość sprzętów wyglądała dość zwyczajnie. Część jak pomniejszone narzędzia do budowy domów.

- Co się dzieje Ogidy?

Changeling nie zareagowała na jego pytanie, dalej ciągnęła swój skomplikowany wywód o rekonstrukcji przyczepów mięsni i ścięgien. Goku nie miał bladego pojęcia o czym mówi, przestał jej słuchać już jakiś czas temu. Widocznie jego pytania miały pozostać na razie bez odpowiedzi. Jednak Changeling nie może go ignorować wiecznie, a on jest uparty. Powtórzył pytanie jeszcze kilka razy nim się poddała. Chociaż nie takiej odpowiedzi oczekiwał.

- Kto wie? Może dla nas malutkich lepiej nie wiedzieć co robią ci na górze? Jak się dowiem, to ci odpowiem.

* * *

Ktoś mógłby powiedzieć, że Frieza był tyranem przez straszne rzeczy jakie spotkały go w dzieciństwie. To nieprawda. Nie pamiętał wydarzeń sprzed lat. W rodzinie nie roztrząsano nigdy śmierci jego matki. Można rzec – przeszło to do porządku dziennego. Sprawiedliwość została wymierzona, zabójca schwytany i skazany. Król miał za dużo obowiązków aby pozwolić sobie na przedłużającą się żałobę. Poza tym miał dwóch synów. Jednego dopiero wyklutego i drugiego przeżywającego okres buntu. Ból po stracie nie jest domeną władców. Frieza szybko się o tym przekonał. Sentymenty? Nie było na nie miejsca. Dobre serce? Tak samo, ważniejsze było utrzymanie Korporacji w ryzach. Przynajmniej do niedawna.

Teoretycznie znał sprawę, praktycznie nigdy się nią specjalnie nie zainteresował. Królowa była mu tak samo obca i obojętna jak miliardy poddanych na podbitych planetach.

Teraz szukał w powszechnie dostępnych źródłach informacji o Changelingu, który stał się symbolem zdrady. Dziwne, że tak ważne wydarzenie nie było szerzej komentowane w mediach. Było mnóstwo krótkich notek, ale niemal żadnych obszernych artykułów. Co by nie mówić, dziennikarze byli strasznymi hienami cmentarnymi i nieważne jakim kosztem, wyciągali każdy temat mogący wywołać powszechne poruszenie. Czy zabójstwo Królowej nie było takim właśnie tematem? Nawet tacy władcy jak jego rodzina nie mogli całkowicie zapanować wszystkimi dziennikami w galaktyce. Wielkość obszaru którym rządzili utrudniała, wręcz uniemożliwiała, wiele spraw. Dlatego woleli utrzymywać w miarę przyjazne stosunki i mieć wpływ na to, co jest publikowane.

Nivisa był młodym, ale bardzo zdolnym pułkownikiem, a pod sam koniec nawet generałem. Szybko awansował, miał na koncie dużo zwycięstw (nawet Frieza był pod wrażeniem jego dorobku). Pochodził z rodu Hoyhetta, jednego z czterech rządzących planetą. Nie byli najbogatszą ani najpotężniejszą rodziną, ale swoje wpływy wywierali. Przynajmniej do czasu, aż jeden z nich nie próbował dokonać zamachu i przejąć władzy.

Changeling często przebywał w stolicy gdzie ceniono jego zdolności taktyczne. Nawet starsi koledzy dyskretnie zwracali się do niego po rady. Nivisa był blisko jego rodziny, po jakimś czasie zaczął więcej przebywać na Saurii. Okazało się, ze powód był prosty, liczył na okazję żeby zabić dotychczasowego Króla. Został zdemaskowany przez Królową, która próbowała go powstrzymać w pojedynkę. Nivisa ją zabił, ale nie zdążył zrobić więcej. Uciekł choć jego wolność nie trwała długo. Już następnego dnia został schwytany i zaprowadzony przed oblicze Króla, który zgodnie z prawem, przekazał wydanie wyroku sądowi. Skutkiem spisku było wysłanie prowodyra przewrotu do więzienia poza planetą, pozbawienie jego rodziny wszystkich przywilejów i odebranie im sporego terenu. Teraz Hoyhetta byli nic nie znaczącym, biednym rodem mieszkającym w miastach na końcu świata.

Taka była oficjalna wersja. Kiedy się temu przyjrzał miał więcej pytań niż na początku. Dlaczego nie rozpoczęto szerszego śledztwa i nie posypało się więcej głów? Oczywiście ukaranie rodu było karą, ale nie pojawił się nikt z imienia. Jakby komuś zależało, żeby wszystko jak najszybciej ucichło.

Dwa: skoro Nivisa był takim genialnym strategiem, jak mógł dopuścić do tego aby jego plan tak łatwo upadł? W jaki sposób Królowa poznała prawdę? O tym i mnóstwie innych szczegółów nie było mowy. Dla dobra śledztwa? Możliwe.

Teraz jak o tym myślał, przypomniał sobie, że ojciec zawsze unikał tego tematu. Do niedawna sądził, że w jakiś sposób jest to dla niego bolesne. Dziś wątpił czy ta teoria ma rację bytu.

I co to miało wspólnego z nim? Nie pamiętał tych wydarzeń, nawet się nimi nie interesował. Co takiego ukrywa Cold, że jest w stanie zabić własnego syna? Zszarganie honoru rodziny to przykrywka. W młodości jego brat sprawiał większe problemy, a ojciec nawet go nie ukarał bardziej surowo niż słowną reprymenda, z której Coola i tak sobie nic nie robił.

W tej chwili Frieza żałował, że nie miał lepszego kontaktu z bratem, może on wiedziałby więcej. Niestety nie pozabijali się do tej pory tylko dlatego, że stał nad nimi ojciec. Coola nigdy za nim nie przepadał. Czasem gdy Frieza miał okazję, dogryzał mu, że ma uraz przez „traumatyczne doświadczenia" i że powinien zrezygnować z władzy i osiąść na jakimś pustkowiu. Coola nie pozostawał dłużny. Z resztą ich wspólna niechęć była znana w całej galaktyce.

Wszyscy żołnierze, na których mógł polegać zginęli na Namek. Jego przyboczni, w tym Zarbon, jeden z nielicznych, którzy oprócz mięśni miał mózg, też był martwy. W tej chwili przydałby się ze swoim wywiadem. Zielony kosmita zawsze miał jakieś wtyczki i wejścia, do tego potrafił spojrzeć na sprawy chłodnym okiem.

W ten sposób niczego się nie dowie. Musiał poszukać informacji u źródła, a to znajdowało się dobry kawałek drogi stąd. Ogidy powinna mieć w pobliżu mały statek kosmiczny. Wręcz idealny na krótką wyprawę.

Ani ona, ani ta małpa, nie muszą wiedzieć, że wybiera się na wycieczkę.

* * *

W następnej części **Frieza będzie odkrywał przeszłość, Goku będzie zły, a potem pozna historię Saiyan z innej perspektywy**


	5. Część V

**V. Frieza odkrywa przeszłość. Goku jest zły i tego nie ukrywa, a potem poznaje historię Saiyan z innej perspektywy**

Frangesel była planetą więzienną, na którą trafiały szumowiny z całego Imperium i planet partnerskich. Było sześć oddziałów: najgorsza była kopalnia podziemna, średnia życia dla większości ras nie przekraczała tam pięciu lat. Nie żeby wydobywano tam coś wyjątkowo cennego. Chodziło o eksterminację pracą, a górnictwo w tym było dobre. Zawsze i we wszystkich światach. Wypadki przy pracy, choroby wywołane tragicznymi warunkami i liczne walki między osadzonymi powodowały, że nieliczni dożywali starszego wieku. Takich uważano za bohaterów i awansowali w więziennej hierarchii z każdym rokiem.

Niewiele lepszy był oddział kopalni na powierzchni. Warunki były lepsze, ale więźniowie i strażnicy nie unikali stosowania przemocy. Trochę lepiej było w kotłowniach. Przerzucanie ton węgla, pył i wysoka temperatura zbierały żniwo „tylko" ze słabszych jednostek.

W pozostałych oddziałach było lżej, ale nie znaczyło, że osadzonych nie spotykały nieprzyjemne wypadki. Spawanie, kopanie, wykuwanie starym sprzętem tuneli, dróg i mnóstwo innych zajęć w złych warunkach czy uszkodzoną aparaturą, powodowało częste zranienia.

Teoretycznie były dwa oddziały szpitalne, ale w praktyce lekarze tam pracujący niewiele przejmowali się jakością świadczonych usług. Zdarzały się wyjątki wśród nowicjuszy, ale starsi koledzy sprawdzali ich na ziemię. Jeśli nie oni, to brak leków oraz sprzętu. Zakażenia niemal zawsze kończyły się najpierw amputacjami, a potem śmiercią. Więźniowie byli coraz bardziej okrajani (palec, dłoń, ręka, noga…), a nieregularne podawanie antybiotyków ze względu na braki w magazynach, powodowało, że próby ratunku rzadko się udawały. Osadzeni mawiali, że ten, kto szedł do szpitala był już martwy.

Frieza bywał na Frangesel wiele razy i dość dobrze znał kierownika więzienia. Był to potężny kosmita z wysklepioną, łysą czaszką oraz mięsistymi wyrostkami na brodzie. Nazywali go Sun'o Młot. Krążyła historia jakoby kierownik, jeszcze jako strażnik, miał sam powstrzymać bunt w górnej kopalni mając do obrony jedynie młotek. Frieza nie widział żeby Sun'o kiedykolwiek kogoś uderzył, a nawet podniósł głos, ale wierzył, że w historii jest ziarno prawdy. Kierownik samą postawą wzbudzał respekt, a jego siłą był spokój. Changeling nie szanował wielu ludzi, ale kierownik zaliczał się do wybrańców. Tylko troszeczkę, ale to zawsze coś. Poza tym Sun'o zdawał się go lubić i był bardziej skłonny pomagać jemu niż innemu członowi rodu Cold. Teraz Frieza miał nadzieję, że sympatia będzie na tyle silna, że nie go nie wyda. Niestety innego dojścia do więźnia albo jego kartotek nie było.

Podał autoryzację przy lądowaniu i zatrzymał się w jedynym porcie kosmicznym. Tu przywożono wszelkie dobra dla personelu, jedzenie i resztę niezbędnych przedmiotów. Miasto było dość spore, ale obskurne. Z pewnością należało do najbrzydszych w tej części galaktyki, możliwe, że nawet całym Imperium. Na ulicach straszyły opuszczone budynki (nikt nie przejmował się ich wyburzaniem), walały się śmieci, a architektura przypominała ciasno upakowane, wielokątne bryły. W mieście nie brakowało dwóch rzeczy: ślepych uliczek i barów. Większość strażników nie miała rodzin, więc czas spędzała na spotkaniach ze znajomymi. Ze względu na dość wysokie pensje i brak innych alternatach do ich wydawania, na każdym rogu prosperowała pijalnia napojów oduczających. Nosiły różne wdzięczne nazwy jak „Pijana jaskinia" czy „Urwany film". Miejsce miało klimat, ale Mekką turystów raczej nie zostanie. Czasem przylatywali ci chętni wrażeń, których znudził wypoczynek w luksusowych hotelach nad oceanami. Nazywali siebie „Alternatywnymi Triperami". Frieza wolał określenie idioci. Z własnej woli nie wybrałby Frangesel na miejsce wakacji, już pomijając fakt, że kwestia urlopu była mu tak samo odległa, jak wyobrażenia o życiu po śmierci. Czasami żałował, że nie może wszystkiego rzucić nie przejmując się setkami raportów i całym tym chaosem, nad którym usiłował panować.

Sun'o również odwiedzał bary i tam właśnie Frieza zamierzał go spotkać. Nie zamierzał pokazywać się w samym więzieniu wiedząc, że natychmiast rozniosłaby się plotka o tym, że przeżył. Póki co wolał aby jego oficjalny status pozostał „martwy". Poszedł do najczęściej odwiedzanej przez strażników więzienia „Kraksy meteorytów". Co powodowało właścicielem, że nazwał lokal tak a nie inaczej, tylko bogowie raczą wiedzieć. Miejsce plasowało się gdzieś pośrodku rankingu pijalni napojów wyskokowych, czyli było takie samo prawdopodobieństwo „zarobienia w mordę" jak „dania w mordę".

Changeling naciągnął niżej kaptur. Mało prawdopodobne, że ktoś go rozpozna, niewielu widziało go w czwartej formie publicznie. Z resztą, po co ktoś miałby wypatrywać wśród bywalców, rzekomo zmarłego Lorda Międzyplanetarnej Korporacji Handlowej?

Frieza spędził w „Kraksie" dwa dni, jednak Sun'o nie spotkał. Rozmawiał z barmanem, ale nie dowiedział się niczego. Na razie postanowił czekać i się nie wychylać. Następne dwa dni również minęły na ćwiczeniu cierpliwości, i piątego w desperacji Changeling postanowił się z premedytacją upić. Ze względu na odporność na alkohol była kosztowna decyzja. Plan spalił na panewce, gdy już lekko wstawiony, dostrzegł kierownika więzienia.

Sun'o zamówił piwo i rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu wolnego stolika. Był sam. Frieza pomachał w jego kierunku i kosmita podszedł. Patrzył na niego podejrzliwie, ale skorzystał z zaproszenia.

- Znamy się? – zapytał pociągając solidny łyk z kufla.

Frieza zwlekał z odpowiedzią. Równie dobrze mógł się teraz wystawiać do odstrzału.

Ale był zmuszonym dowiedzieć się, co wspólnego ma Nivisa z próbą jego zabójstwa. Bez tego będzie dalej błądził po omacku i albo zaszyje się w jakiejś dziurze, albo zaczną na niego polować jak na zwierzynę.

- Znamy się dobrze – przyznał znad szklanki paskudnego trunku. – Wyświadczyłem ci w zeszłym roku przysługę z przerzuceniem pod eskortą kilkunastu więźniów.

Sun'o otworzył szerzej oczy. Bezceremonialnie gapił się w niego jak abstrakcyjny obrazek.

- Ilu ludzi wysłałeś?

- Dwóch, niebieskiego, szybkiego kosmitę i czerwonego z białymi włosami. Obaj z oddziałów specjalnych. Nazywali się Butter i Jeice. Jeice nosił wtedy opatrunek na lewym nadgarstku. Robili z siebie idiotów przez swój układ taneczny, ale byłeś zadowolony z nich pracy.

Kierownik sięgnął po kufel dając sobie czas do zastanowienia. Wypożyczenie żołnierzy armii bez mnóstwa procedur jest nielegalne. Frieza mógłby wydać zezwolenie, ale nie chciał bawić się w biurokrację. O takich rzeczach nie rozpowiada się na prawo i lewo, nikt prócz nich nie znał szczegółów,

- Jeżeli jesteś tym kim myślę… – przerwał bo nie wiedział co powiedzieć dalej. – W sumie gdy już wiem podobieństwo jest uderzające … Dlaczego przychodzisz do mnie?

Uwadze Changelinga nie umknęło, że rozmówca się denerwuje. Ręce mu drżały, tak, że mając pełny kufel, wylałby część zawartości.

- Chciałbym spotkać się z jednym więźniem. Nazywa się Nivisa, został oskarżony o zdradę i morderstwo.

Sun'o miał niewzruszoną minę, ale nagle jego twarz zmieniła kolor na dziwnie wyblakły. Pokręcił głową.

- To niemożliwe. Nivisa zmarł dwa lata temu.

Changeling mógł się spodziewać takiej odpowiedzi, ale do tej pory nie brał podobnej możliwości pod uwagę. Jego ostatnia nadzieja wydawała się oddalać coraz bardziej.

- Chcę zobaczyć jego akta.

- To też niemożliwe, zostały zniszczone.

- Dokumenty są przechowywane w bazach bezterminowo.

- Dostałem polecenie zniszczenia ich tuż po śmierci Nivisy.

Czemu komuś tak zależało żeby do nich nie dotarł? Zaczynało mu się to coraz mniej podobać. W ogóle, czy ktoś przewidział, że sprawa wzbudzi wcześniej czy później zainteresowanie? I czy chciał to ukryć właśnie przed nim?

- Kto wydał ten rozkaz? – zapytał powoli.

Sun'o zrobił przepraszającą minę i wzruszył ramionami.

- Ktoś z rodu Cold lub bliskich współpracowników. Wiadomość była poufna, ale miała wszystkie potrzebne kody do jej wykonania. Nie budziła podejrzeń.

Wszystko się komplikowało. Czy będzie musiał odszukać sędziów, świadków i inne osoby powiązane ze sprawą? Miał wrażenie, że powiedzą mu niewiele więcej niż stare materiały z prasy i wiadomości. Jeżeli ktoś rzeczywiście coś wie, to tylko kierownik więzienia.

- Opowiedz mi o więźniu.

- Pracował w kopalni, na początku przy najgorszych pracach. Dobrze się sprawował, więc przeniosłem go do lżejszych. Ze względu na to co zrobił, nie mogłem pozwolić na więcej. Nie sprawiał problemów.

- Przyczyna śmierci?

- Wyniszczenie – Sun'o unikał kontaktu wzrokowego, wpatrywał się w wypalony ślad na stoliku. – Dobiła go choroba płuc. Lekarze z sekcji powiedzieli, że to przez toksyczny pył. Ale nie jestem pewien czy mieli rację. To stało się tak szybko…

- Jest jeszcze coś, co możesz mi powiedzieć?

Kierownik zaczął skubać skórki wokół paznokci. Rozejrzał się też dyskretnie, ale wydawało się, że nikt się nimi nie interesuje.

- Nie wszystko jest takie jak się wydawało na początku. Interesując się tym możesz ściągnąć na siebie kłopoty.

- Gorzej niż jest, już nie będzie.

Kosmita nie wyglądał na przekonanego.

- Twoja rzekoma śmierć może być wybiegiem politycznym, ale to nie jest w stylu Króla. Ktoś chciał cię zabić, ale mu się nie udało. Skoro siedzisz tu ze mną, zamiast próbując go dopaść, prawdopodobnie tym, kto wydał wyrok jest Cold. Nie mylę się?

Trochę za szybko wyciągnął właściwe wnioski. Frieza nie spuszczał go z oka, czuł, że wie więcej niż mówi. Drażniło go, że sam jest mniej poinformowany niż jakiś podrzędny naczelnik więzienia.

- Obowiązek, honor, rodzina. Changeling nie zabijają przedstawicieli swojej rasy, i absolutnie nigdy nie zabijają członków swojej rodziny. Nawet najwięksi przestępcy osadzani są w więzieniach.

- Wiem lordzie Frieza, miałem z wami sporo do czynienia. Nawet odwiedziłem waszą planetę.

Changeling niechętnie przytaknął.

- Jest jakieś miejsce, gdzie możemy porozmawiać bez świadków? – zapytał Sun'o.

- Na moim statku, w porcie.

Kierownik skinął na znak, że zrozumiał, dopił alkohol i wyszedł bez pożegnania. Nikt zdawał się tego nie zauważyć, bywalcy byli bardziej odurzeni niż na początku ich rozmowy. Frieza odczekał nim wrócił na statek i był szczerze wdzięczny, że Goku został z Ogidy. Nie był pewien czy zniósłby jego obecność.

* * *

Sun'o nie mógł w nocy zasnąć, więc do pracy przyszedł zmęczony i zły. W koksowni pobili się jacyś więźniowie, a w szpitalu zmarło sześciu pacjentów, dlatego do południa uzupełniał dokumenty. Pomimo nawału pracy, dzień wlókł się potwornie. Po południu mieli awarię bramek kontrolnych, więc z biura wyszedł z ponad trzygodzinnym opóźnieniem. Gdy dotarł do domu, uznał, że jednak nie jest głodny i znów zaczął zerkać co chwilę na zegar. Sun'o nie lubił czekania, wolał nieprzyjemne sprawy załatwić od ręki i mieć za sobą.

Przed zmrokiem udał się do portu. Nocne życie na Frangesel budziło się do życia, więc nie zwracał niczyjej uwagi. Miał nadzieję, że tak zostanie, bo to, co zamierzał zrobić, narażało go na „śmiertelne nieprzyjemności".

Poszukiwany statek znalazł dość szybko. W porcie był terminal, w którym można było znaleźć daty przylotów i informacje o załogach. Tylko jednym z nich przyleciał Changeling. Statek znajdował się w sektorze E3.

Kierownik więzienia mocniej zacisnął palce na teczce. Był spokojną istotą, nie zależało mu na władzy i pieniądzach, chciał tylko dobrze wykonywać swoją pracę i mieć względny spokój. Ale los był przewrotny i wplątał go w rozgrywki, o których Sun'o wolał nawet nie myśleć. Teoretycznie mógłby udawać, że o niczym nie wie, ale za długo wpajano mu uczciwość i prawdę. Czasami nienawidził w sobie tej cechy. Gdyby nic nie zrobił, nie spojrzałby więcej w lustro. Pewnie dlatego został kierownikiem więzienia. Był kompletnie nieprzekupny.

A teraz łamał jedną z zasad.

Frieza wpuścił go do środka upewniwszy się, że przyszedł sam. Oparł się o pulpit komputera, założył ręce. Kosmita położył przed nim skórzaną teczkę. Changeling wpatrywał się w nią podejrzliwie, ale wyciągnął dłoń. Otworzył na pierwszej stronie i zmarszczył czoło.

- Okłamałeś mnie – powiedział zimno.

Sun'o westchnął.

- Dostałem polecenie zniszczenia dokumentów i tak zrobiłem, ale wcześniej skopiowałem część. Tylko tyle mogłem pomóc.

Wzruszył ramionami i skierował się do wyjścia. Nie dotarł nawet do drzwi, gdy za sobą usłyszał niepokojący dźwięk, jakby ktoś formował pocisk Ki.

- Dokąd to kierowniku? Nie pozwoliłem ci odejść.

- Jeżeli będziesz miał pytania, wiesz gdzie szukać. Na razie myślę, że zechcesz się zapoznać z zawartością na osobności.

Frieza obserwował go podejrzliwie, ale pozwolił energii się rozproszyć. Nie powstrzymywał go więcej. Sun'o był wdzięczny, że nie musiał z nim zostać gdy czytał kolejne strony. A zwłaszcza gdy „to" znajdzie.

* * *

Frieza już wcześniej zauważył sprzeczności w notatkach prasowych, ale jako, że media nie zawsze są wiarygodne, nie przejął się takimi detalami. Jednak w oficjalnych dokumentach nie było lepiej. Z jednej strony ktoś zeznawał, że podejrzany miał alibi bo pełnił wówczas służbę, został zarejestrowany przez system komputerowy, a potem był widziany przez kilka innych osób. Potem nie było o tym wzmianki, za to świadkowie twierdzili, że był gdzieś indziej. Takich ciekawostek było więcej i całościowo prezentowało się to tak, że Nivisa przebywał w dwóch miejscach na raz. Ale to jeszcze nic w porównaniu z resztą bzdur w aktach. Nie wydał żadnych wspólników twierdząc, że działanie zaplanował samodzielnie. Za to przyznał się do zabójstwa i próby przejęcia władzy. Zrezygnował z obrony, żeby poprosić o najwyższy wymiar kary. Cały proces nie powiedział na swą obronę nic co by mu pomogło, chociaż świadkowie twierdzili, że jest świetnym mówcą.

Nivisa nie chciał się bronić. Sam się pogrążał. Przez jego zachowanie całą rodzinę Hoyhetta ukarano niebotyczną karą pieniężną, odebrano przywileje i pozbawiono władzy, która przeszła w ręce rodu Colda. To nie miało żadnego sensu. Jeśli nie dla siebie, powinien starać się dla krewnych.

To nie wszystko, w aktach był też zdjęcia z miejsca zbrodni. Królowa została uduszona, to się zgadzało, ale patrząc na siniaki, Frieza miał wrażenie, że lekarze byli chyba ślepi. Ślady były za duże jak na oskarżonego generała, swoją drogą, raczej drobnej budowy. To akurat wiedział z doświadczenia, niejednego opornego udusił własnymi rękoma czy też ogonem.

A jeżeli generał dowiedział się czegoś kompromitującego, co Cold chciał zachować dla siebie? Wówczas zachowanie Nivisy miałoby sens. Dał się pogrążyć, żeby ratować innych.

Ale pociągnął ze sobą resztę rodu, pozwalając na zwiększenie wpływów Colda. Żałował, że nie może się z nim spotkać. Mógłby mu wytłumaczyć swoje postępowanie.

Podsumowując: Nivisa próbował zabić dotychczasowego przywódcę Międzyplanetarnej Korporacji Handlowej i Imperium żeby przejąć władzę. Zdemaskowała go jego żona, więc zabił ją w samym środku siedziby głównej. Na miejscu były ślady niezbyt intensywnej walki, trochę potłuczonych naczyń, przewrócony fotel. Nivisa wcześniej był w dobrych relacjach z większością podwładnych i zwierzchników, a także ich rodzin. Nie miał wrogów (przynajmniej według części dokumentów, w innych te same imiona pojawiały się w zgoła innym kontekście. Kolejna niekonsekwencja). Ani słowa co łączyło go z Królową. Żadnej wzmianki, choć powinna być pierwszą postacią na liście. Braki w mediach to jedno, ale oficjalne, tajne zapisy?

Ktokolwiek robił dokumentację, nie wysilał się, jakby z góry zakładając, że Nivisa się nie odwoła. Gdyby Changeling poprosił o ponowne rozpatrzenie dowodów, wszystko przemawiałoby na jego korzyść.

Jeżeli nie on zabił Królową Makey, to kto? Teraz miał jeszcze więcej pytań niż przed przeczytaniem akt.

Przewrócił ostatnią kartkę trafiając na medyczny wydruk z rzędami jaśniejszych i ciemniejszych prążków. Pod spodem ktoś niedbale nabazgrał objaśnienie oraz kilka uwag.

* * *

_Zgodność genetyczna na poziomie trzech procent. Markery główne: brak dopasowania. Markery pomocnicze: pięć procent. _

Sun'o przełknął głośno ślinę. Sam wsadził do akt ten kawałek papieru, ale teraz nie był pewien, czy wyjdzie mu to na dobre. Powierzchownie Frieza był spokojny, ale po drgającym lekko ogonie, poznawał, że zaraz wybuchnie. Kierownik znał jego temperament, dlatego nie wykluczał, że owego wybuchu nie przeżyje ani on, ani budynek, może nawet cała dzielnica.

- Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś mi o tym wcześniej?

Kosmita przeanalizował możliwe odpowiedzi wymyślone wcześniej i pożałował jeszcze bardziej. Brzmiały idiotycznie nawet w jego myślach. Sprawy tych wszystkich królów, lordów, imperatorów były interesujące, ale tylko na ekranie holotelewizji, gdy go nie dotyczyły.

- Nie mogłem – jęknął w końcu, gdy stojąca przed nim szklanka eksplodowała.

- To nie jest odpowiedź. Dlaczego?

Było tyle powodów, że nie widział od którego zacząć. Gdy to powiedział, Frieza uprzejmie zaproponował, że od początku.

- Wiesz kim był Nivisa? – zaczął od pytania.

- Oficjalnie zdrajcą i zabójcą skazanym na dożywotnie więzienie w najgorszych warunkach, ale dowody wykluczają przynajmniej zarzut morderstwa.

Sun'o skinął głową czekając dalszych wyjaśnień, ale Frieza się nie palił. Wreszcie kosmita dał za wygraną. Najwyżej cała planeta zamieni się w gwiezdny pył.

- Gdy zostałem kierownikiem zacząłem porządkować dokumenty, znajdowałem braki i tak dalej, ale tylko w tym jednym przypadku akta były tak niekompletne, jakby ktoś chciał coś ukryć. Byłem młody, chciałem żeby wszystko chodziło jak w zegarku… ale w tej sprawie ciągle coś nie pasowało. Zacząłem szukać na własną rękę i doszedłem, że cześć dowodów jest sfabrykowana. Nie wiedziałem dlaczego. Pomyślałem, że tylko Changeling mógł wrobić innego, bo oni zawsze się trzymają razem. Ale to nadal nie miało sensu, bo wasz system sądowniczy jest bardzo… – urwał szukając odpowiednich słów.

- Sprawiedliwy i dokładny?

Kierownik się zgodził.

- Te dowody były tak manipulowane, że nie mogły ujść uwadze sędziów. Tylko ktoś ważny mógł ich przekupić lub zastraszyć. Wiedziałem, że znalazłem coś czego nie powinienem, dlatego przestałem się interesować. Później dowiedziałem się, że sędziowie, adwokaci, świadkowie ginęli w różnych wypadkach.

- Ale nie Nivisa – zauważył Frieza. – Dlaczego go nie zabili skoro był przyczyną problemów?

- Był przebiegły, zabezpieczył się. To był naprawdę mądry i sprytny gość, tylko zaszedł za skórę niewłaściwym osobom. Rozmawiałem z nim wiele razy, zrobił na mnie wrażenie. Wiedząc, że jest niewinny, przeniosłem go do lżejszych prac. Tylko tyle mogłem zrobić.

- Co było jego zabezpieczeniem?

Kosmita żałował, że nie umie się teleportować. W końcu będzie musiał to powiedzieć.

- Domyśliłeś się dlaczego Nivisa został skazany? Jeśli tak, to znasz odpowiedź.

Frieza wstał, obszedł obskurny pokój i stanął przed oknem. Odpowiedział patrząc na widoczne w oddali mury więzienia.

- Miał romans z moją matką. Cold się dowiedział i we wściekłości ją zabił. Zrobiłby to samo z generałem, ale Nivisa miał niepodważalne dowody, nie tylko, że jest niewinny, ale kto jest mordercą. Z takimi zarzutami nawet Król zostałby uznany winnym i ukarany. Nivisa miał wpływy i swoich popleczników, gdyby ich wezwał, Ród Cold mógłby stracić władzę.

Sun'o nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć, więc uznał, że najrozsądniej będzie milczeć.

Zamarł w bezruchu, prawie nie oddychał. Nigdy nie wiadomo czym można skusić los.

- Jednej rzeczy tylko nie mogę zrozumieć: dlaczego nic nikomu nie powiedział?

- Może chciał kogoś chronić? – zaproponował cicho kosmita.

Changeling prychnął zirytowany, ale nadal wyglądał na zewnątrz.

- Wcale nie był tam mądry i sprytny jak mówisz. To żałosne pozwolić pogrążyć się przez uczucia.

- Nie znałeś go. Pomimo, że był więźniem, w jego oczach ciągle… wiem, że to brzmi głupio… był taki niesforny błysk. On nigdy nie przegrał, nigdy się nie załamał.

- Byłem zakładnikiem, gdyby Nivisa powiedział za dużo, Cold by mnie zabił. Gdyby Cold mnie zabił, Nivisa wygarnąłby swoje karty i możliwe, że go obalił. To wszystko wyjaśnia – mruknął ciszej.

- Tak było, sam mi to powiedział… lordzie Frieza?

Changeling pierwszy raz od dłuższego czasu zaszczycił go spojrzeniem, i Sun'o znów pożałował, że się odezwał.

- Jeśli to cię zainteresuje, on do samego końca wierzył, że dojdziesz do prawdy. Cały czas czekał.

- Był zawiedziony? – zapytał zgryźliwie.

- Nie… wiem… Ale wierzył, że przyjdziesz po odpowiedzi i się nie mylił. Chciałem ci powiedzieć wcześniej, już kilka lat temu, ale nie wiedziałem czy mi uwierzysz. A nawet jeżeli, to co z tą wiedzą zrobisz. Poza tym Nivisa mi zabronił, powiedział, że jest za wcześnie. Nie zrozumiałem jego tłumaczeń. Coś o drodze, jaką każdy musi przejść żeby odnaleźć siebie…

Frieza po raz pierwszy od dawna się uśmiechnął. Nieważne co uważał jego prawdziwy ojciec. Teraz żarty się skończyły. Wiedział to Sun'o, a reszta jeszcze się przekona, co się dzieje gdy okłamuje się najpotężniejszego wojownika we Wszechświecie.

* * *

Ogidy musiała pilnować, aby jej drogocenne kości nie zmieniły się w proch. Saiyanin był silny, więc praca kilofem nie robiła na nim wrażenia. Zdążył się już przyzwyczaić do większej grawitacji i mniejszej ilości tlenu. Teraz mógł kuć skałę i wybierać gruz wcale się nie męcząc. Tylko cyklicznie powtarzające się burze zmuszały go do powrotu pod ziemię. W tym czasie Changeling zabierała znaleziska i zamykała się w swojej pracowni. Te pokruszone sklejała z precyzją godną podziwu, inne fotografowała i przenosiła do programów graficznych. Goku wykorzystywał przerwy na trening, jedzenie lub spanie. Kilka razy oglądał „telewizję", ale ponieważ mało go interesowało to, co tam pokazywali, wolał nie marnować czasu. Czasem pomagał Ogidy, ale ona prawie zawsze go wyganiała, twierdząc, że ma „toporne ręce, palce bez wyczucia i oko niezdolne do zauważenia mniejszych szczegółów niż takich, które mogłyby go kopnąć w tyłek". Zawsze się denerwowała gdy przypadkiem zniszczył jakieś znalezisko, więc wkrótce zaczął bardziej uważać. Szara ziemia nie była już tak jednolita: zaczął dostrzegać drobne odbarwienia, pęknięcia i całą resztę, która mogła oznaczać, że kilka centymetrów głębiej leży coś cennego. Czasami te rzeczy były bardzo małe i to z nich Changeling cieszyła się najbardziej.

Frieza trzymał się z dala od prac i Goku nawet nie wiedział kiedy zniknął. Zajęty rozmowami z Ogidy, kopaniem i całą resztą, nie zwrócił uwagi na zniknięcie energii tyrana. Ta była ostatnio wyciszona, więc nie zwracała takiej uwagi. Zupełnie jakby Changeling nauczył się ją ukrywać. Po drugie Saiyanin się do niej przyzwyczaił na tyle, że stała się naturalną częścią krajobrazu. Gdyby wzrosła natychmiast zauważyłby zmianę. Tymczasem zamiast tego, całkowicie znikła. Goku skupił się próbując wyczuć ją na planecie. Było sporo silnych Ki, ale żadna z nich nie była tą, której szukał. Wtedy postanowił zapytać Ogidy czy nic nie wie.

Changeling zajęta swoimi sprawami przez moment go ignorowała. Spojrzała na niego dopiero, gdy skleiła jakiś szczególnie rozbity fragment.

- Frieza? Z tego co widziałam ukradł mój statek i gdzieś poleciał.

Wyglądało, że zupełnie się tym nie przejęła. Bardziej interesowała się, że nie może znaleźć brakującego fragmentu i kość ma dziurę. Dopiero gdy Goku stanął między nią a biurkiem, zaszczyciła go rozdrażnionym spojrzeniem. Changeling nie znosiła gdy ktoś jej przerywał. Nieważne: stażyści, byli lordowie czy Super Saiyanie.

- Gdzie poleciał?

- Powiedziałam: ukradł. Nie zwierzył mi co zamierza z nim robić. Może wleci w czarną dziurę, może rozbije się na słońcu, skąd mam wiedzieć?

Goku miał inną teorię. Nie ufał Changelingowi. Prędzej powierzyłby swoje życie misce Vegecie.

- Poleciał na Ziemię. Potrzebuję statku żeby być tam przed nim.

- Nie byłabym taka pewna czy poleciał na Ziemię. Po co miałby?

- Żeby zabić moich przyjaciół – odpowiedź wydawała się oczywista.

Widząc, że jest zły i to nie pora na żarty, Ogidy pokazała, że ma usiąść. Goku nie skorzystał z propozycji, więc westchnęła zrezygnowana.

- Zabić twoich przyjaciół żeby ukarać cię w ten sposób. To dla niego nic nowego, w jego stylu, ale… słuchasz mnie?

- Nie mam czasu cię słuchać.

- Dlatego tacy jak wy giną, bo nie myślą. Frieza robi to samo, chociaż kiedyś, gdy nie był tak silny, nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić. Potrzebował sprytu, przebiegłości. Dam ci lekcję Saiyaninie, nie zawsze wygrywają najsilniejsi. O tych najwięcej się mówi, ale… Znasz historię swojej rasy?

- Co to ma do rzeczy?

Ogidy uśmiechnęła się i ten uśmiech przypominał inny dobrze mu znany. W pewnym sensie Changeling byli do siebie bardziej podobni niż sądził.

- Frieza nie poleciał na Ziemię. Sprawdziłam czego szukał i nie było to nic związanego z twoją planetą.

- Więc czego szukał?

- Pewnego Changelinga – odparła tajemniczo. – Ale o to sam powinieneś zapytać, choć nie sądzę, że dostaniesz odpowiedź. Poczekaj tutaj, twój „przyjaciel" wróci i po tym co zrobi, może się dowiemy więcej niż sam by nam powiedział.

Goku obserwował ją podejrzliwie. Do tej pory miał Ogidy za niegroźną, zamkniętą we własnym świecie. Teraz odniósł wrażenie, że nie jest taka, jaka się wydawała.

Changeling uśmiechnęła się pogodnie jakby czytała w jego myślach i chciała zatrzeć poprzednie wrażenie.

- Musisz kiedyś zapytać Friezę o swoich rodaków.

- Wiem, że zniszczył moją planetę.

Ogidy przyglądała mu się w sposób, że czuł się niepewnie. Było coś o czym nikt mu nie powiedział?

- Nie jesteś jak twoi ziomkowie, jesteś oswojony, ale wciąż pozostajesz wojownikiem. Co wiesz?

- Ty mi nie powiesz?

- Tak jest zabawniej. Dalej, strzelaj.

- Saiyanie zasłużyli na to co ich spotkało. Też niszczyli planety i zabijali. Byli źli.

- Nie ma złych ras, są tylko głupi przywódcy Goku. Wszyscy królowie Vegety byli głupcami, ale tego nikt ci nie powie. Saiyanie byli skazani na zagładę zanim Frieza ich zniszczył. Nie popieram tego co zrobił, po prawdzie jestem przeciwko niszczeniu planet – dodała w zamyśleniu. – Twój lud od zawsze parał się wojną, nie ma sprawy, ale trzeba umieć przestać walczyć. Każdy chciał być wojownikiem, ale ktoś musiał ich karmić, budować statki, leczyć i całą resztę. Nie można cały czas toczyć wojny i powiększać imperium. Z początku wystarczyło grabić podbite światy, ale i tam kończyły się zasoby. Przywódcy nie umieli wykorzystać tego co zdobywali, zabili za dużo mieszkańców, żeby zapewnić sobie stały przypływ środków. Podbite planety niechętnie dzieliły się tym co miały, a polityka nie sprzyjała zmianie tego. Król Vegeta sam wyciągnął rękę żeby mu pomóc i Frieza się zgodził: dał mu techników, naukowców, żywność, ale wszystko ma swoją cenę. Cena jaką zapłacili Saiyanie była wysoka. Najpierw stracili wolność, potem życie. Przyśpieszyli swoją zagładę, choć może zginęli w sposób jaki woleli. Walcząc, a nie w powolnej agonii królestwa pogrążonego w kryzysie. Państwo nie może składać się tylko z armii, królowie o tym zapomnieli. Gdyby Vegeta inaczej rozgrywał politykę, nawet gdyby zawarł sojusz z Imperium ale zachował się jak negocjator i uznał swoją niższość, wtedy wszystko potoczyłoby się inaczej. Zgubiła go duma, pragnienie bycia sobie samemu panem oraz jego własna siła. Gdyby był słabszy, nie wszcząłby buntu.

Goku patrzył na nią niepewnie. Negocjacje nie leżały w naturze jego rasy. Ale jeśli miała rację? Ogidy była bardzo pewna tego co powiedziała. To co mówiła brzmiało sensownie, nawet dla niego. Nigdy nie pomyślał, że _można patrzeć _w ten sposób.

- Skąd to wiesz?

Changeling wróciła do pracy nad swoimi skamieniałościami stając się tą samą, zakręconą naukowiec.

- Powtórzę: nie zawsze wygrywają najsilniejsi. Wystarczy widzieć gdzie pojawiły się pęknięcia.

Po tych słowach zaczęła zalewać szczeliny w kościach klejem.

* * *

Ogidy miała rację i Frieza wrócił kilka dni później. Był w paskudnym nastroju nawet jak na niego. Zamknął się na cały dzień w jednym z pomieszczeń i wyszedł dopiero następnego dnia. Goku natychmiast zapytał gdzie się podziewał, ale w odpowiedzi dostał tylko tyle, że nie zrobił nic, czym mógłby się przejąć. Następne dni Changeling też nie był bardziej rozmowny i pieczołowicie unikał towarzystwa. Ogidy ignorowała go tak samo jak on ją. Zajęła się opisywaniem okazów i nic nie było w stanie jej od tego oderwać. Podczas przerw w zamieciach Goku wychodził z nią kopać. Znaczy on pracował, ona nadzorowała i wyciągała gdy na coś trafił. Wyglądało, że układ podobał się oboje. Prace nie zwolniły, Saiyanin był bardziej wydajną siłą roboczą niż stażyści, korzystający z każdej okazji do odpoczynku.

Changeling poczekała aż z miejsca wykopalisk zniknie cały gruz i przywołała do siebie Goku. W ręce trzymała nadajnik i mapę. Zaczęła się przechadzać i wyznaczać miejsca gdzie należało wbić pręty. Prace posuwały się tak szybko, że skończyli wszystkie do tej pory wyznaczone sektory.

- Co tak dokładnie badasz Ogidy?

Changeling wskazała następne miejsce do zaznaczenia, jeszcze raz przeanalizowała mapę i już z pełnym przekonaniem potwierdziła.

- Szukam dawnych organizmów, które żyły zanim pojawili się nasi bezpośredni przodkowie. Wysyłam też próbki osadów do analiz jak wyglądał kiedyś klimat. Sauria nie zawsze była lodową planetą, kiedyś pokrywały ją lasy prymitywnych, ale olbrzymich roślin. To było bardzo dawno temu, nikt z naszych przodków tego nie widział. Planeta zderzyła się z asteroidą i zmieniła orbitę, oddaliła się od słońca. Większość zwierząt wyginęła, zostały te, od których wzięły początek żyjące obecnie.

- Jak latające płaszczki?

- Zgadza się – przyznała rację.

Fauna Saurii fascynowała Goku. Były gigantyczne owady: jakby ważki i chrząszcze. Spotkał też mocno gryzące, czarno-pomarańczowe osy przed którymi raz uciekał gdy nieuważnie uszkodził ich dom podczas treningu na powierzchni. Ale przede wszystkim mnóstwo drobnych jaszczurek, węży, trochę ptakopodobnych gadów, które były tak bajecznie kolorowe, że zapierało dech. Szczególnie podobały mu się małe jaszczurki wyglądające jakby ktoś obsypał je diamentami. Były zwinne i nawet on miał problemy żeby je złapać. Widząc ruch od razu czmychały między skały lub liście przepadając jak kamień w wodę. Nie zdziwiłby się gdyby opanowały zdolność teleportacji. Sporo zwierząt przewyższała siłą najlepszych w armii Imperium.

- Nie będziemy już dziś zaczynać nowych sektorów, niedługo się ściemni.

To był idealny moment na trening oraz oblot po okolicy. Postanowił pozmagać się nieco z wichurą. W nocy zamieć była jeszcze bardziej mroźna, dlatego Goku był zadowolony z treningu. Nie tylko jego ciało miało trening, ale i duch gdy musiał opierać się lodowatemu wiatrowi. Wrócił późno, zmęczony i uśmiechnięty, czując, że w takim stanie może wszystko.

Ogidy i Frieza siedzieli przy kolacji, tak samo milczący jak przez ostatnie dni. Grobowa atmosfera jeszcze nie zepsuła mu humoru. Changeling nałożyła gulaszu, uśmiechała się pogodnie. Potem zapytała czy były lord nie chce dokładki. Odmówił.

- Wezmę jeszcze trochę – Saiyanin podsunął swój talerz.

Przynajmniej Goku dbał, że nie wyrzucali jedzenia.

- Masz apetyt – stwierdziła Ogidy ze śmiechem. – Może upolujesz jedną z podniebnych płaszczek? Odkąd nie ma smoków, rozpanoszyły się po całej Saurii.

- Mieliście smoki?

Od czasu nawiązania bliższej znajomości z Friezą, a potem jego znajomą, Goku powoli bo powoli, zaczynał przestrzegać zachowania się przy stole. Na razie po posiłku używał chusteczek i nie bekał, ale nadal brakowało mu wiele do nazwania tego „ogładą".

- Na Ziemi też są smoki, ale takie zwykłe, nie spełniające życzeń. Jeden mieszka niedaleko mojego domu. Bawi się z moim synem.

- To nie były jakieś zwykłe zwierzęta jak w innych światach. Smoki były mądre, w niektórych sprawach mądrzejsze od Changeling. Jedyne ich nieszczęście polegało na tym, że nie miały przeciwstawnych kciuków żeby używać narzędzi. Ale miały własny świat, język, prawa. Nigdy nas nie atakowały bez powodu, a my nigdy nie zrozumieliśmy ich mowy. I one dobrze wiedziały, że ich czas się kończy, że wkrótce wyginą. Najstarszy smok był ostatnim. Miał najjaśniejsze łuski, może kiedyś inne miały równie białe. Młode były brązowe lub czarne, dopiero z wiekiem nabierały właściwego, dostojnego wyglądu. Małe smoki bywały maskotkami dzieci wysoko postawionych lordów oraz urzędników. Rosły wraz z opiekunami do czasu, gdy ci osiągali pełnoletność. Potem smoki wypuszczano na wolność albo wywożono do jednego z dwóch ośrodków na zachodniej części Betydeliga gdzie dożywały swoich dni. Ale w niewoli nigdy nie osiągały sędziwego wieku i nikt nie wiedział dlaczego. Miały najlepszą opiekę, ale gdy robiły się szare, najwyżej jasnoszare, padały bez wyraźnego powodu. Jeden raz założyły gniazdo i doczekały się potomstwa. Część smocząt była słaba, ale dwa dożyły dojrzałości. Potem już nigdy nie udało się powtórzyć lęgu. Gdy przeprowadzano na nich sekcje wydawały się w pełni zdrowe. Ostatnie smoki w niewoli padły ponad czterysta lat temu. Dzikich było już wówczas niewiele. Każdego znano z imienia: Widmo, Myśliwy, Pielgrzym oraz ten ostatni: Wędrowiec. Właściwie, Wędrowiec była samicą, matką wielu innych smoków, ale przez ostatnie lata z żadnego jaja nic się nie wykluwało. Gdy minął czas wysiadywania, zostawała jeszcze na gnieździe kilka tygodni, dopiero wówczas wyruszała w zwyczajną podróż przez wszystkie kontynenty. Później pozostałe smoki znajdowano martwe w różnych miejscach. Przez sto lat Wędrowiec była ostatnim smokiem. Była pilnowana jak oka w głowie, więc gdy przestała się przemieszczać, ekipa ratunkowa ruszyła sprawdzić co się stało. Znaleziono ją na północy Betydeliga, w Strefie Wiatrów. Leżała schowana wśród skał, była spokojna, ale gdy ekipa próbowała się do niej zbliżyć, robiła się agresywna. Jej ryki było słychać nawet w górach, schodziły lawiny. Zazwyczaj smoki były bardzo ciche mimo ogromnych rozmiarów. Nie wiem czy Wędrowiec ryczała z bólu, ale dwa dni później umarła. Była za dużo żeby przenieść jej ciało, więc pobrano tylko próbki do badań. Jej kości do dziś leżą w Drakensgrave. Czaszka jest wielkości sporego statku kosmicznego, śnieżnobiałe łuski wciąż można znaleźć, ale teraz zarosły mchem i porostami.

Frieza nie wtrącał się do opowieści, dopiero gdy skończyła upił łyk cierpkiego napoju i się odezwał.

- Naukowcy odkryli przyczynę wymarcia smoków, ale za późno.

Ogidy spochmurniała, owinęła się ogonem i również sięgnęła po kubek. Goku spojrzał na nich zaskoczony. Mieli miny jakby ktoś umarł.

- To co było smokom?

Frieza zamieszał czerwony sok.

- Grzyby – odparł krótko.

Goku nadal nie rozumiał, a Changeling widząc to pośpieszyła z tłumaczeniami.

- Klimat się zmieniał, zmieniały się wiatry i prądy morskie, częściowo z naszej winy. Grzyby atakowały płuca i nerki, smoki zwalczały infekcje, ale uszkodzenia pozostawały. Kumulowały się przez lata, dopóki nie było ich tyle, że smoki umierały. Robiły się słabsze, nie mogły latać ani polować, więc zdychały z głodu. Do tego przypadł na to cykl zmniejszenia liczebności ich ofiar, to zdarzało się co jakiś czas, ale potem wracało do normy. Same jaja coraz częściej były niezapłodnione, a grzyby wnikały podczas klucia do jaj i zabijały młode. Smoki zdążały najwyżej wystawić głowę na zewnątrz.

- Smoki były za duże, za wrażliwe i za wolno się przystosowywały – rzucił ponuro Frieza. – I przez to uratowały nam życie – dodał chwilę później.

Ogidy uśmiechnęła się, ale nie było w tym cienia wesołości. Na zewnątrz wiatr wył tak samo jak wcześniej. Sądząc po narastającym, brzęczącym dźwięku, miękkie płatki zastąpiły kawałki lodu wielkości przynajmniej fasoli.

- Możemy dorzucić do ognia? – zapytał rozcierając zmarznięte dłonie.

Ogidy wzruszyła ramionami, a Frieza nie wyraził sprzeciwu, więc wkrótce wrócił z workiem zaschniętych odchodów. Wbrew temu co się spodziewał nie śmierdziały, praktycznie nie miały zapachu. Mimo wszystko dziwnie było ich używać zamiast drewna.

- Co znaczy, że was uratowały? - zapytał dopiero gdy ogień w piecu zaczął żywiej trzaskać.

Changeling wyglądała jakby przeżuwała kawałek ścięgna i za nic nie mogła go przełknąć. Byli specyficzną rasą, niechętnie zdradzającą swoje sekrety. Goku prawie podskoczył gdy zamiast niej, odezwał się Frieza. Mówił swoim zwyczajnym tonem, jakby tłumaczył setny raz to samo jakiemuś przygłupowi. Ale tym razem Saiyanin wyczuł też coś innego, choć nie potrafił tego nazwać.

- Jeszcze zanim zdechł ostatni smok, niektórzy Changeling zaczęli chorować. Wtedy nikt się tym nie przejął, choroba nie wydawała się śmiertelna. Rok później, ponad połowa mieszkańców była na skraju śmierci. Zamknięto ich w specjalnych strefach z lekarzami ochotnikami. Gdy ochotnicy umarli, zostali bez niczego i tam sobie spokojnie dogorywali. Zaczęły się problemy z żywnością, chorym przestano przysyłać racje. Musiało starczyć dla zdrowych, ale wciąż trafiały się nowe przypadki. Część zarażonych popełniała samobójstwo byle nie zostać zesłana do stref. Dwie trzecie Changeling nie dożyło odkrycia lekarstwa, a część tych co przeżyli pozostała bezpłodna.

- Co to ma wspólnego ze smokami?

- To był ten sam grzyb i gdyby naukowcy nie zaczęli go badać przed wybuchem epidemii, na pewno by nie zdążyli żeby uratować resztę. Ale ciebie to pewnie nie cieszy – dokończył z uśmiechem.

Goku zamrugał zdziwiony. Sugestia była jasna i go zaskoczyła.

- Nie ucieszyłaby mnie zagłada żadnej z ras, nawet twojej – odpowiedział podnosząc głos. – Poznałem Ogidy i pewnie wielu z was jest równie dobrych. Poza tym stoczyłem najważniejszą w swoim życiu walkę…

Frieza parsknął zimnym śmiechem. Było w tym tyle teatralnej pogardy, że Goku poczuł jak ma ochotę go uderzyć.

- Ty i twoja walka, nie myślisz o niczym innym! Jakże chciałbym móc pozwolić sobie na twoje podejście do niej, a przegrana z jakąś zawszoną małpą byłaby moim jedynym problemem! – przestał się śmiać i wycelował w niego oskarżycielko palec. – Łatwo nazwać bohaterem kogoś, kto wyśle do diabła zgraję idiotów. A słyszałeś o kimś, kto jest bohaterem bo wywalczył korzystny traktat handlowy? Nawet lekarzy nazywają bohaterami gdy kogoś uratują, ale nigdy polityków i ekonomów. Nikt nie widzi kto stoi za reformami, chyba, że to stek bzdur. Tylko wtedy społeczeństwo zauważa, że ktoś trzyma pieczę, żeby cały system się rozpadł się w gwiezdny pył. Zhańbiłeś się kiedyś jakąś pracą od rana do wieczora, pracą, której nienawidzisz, ale musisz do niej chodzić żeby utrzymać rodzinę? To są prawdziwi bohaterowie Saiyaninie, nie ty, który żeby zaspokoić swoje ego, potrzebę adrenaliny i walki, zostawiłeś żonę i syna na drugim końcu galaktyki. Podczas walki dawałeś mi czas żeby się przetestować i jak to się skończyło? Zniszczeniem planety!

Ogidy patrzyła to na jednego, to drugiego, gotowa w razie czego ich rozdzielać, przynajmniej spróbować. Ale nie doszło do walki, Goku nawet nie mrugał po wysłuchaniu tyrady, a Frieza uśmiechał się paskudnie.

- Nie do końca rozumiem co chciałeś mi powiedzieć – zaczął powoli ważąc słowa. – Nie potrzebuję nazywania mnie bohaterem. Ale ktoś musi powstrzymywać takich jak ty.

- Nie bądź taki szybki w osądach, nie wiesz jaka naprawdę jest galaktyka. Twoja Ziemia to zaścianek w którym nic się nie dzieje. Męczy mnie ta niedorzeczna rozmowa z ignorantem jak ty. Dobranoc.

Saiyanin i Changeling odprowadzili go wzrokiem. Ogidy wzruszyła ramionami widząc pytające spojrzenie.

- Mnie nie pytaj, nie wiem o co chodzi.

* * *

W kolejnej części **pojawi się plan zemsty. Tymczasem wojna zawiśnie na włosku, a nad Ziemią zaczną się zbierać ciemne chmury. **

* * *

_Wybaczcie jeśli się nudzicie tym długim wprowadzeniem i opisami jakie były do tej pory, ale te szczegóły będą miały znaczenie później ;)_


	6. Część VI

**VI. Pojawia się plan zemsty. Tymczasem wojna wisi na włosku, a nad Ziemią zbierają się ciemne chmury**

Jego poprzednik cieszył się posłuchem, on też nie był gorszy. Pierwszego dnia skazał na rozstrzelenie żołnierzy spiskujących przeciwko Imperium i Korporacji. Drugiego: garstkę pijanych podwładnych źle o nim mówiących. Trzeciego nikt nawet nie pomyślał o sprzeciwie. Savylla oglądał egzekucje z podwyższenia, osobiście nie kiwnął nawet palcem aby zabić skazańców. To paradoksalnie sprawiło, że bali się go jeszcze bardziej. Nazywali go Złowróżbnym Generałem, Milczącym Lordem, Savyllą Lodowym Wiatrem. Miał za nic słowa motłochu, który nazywał siebie armią. To nie byli prawdziwi żołnierze, przynajmniej dla niego. Niezdyscyplinowana zbieranina niższych ras potrzebowała silnej ręki. Jeżeli ktoś liczył, że po śmierci Friezy porządek będzie mniej pilnowany, to się przeliczył. W tej kwestii niż się nie zmieniło. Zwłaszcza dziś, gdy wojna wisiała na włosku. Przeciwnicy nie byli słabeuszami, którym wystarczyło pokazać swoją wyższość i padali na kolana. Tu konieczne były bardziej zdecydowane działania.

Bunty na planetach zostały stłumione, brutalnie i szybko. Zdrajcy przykładnie ukarani, nowi rekruci zaciągnięci przymusowo do wojska. Na bardziej opornych zastosowano szczególne restrykcje. Na Zili wprowadzono godzinę policyjną, Mari'tum przejęto zapasy żywności i racjonowano je każdemu obywatelowi. Nic na obszarze gdzie sprawował władzę, nic nie działo się bez jego zgody. Wszystko wróciłoby do normy, gdyby nie jeden szczegół.

Savylla potrafił okazać łaskę, wybrał dwóch żołnierzy wyróżniających się bystrością umysłu, którzy byli teraz jego gońcami. Seor oraz Heban oczekiwali na rozkazy.

- Co rozkazał Król?

Cold był jego zwierzchnikiem i niestety, w najważniejszej kwestii mu nie pomagał. Gdyby to zależało od niego, Savylla rozprawiłby się z problemem jeszcze zanim sprawy zaczęły nabierać niekorzystnego obrotu. Teraz było za późno. Walki są kwestią dni, w końcu komuś puszczą nerwy, ktoś odda pierwszy strzał i kruchy pokój przejdzie do historii.

- Powiedział, że należy się wstrzymać panie.

Changeling spodziewał się podobnej odpowiedzi. _Król. _Powinien być _Królem Głupców_. Jak miał utrzymać Imperium w całości, skoro chwiało się ono w posadach? Odradzał zabicie Friezy, ostrzegał, że to nie jest dobry moment i nikt go nie posłuchał. Lepiej aby nadal był ich marionetką, prawda potężną i groźną, ale posłuszną. Szkoda, że książę przypieczętował swój los przegrywając na Namek z Saiyaninem. To nie tamten tajemniczy wojownik ani Jatya go zabili, ale on sam przez swoje szaleństwo. Kto wierzyłby w te bzdury o Smoczych Kulach albo Legendarnych Wojownikach?

Changeling nadal wpatrywał się w rozległą przestrzeń kosmosu. Gdzieś przed nim czekały statki wroga. Nikt, nawet on, nie spodziewał się, że kłopoty pojawią ze strony starszego syna Króla. Problem, z którym nie wiadomo co począć. Zabić? Nie. Schwytać? Łatwiej powiedzieć niż zrobić. Savylla miał swoje metody, znalazłby sposób na to pierwsze gdyby dostał przyzwolenie. Zaiste ciekawe, kiedy Król sam postanowi interweniować? Wtedy odeśle go do czegoś, w czym będzie mógł się wykazać.

Coola – wielka niewiadoma. Do tej pory trzymał się na uboczu, nikomu nie wadził. Nie interesował się polityką Imperium. Cold tolerował go, dał mu armię, ponieważ był jego synem. Jedynym i jak na ironię, nienawidzącym ojca oraz przyrodniego brata. To nawet bawiło Savyllę. Na ile młody Cold zna prawdę?

Changeling obserwował oba książęta od czasu gdy byli dziećmi. Służył radą ich ojcu, dowodził w wielu bitwach. Nie od początku był wtajemniczony w rozgrywki na dworze, ale potrafił patrzeć. Nie zdziwiło go gdy kilka lat temu Król wyjawił mu prawdę i zaproponował układ. Frieza był porywczy, impulsywny i ambitny. Zawsze starał się być pierwszym i najlepszym. Oraz zadowolić ojca, od tego trzeba zacząć. Walczył o jego uwagę każdymi dostępnymi środkami. Brawurowy oraz odważny, ale jednocześnie sprytny. W końcu mu się udało i rzeczywiście stał się pupilkiem Colda. Ten moment pokrył się z czasem, gdy jego brat wyrzekł się rodziny. Król musiał podjąć decyzję: starać się odzyskać syna czy przyjąć, przynajmniej tymczasowo, upartego bękarta. Jako, że Coola nigdy nie wrócił, decyzja okazała się narzucona z góry. Król potrzebował któregokolwiek z książąt, aby odwrócić uwagę innych rodów gdy będzie umacniał swoje wpływy. Poza tym Frieza miał jeszcze mnóstwo innych zalet, a jego posłuszeństwo pozwoliło na dokonanie potrzebnych machinacji.

I tak oto, wbrew czymkolwiek przypuszczeniom, gdy straszy książę dowiedział się o śmierci młodszego, zebrał całą swoją armię by stanąć na granicy dzielącej jego małe Imperium od Imperium Króla. Ale to jeszcze nic. Nazwał Króla zdrajcą całej swojej rasy, który powinien oddać się pod niezależny sąd, aby przyjrzał się jego działalności przez ostatnie lata. A na koniec, Coola ogłosił się Cesarzem – nie Imperatorem czy Królem. W orędziu twierdził, że odcina się od przeszłości.

Savylla uśmiechnął się na te słowa z pobłażliwością. Wszyscy byli głupcami, władza w dziwny sposób odbierała im rozum. Silni wojownicy, wpływowi bogacze, próżni oraz dumni, stanowili łatwy cel. To jakby powiesić im w ciemnościach świecącą tarczę na plecach. Tam najłatwiej trafić. On taki nie był, nikt nie wiedział co naprawdę potrafi. Savylla Niewidzialny Wróg nie da się łatwo zabić. Dopracowywali plan latami, mają w zanadrzu sztuczki, którym nikt się nie oprze, w tym legendarni wojownicy. A nowe okoliczności w postaci wojny domowej, może nawet wszystko uproszczą. Szkoda, że jego poprzednik tego nie zobaczy. Miło byłoby zobaczyć jego reakcję.

- Armia ma być w pogotowiu, podwoić nawigatorów, niech obserwują ruchy wroga bez przerwy. Gdy zachce im się srać, mają to robić na stanowiskach.

Prawdopodobnie żołnierze potraktują aluzję dosłownie. Nie obchodziło go to, byle zauważyli zmiany na linii przeciwnika.

Może pora oddać pierwszy strzał? Na wypadek gdyby Coola zmienił zdanie i się ukorzył przed prawowitą władzą. Doskonały pomysł. Trzeba to tylko będzie zrobić ostrożnie, Cold nie może się dowiedzieć. Znajdą się jacyś naiwni przestępcy, którzy za obietnicę sowitego wynagrodzenia, podgrzeją atmosferę.

* * *

W wiadomościach mignął postawny Changeling ubrany w zbroję i pelerynę. Z boku było wyświetlono zdjęcie innego w czwartej formie i mundurze. Oboje wyglądali bardzo dostojnie, więc Goku cofnął program i zaczął słuchać. Spikerem był kosmita w eleganckim ubraniu, miał zielone włosy splecione w warkocz oraz seledynową skórę.

- Imperator Cold wygłosił oficjalne oświadczenie w sprawie nowego lorda Imperium i Międzyplanetarnej Korporacji Handlowej. Jest już pewne, prawowitym przywódcą po tragicznie zmarłym synu Króla, został generał Savylla. Dziś nastąpiło oficjalne przekazanie zwierzchnictwa. Przypominamy, że do tej pory Savylla Eriie pełnił tą funkcję zastępczo.

Obraz się zmienił i pokazano fragment transmisji z uroczystości. Kilkunastu kosmitów, głównie Changeling, ale były też wyjątki, gratulowało jednemu z nich. Goku widział go na jakimś zdjęciu podczas pobytu na Romirii, ale wówczas jego uwagę przykuło tylko to, że należy do tej samej rasy co Frieza. Tymczasem na ekranie pojawił się sam Imperator. Był ogromny, znacznie wyższy Goku. Do tego wrażenie robiły długie, zakrzywione rogi i twarz przeorana zmarszczkami i bliznami. Rozmawiał z nim jakiś dziennikarz nieznanej rasy.

_- Zwierzchnictwo w Międzyplanetarnej Korporacji Handlowej przekazałem dotychczasowemu Generałowi Sił Obronnych Saurii. Jest to kompetentny i dobry przywódca, wierzę, że godnie zastąpi mojego tragicznie zmarłego syna. Dotychczas sprawował się bardzo dobrze i uważam, że bez obaw mogę mu powierzyć tak ważne stanowisko. _

_- Czy nowy Lord będzie szukał winnych śmierci Pana syna?_

_- Wszystkim zależy na wymierzeniu sprawiedliwości za ten ohydny podstęp. Wiemy, że jednym z zamachowców był Mazanin, już się zajęliśmy jego światem. Musi być jasne, że ktokolwiek podnosi rękę na jakiegokolwiek Changeling, powinien liczyć się z naszą odpowiedzią. Obowiązek, honor, rodzina – to nasze najważniejsze wartości. _

_- Ostatnio rzadko widywaliśmy Pana w mediach, ale głosy o rozłamie Imperium i Konfederacji okazały się przesadzone. Co mógłby Pan powiedzieć tym, którzy rozsiewali te kłamstwa?_

_- Byłem pogrążony w bólu po stracie, ale moim obowiązkiem, niezależnie od prywatnych odczuć, jest zachowanie stabilności Imperium i Korporacji. Teraz będą silniejsze niż kiedykolwiek bo przemawia przez nas pragnienie wymierzenia sprawiedliwości. Nie mogę pozwolić żeby praca Friezy poszła na marne…_

Goku podskoczył gdy pocisk Ki minął go i rozerwał projektor na miliardy kawałków. W ścianie pozostała dziura, a za nią ogromny tunel wyżłobiony w litej skale. Saiyanin poderwał się na nogi gotów stawić czoła przeciwnikowi i… widząc go opuścił gardę.

Frieza nadal patrzył na miejsce gdzie chwilę temu był projektor. Miał zaciśnięte zęby i zmrużone z wściekłości oczy. Atak był niesamowicie potężny biorąc pod uwagę, że Changeling nadal nie był w pełni sił i funkcjonował mocno z ograniczoną energią. Do tego Saiyanin naprawdę nigdy nie widział go tak wściekłego. Zanim Goku zdążył zadać pytanie, Frieza obrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł. Nawet na niego nie spojrzał.

* * *

- Wyszedł? Ale gdzie?

Goku wzruszył bezradnie ramionami. Ogidy zmrużyła wściekle oczy.

- Jak go ktoś nie zabije, to ja to zrobię. Ryzykuję życie ukrywając go tu, a on robi sobie ucieka rozwalając całą ścianę. Jak chce zginąć to proszę bardzo, ale beze mnie!

- Mam po niego iść?

- Nie, to byłoby jeszcze gorsze. Zwrócilibyście tylko uwagę wszystkich. Tego nie potrzebujemy.

- Ogidy… dlaczego Frieza tak się wciekł gdy zobaczył tego… Bo Frieza jest księciem, tak?

Changeling przyznała mu rację. Ponieważ nie zareagowała jakoś szczególnie na to pytanie, postanowił drążyć dalej.

- Pokazywali w telewizji Króla i on mówił dobrze o swoim synu. Że był w żałobie i chce go pomścić. To dlaczego Frieza do niego nie wróci?

-Bo… – przełknęła ślinę i nerwowo zacisnęła pięści. – Bo nie dogadywali się dobrze, ale o tym nie mówi się telewizji. I Coldowi nie zależy, żeby wrócił naprawdę. On już sobie poukładał swoje Imperium na nowo. Ale proszę Goku, nie mów, że ci powiedziałam. I nie pytaj o to Friezy. Absolutnie nigdy nie poruszaj przy nim tego tematu, bo planeta może tego nie przeżyć. Zapomnij o wszystkim, to cię nie dotyczy. Wkrótce znajdziemy sposób żeby wysłać cię bezpiecznie do domu.

- Skoro tak mówisz. Ale…

- Nie, to koniec rozmowy. Nie musisz wiedzieć więcej, to sprawy między nami.

Tyran nie wrócił tego dnia, ani następnego. Kolejnego również. Nie mieli pewności co się z nim dzieje. Ogidy stwierdziła, że nawet jeżeli zginął, nie pokazaliby tego w wiadomościach. To oznaczałaby słabość władzy. Goku nie dopytywał co ma dokładnie na myśli, już dawno przestał próbować rozumieć o co chodzi w tych rozgrywkach. Cały czas ktoś kogoś wykorzystywał, oszukiwał, kupował i sprzedawał. Nie był w tym dobry. Na te spostrzeżenia, Changeling zaczęła się śmiać.

- Ciebie nie sprzedam, wydajnie pracujesz. Odesłałam stażystów i ktoś musi mi pomóc, inaczej nie skończę badań przed końcem sezonu. Wtedy zabiorą mi dofinansowanie.

Tyran wrócił dwa dni później. Na pytania gdzie się powdzierał odparł, że rozeznawał się w sytuacji i zażywał uroków swojej rodzinnej planety. Na koniec zatrzymała go burza, stąd opóźnienie. Goku wiedział, że to nie wszystko, ale nie zdążył zadać pytania. Ogidy upuściła dzban z zupą patrząc na mniejszy holoprojektor. Znaleźli go w składziku. Jakość obrazu była gorsza, ale nadal dało się go oglądać.

- Uważałbyś Ogidy, ochlapałaś też… mnie…

Saiyanin czuł się dziwnie zagubiony, gdy oboje Changeling wpatrywali się w wiadomości. Dotychczasowy program przerwano i transmitowano przemówienie jakiegoś starego kosmity obwieszczającego coś ponurym głosem. Tylko tyle Goku się domyślił, bo mówił w nieznanym mu języku. Większość programów była przekazywana w międzygalaktycznym dialekcie, tylko niektóre nadawano w rodzimym języku mieszkańców Saurii.

- Co się stało?

Ogidy uciszyła go uderzając ogonem. Gdy spiker skończył, z powrotem wrócono do nadawania jakiejś komedii, ale Goku był pewien, że teraz nikt się nie zaśmieje. W przemowie było coś złowieszczego.

- Powie mi ktoś co się dzieje? – powtórzył pytanie.

- Musimy uciekać – Frieza mówił grobowym głosem, jakby trochę nieobecnym.

- Dlaczego?

- Mój brat wystąpił przeciwko Królowi.

- Brat? – Goku patrzył na niego nadal nie rozumiejąc. – Masz brata? No i co z tego?

- Mamy wojnę Saiyaninie.

- Jest dużo wojen. Co takiego jest w tej, że macie takie dziwne miny?

Wojny to nic nowego, więc dlaczego się tak przejęli? Oczywiście, każda jest zła i straszna, ale Friezę nie powinno obchodzić ile światów zostanie spustoszonych.

- Nie takich Goku – Ogidy oparła się o ścianę. – To wojna domowa na naszej planecie. To znaczy, że… zrobi się gorąco.

* * *

W podziemnej bazie dało się wyczuć napięcie. Poza zwykłym wyjącym wiatrem słyszał inne podniesione głosy. Goku sprawdził godzinę. Było późno, normalnie by spał, ale teraz coś go obudziło. Na początku nie wiedział co, ale teraz wyczuwał. Ki podnosiło się i opadało, dwie energie. To musiało go obudzić, zaniepokoić. Próbował nie słuchać, ale wydawało się, że ktoś powiedział jego imię. Słowa zakłócał wiatr. W tę noc wydawało się, że to zawodzenie umierającego.

Goku cicho przeszedł korytarzem, aż dotarł do zamkniętych drzwi. Pomimo tego słyszał rozmowę jakby był wewnątrz. Poznawał oba głosy.

- Zaczną kontrolować bardziej niż zwykle. W końcu ktoś się zorientuje, że nie ma nikogo takiego jak Hakazza. Zaczną szperać w każdej dziurze, ile czasu zajmie im znalezienie ciebie?

- Nie będę stać z boku.

- Poczekaj aż odzyskasz siły.

- Poczekać? Myślisz, że jest na co czekać? Nie mam armii, nie mam pieniędzy, nie mam nic! Jak to się zmieni przez czekanie?

- Dlatego pozwolenie się zabić jest takie dobre?

- Opozycja wciąż powinna…

- Opozycja została zduszona pięćdziesiąt lat temu, też o tym wiesz! Sam brałeś w tym udział. Dziś nie ma nikogo, kto kwestionowałby władzę Coldów.

- Żyją. Wiem gdzie ich znaleźć.

Chwila ciszy. Ktoś chodził po pokoju.

- Ruktowie byli oskarżeni o udział, ale było za mało dowodów na ukaranie ich. Spotkałem się z nimi, nie łatwo było do nich dotrzeć, a potem przekonać. Twierdzą, że tylko zeszli do podziemi. Jeśli kiedykolwiek mają się ujawnić to teraz.

- Nie mają żadnej władzy! Kłaniają się Królowi żeby krzywo na nich nie spojrzał. Mogą sobie snuć marzenia o obaleniu go, ale nie mają żadnych środków żeby to zrobić. Nie było cię tu przez lata, nie masz pojęcia jak wygląda życie na Saurii. Nie musiałeś prosić o pozwolenie na opuszczenie planety, znosić ciągłych kontroli, stawiania się na przymusowe badania. Mam szczęście, że jestem kim jestem, i nie muszę zgłaszać się do centrum gdzie wybiorą najodpowiedniejszego dla mnie partnera bym przedłużyła gatunek.

- To dla dobra wszystkich.

- Tak, dobra naszej rasy, ale co tymi którzy tę rasę tworzą? Nie będę robiła nic wbrew sobie. Poświęciłam wszystko, żeby mieć coś, co mogę nazwać niezależnością.

Goku wstrzymał oddech gdy drwi się poruszyły, ale to było prawdopodobnie tylko uderzenie ogonem. Ogidy podnosiła głos, jakby zaraz miała krzyknąć.

- Rób co chcesz, ale nie będę cię kryła i się narażała. Nie zamierzam dać się zabić dlatego, że chcesz zemsty, na którą nie masz szans. Z tego, że cię ukrywam mogę się jeszcze wytłumaczyć, ale udziału w wojnie domowej już nie.

- Znajdę ich.

- Co im możesz dać? Padną na kolana gdy zaproponujesz im puste obietnice?

- Mam informacje, które pogrążą Colda.

- Dlaczego tak się uparłeś? Co takiego znalazłeś na Frangesel, że nie zamierzasz za nic zrezygnować?

Chwila przerwy. Goku już miał odejść, gdy usłyszał wściekły syk. Ktoś był bardzo zły. Och, bardzo, bardzo.

- Robiłem dla niego wszystko i patrz jak mi się odwdzięczył. Nigdy nie wybaczę, że mnie zdradził. Nieudacznik, tak mnie nazwał. Udowodnię, że się myli.

Saiyanin wycofał się do swojego pokoju. Niegrzecznie jest podsłuchiwać, nawet jeżeli to ktoś, kogo nie lubisz. A poza tym, usłyszał dość. Już wiedział, kto doprowadził Friezę do tak żałosnego stanu, ale co ma zrobić z tą informacją? Obiecał, że nie będzie zadawał pytań.

Na początek zachowa ostrożność.

* * *

Chi-Chi nigdy nie było lekko. Samotna matka próbowała wychować syna, żeby był kimś więcej niż ona i Goku. Co by nie mówić, może jej mąż był silny, ale nie zauważał, jak wytykają ich palcami za plecami. Kiedyś to jej nie przeszkadzało, wtedy jeszcze byli sami. Jednak pojawił się Gohan i chciała mu oszczędzić upokorzenia. Tymczasem jej idealny plan się rozsypywał. Pojawiali się coraz to nowi przeciwnicy, Piccolo (niech będzie przeklęty!) zabrał go na rok i zrobił z niego dzikusa. Dalej nie było lepiej. Chłopiec miał zaległości w nauce przez wyprawę na Namek. Wszystko było przeciwko niej i wyglądało, że chociaż tak się starała, Gohan zostanie drugim Goku. Przynajmniej ona to tak widziała.

Na szczęście nie wszystko było stracone. Nastał pokój i był czas na naukę. Gdyby jeszcze tylko Goku wrócił, byłaby całkiem szczęśliwa. Tak było do pewnego dnia gdy wszystko znów rozsypało się jak domek z kart.

Doskonale pamiętała: kroiła cebulę, przez okno wpadało popołudniowe słońce, a Gohan przyszedł nalać sobie soku. Dzień był upalny. Duszny. Wtedy upuścił dzbanek. Zapytała co się stało, a on miał ten przerażony wyraz twarzy. Nie odpowiedział co go tak wystraszyło, tylko wyleciał na zewnątrz. Wołała go, kazała wrócić i się wytłumaczyć, a potem…

Kilka godzin później zabili prezydenta i zniszczyli kilka miast. Nikt nie był w stanie się im sprzeciwić. Przejęli telewizję i na każdym kanele puszczono przemowę zdobywców. Próbowali ich pokonać, Piccolo chciał walczyć do końca, nieważne z jakim skutkiem, ale pozostali stracili ducha. Zwycięstwo było niemożliwe. Na orbicie stacjonowały liczne statki z działami wycelowanymi w planetę. Na samej Ziemi, w każdym jej zakątku, mieli bazy żołnierze pilnujący porządku. Jakikolwiek działania skutkowałoby zniszczeniem całego globu. Nameczanin powiedział, że będą czekać na okazję, ale ta nie nadchodziła. Wróg nie pozwalał im na żaden ruch.

Nigdy nie widziała słynnego Friezy z którym walczył jej mąż, ale zarówno Gohan, Kuririn i Piccolo w pierwszej chwili byli przekonani, że to tyran ich zaatakował. Później zorientowali się, że to jedynie ktoś do niego podobny, należący do tej samej rasy. On nie zabijał na prawo i lewo. Z początku nie wiedzieli jakie ma zamiary. Podbił planetę, lecz nic z tym nie robił. Wydawało się, że nie szuka Smoczych Kul, nie interesuje go Goku ani nic innego. Tak było przez trzy tygodnie. Potem dni stały się jeszcze mroczniejsze, bo wcześniejsze nadzieje okazały się płonne. Obcy dowiedział się o Smoczych Kulach i zaczął ich szukać na własną rękę. Żołnierze przeczesywali planetę i zabijali tych, którzy stawiali opór. Pojmali Bulmę i Tenshinhana, trzymając ich na orbicie jako zakładników. Ostrzegli, że ich zabiją, jeśli ktokolwiek jeszcze się sprzeciwi. Chi-Chi nie wiedziała, w którym momencie całkiem stracili nadzieję. Nie mogli zrobić nic, a póki nie przeszkadzali najeźdźcom, byli w miarę bezpieczni. Gohan rwał się do walki… przez pierwsze dni po porwaniu. Potem zrozumiał, że nie jest w stanie nic zrobić. Zostali pokonani. Nie w walce, ale podstępem. Każdy ich atak kończył się śmiercią setek niewinnych żyjących na drugim końcu planety, których przysięgali bronić.

Straszny obcy kazał im na to patrzeć. Pokazywał im nagrania z egzekucji podczas pochmurnych dni włączając projektory na niebo. Rodzice próbujący bronić syna, zakochani rozdzieleni i zmuszeni do zastrzelenia swoich przyjaciół.

Wróg powiedział mieszkańcom, że wojownicy nie potrafiąc się podporządkować są winni ich tragedii. Ludzie, których chronili znienawidzili ich. Pierwszy załamał się Kuririn, gdy miasto zbombardowano bronią chemiczną i ludzie upadali na ulicach zdając się wypluwać własne płuca. W innym wyszli demonstranci domagając się od nich dobrowolnego poddania najeźdźcom.

Chi-Chi nigdy nie było lekko, ale teraz poznała co to znaczy prawdziwy strach. Już wolałaby żeby Ziemie okryły trujące opary, a kości leżały na drodze jak kamienie. Tymczasem wszystko było jak przedtem. Świeciło słońce, ludzie pracowali w polach, a ptaki śpiewały tak samo. Inny był tylko strach. Mroczniejszy niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej.

* * *

Kuririn podskoczył nerwowo, gdy ktoś otworzył drzwi. I wcale nie odetchnął z ulgą, gdy gościem okazał się Gohan. To znaczyło, że pół Saiyanin będzie chciał go namówić do sprzeciwu wobec najeźdźców. Czuł się jak tchórz, ale wiedział, że kapitulacja to właściwe wyjście. Albo chciał wierzyć.

- Gohan… – nawet głos miał zmęczony, póki się nie odezwał nie wiedział, że aż tak. Gdyby miał włosy pewnie pojawiłyby się siwe pasma. – Cały czas nas obserwują, strzelą do nas z orbity jak tylko zobaczą, że próbujemy walczyć. Nie możesz zniszczyć ich wszystkich statków.

To była prawda. Nieważne jacy silni by nie byli, nie mogli być w wielu miejscach jednocześnie. Gdy walczyli na jednej półkuli, na drugiej szykowali działo zdolne wysadzić planetę na miliard kawałków. Nawet Piccolo musiał przyznać mu rację. Od tamtego momentu zaszył się gdzieś w górach i tyle o nim słyszeli. Ludzie nie chcieli żeby dla nich walczyli. Woleli żyć, nawet jeśli oznaczało to niewolę. Ironia. Nienawidzili ich za to, że chcą ich bronić.

- Lecą tu, widziałem.

Kuririn zmarszczył czoło. Rzeczywiście teraz to czuł. Zbliżała się jedna energia, była jeszcze daleko. Ostatnimi czasu czuł ich tyle, że przestał na nie zwracać uwagę. Ale tą znał dobrze. Jeśli to… czego chciał? Nie mieli z nim szans.

- To on, prawda?

Gohan tylko kiwnął głową. Kuririn położył mu dłoń na ramieniu i wyprowadził na zewnątrz. Genialny Żółw opuścił domek na wyspie i pomieszkiwał w Capsule Corp. Kuririn został więc sam i strasznie żałował, że nie przeniósł się z nim. Prawie wariował, gdy nie miał się do kogo odezwać i mógł jedynie gadać z uderzającymi o brzeg falami.

Changeling jak zawsze był ubrany w czarno-srebrną zbroję oraz taką samą pelerynę. Był wyższy niż Frieza i w pewien sposób bardziej dostojny. A także złowieszczy. Z Friezą mogli przynajmniej walczyć, też nie mieli szans, ale on ich nie trzymał w garści jak Savylla. Kuririn ścisnął ramię chłopca gdy zobaczył, że coraz mocniej zaciska pięści. Nie powinni walczyć. Chociaż gdyby go pokonali, może jego wojsko by się wycofało…?

- Opór jest bezcelowy – zmiennokształtny jakby czytał w ich myślach. Lub zaciśniętych z nienawiści szczęk. – Nie obchodzi mnie zabicie Saiyanina, który zabił mojego poprzednika. Chcę go jedynie znaleźć, żeby mu podziękować.

- Kłamiesz draniu!

Gohan miewał nieco niewyparzony język i teraz Kuririn miał nadzieję, że Changeling nie uzna tego, za obrazę. Na szczęcie zignorował obelgę.

- Moje wojska wyświadczają wam przysługę, radzę zastanowić się dwa razy.

- Przysługę? – nie wierzył własnym uszom. – Niszczycie Ziemię i zabijacie jej mieszkańców, to jest przysługa?

Savylla tkwił nieruchomo jak posąg. Miał ciemnoczerwone oczy i takie same tarcze na rękach, nogach i głowie. Prawie czarne, tylko pod światło błyszczały jakby wypełniała je zakrzepła krew.

- Armia chroni was przed najeźdźcami, którzy są mniej litościwi niż ja.

- Wy jesteście najeźdźcami.

- Jesteście naiwnymi głupcami. Jeżeli zabiorę armię, zostaniecie podbici przez kogoś innego.

Kuririn wzdrygnął się. Frieza uśmiechnąłby się mówiąc te słowa, ale Savylla pozostał poważny. Nie wiedział, czy to kolejne kłamstwo. Możliwe, że mówił prawdę. Jeśli tak jest, to skąd mają wiedzieć, czyje jarzmo będzie lepsze?

- Czego chcesz? – powinni się całkowicie poddać? Goku kiedyś wróci i wtedy może ich pokona?

- Gdzie jest Saiyanin, który pokonał Friezę?

- Już mówiliśmy, że nie wiemy.

- Gdzie są Smocze Kule?

- Rozrzucone gdzieś po świecie. Trzeba je znaleźć, żeby…

- Ziemianinie, czy mam wysłać moich żołnierzy na dalsze poszukiwania, czy zrobicie to sami?

Changeling pokazał mu małą, pomarańczową, Kulę, którą trzymał w dłoni. Gohan drgnął nerwowo, ale Savylla zdawał się tego nie zauważyć. Dopiero teraz Kuririn dostrzegł, że to ta, która była w domu Goku

- Kobieta nie stawiła oporu, więc nic jej się nie stało. Bez obaw, potrafię docenić podporządkowanie – mówił cicho. – Skoro mieliście jedną Kulę, to prawdopodobnie resztę także.

- Ta Kula jest dla pamiątką, mieliśmy tylko tą – skłamał Kuririn gładko.

Błagał, żeby Changeling nie zechciał przeszukać domu w którym je ukryli. Lepiej gdyby naprawdę były rozrzucone po całym świecie. Jakże byli głupi zbierając je w jednym miejscu myśląc, że w tym sposób będą bezpieczniejsze.

- Daję wam cztery dni, po tym czasie zacznę niszczyć waszą żywność. Jeśli to was nie przekona, zabiję jednego z zakładników. Mam już jedną Kulę, więc nie możecie wykorzystać życzenia przeciw mnie. Cztery dni zanim zaczniecie głodować, a potem walczyć o ochłapy między sobą. Jak to powstrzymacie wojownicy? Zasiejecie pola wasza krwią, żeby nakarmić wszystkich mieszkańców?

Changeling skinął im głową na pożegnanie i odleciał. Kuririn czuł jakby cały świat się walił. W pewien sposób byłoby łatwiej gdyby Savylla znalazł ukryte Kule, a oni próbowali go powstrzymać.

- Musimy znaleźć Piccolo.

Gohan natychmiast się zgodził. Takich decyzji nie powinni podejmować sami.

* * *

Nameczanin trwał w tej samej pozycji od początku rozmowy. Stał na jednej nodze, z założonymi rękami, oparty o skałę.

Jest jasne, że nie pokonają całej armii. Jeśli spróbują walczyć, zostaną obwołani zdrajcami i egoistami. Oczywiste jest też to, że on się nie podda, choćby miała to być ostatnia rzecz jaką zrobi. Ani myślał złożyć hołd jaszczurowatemu lordowi.

_Lepiej zginąć niż żyć z hańbą._

Gohan się wahał, ale to tylko dziecko. Trudno wymagać od niego takich decyzji. Nawet jeżeli był odważny podczas walki, to obecna sytuacja nieco się różniła od tego z czym mieli do czynienia wcześniej. A Kuririn… o nim wolał nie myśleć i nie słuchać. Człowiek był jak najbardziej za poddaniem się.

_Prędzej zginę, niż oddam Smocze Kule potworowi._

Tylko on był tak zdecydowany walczyć. Yamcha, ten żałosny gruby samuraj, nawet Genialny Żółw woleli się poddać. Rodzice Bulmy też nie chcieli się sprzeciwiać, bojąc się o życie córki. Jej ojciec co prawda próbował znaleźć sposób na unieszkodliwienie wszystkich tych statków na orbicie, ale zdaniem Piccolo nie przykładał się jak powinien. Możliwe, że i jemu nowy tyran złożył wizytę.

_Są tacy słabi. Łatwo ich zastraszyć._

Zastanowił się czy spróbują go powstrzymać, gdy zaatakuje Savyllę. Nie uda im się, nawet razem nie mieli z nim szansy… Zaraz o czym on myślał, przecież nie będą walczyć między sobą! Wszystko to przez propagandę Changelinga. Miał serdecznie dość wyświetlanych filmów i rozrzucanych ulotek. Jeszcze trochę i ludzie uznają go za bohatera.

- Nie pozwolę mu robić co chce. Z wami czy bez, zginę broniąc Ziemi.

To by było na tyle jeśli chodzi o dyskusje. Żaden nie miał pomysłu jak zwyciężyć podstępnego wroga. Zostawił ich samych. Może medytując coś wymyśli.

Nocą mała kapsuła przecięła niebo jak spadająca gwiazda. Czyżby generał wysłał kogoś na przeszpiegi? Piccolo opuścił posterunek przy skale. Leciał nisko, między skałami, obniżył też swoje Ki. Nie powinni go zauważyć, zabije ich z znienacka. Większość żołnierzy nie była dla niego żadnym wyzwaniem. Spora cześć nawet nie umiała skoncentrować swojej energii, zamiast tego wykorzystywała laserowe miotacze i całą resztę metalowego szmelcu. Rozwaliliby ich w godzinę, wszystkich, gdyby przeklęty Changeling ich nie otoczył.

Ale jedna owieczka odłączyła się od stada.

Dzięki niezwykle czułemu słuchowi był w stanie z daleka usłyszeć rozmowę. Dwa głosy, jeden z dziwnym akcentem, drugi dość znajomy. Savylla? Wiatr zniekształcał dźwięki, nie mógł go rozpoznać.

- Wylądowałem bez problemów, postaram się zakłócić radary żebyście mogli podlecieć niezauważeni.

- Trzy dni? – to ten znajomy, na pewno…

- Powinny wystarczyć. Radary nie będą działać najwyżej przez godzinę, prawdopodobnie mniej. Musicie się śpieszyć.

Nim dotarł na miejsce, rozmowa się skończyła. Zatrzymał się w cieniu żeby przyjrzeć się przybyszowi. Nosił on obszerny płaszcz z kapturem ukrywającym twarz. Krzątał się przy malutkiej kapsule rozglądając nerwowo. Na koniec, gdy wydawało się, że zabrał ze środka wszystkie rzeczy, rzucił na statek mały ładunek. Piccolo był coraz bardziej zaciekawiony. Statek zdawał się obrosnąć plątaniną roślin i kamieni, ale gdy obcy go dotknął, pojawiła się czysta powierzchnia metalu.

Odczekał, żeby przybysz oddalił się od kapsuły, nie chciał żeby wezwał posiłki. Jawny atak oznaczałby kontrę na drugim końcu globu. Ale jeżeli zniknie bez wieści, mogą uznać, że zabiła go jakaś lawina kamieni. Ta myśl była tak słodka, że się uśmiechnął. Tymczasem obcy sam szedł prosto w jego ręce.

Nameczanin był zawiedziony. Szpieg nie zauważył go nawet, gdy przeszedł obok. Musiał na siebie zwrócić uwagę strzelając małym pociskiem energii. Obcy padł na ziemię chroniąc głowę. Piccolo przyglądał mu się zniesmaczony. Podszedł bliżej i zatrzymał się wpół kroku.

- To ty jesteś Nameczaninem, który walczył z Friezą?

- Tak – odpowiedział niechętnie.

- Obrońcą Ziemi?

- Tak – powtórzył szykując się do pozbycia szpiega.

Kaptur zsunął się obcemu z głowy odsłaniając bladą ze strachu twarz z mnóstwem cętek. Oczy świeciły żółtawo-pomarańczowym blaskiem, gdy odbijało się w nich światło z uformowanej energii.

- Nazywam Asparagus, jestem tu żeby wam pomóc.

- Pomóc? – Piccolo prychnął rozdrażniony. Prędzej zaufałby głodnemu tyranozaurowi. – Kto cię przysłał?

- Wrogowie Colda i Savylli.

Kosmita nie odważył się drgnąć, wyglądało też, że boi się nawet odetchnąć. Nameczanin go wysłuchał. Uznał, że obcy jest niegroźny, słaby, dlatego pozwolił mu mówić dalej.

Nie takich wieści się spodziewał.

* * *

Następnym razem **niektórzy będą walczyć o przyszłość Ziemi. A inni zostaną bohaterami. Z przypadku.**

* * *

_Dziękuję za komentarze i pytania! To co mi może wydawać się oczywiste, nie musi takie być dla Was. Dzięki temu mogę uzupełnić co trzeba_**  
**:)


	7. Część VII

**VII. Walka o Ziemię i bohater z przypadku.**

To była najszybciej zorganizowana wyprawa w jego karierze. Po opuszczeniu Saurii praktycznie w ostatnim momencie, udali się na poszukiwania sił zbrojnych opozycji-widmo. Na miejscu dowiedzieli się o rozwoju działań wojennych. W tym sytuacji Ziemi. Nawet Frieza nie mógł powstrzymać Goku przed powrotem celem uratowania swoich przyjaciół. Starał się mu wytłumaczyć, że rzucanie się do walki jest głupotą, ale argumenty trafiały w próżnię. W końcu podjął decyzję o ataku. Pomoc małpie była na drugim planie, chodziło o coś innego. Z myślą, że dorwie w swoje ręce Savyllę czuł się znacznie lepiej.

Od czegoś trzeba zacząć, na początek mała flota może mieć pięć okrętów klasy D, dwa B-plus i jeden A. Za mało na wojnę z prawdziwego zdarzenia, gdyby wpadli na florę Colda, zostaliby zmiecieni w minutę. Lepiej też nie wspominać o załodze, w której było tyle braków, że kajuty świeciły pustkami. Powodzenie będzie zależeć od zaskoczenia. Jeśli ten mały technik Asparagus rzeczywiście jest tak genialny jak mawiają, to uda mu się zakłócić działanie sprzętu nawigacyjnego wroga. Swoją drogą, kosmita był chyba najbardziej wartościowym członkiem ich ekspedycji. Większość żołnierzy to weterani albo przeciwnie – żółtodzioby, które nie znają walki. To co się dzieje podczas bitwy nie przypomina wcale treningu albo symulacji. Pamiętał swoją pierwszą bitwę. Był silniejszy od większości przeciwników, do tego wyposażony w najnowszy sprzęt bojowy, a jednak… czuł dziwne zdenerwowanie, może trochę strach. Albo gdy pierwszy raz patrzył na inwazję planety, ukryty bezpiecznie za oknem i chroniony przez elitarnych wojowników. To było jeszcze dawniej. Wspomnienia się zacierały.

_Musisz być bezwzględny, otaczają cię wrogowie. Nigdy nie okazuj słabości, nie okazuj uczuć. Zabij, zanim zabiją ciebie. To twoje przykazania, pamiętaj o nich, bo będziesz martwy. Przegrani nie są nic warci._

Nawet teraz, gdzieś w głowie słyszał słowa Colda. Podczas treningów, spotkań polityków, oglądania podbijanych planet.

- Za dwie godziny będziemy na radarach.

_Jeszcze dwa kwadranse żeby się bezpiecznie wycofać. Mógłbym łatwo zniknąć, jest mnóstwo planet gdzie można się zaszyć do końca życia._

- Oszczędzać silniki, gdy będziemy blisko, cała naprzód na główny okręt wroga.

Miał nadzieję, że Savylla będzie na pokładzie, jego szybka śmierć ułatwiłaby tą samobójczą misję. Gdy on będzie dowodził flotą, małpa zajmie się tymi na planecie. To ich układ: w zamian za pomoc, postarają się uratować Ziemię i zachować ją w miarę nienaruszonym stanie. Zawsze można było już po zwycięstwie posłać zgrabnego Death Balla. Zaskoczeni nie zdążyliby kiwnąć palcem. Tylko, czy nadal tego chciał? Od myślenia rozbolała go głowa. Saiyanin uratował mu życie, i chociaż starał się jak mógł, nie sprowokował go do prawdziwej walki. W obecnej kondycji przegrałby w minutę. Akurat to nie była miła myśl, a takich nie można dopuszczać do siebie przed bitwą.

Teraz leciał jednym z okrętów D przewidując, że ogień zostanie w pierwszej kolejności skierowany na główny statek. Dlatego wybrał za bazę jeden z mniejszych bliźniaków. Pod względem technicznym centrum dowodzenia wcale się nie różniło, za to sam statek był szybszy i zwrotniejszy.

Dziś okaże się, że nie ma dwóch pretendentów do tytułu Króla, ale trzech: Cold, Coola i Frieza. Ciekawe jak media nazwą rozłam w Imperium: Rodzinna Vendetta czy Wojna Trzech Coldów? Dziennikarze lubili wykazywać się kreatywnością.

Dotknął nerwowo emblematu na galowej zbroi. Nie tak dawno nosił głowę rogatego Changelinga. Dziś pierwszy raz przywdział swój prawdziwy znak, całkiem inny niż rodu Cold. Przypominał wygłodzoną jaszczurkę szykującą się do ataku.

Kilka tygodni temu stał pod bramą zakładu krematoryjnego. Z Nivisy nie zostało nic, jedynie popiół pogrzebany gdzieś z dala od zabudowań, może kilka kosteczek i zębów, które nie zamieniły się w pył. A jednak ruszał do walki z jego symbolem. Wplątany w walkę o władzę generał-zamachowiec stał się symbolem powstania niezadowolonych z obecnego systemu. Żaden nie znał jednak prawdy, że ich bohater nie był rewolucjonistą, tylko zakochanym idiotą. Legendy mają swoje prawa, niech wierzą. Dzięki temu Frieza przywłaszczył sobie armię. Po wszystkim będzie się musiał tłumaczyć przed niejakim Aytą, który był podobno szefem opozycjonistów. Ale to później, kiedy przeżyją. Jeżeli przeżyją.

Brien wpatrywał się w niego jak obrazek. Frieza nie był przyzwyczajony to tego typu spojrzeń. Strach i szacunek – owszem, ale nadzieja i podziw? Changeling rozejrzał się po pokładzie. Załogę stanowili idealiści, a jak mawiał jego przybrany ojciec: „Idealiści żyją intensywnie, ale krótko". Oby pożyli dość, żeby przejął armię Savylli. Mając po swej stronie Super Saiyanina, istniała szansa, że zdecydują się zmienić strony. Żeby tylko małpa walczyła widowiskowo i z fajerwerkami. Raczej nie zgodzi się na kilka urwanych głów i wyrwanych flaków, ale pomarzyć warto. Może jego przyjaciele Ziemianie i Nameczanin okażą mniej łaski.

- Niedługo będziemy w zasięgu radarów.

- Przekaż rozkaz odpalania dodatkowego napędu.

* * *

Goku poznał wielu młodych żołnierzy różnych ras, którzy mieli więcej zapału niż umiejętności. Ale prawie wszyscy byli sympatyczni, więc nie miał problemów żeby zgrać się z załogą. Na początku było trochę dziwnie gdy traktowali go jak boga. Cały czas chcieli słuchać o tym jak zmienił się w Super Saiyanina albo pokonał Vegetę. Ale ich ulubioną opowieścią była ta, w której walczył z Armią Czerwonej Wstęgi. Nie brakowało mu też partnerów do sparingu, chociaż te były delikatnie mówiąc, na żałosnym poziomie. Wielu zapaleńców należało do wysoko sytuowanych rodzin i o niewygodach raczej słyszeli aniżeli ich doświadczyli. Z dyscypliną też bywało krucho, na szczęście dowódca miał na nich sposób. Gdy usłyszeli, że mają wyglądać jak prawdziwa armia i dodało się kilka kwiecistych epitetów, chodzili jak w zegarku. Goku też wziął udział w kilku musztrach, ale dowódca delikatnie dał mu do zrozumienia, że to nie miejsce dla niego. Jakoś tak wychodziło, że mylił kroki i reagował albo za wolno, albo za szybko.

Ponieważ większość rekrutów przeglądała swoją broń, a on jej nie potrzebował, zamiast tego czyścił z paproszków czarno-fioletową zbroję z emblematem jaszczurki. Frieza uparł się, że powinien dawać dobry przykład młodym żołnierzom, a ten strój, będzie podnosił ich morale. Wreszcie doszli do porozumienia i oprócz znaku armii, obok były kanji Genialnego Żółwia oraz Kaio. Swoją drogą, ciekawe czy Król Północnej Galaktyki go teraz obserwuje i co sobie myśli?

Ich okręt nosił nazwę Crodylii, tak samo jak średni księżyc Saurii. Oprócz nich były również Zimowy Kwiat, Lodowa Iglica, Wulkan oraz Magnetyczna Burza. Statki klasy B dostały imiona: Bliźniak i Siostra, a ich flagowy okręt nazwano Piekielną Zemstą. Changeling trochę stękał, że nazwy są idiotyczne, jednak nie mieli czasu na ich zmianę.

Do tej pory lecieli bez problemów w lekkim rozproszeniu, żeby w razie odkrycia, nie wystawiać wszystkich na atak. Crodylii leciała całkiem z lewej i zdawało się, że nie mieli tyle szczęścia co pozostali. Natknęli się na okręt zwiadowczy, przez co odłączyli się od grupy jeszcze bardziej. Statek przeciwnika był lepiej uzbrojony niż oni, dlatego dowódca zarządził odwrót. Mieli wykorzystać szybkość i mu uciec, a potem niepostrzeżenie dołączyć do reszty. Z tym, że pościg wcale się nie kończył i byli coraz dalej spychani od reszty floty. Goku słyszał przez komunikator jak Frieza miota się po pokładzie Bliźniaka i wysyła im na pomoc Lodową Iglicę. Wszyscy nie mogli zawrócić, ale nie mogli także pozwolić wrogowi przekazać informacji do dowództwa. Póki co systemy łączności Savylli zdawały się nie działać.

Saiyanin wolałby walczyć niż siedzieć zamknięty na pokładzie i móc jedynie czekać. Zaproponował, że wyjdzie na zewnątrz i pociskiem Ki zniszczy statek. Kapitan mu tego kategorycznie zabronił tłumacząc, że nie przeżyje w próżni, a poza tym, scoutery mogą namierzyć wzrost energii. Według niego niedługo przybędzie wsparcie i razem uporają się z nieprzewidzianym problemem. To nawet lepiej, bo zajęci walką przeciwnicy mogą przegapić przybycie jeszcze jednej jednostki i z zaskoczenia zadadzą im dodatkowe obrażenia.

Dlatego Goku czekał, aż będą dość blisko żeby bezpiecznie wystrzelić kapsuły w stronę Ziemi.

* * *

- Nie jest dobrze lordzie Frieza.

Changeling chciał odpowiedzieć, że przecież nie jest ślepy i widzi, ale ugryzł się w język. Czuł, że wraz ze słowami wymknęłoby mu się trochę Ki, która urwałaby łeb temu durniowi, który raczył go oczywistościami. Ich flota się rozproszyła, dwa statki zostały w tyle, a tajna broń w postaci Super Saiyanina siedziała gdzieś na pokładzie Crodylii, która bawiła się w kotka i myszkę z potężniejszą jednostką. Do tego przewaga liczebna wroga była większa niż go poinformowano. Nawet większa niż ostrożnie założył.

- Savylla jest na powierzchni planety, tak mówią nasze odczyty.

_Kolejna oczywistość, przecież widzę._

Nowy lord musi zginąć, inaczej nie ma mowy o przejęciu jego armii. Im dużej trwa walka, tym ich szanse bardziej topnieją.

_Nie mam kogo wysłać na Savyllę. Ci wszyscy wojownicy to słabeusze. Większość nawet nie potrafi uformować Ki zdolnego przebić poszycie statku. _

- Mam zarządzić odwrót?

_Jeśli się wycofamy, przegramy zanim na dobre włączymy się do wojny. Nie można uciekać z pola pierwszej bitwy._

- Nie, zostajemy. Poprowadzisz flotę Brienn.

- Ja?

_Co za dureń. Właśnie tak powiedziałem._

- Tak, ty. Musicie unieruchomić okręt flagowy. Wykorzystaj, że masz szybsze statki, może dowódcy wroga dadzą się wyprowadzić w pole i sami się wystrzelają gdy przelecicie pomiędzy nimi. Ja udaję na planetę, ktoś musi usunąć Savyllę.

Po drodze zgarnął najlepszych żołnierzy jakich miał na statku. Nie byli tak dobrzy jak Zarbon albo Ginyu, ale kogoś musiał zabrać. Gdyby wróg miał ze sobą obstawę, odwrócą jej uwagę gdy zajmie się generałem.

Wiedział, że to będzie trudne. Savylla nie był łatwym przeciwnikiem, a on wciąż nie odzyskał pełni sił. Changeling byli odporni oraz wytrzymali na zranienia, ale powoli zdrowieli. Pewnie byłby w pełni na chodzie, gdyby mógł skorzystać z nowoczesnej jednostki medycznej, ale technologia lecznicza była najpilniej strzeżoną. Poza tym była kosztowną i nawet Imperium ograniczało ilość kapsuł w jednostkach. Ogidy twierdziła, że uszkodzone płuco nie odzyska dawnej sprawności (przynajmniej bez fachowej pomocy), dlatego jeżeli ma wysłać nowego lorda do piekła, musi to zrobić szybko, zanim zacznie tracić oddech.

* * *

Savylla był zły. Radary i łączność padły przez niespodziewany impuls magnetyczny pochodzący prawdopodobnie z Ziemi. Ludzie mieli więcej tupetu niż podejrzewał. Zapłacą za to, będą patrzeć jak okaleczy ich przyjaciół. Jeszcze nie zabije, wciąż będą potrzebni. Zamiast tego, koniecznie musi pozbyć się niepokornego Nameczanina, pewnie uważającego się za lidera zdolnego go pokonać.

Nie będzie żadnego buntu, zwłaszcza gdy jest w pobliżu. Udał się na Ziemię wyposażony w prymitywny nadajnik krótkiego zasięgu. Niektóre działały, ponieważ podczas ataku były wyłączone. Mieli jednak ich ograniczoną ilość. Jakość przekazu była kiepska, ale wolał wiedzieć co się dzieje na orbicie. Restart właściwych systemów trochę potrwa, potem wszystko wróci do normy. Niestety chwilę temu doszły go inne, bardziej niepokojące wiadomości.

Zostali zaatakowani przez niezidentyfikowaną flotę. Podobno była mała, ale nikt z nich nie wiedział, czy zaraz nie nadciągną posiłki. Zastanawiał się czy szpiedzy nie zawiedli twierdząc, że Coola jest na drugim galaktyki i nie stanowi zagrożenia. Król rzekomo miał związać go walką na dobre, choć nigdy nic nie wiadomo. Savylla zapewniał tylko bezpieczny transport surowców oraz zabezpieczał tyły. Ziemianie stawiali opór, jednak ten zdusił kilkoma sprytnymi posunięciami. Do tej pory nie miał wiele do roboty. To oficjalnie, nieoficjalnie realizował coś większego. Ostatnio doszło do tego poszukiwanie Smoczych Kul, bo kto by nie chciał mieć jakiegoś życzenia? Wcześniej uważał to za bajki, jednak jego więźniowie sami mu powiedzieli. Można być geniuszem, ale gdy na wejściu krzyczy się, że nie odda się Smoczych Kul takiemu potworowi jak on, coś musi być na rzeczy. Że nie są jedynie legendą przekonał się ostatecznie znajdując jedną w domu pół Saiyanina.

Wiadomości nie przynosiły nic nowego, ale co gorsza, Nameczanin i spółka zwęszyli okazję, żeby uwolnić się spod czułej opieki jego armii. Na orbicie miał kompetentnych dowódców, dlatego osobiście zdecydował się rozwiązać kwestię ziemską. Nieważne jakby się starali, nie są dla niego zagrożeniem.

Changeling potoczył spojrzeniem po otaczających go wrogach. Jego mała obstawa drżała ze strachu. Podobno ci ludzie walczyli z Friezą, nie szkodzi, nie przejmował się. Jak na bogów mogliby go zranić karłowaty mnich, kilkuletni chłopiec albo ten mężczyzna z blizną na twarzy, który trząsł się jakby połknął jakieś wibrujące urządzenie? Changeling zastanowił się, czy człowiek zsika się ze strachu gdy mocniej machnie ogonem. Najsilniejszym z zebranych był Nameczanin, ale ten aż ociekał arogancją i Savylla zdecydował, że właśnie go wyśle do grobu pierwszego. Gdy będzie pewien, że wygra, wyrwie mu flaki. Wtedy człowiek się rozpłacze i podda, chłopiec zmartwieje ze strachu, a karzeł… pal licho karła. Nie musieliby ginąć gdyby zachowali nieco rozsądku. Na tak jawny opór nie było innego wyjścia niż eksterminacja.

- Jak udało się wam zakłócić nasze nadajniki?

- Myślisz, że ci odpowiemy?

- Wasza niebieskowłosa naukowiec miała coś w swoim schowku? Powinienem kazać ją zabić?

Ludzie poczerwienieli na twarzy. Wygląda, że trafił w czuły punkt. Wieczorem wyświetli im wzruszający film z tortur.

- Należało się zastanowić, zanim zerwaliście nasz rozejm – mocno zaakcentował słowa, jednocześnie odpinając ozdobną pelerynę dowódcy. – Żołnierze, zajmijcie się ludźmi, mają być ledwo żywi, ale żywi, żeby zdążyli zobaczyć, jakie konsekwencje spowodowała ich lekkomyślność. Ja biorę Nameczanina.

Ten rzucił się na niego natychmiast. Savylla pozwolił mu atakować, starannie parując ciosy. Ale bez szaleństw, nie ma co odsłaniać swoich atutów. Przeciwnik nie był najgorszy, więcej, był zdumiewająco dobry, ale Changeling miał taktykę, która zawsze się sprawdzała. Czekał, pozwolił się nawet lekko drasnąć. Czekał. I czekał jeszcze…

* * *

Gohan i Kuririn się rozdzielili. Za każdym poleciało po trzech żołnierzy. Yamcha także zniknął im z oczu i nie mieli pojęcia jak sobie radzi. Wojownicy mieli moc, która była w ich zasięgu, ale mieli też przewagę liczebną i dyscyplinę. Walczyli z całego serca bojąc się Savylli bardziej niż ich. Nie było łatwo, może gdyby miał oczy wokół głowy. Starał się wyuczyć ich energie, ale tak szybko zmieniali położenie, że chwilami się gubił. Nawet się nie zorientował, kiedy jeden uderzył go w głowę gdy był zajęty pozostałymi. Widać, żołnierze nie przejmowali się honorem i nie mieli obiekcji, zaatakować go we trójkę na raz. Nie trwało długo, gdy kolejny z nich rzucił go o ziemię, mocno, aż powstał mały krater. Stanęli na jego brzegu, zadowoleni z siebie i uśmiechnięci.

_To koniec, nie dam rady wszystkim naraz. Pojedynczo bym ich pokonał, ale nie tak. Co będzie z Bulmą? Jeśli się poddamy może…_

To niesprawiedliwe, dopiero wrócił do życia. Nikt się nie spodziewał, że Ziemia zostanie zaatakowana po tym jak Goku pokonał Friezę.

_Gdzie jesteś gdy cię potrzebujemy?_

Nie zauważył co się stało, ale z ust, oczu oraz uszu jednego z żołnierzy trysnęła krew. Pozostali odwrócili się zdezorientowali i nim cokolwiek zdążyli zrobić, kolejny uniósł się w powietrze eksplodując moment później. Kuririn otworzył usta tak samo szeroko jak oczy. To wyglądało bardzo znajomo… Tymczasem ostatni wojownik skoncentrował energię i… nagle zniknął z krawędzi krateru. Kuririn wyjrzał na górę (choć nogi się pod nim uginały) żeby zobaczyć jak fioletowy na twarzy przeciwnik przelatuje mu nad głową. Trup upadł obok z wybrzuszonymi oczami i zwisającym z ust językiem. Kiedy człowiek oderwał od niego wzrok, był całkowicie sam.

* * *

Trzech na rozgrzewkę, dwaj nawet go nie zobaczyli, może nawet się nie zorientowali, że giną. Jego oddział zajmie się resztą żołnierzy Savylli, tymczasem on zatroszczy się o lorda. Ostatnio widział go na jakimś bankiecie szczytów władzy. Generał Sił Obronnych Saurii trzymał się blisko Króla i nigdy nie wchodził mu w drogę. Pamiętał go tylko jako małomównego choć uprzejmego Changelinga, ubranego wypolerowaną na błysk zbroję. Słynął z utrzymywania dyscypliny i braku poczucia humoru. Podobno pił wyłącznie wodę oraz spał na metalowym łóżku bez materaca, aby nie „zgnuśnieć". Przynajmniej to o wodzie było przesadą, bo na ucztach raczył się winem, chociaż nigdy w większej ilości.

Znalazł go natychmiast. Trudno było przeoczyć odgłosy walki oraz, o dziwo, energię. Chyba zaczynał wyczuwać Ki. Wcześniej zawsze nosił scouter, więc nawet nie próbował.

_Scoutery są zawodne. Skoro nawet słabi Ziemianie mogą wyczuwać energię, to ja też. Przynajmniej oddziały specjalne powinny przejść szkolenia żeby radzić sobie bez nich._

Nikt go nie zauważył, więc ukrył się żeby ocenić sytuację. Savylla zdawał się przegrywać.

_Podkłada się, a Nameczanin połknął przynętę. _

Miał rację, chwilę później generał tak mocno uderzył, że jego przeciwnik padł na ziemię zalewając się krwią. Usiłował się jeszcze bronić, ale złamane ramię, wybity bark oraz duża rana na brzuchu skutecznie przechyliły szalę zwycięstwa na jego stronę.

_Zawsze uderza w punkty witalne, więc szybko kończy walki. Czeka do skutku na najlepszą okazję. _

Moment był idealny, przeciwnik nie spodziewał się ataku. Może to jedyna szansa, żeby zapewnić sobie wygraną. Wystartował z maksymalną prędkością, skupiając całą siłę w nogach. Savylla dostrzegł go za późno żeby uniknąć ciosu, ale dość, żeby uchronić się przed skręceniem karku. To jednak nie uratowało go przed niezamierzonym opuszczeniem polany na rzecz dalej położonego lasu. Frieza zdecydował nie czekać, aż wróci i poleciał za nim. Strasznie żałował, że nie może przyjrzeć się minie Nameczanina, ale Changeling był w tym momencie ważniejszy. Dopadł go gdy gramolił się z hałdy zwalonych drzew. Pierwsze ataki rzeczywiście zbiły go z tropu, nie było w tym krzty udawania. Na ile to zasługa ataku z zaskoczenia, a ile szoku gdy widzi się kogoś, kto według wszystkich źródeł jest martwy, tego nie wiedział. Mniejsza o to. Im szybciej Savylla trafi do piekła, tym lepiej. I mniejsza o uczciwą walkę. Cold także nie zachował się fair play. Czy Savylla znał prawdę? Na ile? Sama myśl, że maczał palce w całej tej grze, która miała z niego zrobić marionetkę, dodała mu sił. Pięści aż go bolały od uderzeń, choć po prawdzie, był to przyjemny ból. Od czasu walki z Jatyą nie miał sposobności wyładować złości. Nie miał pojęcia jak do tej pory wytrzymał tłumiąc to wszystko.

_Za zdradę. Za kłamstwa. Za upokorzenie. Za ból…_

Savylla osłonił się ramieniem, a rękawica na jego ręce zalśniła rzędem drobnych igiełek. Ogarnięty wściekłością Frieza nie zauważył, a potem się nie przejął. Nie powstrzymają go jakieś gadżety, więc gdy igiełki nacinały mu skórę, uderzał tak samo mocno. Zamierzał zmienić nowego Lorda w krwawą miazgę. Zwłaszcza jego…

_Nie…_

Oczy Changelinga błyszczały żywo. Z zadowoleniem oraz niepokojącą pewnością.

_Nigdy nie był wojownikiem jak ja. Był zabójcą, szpiegiem i przemytnikiem._

Savylla wykorzystał jego wahanie i zrzucił go z siebie. Tyle czasu wystarczyło aby odzyskał spokój. Splunął czerwoną śliną, starł zalewającą mu oczy krew.

- Mogę cię zabić drugi raz skoro Jatya nie potrafił za pierwszym.

Jak to możliwe, że przed chwilą wygrywał, nie bał się niczego, a teraz zrobiło mu się zimno ze strachu? Generał nigdy się nie uśmiechał, ale jego spojrzenie mówiło mu wszystko: „Przegrałeś i zaraz cię zabiję".

- Nie masz nawet minuty…

Słowa dziwnie brzmiały, jakby słuchał rozstrojonego nadajnika, a w tle pojawiały się wysokie piski. Obejrzał się widząc ruch po prawej. Przybył Nameczanin, ale nadal nie mógł zobaczyć jego miny. Twarz mu się rozmywała jakby zrobiono ją z wosku i postawiono przy ogniu. Za to Savylla rósł przyćmiewając sobą wszystko inne: las, trawę, niebo.

_Niemożliwe… nie znowu…_

Strzelił zabójczym pociskiem Ki, a Changeling go uniknął nie ruszając się z miejsca. Posłał jeszcze kilka strzałów, za każdym razem chybiając. Za bardzo wszystko się ruszało żeby mógł dalej utrzymać się na nogach. W całym ciele pojawiały się bolesne skurcze, aż nie potrafił wyprostować rąk. Nie zauważył, gdy generał stanął przy nim.

- Nie wiem jak Jatya mógł chybić…

_Zabij go… _To głos Colda.

Nie mógł zogniskować wzroku na Savylli, do tego skurcz objął jego plecy, przez co został unieruchomiony w pochylonej pozycji.

_Zabij go… _

Bolało jakby ktoś rozrywał mu wszystkie mięśnie i ścięgna.

_Nigdy więcej…! _

Nie po to wrócił z lodowego piekła i zniósł najgorsze upokorzenia, żeby zginąć z ręki uzurpatora.

_Nie muszę cię widzieć…_

Czekał cierpliwie na tą najlepszą okazję, i gdy generał się odsłonił, pozwolił, żeby energia sama znalazła sobie drogę.

* * *

Sprawy nabrały dziwnego obrotu. Wyglądało, że mają niespodziewanego sprzymierzeńca. Przez moment Piccolo był pewien, że zobaczył Friezę, ale po pierwsze co by tu robił, a drugie, tyran nie miał powodu go ratować. Raczej przerobić na mielonkę.

Tymczasem tajemniczy wybawca radził sobie z Savyllą zdumiewająco dobrze. Nie miał za bardzo jak mu się przyjrzeć przez tumany kurzu, a poza tym, wszyscy Changeling wydawali mu się do siebie podobni. Niestety nadzieja okazała się płonna. Sytuacja ponownie zmieniła się o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni, Savylla znów był górą. Co prawda okrwawiony i obity, ale żywy i w lepszym stanie od tego drugiego. Piccolo nie wiedział czy powinien pomóc obcemu, do tej pory żaden jaszczurowaty nie przyniósł nic dobrego. Może najlepiej żeby pozabijali się nawzajem, mieliby problem z głowy. Jeśli na orbicie toczy się bitwa, to jest okazja odzyskać wolność. Cokolwiek sprawiło, że dwaj zmiennokształtni ze sobą walczyli było mniej ważne niż Gohan i reszta. Yamcha pewnie już nie żył…

Zawahał się, choć już zamierzał startować w ich poszukiwaniu. Może jednak lepiej wykończyć Savyllę gdy jest zajęty? Trudny wybór, oni czy obcy? Generał zdawał się nie zwracać uwagi na to co się działo wokół. Zaraz zabije tego drugiego, wtedy będzie idealny moment. Z tym, że Changeling chyba nie spodziewał się, że jego wróg nie zamierza tanio sprzedać skóry. Nawet Piccolo był zaskoczony atakiem, który dosiągł niczego się niespodziewającego Savyllę. Gdyby cios był silniejszy zrobiłby mu ładną dziurę w korpusie, ale tak jedynie odrzucił go w powietrze. Nameczanin śledził jak generał ląduje ciężko na ziemi. Atak musiał dać mu poważnie w kość, bo trzymał się za brzuch i stał zgięty, a z czoła spływały mu strumienie potu zmieszanego z krwią.

- Savylla nie zapomniałeś o kimś? – krzyknął Nameczanin.

Changeling obejrzał się na niego, a po minie można było sądzić, ze rzeczywiście nie pamiętał, że ktoś jeszcze jest w pobliżu. Piccolo oczekiwał jakiejś butnej odpowiedzi, ale generał szybko uformował nieduży pocisk Ki. Nie dla niego. Nameczanin nie zdążyłby uratować drugiego Changelinga i szczerze, nie przejmował się tym. Ale ktoś miał inne plany i w ostatnim momencie złapał rannego odciągając na bok. Savylla zgrzytnął z wściekłości zębami, już drugi raz tego samego dnia przeszkodzono mu w dobiciu pokonanego. I prawdopodobnie dlatego nie zauważył, jak Gohan bierze zamach żeby skręcić mu kark.

* * *

Ktoś, kto rządzi przeznaczeniem ostatnio się chyba na niego uwziął. Kiedyś podbijał planetę, której mieszkańcy wierzyli, że każdy ma swojego strażniczego ducha. Jeśli tak było, to jego strażnik musiał udać się na urlop, albo przydzielili mu nowego, który był kompletnym partaczem. W każdym razie, wylądował w wielkim gównie. A to teraz było tak ironiczne, że pomimo bólu, musiał się śmiać. Obraz nie był ostry, ale z bliska widział dobrze, kto mu pomógł. I jaką ma minę. Dlatego śmiał się histerycznie, klęcząc przed łysym mnichem, który pomimo tego, że mógłby go posłać na drugi świat, wyglądał jakby zaraz miał puścić ze strachu pawia.

- Wiedziałem, że to ty. Zabiłeś ich tak jak mnie i Dende'go na Namek.

- Tak człowieku, wiem o tym. Właśnie dlatego zabiłem ich tak, a nie inaczej.

Co sobie myślą, słysząc jak łamie mu się głos. Musiał zamknąć oczy i zacisnąć zęby, żeby nie jęknąć, gdy przez ciało przeszedł mu następny, bolesny skurcz. Jakże śmiesznie musiało to wyglądać z boku. Choć i tak lepiej umrzeć z ich ręki, niż Savylli i reszty kłamców.

- … robisz, i gdzie jest Goku?

Chyba dobrze usłyszał, ale nie był pewien, czy wszystko. Z resztą nie będzie odpowiadał na pytania robaków.

- Daj mi nadajnik Savylli.

- Gdzie jest Goku?

O, to ten zarozumiały Nameczanin. Oczywiście nie padł mu u stóp w podzięce, że uratował jego małe, żałosne życie. Zignoruje go.

- Nadajnik, daj mi go – zwracał się do małego mnicha. Nie pamiętał imienia.

Zielony odsunął człowieka na bok i uderzył go w twarz. Powinien czuć się przez to upokorzony, ale w jakiś dziwny sposób, żaden z nich nie mógł go złamać. Trucizna musiała totalnie go otumanić, skoro uderzenie sprawiło, że krzyk bólu, przerodził się w wybuch śmiechu.

- Nie powinno ci być wesoło draniu. Zaraz cię zabiję, skoro nie udało się to Goku. Gdybym cię poznał od razu, wykończyłbym cię sam.

- Tak, zrób to, ale zanim odwołam armię. Nie umiesz wygrywać, nawet teraz.

Szkoda, że Nameczanie się nie czerwienią. Na pewno wyglądałby jak czerwony owoc gdy się z niego naigrywał.

- Możesz powstrzymać armię?

Mały mnich był odważny, stanął między nimi. Frieza musiał zamrugać, bo jego twarz zmieniła się z roztopioną maskę.

- Mogę mały głupku.

- Gohan, przynieś nadajnik tamtego.

Chłopiec wykonał polecenie bez szemrania. Changeling patrzył mało przytomnym wzrokiem jak przetrząsa ubranie trupa. Oboje wyglądali jakby byli za falującą ścianą wodospadu.

- Wytresowany. Brawo Nameczaninie, wyszkoliłeś sobie niewolnika. Daje głos na zawołanie?

Kuririn musiał się postarać, żeby nie pozwolić Piccolo go zabić. Wolałby być gdziekolwiek indziej, byle nie między nimi. Miał nieprzyjemne wrażenie, że Frieza nie do końca wie co mówi. Gohan w samą porę znalazł nadajnik i go przyniósł.

- Obiecujesz powstrzymać armię?

Mówił głośno i wyraźnie, żeby Changeling go zrozumiał. Pomimo to przez moment sądził, że jego starania spełzły na niczym. Wydawało się, że tyran odpływa w nieświadomość.

- Obiecujesz odwołać statki? – powtórzył wolniej.

Tym razem chyba mu się udało. Frieza kiwnął głową i wziął od niego nadajnik. Z niemałym trudem wybrał odpowiednią częstotliwość. Piccolo zaczął się niecierpliwość na tyle, że groziło to jego interwencją.

Kuririn stał obok gdyby Changeling nie zamierzał dotrzymać słowa. Zdziwiło go, że mówiąc przez nadajnik tyran brzmiał prawie normalnie.

- Mówi lord Frieza, uzurpator Savylla nie żyje. W drodze jest reszta mojej armii, która rozniesie was na proch. Natychmiast wstrzymać ogień i się poddać, a będziecie mogli przyłączyć się do zwycięzcy.

Obrońcy Ziemi spojrzeli po sobie niepewnie. Wieść o kolejnej armii żadnemu nie była w smak. Piccolo poczekał, aż komunikat zostanie kilkukrotnie powtórzony nadany, wtedy stanął bliżej.

- Jeśli złamiesz słowo, wyślę cię do piekła.

- Potrafiłbyś?

- Chcesz się przekonać?

Na to Changeling nie uznał za stosowne odpowiadać. Z resztą, wykonał plan minimum i teraz najzwyczajniej nie miał siły już na nic.

_Pośpiesz się małpo, nie będę czekać wieczność. Oni też nie._

* * *

Następnym razem będą **niespodzianki, które nie dla wszystkich okażą się miłe.**


	8. Część VIII

**VIII. Niespodzianki nie dla wszystkich okazują się przyjemne**

- Atak się skończył, chyba się poddają.

Goku odetchnął z ulgą. Wcześniej statkiem mocno zarzucało, załogą jeszcze bardziej. Niektórzy ślizgali się po podłodze między jedną ścianą, a drugą. Wolałby nie być na pokładzie gdyby ich zestrzelili, ale nie mógł zrobić nic innego niż mieć nadzieję, że dowódca wyprowadzi ich żywych. Teraz nie czekał na pozwolenie, tylko pobiegł do punktu z kapsułami. Wszystkie miały ustawiony docelowy cel Ziemię, należało tylko potwierdzić kurs. Ktoś krzyknął, że ma się zatrzymać i nie wolno mu opuszczać Crodylii bez pozwolenia. Nie posłuchał. Na dole byli jego przyjaciele i rodzina.

Kapsuła mknęła naprawdę szybko i chwilę potem wszedł w atmosferę, a sekundę później statek walnął głośno o ziemię. Mimo to wstrząs nie był tak duży jak się spodziewał.

Na pierwszy rzut oka planeta nie wyglądała na zniszczoną: tak samo zielona jak zwykle. Może jedynie było nieco ciszej, ptaki nie śpiewały intensywnie jak zawsze. Natychmiast odnalazł skupienie znajomych energii. Na szczęście nie były daleko, jeśli poleci z maksymalną prędkością, w pięć lub dziesięć minut znajdzie się na miejscu.

Przemknął nad zdewastowanym miastem. W dole wyczuł skupisko małych energii. Mieszkańcy pochowali się w ruinach, pewnie z lękiem obserwowali jego przelot. Co Frieza mu mówił? Że można wygrać różnymi sposobami? Kiedyś tyran przyznał, że najbardziej lubił podbijać planety wprowadzając wysokie opłaty i odcinając je od surowców. Trwało to dłużej, ale straty na zdobytych ziemiach były malutkie, a gdy jeszcze dobrze się rozegrało sprawy politycznie, podbici witali go jak bohatera. Przywoził im jedzenie i paliwo. Wtedy Goku zapytał, po co mu byli żołnierze do mordowania mieszkańców.

_Nie wszystkim się podobało, że wygrywam bez armii. To się nie zgadzało z ich oczekiwaniami, było za mało spektakularne. Imperium musi budzić strach, inaczej wrogowie uznają, że jest słabe i zaatakują. Trzeba podejmować decyzję co w danej sytuacji będzie najlepsze. A poza tym lubię fajerwerki. _

Zobaczyli jego przybycie z daleka. Wszyscy żyli, choć Piccolo był mocno poturbowany, reszta trochę mniej. W pierwszej chwili wyglądali jakby zobaczyli ducha, a potem Gohan rzucił mu się na szyję. Jego słów nie sposób było zrozumieć, ginęły w śmiechu i łzach radości. Tylko Frieza się nie cieszył. Odwrócił wzrok nie mogąc znieść ckliwego widoku. Miał nadzieję, że o nim zapomną i zostawią samego. Potrzebował odpoczynku oraz spokoju.

Nie zauważył, gdy Goku kucnął przy nim.

- Dziękuję, że uratowałeś moich przyjaciół i syna.

Chciał odpowiedzieć, że poczeka na okazję i zabije osobiście, bez niczyjej pomocy. Są tylko żałosnymi robakami i nic dla niego nie znaczą. Byli potrzebni jedynie do zdobycia zalążka armii. Wypadało ułożyć w myślach obelżywą odpowiedź, żeby im miny zrzedły. Jednak nie dziś, gdy jest tak zmęczony.

- Pomóż mi.

Saiyanin się uśmiechnął, za to jego towarzysze byli kompletnie zbici z tropu. Kuririn nawet potknął się o kępkę trawy, gdy Goku podał Changelingowi rękę.

* * *

Wygrana bitwa to jeszcze nie koniec. Można rzecz: początek. Na odchorowanie spotkania z Savyllą będzie musiał znaleźć inny termin. Dobrze, że generał miał trochę antytoksyny w zapasie, bez tego nie byłoby mowy o obowiązkach dowódcy. Teraz Brienn i pozostali dowódcy robili porządek na orbicie, a wyznaczeni technicy szacowali straty. Ponad połowa statków, w tym większość należąca do nich, była mniej lub bardziej uszkodzona. Przekazy zostały przywrócone i wieści o bitwie się rozejdą. Cold nie mógł wysłać przeciwko nim dużej armii, bo podobno był związany walką przez swojego syna. W każdym razie i tak musieli naprawić szkody, aby jak najszybciej być gotowym do odparcia wroga. Nikt nie wiedział z jakim odzewem spotka się odbicie Ziemi. Jednym ze skutków ich zwycięstwa będą utrudnienia w zaopatrzeniu Króla Colda. Statki będą musiały latać dłuższą drogą, albo ryzykować wyprawy na niepewnych szlakach narażając się na straty. Pytanie: jak szybko Cold będzie mógł zareagować? I jakie wieści dotrą do jego uszu?

Na ekranie wyświetlało się ostatnie rozmieszczenie wojsk wroga. Jeżeli Imperium natychmiast wyruszy z odsieczą, mają cztery dni. Tymczasem potrzebują tyle lub nieco więcej na naprawę statków. W najlepszym wariancie uporają się z tym tuż przed ich przybyciem. W gorszym będą prawie bezbronni.

Z wyjściowej floty ocalało sześć okrętów. Wulkan został kompletnie zniszczony razem z załogą, a naprawa Zimowego Kwiatu była niemożliwa. Wszystko co mogło się przydać zostało zabrane i wykorzystane na pozostałych. Za to zdobyli dwanaście nowych jednostek, jedna o nazwie Poganiacz została zniszczona w walce. Pozostałe były w miarę dobrym stanie. Najchętniej obsadziłby każdą swoim dowódcą, ale miał dość kłopotów z własnym, nielicznym personelem. Znał mniej lub bardziej prawie wszystkich wyższych rangą podwładnych Savylli, dlatego po długiej analizie, wybrał kapitanów i ich zastępców na każdy statek. Przeniósł się też na główny okręt nowej floty. Czwarta Warta miała wszelkie udogodnienia, była nawet lepiej wyposażona niż jego poprzedni statek z czasu inwazji na Namek.

Asparagus czaił się za nim z jakimiś nowymi urządzeniami, które kiedyś zrobił i miał nadzieję, że się przydadzą. Po tym jak Frieza osobiście mu podziękował za służbę, nie mógł się od niego uwolnić. Gdziekolwiek się nie udał, widział za sobą jego cień. Gdyby nie potrzebował każdej, żałosnej istoty, wysłałby go do piekła razem z jego śmiesznymi wynalazkami: brzęczącym wykrywaczem materii organicznej oraz napędem ekonomicznym, który dymił na trzy jednostki średniej odległości. Z drugiej strony, kosmita miał też kilka niezłych zabawek, taką jak ta, którą zagłuszył nadajniki w najbliższej okolicy planety. I wielbił go jakby był bogiem. Chociaż chwilami Changeling wahał się, czy nie jest to przypadkiem miłość do potencjalnego źródła zarobku. Asparagus był młodzieniaszkiem bez znaczącego protektora, który umożliwiłby mu nawiązanie dobrych kontaktów na początku kariery wojskowego technika. Gdy pojawił się Frieza, pierwszy zgłosił się na ochotnika widząc w tym dla siebie szansę.

Stojący za plecami byłego lorda Korporacji i Imperium, Parsley westchnął. Kosmita był słynnym najemnikiem, doświadczonym dowódcą, ale miał jedną wadę. Szybko zmieniał strony gdy jego pracodawcy przegrywali, a on wpadał w niewolę. Mimo to nikt nie śmiał go zabić za zdradę. Był zbyt cenny. Najbardziej Friezę irytował jego ton, który brzmiał jakby robił mu łaskę. Wbrew powszechnie panującej opinii, nie zabijał każdego, kto go zdenerwował (lub miał pecha znaleźć się w złym miejscu i czasie). Zazwyczaj eliminował szeregowych. Ci i tak się nie liczyli, co za różnica czy jeden padnie w walce, czy zostanie zabity przez niego. Ostatecznie nie ma to znaczenia, zawsze znaleźli się nowi. Robaki były wszędzie, pałętały się bez celu po pokładzie, bazach, barach, jadalniach... Ich bezczynność go drażniła. Zgraja nieudaczników, która myślała, że jak są żołnierzami Imperium, to wszystko im się należy.

Teraz było zgoła inaczej, każdy był na wagę złota.

- Lordzie, masz gości.

Opuścił najemnika i sprawdził kto chce się z nim widzieć.

_Małpa i karzeł. Od kiedy to miejsce zmieniło się w park osobliwości, żeby wpuszczać na statek każdą szumowinę?_

- Son Goku i jego wspaniały przyjaciel, co was sprowadza?

Czemu go nie zdziwiło, że Saiyanin nie zrozumiał ironii, tylko uśmiechnął się głupkowato? Za to jego mały kolega zdał się wyczuć chłodne powitanie. Interesujące, że z nich wszystkich to on się pojawił, nie ten Nameczanin, który był przecież znacznie silniejszy. Człowiek bladł za każdym razem, gdy dłużej zatrzymał na nim wzrok.

_A jednak podszedł do mnie po walce. On, nikt inny. _

- Jak się masz?

Najbliżej stojący spojrzeli na nich jakby stali się niezwykle osobliwym zjawiskiem. Goku nie zauważył, jak jeden z żołnierzy kręci za jego plecami młynka koło czoła. Jasne, że nikt oprócz jego Nemezis nie odezwałby się do niego w ten sposób.

- Mam się dobrze Saiyaninie – odpowiedział sztucznie uprzejmie. Gdzieś ktoś kaszlnął, albo próbował zagłuszyć śmiech. – Tak się składa, że mam inne obowiązki, więc wymiana bezsensownych uprzejmości jest w tej chwili niepożądana.

- Uwolnij Bulmę i Tenshinhana.

Całkiem o nich zapomniał. Chwilkę obserwował swoich gości, po czym sięgnął do komunikatora.

- Tu Lord Frieza, rozkazuję natychmiast uwolnić ziemskich jeńców i wysłać ich na planetę.

Odłożył komunikator. Mały mnich przyglądał mu się zaciekawiony i chyba zdziwiony. Nie spodziewał się pewnie, że pójdzie tak łatwo.

- Gotowe, będą na was czekać na Ziemi.

- Kiedy odlecisz?

- Wkrótce. Nie musisz się martwić o swoją drogocenną planetę.

_Przynajmniej, że ją zaatakuję. Cold albo Coola mogą mieć inne plany. _

Nie odchodzili, więc uznał, że może mają coś do powiedzenia w cztery oczy. Kiwnął, żeby poszli za nim. Minęli stojących na baczność żołnierzy i techników uwijających się w pocie czoła. Korytarz był pełen dymu i iskier ze spawanego metalu. Śmierdziało ozonem.

- Masz mi coś więcej do powiedzenia? – zapytał gdy zamknęły się za nimi dźwiękoszczelne drzwi.

- A ty?

Kuririn przenosił wzrok to na jednego, to drugiego. Goku nie był już taki radosny jak przed chwilą.

- Przysięgnij, że nie zaatakujesz nas więcej.

- Mogę nawet przysiąc, że mnie więcej nie zobaczysz, tak jak sobie zażyczyłeś na Namek.

Wyglądało, że wystarczyło mu słowo. Bez wątpienia nie uwierzyłby ani trochę gdyby nie spędzili razem kilkunastu tygodni. W tym czasie wypracowali coś, co od biedy można nazwać „zawieszeniem broni". Changeling był delikatnie mówiąc zadowolony, że pozbył się niańki. Przy Goku nie było mowy o „rozrabianiu" jak nazwał to Saiyanin.

- Dobrze. Powodzenia Frieza i… – uśmiechnął się półgębkiem – nie rozrabiaj więcej.

Mimowolnie Changeling odpowiedział tym samym.

- Gdyby Ziemianie mieli lepszą technologię komunikacyjną oraz należeli do Korporacji i Imperium, na pewno jeszcze byś wiele usłyszał o _rozrabianiu _– odparł swobodnie.

- Ostrzegam, że jeżeli przesadzisz, to cię powstrzymam.

- Zawsze możesz próbować.

- Może Bulma coś zbuduje? – zaproponował Kuririn.

Changeling zerknął na niego zaciekawiony.

- Tak, będziecie słyszeć o moich zwycięstwach.

Przemknęło mu przez myśl, że może powinien podziękować za wszystko, ale jakoś tak to nie pasowałoby do dawnego Friezy. Z resztą, rozmowa był skończona, a obietnica zostawienia ich w spokoju była chyba wystarczającym podziękowaniem. Nie ma co szastać prezentami.

* * *

Kuririn nie znał się zbytnio na technice, ale statek, którym przylecieli na spotkanie z Friezą i wrócili na Ziemię, musiał być nowoczesny. Wcale nie dlatego, że mrugało mnóstwo kontrolek. Było „czuć" profesjonalizmem z daleka. Powierzchnie były tak gładkie i lśniące, że bał się po nich chodzić. I personel: w czyściutkich kombinezonach. Każdy wydawał się dokładnie wiedzieć co robić. Wszędzie trzeba było podawać kody indentyfikacyjne oraz przechodzić procedury kontrolne. Przy pierwszej dostali zielone opaski z dziwnymi oznaczeniami.

Żołnierze na ich widok zaczęli machać wesoło. Goku wyjaśnił mu, że to jego koledzy. Z oddziału.

- Dziwnych masz nowych znajomych – mruknął widząc uzbrojonych wojowników. – I co to za ubranie?

- Co z nim? – Saiyanin obejrzał kombinezon który nosił. – Nie mów, że brudny, bo Frieza będzie gadał tylko o tym.

- Skąd wiesz _o czym_ będzie gadał? Dobra, nieważne… To strój jaki noszą żołnierze Imperium. I masz _jego_ logo.

- Uparł się, że mam podnosić na duchu pozostałych. Poza tym jest wygodny. Chcesz taki, mogę załatwić.

- Nie – odpowiedział natychmiast. – Goku, czy ty wiesz co robisz? I dlaczego trzymasz się z tym potworem? Pamiętasz co nam zrobił? Zabił mnie, próbował zabić nas wszystkich. Jak mogłeś uwierzyć, że nie zaatakuje Ziemi?

Dobre pytanie. Changeling mógł zrezygnować z próby ataku wiedząc, że nie ma na razie szans w walce, ale wciąż pozostawał niebezpieczny niczym paczka z nitrogliceryną. Wystarczy lekko stuknąć żeby było wielkie bum. Także jego energia, nawet będąc wyciszoną, wydawała się niestabilna. Piccolo charakteryzował się spokojną i stonowaną Ki która zmienia się zależnie od jego woli, Gohan był wulkanem kumulującym energię do czasu eksplozji, a Vegeta wiecznie nabuzowaną mocą gotową do walki w każdej chwili.

- Po prostu wiem. Nie mogę powiedzieć dlaczego, obiecałem komuś.

- Mam nadzieję, że to dobry powód – mruknął bez przekonania. – Nie mogę się doczekać aż odlecą.

- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że przegapiłem walkę – poskarżył się kolejny raz. – Tak chciałem zmierzyć się z tym całym Savyllą.

- Nie ma nad czym ubolewać. Nie spotkałem nikogo, kto tak by oszukiwał. Dobrze, że nie żyje. Nie sądziłem, że to powiem, ale był gorszy niż Frieza.

* * *

Minęły trzy dni, prace były na ukończeniu. Tym wspanialej, bo wyglądało na to, że nikt nie zamierza ich niepokoić. Cold i Coola byli zbyt zajęci sobą żeby interweniować. Pewnie wszystko byłoby idealne, ale jak zwykle, jakiś element musiał popsuć plany. Frieza wpatrywał się w radar, na którym migał sygnał niedużego statku. Nie był zaskoczony, pojawienie się Ayta było kwestią czasu. Mało prawdopodobne, żeby nie zauważył kradzieży ośmiu okrętów wojennych.

Nawet nie wiedział, kiedy obok pojawił się Asparagus.

- Przyniosłem blokery.

Frieza wziął od niego pudełko z automatycznymi strzykawkami. Nie byłoby dobrze gdyby na spotkaniu nagle dopadła go niedyspozycja. Trucizna Savylli znacznie osłabła, jednak wciąż musiał brać coś żeby blokować jej działanie. Medyk powiedział, że potrzeba jakiś dwóch tygodni, żeby przestała być dokuczliwa, a miesiąca aby się rozłożyła. Gdyby należał do innej rasy, skutki byłoby gorsze. Znaczy, śmiertelne. A tak musiał _tylko_ znosić mdłości, ból głowy, zaburzenia słuchu i widzenia oraz czasem niekontrolowane drżenie mięśni. Niestety do tego czasu nie mógł też skorzystać z kapsuł leczniczych.

Nie podobało mu się, że jego ludzie oczekują Ayta jakby był ich zbawcą. To raczej on powinien być tak traktowany. Poprowadził tych żółtodziobów do zwycięstwa.

_Kim on jest? Nie znalazłem o nim żadnych informacji. Żałosne, tajemniczy bohater._

Dowiedział się od opozycji o tajnej armii i natychmiast ruszył ją odszukać. Stacjonowała na pobliskiej planecie, dobrze ukryta jako prywatne jednostki ochrony zaopatrzenia. Gdy przedstawił się jako syn Nivisa, symbolu ich rewolucji, opowiedział wzruszającą historię, a na koniec zaproponował poprowadzenie ich do zwycięstwa, rzucili się na niego jakby rozdawał dzieciom cukierki. Większość rzeczywiście była dzieciakami, którzy nie mieli bladego pojęcia o wojnie. Znali ją z filmów o bohaterstwie i przechwałek żołnierzy pijących w barach. Reszta to weterani, stęsknieni walki jako czegoś co przypominało im młodość oraz stare dobre czasy. Ta hołota nie wygrałaby niczego, gdyby nie udało się zabić Savylli i przejąć wrogich oddziałów. Imię Friezy budziło posłuch zarówno wśród zgrai młodzików jak i jego dawnych podwładnych. Tak samo jak te niestworzone historie, że ożywiły go smoki. Albo, że tak naprawdę jest martwy, wieje od niego zimnym wiatrem i wrócił po zemstę.

Ayta nie może poczuć, że ma szanse się sprzeciwić, dlatego Frieza postanowił przyjąć go w prywatnych kwaterach, bez tych wszystkich dyplomatycznych uprzejmości.

_Moja armia, moje statki, moje zasady._

Słysząc otwierające się drzwi, poczekał jeszcze chwilę nim się odwrócił. Siedemnaście większych i mniejszych okrętów wyglądało pięknie na tle czerni kosmosu.

- Pewnie myślisz… – zaczął i urwał zapominając co zamierzał powiedzieć.

Changeling szedł do niego powolnym krokiem. Nosił paradny, ciemnozielony mundur komponujący się z kolorem tarcz na głowie, nogach i rękach. Przez ramię miał przewieszoną galową, kapitańską szarfę. Za nim niechętnie podążała Ogidy.

Z tym, że gościem nie był Ayta.

- Niespodziewane spotkanie prawda? – zapytał krzywiąc się w paskudnym uśmiechu.

* * *

Następnym razem** wyjaśnią się pewne rzeczy **(które do tej pory mogły budzić wątpliwości)


	9. Część IX

**IX. Pewne rzeczy się wyjaśniają.**

To było niemożliwe. Czas stanął w miejscu, zakręciło mu się w głowie. Nie śnił nigdy tak okropnego koszmaru. To musiał być sen, nie ma innej możliwości. Musi się obudzić.

- Nagle zrobiłeś się bardzo cichy Lordzie Frieza.

Kpił z niego, a on zamiast coś zrobić, cofnął się krok. Za plecami miał już tylko pokrycie statku i szybę.

_Nie, nie, nie… to sen. Nie może być inaczej. Los nie jest aż tak okrutny, nawet dla mnie. _

- Odebrało ci zupełnie mowę? To lepiej, bo zamiast gadać, będziesz słuchał.

- Nie jesteś Ayta.

To było oczywiste, ale w tej chwili nie mógł wydusić z siebie nic innego.

- Jestem Ayta i jestem dowódcą tej floty, a ty, jesteś upadłym lordem z rodu Cold – wycelował w niego oskarżycielsko palec. – Teraz żałuję, że darowałem ci życie.

- Nie darowałeś, to ty chciałeś mnie zabić! Strzeliłeś do mnie na Inui!

Changeling parsknął udawanym śmiechem, a Frieza poczuł jak po ciele przechodzą mu ciarki. Gdyby chciał, Jatya zrobiłby z niego miazgę. Wcale nie, dlatego, że był od niego znacznie silniejszy. Pokonał go psychicznie.

- Nic nie wiesz, jesteś tylko głupim i ślepym księciem. Myślałeś, że przejrzałeś na oczy? Nic z tych rzeczy. Pozostałeś tak samo zadufany jak wcześniej. Naprawdę uważasz, że nie potrafiłbym trafić w serce?

Miał rację. Każdy wiedział, że kapitan straży nigdy nie chybia. To nie były jakieś zawody, żeby pozwolić sobie na centymetr pomyłki. Nigdy się nie zastanawiał, dlaczego ten jeden raz popełnił błąd. Nie chciał o tym myśleć.

- Nie musiałeś trafiać, nie było nikogo żeby mnie uratował. Tak trwało to tylko dłużej.

Jatya przestał się uśmiechać.

- Nie zamierzałem cię zabić, ale Król nie mógł o tym wiedzieć. Uznałem, że żywy możesz się jeszcze przydać. Gdy nadarzyła się okazja wysłałem mój prywatny statek aby cię zabrał, ale nic nie znaleźli, dlatego uznałem, że się spóźnili.

- Spóźniliby się! Kilka godzin później, a znalazłbyś trupa! Oto twoja wielka łaska?

Kapitan nie odpowiedział na to pytanie.

- Ukradłeś mi armię, ale to nic. Ujawniłeś ją przed czasem. Latami planowałem przewrót, organizowałem szpiegów, zbierałem pieniądze, budowałem statki… a ty zniszczyłeś to w jeden dzień! Praca tysięcy poszła na marne przez twoją arogancję.

- Sami opozycjoniści powiedzieli mi o armii, skąd miałem wiedzieć, że to część jakiegoś większego planu? Słabo się starałeś skoro, przez jak mówisz, lata, zbudowałeś osiem okrętów.

Po ustach kapitana błąkał się uśmieszek. Frieza był teraz tylko zły. Znów okazał się elementem czyjejś gry.

_Nie tym razem. Ci żołnierze należą do mnie, a Jatya nie ma ze sobą nikogo._

- Osiem? – powtórzył cicho. – A może osiemset? Wierzę, że potrafisz liczyć, a jedynie nie powiedziano ci o reszcie.

Z kąta odezwała się Ogidy.

- Widziałam je, kilkaset statków i wyszkolonych żołnierzy. Jatya może je wezwać w każdej chwili.

Frieza spojrzał na nią z nienawiścią, zastanawiając się, czy ona też o wszystkim wiedziała. Może należy do szpiegów i donosiła o wszystkim. Nikomu już nie można ufać.

- Nie łudź się, że ich przejmiesz. Mamy złożoną strukturę dowodzenia, a ty jesteś tylko wychowankiem Colda. Idealiści mogą pójść z tobą słysząc wzruszającą historię syna Nivisa, ale nie wygrasz z nimi wojny. Do tego potrzeba twardych żołnierzy, nie marzycieli.

Człapanie byłego kapitana straży po podłodze było jedynym dźwiękiem w pomieszczeniu. Frieza ocenił szanse. Jatya był w pełni sił, do tego uzbrojony. Jeśli mówił prawdę, opór jest bezcelowy. Zostaną zmiecieni przez armię przeciwnika. Nie mógł liczyć na lojalność oddziałów Savylli, które przejął kilka dni temu. Za każdym razem łatwej im zmienić strony.

- Nie mogę pozwolić, że znów wejdziesz mi w paradę. Jesteś bardziej kłopotliwy niż cenny.

_Powiedział to jakby było mu przykro? O czym ja myślę?_

Jednego był pewien, nie da się zabić jak jakiś cywil. Kapitan może myśleć, że to będzie łatwe. Jakże się zdziwi.

Żaden z nich nie zauważył, kiedy Ogidy opuściła stanowisko w kącie i stanęła obok. Ukłoniła się elegancko jakby trzymała brzeg niewidzialnej peleryny.

- Czy pamiętasz kapitanie plotki, które niegdyś krążyły o mnie i ówczesnym lordzie Korporacji? Było w nich ziarno prawdy.

Jatya spojrzał jakby dopiero teraz ją zauważył. Obaj z Friezą przyglądali się jej podejrzliwie.

- Nigdy nie słuchałaś dobrych rad – powiedział zimno Changeling.

Ogidy uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco.

- Z tego słynę kapitanie, pracowałam całe lata na obecną opinię.

Kiedy weszła w towarzystwie kapitana, wszystko wskazywało, że jest po jego stronie. Tymczasem może było inaczej?

- Jak chcesz mnie powstrzymać? – teraz Jatya także wydawał się rozbawiony. – Czy masz jakąś moc, która pokonałaby mnie i całą armię? O ile sobie przypominam, nie jesteś wojowniczką. Czy od machania kilofem poprzewracało ci się w główce? Nie jesteśmy na jednym ze zjazdów twoich kolegów naukowców.

Kpiąca odpowiedź nie pozbawiła ją pewności siebie. Frieza westchnął cicho, nie pamiętał kiedy ostatnio widział ten dziki błysk w jej oczach. Gdyby nie złożone okoliczności stanowiliby dobraną parę. Łatwiej oswoić dziką bestię niż ją.

- Oczywiście, że mam odpowiednią moc, ale nie kryje się w moich pięściach. Gdyby coś mi się stało, moja wpływowa rodzina uznałaby to za obrazę i zażądała krwi. Chyba nie chcesz mieć w nich wrogów? Ale jak wolisz, bo bez nich wygranie wojny będzie znacznie trudniejsze. Bardzo, bardzo…

Wszyscy wiedzieli, że to prawda. Jatya przestał się uśmiechać, zamiast tego przeżuwał każde słowo.

_Trafiła z dziesiątkę. Nie przyszłaby tu bez zabezpieczenia. _

- Areszt – mruknął ponuro starszy Changeling. – Żeby żadne z was nie pokrzyżowało mi planów.

- Odpowiada mi taka odpowiedź. Na więcej nie możemy liczyć, prawda? – naukowiec kiwnęła mu głową w podzięce.

- Błagajcie teraz, żebym to ja wygrał. Gdy dostanie was Cold, nie będzie się bawił w podchody urocza damo.

* * *

Gdy wylądowali, deszcz był szarą ścianą. Ogidy skomentowała to niezadowolonym tonem i wyszła za nim. Nie zdążyli dobrze zejść z rampy, gdy statek zaczął startować. Nie zważając na wodę wpadającą do oczu, Frieza odprowadził go wzrokiem. Zacinało tak mocno, że zniknął niemal natychmiast. A jemu chciało się krzyczeć, choćby miał usłyszeć go cały Wszechświat. Zamiast tego zacisnął zęby. Ich przybycie nie umknie uwadze małpy i jej przyjaciół. Kwestią czasu jest, aż zjawi się komitet powitalny. Co powinien im powiedzieć? „Wiesz Goku, tak się złożyło, że ktoś się upomniał o armię którą ukradłem i żebym mu nie przeszkadzał, wysłał mnie na Ziemię". Albo „Cześć, nie mam dokąd pójść, wszyscy chcą mnie zabić, więc pomieszkam z wami. Cieszycie się?".

- Zrób mi tą przyjemność i się nie odzywaj – warknął stojąc plecami do Ogidy.

- Twe życzenie jest dla mnie rozkazem.

Wolał żeby mu odpyskowała, wtedy miałby pretekst żeby wyładować na niej wściekłość. Tymczasem ulewa nie traciła na sile, a nikt się nie zbliżał. Czyżby nie wyuczyli jego obecności? Nie ukrywał się, więc muszą wiedzieć.

_Żałosne, nie uważają nawet za stosowne sprawdzić po co wróciłem._

Rzeczywiście się pojawili jakiś czas potem. Dokładniej Goku w towarzystwie syna. Ogidy pomachała im ręką, zbijając oboje z tropu. Podeszła do nich z szerokim uśmiechem, uścisnęła dłoń Saiyanina, a potem Gohana.

- Co tu robicie?

Goku nie mógł być zły gdy powitano go tak serdecznie. Zerkał co prawda podejrzliwie, ale Frieza wzruszył ramionami. Przynajmniej dziś nie było sensu walczyć.

- Masz jakiś statek na zbyciu? – zapytał po prostu.

* * *

Piccolo trzymał się teraz w pobliżu domu Goku. Tak na wszelki wypadek, gdyby zdradziecka kreatura postanowiła, że znudziło się jej udawanie idealnego sąsiada. Minął jednak ponad tydzień i nic się nie stało. Po Frezie, wiedział czego się spodziewać, ale Changeling, która przybyła z nim, była zagadką. Wydawała się tak niegroźna jak to tylko możliwe. Jej Ki nie była szczególnie duża, nawet Kuririn by sobie z nią poradził. O ile nie ukrywała swojej prawdziwej mocy. Zamiast walczyć, niszczyć i knuć, czytała jakieś książki, sklejała kości, a potem je rysowała. Niestety Gohan kiedyś zapytał co robi, i od tego czasu podglądał jak pracuje. Czasem nawet jej pomagał, ku wściekłości Piccolo. Gdyby to zależało tylko od niego, załatwiłby parę przybyszów zanim zdążyliby powiedzieć „Namek". Chyba wszyscy oprócz niego stracili rozum. Próbował ich przekonać, że są naiwni, ale nikt go nie słuchał.

Najgorsza była Chi-Chi. O ile z początku ostro odmówiła przyjęcia gości pod swój dach, to teraz stawiała ich za wzór. Piccolo mógł tylko zgrzytać zębami, gdy upominała rodzinę żeby nie napychali się jedzeniem, nie bekali i nie siorbali. Co prawda, niechętnie musiał przyznać, że gdy chciał, Frieza potrafił zachowywać się irytująco uprzejmie, ale od jego dyplomatycznego gadania, Nameczaninowi gotowała się krew. Na szczęście odzywał się rzadko, przeważnie siedział naburmuszony i unikał towarzystwa. Co innego Ogidy. Zdążyła zaprzyjaźnić się z Bulmą i jej rodziną, Gohanem, Goku, Yamchą, Chaozem… Nikt z nich nie widział, że nie jest mniej groźna niż jej towarzysz. Piccolo czekał, aż spróbuje zaprzyjaźnić się z nim. Nie musiał długo czekać. Widział, że go obserwuje nim podeszła. Wiedziała, że z nim nie pójdzie tak łatwo.

- Nigdy nie spotkałam Nameczanina. Jesteście ciekawą rasą.

Co powinien jej odpowiedzieć?

- Nie obchodzi mnie co myślisz. Widzę jaka jesteś, jeśli spróbujesz jakiś sztuczek, wyślę cię do piekła.

Nie przejęła się tym co powiedział. Przyglądała mu się z ciekawością. Nienawidził tego spojrzenia, zdradzało ją. Była bystra. Całkiem możliwe, że jedynie udawała. Frieza gardziłby każdym, kto jest słaby. Jest silna ciałem, umysłem, a może oboma?

- To intrygujące, że do życia potrzebujecie tylko światła i wody. Zawsze mnie zastanawiało dlaczego z takimi możliwościami nie skolonizowaliście innych światów.

- Nameczanie to pokojowa rasa, nie podbijamy planet.

- Prawie o tym zapomniałam gdy cię poznałam. Nie jesteś typowym Nameczaninem.

- Jestem silniejszy, dlatego ostrzegam, nie dawaj mi powodu żebym cię zabił.

Changeling zatrzymała się naprzeciw niego.

- Bardzo lubię swoje życie, nie dam ci powodu. Ale zastanawiam się, czy oprócz siły masz też wyjątkową inteligencję?

To była prowokacja. Powinien ją uderzyć, ukarać za zniewagę, ale nie wykonała żadnego ruchu żeby się obronić przed ewentualnym atakiem. Jest na tyle głupia, pewna siebie i zarozumiała? Czy sprytna?

_Jest niebezpieczniejsza niż Frieza. Jest w stanie zdobyć nasze zaufanie i je wykorzystać. Wbije nam nóż w plecy._

- Zauważyłam, że bardzo ci przeszkadza nasza obecność.

Piccolo prychnął ze złością. Trudno żeby przeoczyli jego nastawienie.

- Nie musisz się tym tak obnosić, nie jesteśmy…

- Głupi? – dokończył za nią.

- Coś w tym stylu. Możesz chociaż udawać? Mu staramy się zachowywać jak wzorowi mieszkańcy planety.

_Co za… jak śmie?!_

- Jak reagują ludzie na wasz widok? Dalej odnoszą się do was z dystansem? Szkoda, bo jesteście ich wybawcami. I przypomnę ci, że Frieza tak samo, może nawet bardziej…

Nameczanin musiał odlecieć, w przeciwnym razie nie powstrzymałby się przed zaatakowaniem jej. Przeczuwał, że Ogidy coś kombinuje. Chciała go pokłócić z Goku? To absurdalne żeby Saiyanin stanął po stronie jej i Friezy przeciw niemu. Piccolo przyśpieszył lot jakby to miało pomóc mu się uspokoić. Nikt zdawał się nie zauważyć, albo nie przejmować, że Changeling manipulował Goku jak chciał. Oby noszenie Imperialnego munduru nie było pierwszym krokiem do pozbycia się ich przez tyrana.

Nagle wpadł na pomysł, żeby podjąć wyzwanie. Sprowokować Friezę do pokazania swojego prawdziwego oblicza. Dość długo potwór mydlił Saiyaninowi oczy.

Zdaje się, że Ogidy nie przekonała jeszcze jednej osoby oprócz niego. Pora złożyć małą wizytę.

* * *

Wszystko się zawaliło. Pojawiła się szansa żeby wziąć los w swoje ręce i nagle nadzieje obróciły się w popiół. Ciekawe na ilu planetach mówili o nim Pokonany Lord? Kiedyś ojciec udzielił mu lekcji, że jeśli nie doprowadzisz czegoś do końca, wszystko co osiągnąłeś będzie nieważne. Co z tego, że pokonał Savyllę, zdobył jego armię, skoro Jatya zabrał mu to bez walki? Nikt nie powie: to ten który zwyciężył dwa razy liczniejszą armię mając za żołnierzy starców i dzieci. Wolał żeby tym, który mu odebrał ostatnią nadzieję, był ktoś inny niż kapitan straży. W gorsze dni myślał, że lepiej byłoby gdyby Jatya zabił go na Inui zamiast dać szansę na przeżycie. Oczywiście zemsta jest wspaniała, ale nie było co ukrywać, że nie miał szans jej dokonać. Najbardziej chciał dostać głowę Colda, zmusić go, żeby powiedział mu prawdę, a potem zabić. Powolutku, aby czuł jak ulatuje z niego życie.

Nie mógł się również pogodzić, że mało prawdopodobne jest, aby odzyskał dawną sprawność. Czy wobec tego jest skazany na to żałosne życie pośród małp i błaznów? Jeszcze niedawno by na to nie pozwolił, rzuciłby się na wszystkich wrogów mając za broń wątłą gałązkę przeciw miotaczom ognia. Za długo był najsilniejszą istotą we Wszechświecie, zbyt długo nikogo się nie bał, przez co zapomniał, że można wygrywać inaczej. Albo przegrywać i nie zostaje nic innego, niż odebrać lekcję oraz wyciągnąć wnioski.

_Obserwuj, szukaj słabych punktów. Przegrywa się dopiero, gdy się wierzy, że to koniec. _

Gohan – mała małpka, odrabiała lekcje. Zadania były śmiesznie proste, a korepetytorzy którzy przychodzili, jeszcze śmieszniejsi przez swoją nieudolność. Nidy nie potrafili przekazać wiedzy w prosty sposób. Musieli używać trudnych słów żeby budować swoje ego. W chwilach gdy się nie uczył, chłopiec trenował z ojcem i Nameczaninem. Frieza nienawidził wszystkich, ale tego ostatniego wojownika szczególnie. Z resztą z wzajemnością. Nikt mu nie ufał, ale niektórzy obnosili się z tym jak orderem pierwszej klasy.

Ogidy i ta niebieskowłosa ziemianka (Bulma?) skonstruowały nadajnik odbierający wiadomości z przestrzeni kosmicznej. Przekazy były słabe, cały czas śnieżyły, czasem się wyłączały, ale dzięki nim nie byli całkowicie odcięci od wiadomości. Na przechwycenie kodowanych informacji nie było co liczyć, ale i tak się dowiedział, że sporo się zmieniło.

_Pomyliłem się, a teraz jest za późno. _

Prawda runęła jak deszcz meteorytów. Prawa, które gwarantowały Changeling zachowanie pokoju na ich własnej planecie, zostały jawnie zszargane. Wojna trzech przeciwników zmieniła się w pojedynek. Jakie szanse na wygraną ma Jatya? Jeśli Cold zwycięży, znajdzie go w każdej dziurze, wyciągnie z niej i przerobi na kawałek zakrwawionego mięsa. Jego i kapitana. Dlaczego nie mogli się dogadać i połączyć sił? Jatya mu nie ufał, prawdopodobnie słusznie. Frieza nie wyobrażał sobie jak mógłby słuchać kogoś, kto niemal go zabił, a poza tym cały czas znał prawdę i mu o niej nie powiedział. No i jeszcze jedno: przecież niebyły sobą gdyby uznał czyjeś zwierzchnictwo.

Powinien był się z kimś sprzymierzyć. Król odpadał z oczywistych powodów, nie chciał mieć z nim nigdy więcej do czynienia. Był jeszcze jego brat. Ale to przeszłość. Coola nie żył. Wypowiedział wojnę silniejszemu przeciwnikowi i zginął. W wiadomościach podano, że nawet nie walczył z Coldem. Jego flota została zniszczona przez nową broń. Samozwańczy Cesarz spłonął razem z nią, podobno statki zostały wepchnięte w gwiazdy, a tego nie przeżyje nikt.

Ogidy powiedziała, że kończy się czas wojowników. Przeżyją ci, którzy się dostosują. Broń masowego rażenia zabijająca całe rasy, nieważne jakie potężne byłyby jednostki. Nikt nie oprze się truciźnie, głodowi…

_Są różne zwycięstwa. Czasem trzeba stracić coś, żeby móc znaleźć na nowo. _

Może miała rację. Jeśli stracił moc, powinien znaleźć inny sposób żeby walczyć. Jego niepozorna przyjaciółka zdawała się wiedzieć więcej niż ktokolwiek sądził. Zawsze z przymrużeniem oka słuchał tego co mówi. Kto w końcu przejmowałby się Changeling, którą wydziedziczyła rodzina? Porzuciła pewną karierę ambasadora na rzecz kości leżących miliony lat pod ziemią i zjazdów gdaczących naukowców. Jatya nie ośmielił się jej tknąć, bo gdyby do uszu jej rodziny doszło, że ją skrzywdził, ci mogliby zdecydowanie wystąpić przeciwko niemu.

_Ironia, nawet po tym wszystkim jak się od niej odcięli, pomściliby jej krew. Podnosząc rękę na jednego członka rodziny, nawet najmniejszego, obrażasz pozostałych._

Coola… był jego bratem, fakt, że jedynie w połowie, ale jednak. Nigdy nie darzył go sympatią. Nie byłoby tak gdyby nie Cold, który podsycał ich rywalizację. _Lepszy przejmie Korporację. Silniejszy będzie miał władzę. Przegrani są nikim. Świat należy do zwycięzców, reszta to robactwo, a robactwo się tępi. _

Zdobycie smoczych Kul i nieśmiertelności miało być ukoronowaniem tego wyścigu. Było prawie zabawne, że znienawidzony brat wyświadczył mu przysługę. Gdyby nie odciął się od rodziny, Frieza zawsze byłby tym drugim. Tymczasem ojciec musiał mieć dziedzica, dziwnie by wyglądało gdyby przekazał władzę komuś innemu.

_Potrzebował mnie jako zasłony do realizacji planu. Obdzielał stanowiska swoimi ludźmi, zacierał ślady, w końcu był gotowy przejąć całą władzę. A ja zbierałem dla niego pieniądze, toczyłem wojny. Założenie było idealne. Goku musiał mu spaść jak dar z nieba. Trzeba było się mnie pozbyć i zrzucić na kogoś winę._

Nie mógł tu zostać. Bulma budowała dla nich statek, który zabierze ich daleko stąd.

_Gdzie? Nie ma miejsca dla upadłego tyrana._

Zapadał zmrok. Ziemia nie była najgorszą planetą. Szczerze powiedziawszy, nie bardzo wiedział jakie były pozostałe jakie poobijał. Przychodził po wszystkim, gdy światy były spustoszone przez żołnierzy. On tylko podpisywał rozporządzenia i decydował który będzie następny. Potem sprawdzał czy planety mają coś cennego. Jeśli utrzymanie kosztowało więcej niż zyski, niszczył je. Każda taka jałowa planeta była stratą czasu i szukaniem sposobów na załatanie dziury w budżecie. To znaczy: trzeba było podbić dwie inne żeby strumień pieniędzy się nie zmniejszył. Mimo to ciągle słyszał, że potrzeba więcej. Co do cholery Cold robił z tymi funduszami? Nawet gdyby spełniał każdą swoją zachciankę niemożliwe żeby narzekał na braki pieniędzy. Szkoda, że nie miał tu wglądu do bazy wydatków.

Wspomniał również ostatnią rozmowę z Ogidy.

_- Nie mam armii, pieniędzy na najemników ani statków. Nie mam nic prócz wrogów. _

_Machnęła ręką jakby odganiała natrętną muchę. Próbowała mu coś przekazać już wcześniej, ale był tak wściekły, że nie słuchał._

_- Nie masz nic z tych rzeczy, ale niektóre są na wyciągnięcie ręki. _

Możliwe, że miała rację. Wystarczyło tylko…

Nie, prędzej umrze niż to zrobi.

* * *

Genialny Żółw nie był genialny tylko z nazwy. Nawet wyłącznie z niezwykłej jak na człowieka siły. Był mądry i również dostrzegał sytuację, co najmniej dziwną, a już na pewno podejrzaną. Sprzymierzanie się z wrogami to jedno, ale pozwolenie się wykorzystywać to co innego. Niestety Goku nie był szczególnie bystry i nie widział problemu. To oznaczało _problem dla nich_.

Piccolo ostrożnie dobierał słowa, nawet mówił ciszej niż normalnie. Jego propozycja była odrobinę kontrowersyjna. Kuririn siedział zasępiony, raczej mając więcej wątpliwości niż przesłanek do zastosowania się do planu.

- Po co go uratowałeś?

Mnich nadął się jeszcze bardziej. Tłumaczył się z tego… nawet nie pamiętał, który raz.

- Ile razy mam mówić? Nie miałem pewności czy to on, nikt z nas w tym zamieszaniu nie miał. A poza tym, uratował mi życie.

- Też mi rewanż… – burknął Kamesennin. – Najpierw cię zabił, potem uratował. Wychodzi na zero.

- Frieza nie pomógł nam z dobrej woli, miał w tym interes.

- Ale żyjemy… – Kuririn odpuścił sobie własne przemyślenia, i tak nie chcieli ich słuchać.

- Nie pozwolę żeby tyran się tu panoszył. Sprowokuję go do walki, to nie będzie trudne. Dopóki jest osłabiony, nie zniszczy planety.

Genialny Żółw przytaknął na tym pomysł.

- Próbowałem rozmawiać z Goku, ale nie słuchał. To okropny sposób, ale nie mamy innego wyjścia.

- Ja też rozmawiałem z Goku i ręczył…

Tym razem Nameczanin nie wytrzymał. Walnął pięścią w ścianę domku na wyspie. Powstało lekkie wgłębienie.

- Może być z nas najsilniejszy, może myśleć, że robi dobrze, ale tak nie jest. Jeżeli nie pozbędziemy się Friezy _teraz_, będzie za późno.

- Przecież i tak zmierza odlecieć jak Bulma skończy budować statek!

- Jesteś pewien? Bo ja nie postawiłbym na to ręki, nawet jeśli mogę ją zregenerować.

Mnich nie odezwał się więcej. Z jednej strony mogli mieć rację, z drugiej Goku był jego przyjacielem, a takich rzeczy nie robi się przyjaciołom. Znowu nie zmruży w nocy oka. Sama obecność Changelinga i związane z tym okoliczności go wykończą.

* * *

Teraz nadeszła pora na ostry **trening**. Dla niektórych będą też **powody do radości**


	10. Część X

**X. Trening i powody do radości**

Piccolo czekał na okazję. Musiał trafić na moment, w którym Frieza będzie wystarczająco daleko od świadków. To nie było wcale tak łatwe jak się spodziewał. Przeważnie w okolicy kręciła się Ogidy albo Goku. W końcu jednak z pomocą Genialnego Żółwia udało się zaaranżować wystarczająco dużo czasu.

Nameczanin zastanawiał się, czy tyran wie o jego obecności. Póki co się nie zdradzał, nadal obserwując miasto z daleka. Potrafił to robić godzinami. Bez ruchu, bez przerwy, niezauważony przez ludzi. Kiedy indziej penetrował planetę z godną podziwu metodycznością. Nic się przed nim nie ukryło. Te obserwacje budziły coraz większy niepokój Nameczanina.

_Do dzieła._

Changeling postanowił go ignorować, ale Piccolo nie przeoczył małego wzrostu Ki.

- Ciekawe miasto? – zagadnął jakby pytał o to najlepszego przyjaciela.

- Nie, to tylko skupisko prymitywnych form życia – odparł ze zwykłą wyższością. – Poziom zaawansowania technologicznego cztery punkty w skali Wulsa. Poziom zaawansowania kulturowego: trzy.

_Jakim cudem Goku znosi tą jego arogancję? Ja już nie mogę wytrzymać._

- To nie przeszkodziło nam cię pokonać. Już nie jesteś taki silny.

_Trafiłem, zaczyna się denerwować. To łatwiejsze niż myślałem. _

Changeling opanował się na tyle, że atak ograniczył do odpowiedzi.

- Czego nie można powiedzieć o tobie. Wy, Nameczanie, jesteście żałośni. Wasz poziom zaawansowania jest jeszcze niższy niż tej małej planety. To prawdziwy wyczyn.

- Sugerujesz, że taka prymitywna rasa jak my potrafiła oszukać najpotężniejszego wojownika we Wszechświecie? Nie, wróć, _byłego_ najpotężniejszego wojownika.

Po gwałtownym wzroście energii tyrana domyślił się, że w tej chwili Frieza musi użyć całej siły woli żeby go nie zaatakować. Jeszcze moment i dopnie swego.

- Jak to jest być pokonanym przez małpę i uratowanym przez słabego człowieka? A co z twoją armią? Postanowili służyć komuś innemu, że się z nią nie zabrałeś? Nie dziwię się, również nie walczyłbym dla takiej niedojdy.

Trwał oczekując reakcji. Zamierzał właśnie wbić następną szpilę w rozdmuchane ego tyrana, gdy odepchnął go niespodziewany atak telekinetyczny. Piccolo wyhamował tuż przed spotkaniem z ziemią. W samą porę usunął się przed wściekłym ciosem wymierzonym w jego głowę. Korzystając, że Changeling jest zaślepiony furią, odrzucił go od siebie serią kopnięć. Wystarczyło tylko wytrzymać do czasu przybycia Goku.

- Dalej, pokaż na co cię stać!

Nie mógł pozwolić, aby potwór się opamiętał. Po kolejnej fali ataków doszedł też do wniosku, że ucieszy się z szybkiego przybycia Saiyanina. Frieza nawet nie będąc u szczytu swoich możliwości, był dla niego za dobry. Odpowiadał atakiem dwa razy mocniejszym za ten, który otrzymał. Raz Piccolo w ostatnim momencie uratował się przed potencjalnie śmiertelnym ciosem. Oczywiście nie pozostawał dłużny. Było to o tyle ułatwione, że Frieza niemal nie przejmował się defensywą. Regularna obrona nigdy nie była jego najmocniejszą stroną.

* * *

- Co się stało? Goku!

Saiyanin nie odpowiedział, natychmiast opuścił wyspę Genialnego Żółwia. Przed chwilą wyczuł gwałtowny wzrost energii. Po tym do kogo należała, spodziewał się najgorszego. Piccolo i Frieza stanowili kiepskie połączenie. Jak cukierek miętowy i cola. Który to wpadł na idiotyczny pomysł spotkania? A mówił Changelingowi, żeby nie pakował się w kłopoty. Ten jak zwykle musiał wiedzieć lepiej.

Za nim ledwo nadążając leciał Kuririn.

- Wracaj, nic tam po tobie. Poradzę sobie.

Goku nie chciał go narażać. Ponadto uważał, że im mniej osób będzie świadkami, tym łatwiej będzie rozdzielić walczących. Była możliwość, że będzie to niewykonalne, jednak wolał mieć nadzieję. Nie chciał zabijać Friezy, jednak jeżeli ten zapędzi się za daleko, na przykład próbując zniszczyć planetę, nie będzie miał wyboru.

- Goku, muszę ci coś powiedzieć!

- Nie teraz!

Jego przyjaciel został w tyle.

_Wystarczyło go na chwilę spuścić z oka! Jeśli ktoś zginie, to będzie moja wina!_

Do celu dotarł akurat w momencie jak Frieza ogonem owinął szyję Nameczanina i szykował się do zabicia go. Piccolo szarpał się bezradnie, wyraźnie brakowało mu sił. Dostrzegł Goku i znieruchomiał. Changeling za to nie zauważył, że nie są sami.

- Frieza, przestań!

Tyran obejrzał się na niego. Saiyanin był pewien, że w tej chwili Changeling toczy ze sobą wewnętrzną walkę. Wydawało się, że czas zatrzymał się w miejscu. Jeden fałszywy ruch i Piccolo umrze. Po tym nie będzie mowy o dalszym zawieszeniu broni.

W tym czasie na miejsce zdążył dotrzeć zziajany Kuririn i z przerażeniem śledził rozwój wypadków. Bezwładnie zwisające ręce Nameczanina, Goku o krok o transformacji i tyran, który wzmocnił duszący uścisk. Nie było szans, żeby to się dobrze skończyło.

- Nie pozwolę ci nikogo zabić. Nie zmuszaj mnie do czegoś, czego nie chcę.

Człowiek jęknął głośno. To nic nie da. Dla Friezy to bardziej zaproszenie do konfrontacji niż ostrzeżenie. Jak zaczną walczyć będzie za późno, Changeling nie cofnie się przed niczym. Zginą niewinni, pewnie on znów zginie. Jeden raz bycie rozerwanym wystarczy.

_Co myśmy najlepszego zrobili? Muszę to odkręcić!_

- Goku, to nasza wina.

Saiyanin spojrzał na niego nie rozumiejąc, co ma na myśli. Kuririn nie zdążył z tłumaczeniem, Changeling rozluźnił sploty ogona pozwalając Nameczaninowi spaść swobodnie na ziemię. Goku złapał go zanim rozbił się o skały.

- Co to znaczy, że to wasza wina?

Piccolo posłał mnichowi wściekłe spojrzenie i odepchnął od siebie Goku. Chwiejnie stanął na nogach. Kuririn szybko do nich dołączył.

- Co to znaczy? – powtórzył ledwo powstrzymując się od krzyku.

Jako, że Nameczanin nie zamierzał nic wyjaśniać, ponownie ta niechlubna rola przypadła człowiekowi.

- Uznaliśmy, że będzie lepiej… jeżeli Frieza zniknie. A tylko ty możesz to sprawić.

Goku odsunął się od nich nie wierząc własnym uszom. Jego przyjaciele spiskowali za jego plecami. Chcieli go wykorzystać. Wcale mu nie pomogło się otrząsnąć, że Changeling wylądował obok dusząc się ze śmiechu.

- Widzisz? – syknął w krótkich przerwach gdy mógł mówić. – Wszyscy są tacy sami.

Umierający ze śmiechy Frieza był ostatnią rzeczą jakiej potrzebował. Goku zacisnął pięści ledwo panując nad emocjami. Wziął kilka głębokich oddechów. Opanowanie. Nie mógł zaatakować swoich przyjaciół. Tyran był pierwszy na liście do wyładowania złości, a to nie skończyłoby się dobrze dla nikogo.

- Wynoś się, muszę z nimi porozmawiać.

Changeling szykował się do wykonania polecenia, ale w ostatnim momencie zmienił zdanie. Posłał jeszcze jedno rozbawione spojrzenie każdemu z osobna zatrzymując się dłużej na Goku.

- Nie bądź dla nich zbyt surowy. Na ich miejscu zrobiłbym to samo – szepnął złowrogo.

Po tym odleciał zostawiając ich na polanie. Kuririn wzdrygnął się jeszcze raz, Nameczanin udawał niewzruszonego.

- Jak mogliście? Uważałem was za przyjaciół.

Piccolo poprawił sponiewierane ubranie.

- Nie widzisz, że Frieza cię wykorzystuje? To chodząca bomba zegarowa, jak wybuchnie będzie za późno. Jest naszym wrogiem, nie przyjacielem!

- Ty też byłeś naszym wrogiem!

- Wspomnisz moje słowa. Tyran jeszcze doprowadzi nas wszystkich do zguby.

Saiyanin nie powstrzymał go gdy zostawił ich na polanie. Długo patrzył w kierunku gdzie zniknęła jego sylwetka. Kuririn nieśmiało chrząknął kilka razy próbując zwrócić na siebie uwagę. Zżerały go wyrzuty sumienia.

- Przepraszam. Myślałem, że dobrze robię.

Goku kiwnął głową, na znak, że usłyszał. Jego przyjaciel westchnął zrezygnowany.

- Niech Frieza odleci. Powiedz mu o tym.

- Nie mogę.

- Dlaczego?

- Bo nie ma gdzie iść. I dopóki jestem w pobliżu nikogo nie skrzywdzi… Powinniście go przeprosić.

- Co?! – dobra, to _musiał _być żart.

- Przeprosić, chyba, że chcecie żeby byle rzecz doprowadziła do zniszczenia planety.

- Ale…

- Wiecie do czego mogło dojść? To nie zabawa. Nie spodziewałem się po was tego.

Byłoby lepiej gdyby Goku uderzył go w twarz. Jego zawiedziony głos był stokroć gorszy. Kuririn oddałby wszystko, żeby znaleźć się gdzieś indziej. Znów to on musiał się za wszystkich tłumaczyć, niesprawiedliwe.

* * *

Nameczanin lizał rany, na szczęście dzięki zdolnościom regeneracyjnym było to w miarę szybkie. Co innego jego duma. Nie dość, że ich plan upadł, to Goku był na nich wściekły. Od tego czasu nie pokazywał się w pobliżu. Za nic nie zamierzał przyznać się do błędu, którego z resztą w swoim mniemaniu nie popełnił.

Kuririna też nie chciał oglądać. Gdyby nie on, prowokacja by się udała, ale człowiek musiał puścić parę. Teraz to on był tym złym. Niestety następnego dnia _tchórz _go odnalazł i przekazał słowa Saiyanina.

- Nie ma mowy żebym przepraszał tego potwora! Jestem reinkarnacją demona, nie będę się kajał przed nikim.

Tak ostra odmowa nie budziła wątpliwości, że nie zmieni zdania. Wobec tego Kuririn udał się w pojedynkę na poszukiwania tyrana. Uznał też, że lepiej to mieć za sobą teraz, niż zaliczyć następną, nieprzespaną noc. Nie chodziło wcale o Changelinga, ten mógł sobie myśleć i czuć co chciał, to nie jego sprawa. Szkopuł tkwił w tym, że Goku był nieugięty, a człowiekowi zależało na ich przyjaźni. Poza tym, z nuż zostanie zabity i uznają go za bohatera, który otworzył wszystkim oczy. To najgorsza możliwość, ale ma pewne pulsy, a to już pocieszenie.

Frieza i Ogidy zamieszkali w górach. Było tam diabelnie zimno oraz nieprzyjemnie. Niemniej wydawało się, że to im nie przeszkadza. W pobliżu nie wyczuł obecności paleontolog. Nie wiedział czy uznać to za dobrą, czy złą wiadomość.

Tyran miał problemy z wyczuwaniem Ki. Zajęty swoimi sprawami często nie zauważał czyjegoś przybycia. Ponieważ wejście z zaskoczeniem nie kwalifikowało się do najmądrzejszych rzeczy, z daleka zaczął wołać. Z zakłopotaniem zauważył, ze jego wrzaski spowodowały lawinę. Oby ta nie zasypała domostwa przybyszy, bo wówczas przeprosiny mogą nie wystarczyć.

Tyran zauważył go, jednak nie wykonał żadnego ruchu. Czekał. Kuririn przeżegnał się w myślach i dołączył do niego na półce skalnej. Paskudnie wiało, aż mu wyszła gęsia skórka. Niekontrolowane szczękanie zębami również zrzucił na karb mrozu, a nie strachu.

- Przyszedłem przeprosić.

Żadnej odpowiedzi. To źle?

- Za to z Piccolo. To było nie w porządku. I więcej się nie powtórzy. Zrobiliśmy to bo, myśleliśmy, że…

- Jestem wcieleniem zła?

To nie był wymarzony przebieg rozmowy. Kuririn przełknął głośno ślinę. Nie znosił tego uczucia gdy Changeling przeszywał go badawczym spojrzeniem.

- Naprawdę przepraszam – powiedział bardziej piskliwie niż zamierzał. – Zapomnijmy o wszystkim.

- Będziemy udawać, że nic się nie stało – stwierdził tyran śmiertelnie poważnie.

Mężczyzna odetchnął z ulgą. Spodziewał się, że będzie gorzej.

- Dzięki, myślałem, że mnie zabijesz jak się pokażę – przyznał uśmiechając się głupio.

Frieza podszedł bliżej z satysfakcją zauważając, że człowiekowi głos zamarł w gardle. Nie zamierzał być aż tak przyjazny, ale plan wymagał poświęceń. Teraz na widok niemal umierającego ze strachu człowieka, wyciągnął pojednawczo dłoń. Ręka Kuririna była zimna i spocona. Jakże łatwo byłoby połamać mu palce. Z bólem zrezygnował z tej opcji.

- Wracaj do siebie bo zamarzniesz.

Mężczyzna skwapliwie się z nim zgodził czym prędzej odlatując w bezpieczniejsze miejsce. Leciał tak szybko, że prawie przekroczył barierę dźwięku. Nie ma to jak dobra motywacja.

Po południu zjawiła się Ogidy. Już się o wszystkim dowiedziała.

- Jestem z ciebie taka dumna! To co, pora na kolejny krok złowrogiego planu dominacji nad światem?

* * *

- To jest… niespodziewane.

Małpa znała tak trudne słowo? Musi to zapamiętać.

- Nie każ mi powtarzać.

Goku patrzył na niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Widział, że Frieza się złości, i to z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej. Ogon uderzał na boki szybciej i mocniej. Wydawało się, że nieco odrósł po tym jak Changeling stracił sporą jego cześć na Namek.

- Zrozumiałem, tylko nie spodziewałem się… że… będziesz chciał… ze mną trenować.

Changeling policzył w myślach do dziesięciu żeby się opanować. Potem jeszcze raz i uznał, że więcej nie ma sensu. Swoją drogą ciekawe co powiedzą przyjaciele Saiyanina gdy się dowiedzą? Ten karłowaty mnich pewnie zrobi się fioletowy, a Nameczanin… zdobędzie się na kolejną nieudaną akcję pokazania wszystkim jakim to nie jest złym potworem. Tak, najzabawniejsze, że miał rację, a Goku nic sobie z tego nie robił. Saiyanin jeszcze kilka razy pytał, czy na pewno się nie pozabijają, i Changeling za każdym razem zapewniał, że nie da się więcej sprowokować. Uwierzył mu.

- Dobra, zgadzam się, ale nie wiem czy w twoim obecnym stanie…

- Tym się nie przejmuj. I nikomu ani słowa.

Miejsce w górach było na tyle odludne, że Goku zgodził się spotkać właśnie tam. Wolał nie ryzykować przypadkowych ofiar. Frieza także nie miał nic przeciwko, bo to znaczyło, że nie będzie tłumu gapiów w razie gdyby nie dorównywał przeciwnikowi. Stanęli naprzeciw siebie w dolince zasypanej śniegiem. Saiyanin zauważył, że tyran bada głębokość śniegu.

- Zaczynamy?

Goku zaczął ostro, ale potem zwolnił. Changeling bronił się metodycznie i o wiele lepiej niż na Namek, pomimo tego kilka razy popełnił błąd, co Saiyanin natychmiast wykorzystał. Im więcej razy Frieza przegrywał, tym walka szła mu gorzej. Ponieważ sparing zaczynał być banalnie prosty, Goku przerwał żeby udzielić rad. Moment sądził, że przeciwnik rzuci się na niego głuchy na to co próbuje przekazać.

Zaczęli od nowa, tym razem Changeling atakował. Część ciosów była przewidywalna, poznał je na Namek, lecz inne go zaskoczyły. Dwa razy nawet przełamały jego obronę. Nagle oślepił go śnieg rzucony w oczy. Zanim się zorientował, został sam. Rozejrzał się, ale Frieza stał na jednej z półek skalnych.

- Uciekasz? – spytał przekornie ścierając śnieg z twarzy.

- To taktyczny odwrót. Na przygotowanie czegoś specjalnego.

Trenowali jeszcze kilka godzin i słońce zaczęło chylić się ku zachodowi.

- Miałbym dobrego partnera do sparingu gdybyś był w pełni sił.

- Wtedy bym cię zabił, a nie bawił się w to śmieszne, bezcelowe, żałosne… – Changeling prychnął z pogardą. Za to chętnie wziął resztę kanapek, które zabrał Goku. Chleb wyrzucał wyjmując wyłącznie mięso. – Jutro w tym samym miejscu?

Podobnie minęły cztery dni. Potem Goku postanowił podnieść poprzeczkę.

* * *

W rozwalaniu kamieni nie ma nic ciekawego: cele nie uciekają i nie krzyczą. Przez moment chciał postrzelać do zwierząt, ale od czasu gdy zaczęli hałasować w dolince, wszystko co mogło przeniosło się gdzieś dalej. Słońce było już wysoko.

_Południe. _

Nie zdziwiłoby go gdyby małpę zatrzymała jego żona. Jakim sposobem słaba kobieta mogła go trzymać pod pantoflem, trudno powiedzieć. Przynajmniej Changelingowi sprawiało pewną satysfakcję patrzenie jak każe mu wyrzucać śmieci. Mógł to oglądać cały dzień, zawsze poprawiało mu nastrój. Sama Chi-Chi nie do końca chyba wiedziała co o nim myśleć. Próbował zabić jej syna, więc trudno, aby darzyła go przyjaźnią, ale z drugiej strony robiły na niej wrażenie jego nienaganne maniery. Chwilami szkoła savoir vivre przydawała się lepiej niż miotanie Death Ballem.

A chłopca nawet było mu chwilami prawie żal. Matka zaganiała go do nauki w każdej wolnej chwili. Chyba tak musi być, że rodzice mają wygórowane ambicje jeśli chodzi o dzieci. Frieza doskonale pamiętał jak ojciec kazał mu na zmianę trenować i uczyć się. Zaplanowane przez niego zajęcia zajmowały cały dzień. Ogidy była jedynym rówieśnikiem, z którym miał okazję regularnie się widywać. Przewijali się też inni, oczywiście wszyscy synowie i córki jakiś ważnych osobistości. Nawet wtedy musiał pamiętać o odpowiednim zachowaniu, w końcu kiedyś to mieli być jego dowódcy, politycy, ambasadorowie… Jedynie przy Ogidy nie musiał się przejmować przestrzeganiem skomplikowanej etykiety. Changeling i tak miała wszystko gdzieś, nie robiło jej różnicy czy serwetka leżała po prawej, czy lewej stronie.

Czuła opieka ojcowska siłą rzeczy osłabła, gdy Frieza większość czasu spędzał na Uniwersytecie. I tak, to był najlepszy Uniwersytet w galaktyce, gdzie wolnego czasu nie miał wcale więcej. Cold niechętnie przyjął jego decyzję, wolał żeby nauczyciele przychodzili do niego. Po tygodniach pertraktacji doszli do porozumienia. Stawiał się na każdym ważniejszym pobijaniu planet, na bitwach i treningach przynajmniej raz w tygodniu.

Czasami można było jednak opuścić jakieś zajęcia czy zarwać noc. Z perspektywy czasu stwierdzał, że tych wyskoków było za mało. Jako lord Korporacji oraz Imperium czasu miał jeszcze mniej. Teraz okazało się, że ma tyle wolnego, że nie wie co z nim zrobić. Najzwyczajniej się nudził, więc obok realizacji planu zdobycia zaufania, treningi pozwalały zbić czas. Przynajmniej były bardziej pasjonujące niż oglądanie mrowisk miast z ludźmi zajmującymi się nic nie znaczącymi czynnościami.

Zbliżającą się z dużą prędkością energię wyczuł natychmiast. Ale to nie był jego małpa. Jeszcze bardziej wyciszył własne Ki i wycofał się miedzy skały. Nie rozpoznawał kto to, przypomniał sobie dopiero gdy wylądowali. Cóż, jeśli Goku przysłał ich w zastępstwie, to był głupszy niż sądził. Zmiażdżyłby ich jednym palcem. Dokładniej niedużym Death Ballem. Albo zwykłym machnięciem ogona, po co się wysilać?

Nie zauważyli go (ukrywanie swojej Ki było niezwykle użyteczne). Rozejrzeli się jakby coś ich zaniepokoiło, ale potem zrzucili wierzchnie okrycie i przystąpili do rozgrzewki. Ich wysiłki były żałosne, ale Changeling postanowił, że jeszcze chwilę popatrzy nim ich nastraszy. Nie będzie och zabijał, wciąż potrzebował Goku, ale nie mogą mu przecież zabronić powiedzieć kilku słów powitania. Uprzejme groźby były najlepsze, żołnierze zawsze drżeli ze strachu gdy mówiło się „tym" tonem.

Nagle przerwali patrząc na zachód. Po chwili Frieza również wyczuł kolejną energię, wiele potężniejszą.

_W końcu raczyłeś się pojawić. _

Goku wylądował na samym środku dolinki i rozejrzał się zdezorientowany. Chaoz podbiegł do niego podskakując radośnie (Changeling przewrócił oczami na ten widok). Tenshinhan zachowywał się bardziej dostojnie, ale to nie zmieniało faktu, że nadal pozostawał nędznym robakiem.

- Co tu robicie?

- Trenowaliśmy, potrenujesz z nami?

Saiyanin podrapał się po głowie zakłopotany.

- Już komuś obiecałem.

Tenshinhan zmarszczył czoło i Frieza domyślił się, że podejrzewa prawdę. Błyskawicznie podniósł swoją energię i wylądował obok. Z satysfakcją stwierdził, że mały klaun schował się za Goku, a jego większy znajomy stanął gotowy do walki. Nadal się go bali. Doskonale. Powinni pamiętać, że nie dorównują mu w niczym.

- Spóźniłeś się – nawet nie spojrzał na drżące ze strachu insekty.

Goku uśmiechnął się niewinnie, a Frieza po raz kolejny doszedł do wniosku, że to największy idiota jakiego spotkał. Doprawdy, lepiej byłoby przegrać z kimś kto byłby mądrzejszy. Z tym, że mądrzejszy raczej niebyły tak naiwny, żeby go uratować.

- Przepraszam, musiałem coś załatwić. Pomyślałem, że będzie ciekawiej jeśli będziesz całkiem zdrowy.

Trójoki mężczyzna i jego przyjaciel spojrzeli na niego jakby całkiem zwariował. Mniejszy nawet otworzył zdziwiony usta przez co przypominał rybę. Frieza zignorował ich.

- Przyniosłeś w kieszeni tego małego Nameczanina? Nie sądzę, żeby był tak rozsądny i mnie wyleczył.

- Dende jest na Nowej Namek. Mam Senzu.

- Kto to jest Senzu?

- Nie kto, tylko co. To magiczna fasolka.

Changeling złapał ją w locie. Patrzył na nią nieufnie. Jedzenie niesprawdzonych rzeczy nie było dobrym pomysłem. Kilka razy zdarzało się, że ekspedycje wytruwały się lokalnymi roślinami na podbijanych planetach. Po czwartym razie zmusił naukowców do wgrania odpowiednich programów w scoutery.

- Nie możesz mu jej dać, zniszczy Ziemię! – Tenshinhan nie krył oburzenia. Pod skórą drżały mu napięte mięśnie.

Chociaż fasolka wyglądała niepozornie i zielono, Changeling nie był przekonany czy w tym niespodziewanym prezencie nie kryje się podstęp, ale patrząc na reakcję przyjaciół Goku uznał, to mało prawdopodobne. Była nijaka w smaku, trochę słodkawa, trochę mdła. Ludzie mieli oczy wielkie jak spodki, a Goku nadal się głupkowato uśmiechał. Przez chwilę Changeling sądził, że go oszukano, ale potem… Od miesięcy nie czuł takiej energii. A co było jeszcze lepsze, nic go nie bolało. Ciągły ból, czy to przy gwałtowniejszym ruchu albo z samego rana gdy mięśnie miał zastane, stał się jego częścią. Zapomniał jak to jest gdy nic nie dolega. Nie śmiał nawet marzyć, że stanie się to tak szybko.

Tenshinhan spojrzał na Goku i stwierdził, że nawet on wygląda na zaniepokojonego.

- Wystarczyło, że pozwalasz mu przebywać na Ziemi! Pozabija nas teraz.

Saiyanin odsunął go na bok by mieć wolną drogę do histerycznie śmiejącego się Changelinga. Każdą komórką ciała czuł jego moc – chaotyczną oraz zupełnie nieokiełznaną. Miał wrażenie, że stoi w środku wielkiego, podnieconego ula. Kilka kamyków u jego stóp drżało, jeden wystrzelił w górę z niepokojącym świstem. Goku zmienił się w Super Saiyanina, ale nawet to nie zwróciło uwagi Friezy.

- Nie rób niczego głupiego! – ostrzegł krzykiem, dopiero wtedy Changeling jakby sobie przypomniał, że nie jest sam.

Saiyanin nie zdążył zareagować gdy jego i pozostałych pochłonęła aura tyrana. To było jakby ktoś wrzucił ich do wanny zimnej wody i włączył wirowanie. Goku wystrzelił na oślep pocisk Ki, który odrzucił Changelinga do tyłu. Chaoz chwiał się na nogach, a Tenshinhan powtarzał „co za moc, co za moc…". Nic im się nie stało, więc sprawdził co z Friezą.

- Za co to było durna małpo? – warknął wygrzebując się ze sterty kamieni. – Przecież was nie zaatakowałem!

- Nie…?

Changeling strzepnął z siebie ziemię.

- Już nawet cieszyć się nie mogę?

Goku niepewnie przeprosił go za atak. Spodziewał się odwetu, nie pretensji. Czyżby Frieza _aż tak_ się zmienił?

- Teraz nasz trening będzie ciekawszy. A widownia może zostać – Frieza wyszczerzył do nich zęby w złowieszczym uśmiechu.

Tenshinhan cały czas mruczał swoją mantrę gdy przeciwnicy dawali z siebie wszystko. No prawie, bo gdyby tak było, ktoś my zginął.

* * *

Mała małpka była taka śmieszna. Ogidy kojarzyła się z oswojoną jaszczurką, którą kiedyś miała, zanim się nie dowiedzieli, że przemyciła na śmiertelnie niebezpieczne stworzenie. Na nic się zdały tłumaczenia, że jest oswojona, łagodna i jeszcze nikogo nie ugryzła.

- To kawałek czaszki?

Był zdumiewająco pojętny. Pokazała mu rysunek, na którym został zaznaczony omawiany fragment.

- Doskonale, mądry z ciebie dzieciak. A to?

Wahał się z odpowiedzią, czekała cierpliwie. Nie ma pośpiechu.

- Łopatka?

- Dobrze. Powinieneś zostać paleontologiem, wykopywałbyś dla mnie kości tak jak twój tata. A potem pomagałbyś mi je opisać, narysować i posklejać. Lubisz układanki? Ćwiczy się na nich cierpliwość.

Gohan drgnął nerwowo gdy w drzwiach pojawiła się Chi-Chi. Do tej pory sądziła, że Ogidy pomaga mu w matematyce. Nie do końca było to kłamstwo: pomagała, ale przy okazji pokazywała mnóstwo innych rzeczy. Jego podręczniki były jakby na drugim planie.

- Powinniśmy rozwiązać te zadania ze szkoły – szepnął gdy zostali sami. – Mama będzie zła jeśli dostanę złą ocenę.

To nie jedyny powód. Każdy korepetytor który się nie sprawdzał szybko tracił pracę, a Changeling była z nich najmilsza. Przynajmniej potrafiła wszystko prosto wytłumaczyć, nigdy go też nie uderzyła. Na początku jej nie ufał jako przyjaciółce znienawidzonego Friezy, ale Ogidy uparcie zaglądała do jego zeszytów żeby poprawić mu błędy. Raz nawet nastraszyła jednego z nauczycieli. Innemu wylała na głowę atrament. Gohan ledwo powstrzymywał się od śmiechu gdy widział lewitujący mu nad głową kałamarz.

- Obiad! – rozległo się wołanie z kuchni.

Na stole stało dodatkowe nakrycie. Kuririn niepewnie śledził gdy Ogidy pomagała nalać wszystkim soku.

- Goku jeszcze nie wrócił? – zapytał, trudno powiedzieć kogo, bo wzrok nadal skupiał na nowej korepetytorce Gohana.

- Na obiad się nie spóźni, zaraz powinien być.

Tym razem Chi-Chi się pomyliła, więc zjedli we trójkę. Wieczorem Gohan kończył lekcje, więc Ogidy uznała, że to idealny moment na rozmowę z mnichem. Znalazła go niedaleko domu. Pomachała mu już z daleka przyjaźnie.

- Nie musisz się mnie obawiać, nie jestem wojowniczką. Pewnie rozłożyłbyś mnie w minutę – usiadła obok niego. – Nikomu się nie stała krzywda jak tu jesteśmy, nawet więcej. Uratowaliśmy was. O ile mi wiadomo, Frieza załatwił żołnierzy Savylli.

- Ale najpierw mnie zabił.

- Różne wypadki chodzą po ludziach.

Kuririn uważał, że bycie rozerwanym na strzępy przez tyrana nie kwalifikuje się do wypadku, ale zachował to dla siebie.

- Uważasz, że Goku jest nierozważny pozwalając mieszkać tu waszemu wrogowi. Wiesz, wrogów lepiej trzymać bliżej niż przyjaciół. My co prawda nie jesteśmy wrogami, ja na przykład jestem tak bezbronna jak tylko można.

- Wasz statek jest gotowy, możecie odlecieć. Nic was tu nie trzyma.

- Malutki mnichu tak mało wiesz.

- Mało? – zapytał podejrzliwie. – Wiem, że nikt was tu nie chce. Jesteście niebezpieczni a my nie chcemy kłopotów.

- To bardzo mądre, wojen nie należy toczyć na swojej ziemi.

Nie do końca to miał na myśli. Tymczasem Ogidy wskazała palcem na niebo.

- Gdzieś tam jest moja planeta, myślisz, że nie chcę wrócić? Niestety nie mam do czego. Po tym jak się wtrąciłam w wojnę, jestem niemile widziana. Z resztą nigdy nie byłam…

- Dlaczego?

- Robiłam to, co uważałam za słuszne nie przejmując się oczekiwaniami innych.

- Acha… – chrząknął zmieszany. – Ale to nie jest nasza wojna, wszyscy z twojej rasy jakich spotkałem byli źli. Nie wiem czy mogę ci wierzyć.

- Królowie, władcy… a inni? Cywile nie mają nic do powiedzenia. Ostatnio nie mieliśmy szczęścia do rządzących, może gdyby ktoś odpowiedni stanął na czele Imperium. byłoby inaczej.

- Frieza już pokazał co potrafi.

Ze zniecierpliwieniem machnęła ręką.

- Nie o nim mówię. To, że się znamy jeszcze nic nie znaczy. Przecież jestem zbuntowana, robię to co uznam za właściwe, prawda? Daj mi odpowiedź czy w to wchodzisz, jutro, pojutrze… poczekam. Pamiętaj, że jeśli ktoś podobny do obecnie rządzących przejmie władzę, kiedyś przyjdzie kolej podbić Ziemię.

- To groźba?

Ogidy zaprzeczyła.

- Ziemia jest małą, ale bogatą planetą. Jest tu dużo form życia. Kwestią czasu jest aż ktoś się nią zainteresuje. Gdyby wygrał ktoś wam przychylny i przystąpilibyście do sojuszu, bylibyście bezpieczni.

Kuririn nie był przekonany czy przemawia do niego taki argument.

- Do tej pory zawsze pokonywaliśmy wrogów.

- Kiedyś wam się nie uda – ostrzegła przyciszonym głosem. – Każdego można pokonać, tak czy inaczej. Świat cały czas się zmienia. Ci którzy się nie dostosują, odchodzą. Tak jak organizmy którymi się zajmuję. My też kiedyś odejdziemy, zostaną po nas kości i skamieliny. Możemy tylko się starać odwlec to w czasie. Wymieranie ras to złożony proces. Czasami wystarczy jeden malutki błąd żeby poruszył lawinę. Czasami to sto lat, czasami miliard, ale wszystko zmierza do unicestwienia.

Nie mógł zaprzeczyć. Nie wiedział też co odpowiedzieć, dlatego w milczeniu obserwowali horyzont. Nagle Ogidy wstała, ale odchodząc powiedziała jeszcze coś. Kuririnowi włosy zjeżyły się na rękach gdy usłyszał co będą robić jutro.

- Jak to będziemy pobijać planety? – wyjąkał zanim odleciała.

Changeling uśmiechnęła się łagodnie.

- Jutro po obiedzie. Nie zapomnij. Im nas więcej tym ciekawiej.

* * *

„Podbijanie planet" okazało się skomplikowaną grą. Należało rozbudowywać armię i umiejętnie nią kierować. Liczyła się przede wszystkim logika, ale nie zaszkodziło mieć też trochę szczęścia. Po pierwszych partiach sytuacja prezentowała się następująco: wygrywał Frieza, za nim plasowała się Ogidy. Następnie Kuririn, który miał dużo szczęścia w losowaniach i przypadało mu najwięcej bonusów. Niewiele gorzej szło Chi-Chi która szybko rozumiała zasady i sprytnie zdobywała pieniądze. Jedynie z dowodzeniem samej armii szło jej nie za dobrze. Na samym końcu stawki był Goku, którego najpierw Frieza ciągle wykorzystywał, a potem także pozostali gracze. Za pierwszym razem Kuririn miał jeszcze jakieś obiekcje przed dobijaniem przyjaciela. Potem odbierał mu pieniądze ile się dało.

Frieza zaskoczył wszystkich zawierając sojusz z Saiyaninem oraz udzielając mu kilku pożyczek. Kilka kolejek później okazało się, że była to niedźwiedzia przysługa. Changeling przejął wszystko co należało do Goku w ramach odzyskania zadłużenia. Chi-Chi poklepała go po ramieniu żeby go pocieszyć. Sama zawarła rozejm z Ogidy i wspólnie podbierały coraz więcej zasobów Kuririnowi. Kiedy już sprowadziły go do swojego poziomu zawarły z nim sojusz i wspólnie zaatakowały armię Friezy. Changeling sprytnie uchodził z zastawionych zasadzek i gdy tylko nadarzyła się okazja podbierał bonusy któremuś z przeciwników. Mnichowi chwilami wydawało się, że tyran ma z tego więcej radości niż z samej walki.

Goku zaczął się nudzić i próbował namówić pozostałych do skończenia gry, ale wszyscy tak się zaangażowali, że ani myśleli przerywać.

Kuririn krzyknął z rozpaczą gdy na hologramie armia Friezy przebiła jego obronę. Natychmiast na odsiecz ruszyli jego sojusznicy. Walka, nawet jeżeli żołnierze przypominali jedynie punkciki, była emocjonująca. Gdy było już po bitwie wszyscy wycofali się na swoje pozycje aby sprawdzić straty. Kuririn został dosłownie z resztką tego co miał jeszcze przed rundą, Frieza także poniósł znaczące straty. Najlepiej miały się Chi-Chi oraz Ogidy. Szybko zawiązały nowy sojusz, w którym podzieliły między siebie to co zostało Kuririnowi. Potem zaatakowały Friezę, który chociaż robił co mógł, nie był w stanie oprzeć się ich połączonym siłom.

Dopiero gdy skończyli, zorientowali się, że jest już późno. Gohan i Goku znudzeni oglądaniem gry poszli nad rzekę. Wrócili chwilę po tym jak komputer wyświetlił statystyki. Chociaż nie wygrał, najlepszy wynik należał do Friezy.

Podczas pożegnania Kuririn niespodziewanie został odrzucony dwa metry dalej. Roztarł obolały bok. Nie miał pojęcia co się stało. Dopiero zawzięta mina Goku i równie rozbawiona Friezy zapaliła mu w głowie przysłowiową, czerwoną lampkę.

Changeling rozłożył bezradnie ręce jakby chcąc powiedzieć, że to nie jego wina.

- Przysięgam, że nie zauważyłem jak tam stoi – powiedział niewinnie. – Czasami zapominam gdzie macham ogonem.

Chi-Chi i Ogidy parsknęły śmiechem. Goku nie miał już nic do powiedzenia. Także cała złość Kuririna wyparowała. Pierwszy raz przemknęło mu przez myśl, ze Changeling nie jest tylko chodzącą apokalipsa, ale osobą.

* * *

Następnym razem zostawimy Goku, Friezę oraz ich przyjaciół i **sprawdzimy co dzieje się u pozostałych bohaterów.**


	11. Część XI

**XI. Sprawdźmy co się dzieje u pozostałych bohaterów.**

Kończyło mu się paliwo, a w ogarniętym chaosem Wszechświecie, zatankowanie graniczyło z cudem. Na każdym kroku spotykał się z kontrolami i chmarą urzędników oraz żołnierzy każących mu się legitymować. Na początku ich rozwalał, ale nagle okazało się, że uznano go za wroga publicznego i nie mógł nawet wejść do najgorszej speluny, żeby nie obskoczyła go zgraja łowców głów. Sami w sobie nie byli w stanie go pokonać, ale kilku próbowało bardziej wyrafinowanych metod. Strzały snajperskie, trucizny i całą resztę broni tchórzów. Oczywiście na domiar złego, Goku przepadł jak kamień w wodę. Możliwe, że dotarł już na Ziemię, więc powrót z resztą paliwa był najmądrzejszą decyzją, jaką mógł podjąć.

Vegeta minął wyświetlacz, na którym relacjonowano wielkie postępy armii Króla Colda. Jeśli poleciało się na planety odbite przez buntowników, mówiły dokładnie to samo, ale zwycięzcami był Jatya i spółka. Patrzenie jak Changeling nawzajem się wykańczają byłoby zabawniejsze, gdyby nie niedogodności temu towarzyszące. Na połowie planet racjonowano żywność, na drugiej połowie była tak obrzydliwa, że nawet Saiyanin miał dość patrzenia na puszki z czymś, co miało być mięsem. W smaku bliższe było papierowi niż schabowemu. Nawet kolor miało szaro-różowy.

Nagle jego uwagę przykuła rozmowa prowadzona w zaułku, między śmietnikiem, a wrakiem jednoosobowego ścigacza. Wszędzie można było usłyszeć szeptane najbardziej fantastyczne wieści. Spora część musiała być zmyślona, ale zdarzało mu się wyłowić też coś interesującego.

- Trzyma to w tajemnicy. Wyciągnie go jak jaszczura z kapelusza.

- On nie żyje, zginął na Namek. Wszyscy tak mówią.

- Słyszałem, że dowodził obroną jakiejś planety i zabił Savyllę. Myślisz, że byle kto by go zabił?

- Savylla podobno nie był taki mocny.

- Może nie, ale maczał palce w zabiciu wielkich wojowników. Rozmawiałem z jednym jego byłych żołnierzy i twierdził, że był setki razy gorszy niż Frieza. Miał własny pluton egzekucyjny, karał za najdrobniejsze przewinienia. Podobno jednemu złamał obie ręce bo zostawił bałagan na swojej pryczy, a innemu nogę gdy ustawił się nierówno w szeregu. I kazał im się zabijać nawzajem. Kolegów z jednego oddziału.

- Ściemniasz – rozmówca nie wyglądał na przekonanego. – Zawsze przesadzają. Pewnie spotkałeś go pijanego.

- Skąd! A Savylla dawno był w zmowie z Coldem. Słyszałem, że dostał od niego prototyp statku, jeszcze zanim awansował. Cała ta sprawa śmierdzi z daleka. Ostatnio Changeling robią strasznie dużo zamieszania, nie podoba mi się. I to pewnie nam przyjdzie stracić za to głowy.

Vegeta zmarszczył czoło. Był przekonany, że Goku zabił tyrana. Czy możliwe, że pozwolił mu uciec? Był naiwny, więc kto wie? Jemu też pozwolił odejść, ale to co innego. Obaj byli Saiyanami.

Miał kolejny powód żeby wrócić na Ziemię. Jeżeli _Kakarotto_ nadal go tam nie będzie, jego przyjaciele może mu powiedzą co naprawdę wydarzyło się na Namek.

* * *

Lubił dobre wino i jaja specjalnie sprowadzane z Quo'huo. Miały tak wyśmienity smak i aromat, że słynęły w całej galaktyce, a za tuzin trzeba było płacić sumy graniczące z szaleństwem. Wśród kucharzy krążyła legenda, w której rzekomo jeden z nich rozbił kiedyś jajo, a jego pan utopił go w kadzi wrzącego oleju. Osobiście uważał to za prawdopodobne.

Gości było niewielu, za to każdy należał do elity. Nie wszyscy byli Changeling, wśród innych ras także zdarzali się tacy, których można uznać za partnerów, a nie wyłącznie przystawkę. Ten różowy grubas, dwa miejsca dalej po lewej, był niekwestionowanym królem przemytników (oficjalnie pozostawał szefem firmy produkującej luksusowe wyposażenie do statków kosmicznych). A ten z rudą grzywą obsadził rodziną połowę flot wokół zdobytych planet. Jednak co najważniejsze, w tym doborowym towarzystwie, nikt nie siorbał ani nie chrząkał przy jedzeniu. Nic tak nie denerwowało Snodryssy jak nieprzestrzeganie zasad dobrego zachowania. Wczoraj musiał być na egzekucji zdrajcy rodu Colda, ale to nie krew go obrzydzała tylko smród gdy puściły mu zwieracze. Za to powinien zginąć dwa razy, ale nawet on nie miał mocy rozkazywać śmierci. Na następną okazję weźmie chustkę skropioną olejkami z Asda Mur.

- Król okaże wdzięczność za lojalność, każdemu z was szykuje nagrodę stosowaną do zasług. Planety, porty kosmiczne, tytuły czekają. Ale musi was prosić o cierpliwość.

Po sali przetoczył się pomruk. Mieli dość czekania, niektórzy włożyli w sprawę Colda sporo pieniędzy. Nic z tych rzeczy nie robili za darmo. Mieli prawo się niepokoić, sprawy przybrały niespodziewany obrót.

- Zdrajca jadł z nami przy jednym stole. Wpuściliście go głównymi drzwiami.

Snodryssa stłumił westchnie. Onia miała kiepskie wyczucie, mówiła także na głos to co myśleli inni. Gdyby nie była tak paskudnie bogata, dawno skończyłaby w grobie. Niestety jej synowie nie mieli żyłki do interesów (ani rozsądku) aby móc pozbyć się ich wyszczekanej matki. Na szczęście z gadania niewiele wynikało, dlatego postanowił przymknąć oko na jej wyskok. Do tego używała staroświeckich porównań jakby naczytała się klasyków. Naprawdę nie skończyła żadnej godnej wspomnienia szkoły. Zwykły dorobkiewicz, którego z daleka czuć prostactwem.

- Jadł z każdym z nas i nikt nie odkrył jego zamiarów. Wiecie, że wyznaczono nagrodę za żywego lub martwego. Jestem ciekaw Shodow czy wysłałeś już za nim swoich zbirów?

Szary i chudy kosmita odłożył sztućce, którymi metodycznie przerabiał wysiłki kucharzy na nieapetyczną papkę.

_Nudzą go te spotkania, wolałby trenować ze swoimi zabójcami. _

- Może tak, może nie – odparł oschle. – Jak chcesz nas przekonać do pomocy lordzie Snodryssa? Król Cold stracił jednego syna, drugiego zabił po tym jak się zbuntował. To nie najlepiej wpłynęło na jego opinię. Szepta się, że ktoś, kto nie może upilnować własnej rodziny, nie nadaje się na władcę. A teraz także jego kapitan straży go zdradził. Wasz własny lud jest podzielony. Powiedz mi, jak może to wyglądać dla takich jak my?

- To prawda, wszystkie imperia w końcu upadają – rzucił ktoś z sali.

Nie będzie ich łatwo przekonać. Ci zebrani nie zaszliby wysoko gdyby byli głupcami.

- Ród Hoyhetta nie ma żadnego wpływu na politykę, a Dunsta i Fargea są podzielone w swoich sympatiach. Nie odważą się opowiedzieć po stronie buntowników zanim szala zwycięstwa nie przechyli się znacząco na którąś stronę. Na dzień dzisiejszy Jatya nie ma dość armii ani pieniędzy żeby zagrozić Królowi. Może jedynie go połaskotać ściągając na siebie gniew. Przedstawiłem wam prawdziwe raporty, nie jakąś propagandę. Stłumienie powstania jest kwestią czasu. Nawet bez waszej pomocy sobie poradzimy, ale wszyscy chcemy dobrze na tym wyjść. Im szybciej rozwiążemy kwestię zdrajców, tym lepiej dla Korporacji. O ile się orientuję, wszyscy tutaj mamy znaczące profity z jej istnienia.

Snodryssa z zadowoleniem zauważył, że większość wygląda na przekonanych, ale Onia i Shodow… Shodowa trzeba będzie usunąć zanim zrobi coś głupiego. Kompania Zabójców w rękach zdrajców jest nie do przyjęcia. Lepiej ją zniszczyć niż pozwolić by stanęli po niewłaściwej stronie. Będzie musiał przypomnieć o tym na osobności jej szefowi. Może to przemówi mu do rozsądku.

Po zakończonej kolacji, Changeling wrócił do swoich pokoi. Sprawdził najnowsze informacje, złożył raport i dopiero wtedy mógł odpocząć. Niepokoiły go pogłoski, że Frieza żyje. Podobno to on miał zabić Savyllę, nie Jatya. Ale gdyby tak było, nie powinien połączyć sił z kapitanem? A może ten trzymał go jako kartę atutową? Wypuszczenie go w odpowiednim momencie, do tego z odpowiednią otoczką, mogło zepsuć im szyki. Spora liczba Changeling mogłaby uznać go wtedy za nowego Króla, a od tego tylko krok do prawdziwej wojny domowej na planecie, a nie jakiś przepychanek jak do tej pory. Jedno było pewne, nie mogą do tego dopuścić za wszelką cenę. Nastroje i tak były niespokojne, wystarczy iskra. Sam Jatya może wywołać pożar, a co dopiero cudownie odnaleziony syn martwego bohatera rewolucji? Cóż, nawet Cold popełnia błędy. Mógł zabić Nivisę i Friezę od razu gdy się dowiedział, ale dał się wciągnąć w grę tego pierwszego. A potem jakoś tak wyszło, że nie chciał zabić przybranego syna. Nawet taki był lepszy niż żaden, a poza tym Frieza był absolutnie zapatrzony w ojca. Król wcale nie był taki szybki do wprowadzenia ich planu w życie. Dopiero porażka Friezy i długie namowy pchnęły go do działania. Całkiem prawdopodobne, że gdyby nie to, nic by się nie zmieniło.

Akurat Snodryssa nie żałował tego co się stało. Skorzystał na konflikcie. Po prostu wiedział gdzie się ulokować, by zyskać tam, gdzie inni tracą.

A tak wracając do Colda, ciekawe jak się ma? Może rzeczywiście trzeba poszukać nowego Króla? W końcu plany zawsze mogą się troszkę zmienić i nie wszyscy muszą o tym wiedzieć.

* * *

_Za wcześnie._

Jatya odstawił kielich słodkiego wina. Wolał żeby było cierpkie, tak jak jego nastrój. Wszyscy próbowali wmówić mu, że będzie dobrze, ale nie wierzył w ich zapewnienia. Kiedy zdecydował się pociągnąć wojnę wywołaną przez Friezę, wyglądało, że mają duże szanse. Chciał połączyć siły z Coolą, wysłał nawet posłów z propozycją sojuszu. Z tym, że nie dotarli na czas. Przez to, na dzień dzisiejszy miał na głowie całą potęgę Colda. A jakby tego mało, niektórzy sojusznicy obwiniali go o niekorzystny obrót sytuacji. Wczoraj ku przestrodze kazał zabić czterech dezerterów. Nie miał jednak pewności na jak długo powstrzyma to żołnierzy przed ucieczką z tonącego okrętu. Jeszcze kilka godzin temu był przekonany, że Skyringly z radością przyjmie jego propozycję. Liczył na jej honor, na pragnienie zemsty, poczucie sprawiedliwości, ale ona wykazała więcej ostrożności niż śmiał przypuszczać. Po prawdzie się jej nie dziwił. Gdyby opowiedziała się po przegranej stronie, Hoyhetta przeszliby do historii. Nie zostałaby z nich kupka popiołu.

- Kapitanie, podobno Shodow uciekł z Saurii.

_Ale nie przyszedł do nas. Przynajmniej szpiegów mamy dobrych._

- Jak blokady na szlakach handlowych?

- Na czerwonym zostaliśmy zaatakowani, ale pułkownik Vikit przegnał najeźdźców z powrotem w przestrzeń kosmiczną.

_Na razie Cold nie musi się przejmować dostawami, ma dość surowców. Zbierze siły, dopiero potem zaatakuje. Ale kiedy? Z każdym dniem żołnierzy opuszcza ochota do walki. _

Jak tak dalej pójdzie, przegrają zanim stoczą decydującą bitwę. Nic tak nie psuło dyscypliny jak czekanie. Gdyby chociaż Coola utrzymał się dłużej, siły Króla byłyby słabsze, mogliby przepuścić atak na Saurię. Walka na swojej ziemi byłaby ostatecznością, ale gdyby przejęli nad nią kontrolę, praktycznie by wygrali.

_Potrzebują czegoś za co będą walczyć. Nie wystarczą obietnice, potrzebny im symbol. Planowałem latami i okazało się, że nie jestem prawdziwym przywódcą. _

To była gorzka myśl. Zawsze był tylko skrytym w cieniu kapitanem. Zbudował armię, którą ukradł mu Frieza. Przywłaszczył ją sobie nie przejmując się kim jest jej twórca. Młody Changeling nie przyłożył paluszka do jej tworzenia, ale poszli za nim chętnie. Pokonał wroga, zabił Savyllę, „wrócił zza grobu", cieszył się sławą bezwzględnego oraz skutecznego dowódcy i zabrał wszystko, na co Jatya pracował latami. Tyran był arogancki i porywczy, przy tym jednak skuteczny. Cała ta ciemna masa była bardziej skłonna walczyć dla niego niż prawdziwego twórcy powstania.

Ale warto było księciu utrzeć nosa na Ziemi. Kiedy będzie umierać postara się przypomnieć jego zaskoczoną minę. Gdyby Frieza był mniej dziki, Jatya oddałby mu władzę. A może chciał się tylko oszukiwać? Miał dość, że inni zbierają za niego pochwały.

Niemniej Jatya nie podda się i jeszcze o nim usłyszą. Wciąż mógł walczyć wywiadem, znacznie lepszym niż ten należący do Imperium. Dzięki niemu może się jeszcze długo opierać przeważającej sile wroga. Zawsze jest szansa, że pojawią się sprzyjające okoliczności.

- Czy wiemy co robi teraz Frieza?

- Można powiedzieć, że spędza miło czas na Ziemi. Nic godnego uwagi, ale mamy go na oku.

- Informuj mnie na bieżąco.

Pułkownik Haczi podała mu nową mapę z rozmieszczeniem wojsk. Jatya wyświetlił ją na hologramie i zaczął analizować. Będzie musiał wezwać swoich dowódców żeby ustalili dalsze działania.

- Mogę o coś zapytać kapitanie?

- Pytaj.

- Dlaczego zostawiłeś go przy życiu? Znam Friezę, mówiłam ci, że to nie jest dobry pomysł. Przez niego rozpoczęliśmy wojnę nim byliśmy gotowi.

Jatya spojrzał jej w oczy. Nie dostrzegł żadnej kpiny czy zaczepki.

- Dlaczego przyszłaś do mnie Haczi?

Pułkownik uśmiechnęła się półgębkiem.

- Imperium mnie potrzebowało. Nie Coldowie, tylko Imperium, a ono jest moim domem. Król i jego rodzina byli już tylko zagubionymi w swojej sile potworami. Wystarczająco długo służyłam ich celom.

- Tyranię trzeba obalić, bo zniszczy to co zbudowały poprzednie pokolenia.

- Nie odpowiedziałeś na moje pytanie.

Jatya odnalazł na mapie Ziemię, nieduży punkt z podanymi obok współrzędnymi.

- Nie jestem jak on. Gdybym go zabił, nie różniłbym się od niego niczym. Frieza zabijał ze strachu, a ja się go nie boję. To tylko miotające się na oślep dziecko, które wszystko niszczy aby stworzyć sobie iluzję bezpieczeństwa.

- To „dziecko" może cię drogo kosztować – ostrzegła go. – Żeby twoje miękkie serce nie przyniosło nam klęski. Jeśli nie chcesz tego zrobić osobiście, dopilnuję, że zrobi to ktoś inny.

- Frieza nie sprzymierzy się z Królem, prędzej spróbuje go zabić. Jeśli wyciągnie wnioski może być przydatny.

- Lub jeszcze groźniejszy – dodała bez wahania.

- Tego nie wiemy.

- Właśnie w tym rzecz: nie wiemy.

* * *

Życie jako żaba niosło wiele niebezpieczeństw. Ptaki, duże ryby, koty, psy… Prawdopodobnie jeszcze nigdy Ginyu nie przeszedł takiej szkoły życia jak przez ostatnie miesiące. Nauczył się polować na owady, nurkować do sadzawki gdy na ziemi pojawił się cień jakiegokolwiek stworzenia i schodzić z drogi ludziom. Raz go niemal rozdeptali. A tak poza tym, życie było strasznie monotonne. I pozbawione perspektyw na lepsze jutro.

Aż do dnia, w którym jakaś kaczka zrobiła sobie legowisko w trzcinach. Doskonale pamiętał, przegoniła go z nagrzanego kamienia dzięki czemu zobaczył _ją_. W ogrodzie był Changeling. W pierwszej chwili sądził, że to Frieza, dopiero gdy się schował, ośmielił się przyjrzeć lepiej. Wówczas przypomniał sobie jej imię. Widział ją tylko raz. Byli wtedy na największej galaktycznej konferencji. Miała miejsce raz na trzy lata i zjeżdżały się na nią osobistości z całego Wszechświata. Jedni gadali o niewolnictwie, inni o rozwoju techniki. Frieza też się tam zjawiał jako przedstawiciel Korporacji i Imperium. Z tego co zauważył Ginyu, nawet mu się tam podobało. Za to on umierał z nudów. Wtedy jego pracodawca przedstawił mu swoją znajomą naukowiec, zajmującą się historią i rozwojem życia. Changeling zabawiała go cały wieczór dowcipami, część była mocno branżowa (Dlaczego wyginęły Zarki? Bo głupiały z każdym pączkowaniem). Ale śmiał się z jej żartów. Po pierwsze była znajomą lorda, po drugie, wydawała się dość miła. Prawdopodobnie umarłby z nudów gdyby nie jej towarzystwo.

To była jego szansa. Podążył za nią do nowo budowanego statku. Musiał czekać, aż skończy rozmawiać z Bulmą, dopiero wtedy ośmielił się ją dogonić i zwrócić uwagę. Changeling spojrzała nie niego zaciekawiona, ale nie rozumiała, co chce jej przekazać. Ginyu nie dawał jej spokoju póki na zabrała go ze sobą i odleciała na północ.

* * *

Vegeta mógł tylko posłuchać gdy nakazano mu zatrzymać się do kontroli, w przeciwnym razie grożąc zestrzeleniem. Nawet Saiyanin nie przeżyłby w próżni, więc nie miał wyboru. Ale zatrzymanie się nie było wcale taką stratą czasu. Nakarmiono go, zatankowano jego statek i udzielono ciekawych informacji. Różowy grubas należący do tej samej rasy co Dodoria poinformował go, że z radością pomoże mu odnaleźć Goku i Friezę.

* * *

Następnym razem **zostanie wypowiedziane życzenie**.


	12. Część XII

**XII. Życzenie zostaje wypowiedziane**

Shodow musiał uruchomić kilka kontaktów zanim dowiedział się, gdzie może być Frieza. Kosztowało to sporo pieniędzy, a jeszcze więcej wysiłku. I kilka trupów po drodze, choć to już inna kwestia. Oczywiście nie musiał mieć racji, równie dobrze mogły to być plotki i jedynym miejscem w jakim można było znaleźć byłego lorda Imperium był grób. Wtedy mógł być w jednym lub w kilku miejscach zależnie od stanu dezintegracji, ale te niuanse były nieznaczące. W każdym razie najbardziej obiecujący trop prowadził na Ziemię, gdzie zginął Savylla. Rzekomo z rąk Jatyi, choć przywódca zabójców od początku miał wątpliwości.

Czujniki wskazały kilka dużych energii, ale jedynie dwie były dość potężne żeby mogły być tym kogo szukał. Jedna otoczona była kilkoma mniejszymi, druga pozostawała na uboczu. To tę uznał za bardziej obiecującą. Gdy był niedaleko, uznał że szanse się spore. Nie było tu może tak zimno i wietrznie jak na Saurii, ale jeżeli jakiś Changeling przebywał na Ziemi, to z pewnością gdzieś w ośnieżonych górach. Shodow wolał ciepło, nawet niemiłosierny skwar, ale nie mając wyboru owinął się ubraniem i wyszedł na poszukiwania. Nie zdziwiło go, że wyszli mu na spotkanie. Musiał stłumić śmiech widząc parę niedużych, jaszczurzych postaci.

- Miłe miejsce żeby spędzić resztę życia! – zawołał unosząc ręce na znak, że nie ma złych zamiarów. – W swojej prawdziwej postaci jesteś równie mały jak w zredukowanej. Niemniej poziom mocy masz imponujący.

- Chcesz się przekonać co potrafi mały Changeling?

Potrząsnął głową.

- Nie będzie takiej potrzeby, przybywam z propozycją. Korzystną.

Nie nastraszą go. W drugim Changelingu rozpoznał Ogidy. Słyszał, że sprzymierzyła się z byłym lordem, ale nie wiedział czy w to wierzyć. Niemniej jej obecność była dobrym znakiem. Naukowiec udawało się hamować zabójcze zapędy tyrana.

- Szukam kogoś, komu mógłbym zaoferować swoje usługi. Do tej pory byłem z Coldem, ale Król zrobił się nieudolny, a jego ulubiony polityk chce złapać za dużo niż jest w stanie utrzymać. Potrzebny mi ktoś, na kogo mogę postawić.

- A Jatya?

Kościsty kosmita wzruszył ramionami.

- Dobre pytanie. Nikt nie nazwał go bohaterem poza nim samym. Nie potrafi zmotywować żołnierzy do walki. Nosi piętno sługi, nieważne co zrobi, będzie tylko cieniem. Potrzebny jest ktoś, kto świeci jasno. A poza tym Jatya nie darzy sympatią zabójców. Marzy mu się idealny świat.

Frieza opuścił gardę. Shodow uznał to za dobry znak, bo gdyby cały czas był w bojowym nastroju, trudno by z nim rozmawiać. Changeling był znany z kapryśności.

- Mam informacje i sojuszników, którzy myślą podobnie. Upadek Korporacji nie jest nam na rękę. A niestety na razie do tego zmierza. Nie chcę w zamian dużo, tylko bezpieczeństwa. Wolę to niż Snodryssę, który ma za duże ambicje.

Tyran słuchał, więc mówił dalej. Propozycja była godna zainteresowania, więc powinien się zgodzić. Na obecny czas nikt nie złoży mu lepszej oferty.

- Powiem kto do ciebie przystanie. Im więcej zdobędziesz przyjaciół, tym chętniej przyjdą następni. Żołnierze Kapitana Straży potrzebują tylko znaku by od niego odejść, a inni boją się, że jeśli zmieni się władza stracą to, co zyskali na kontaktach z Imperium. Ja i Kompania Zabójców z radością wyciągniemy pomocną dłoń.

- Jaka łaskawa jest Kompania, że przysyła swojego przywódcę – zauważył Frieza. – Czy tylko udaje przyjaźń?

Shodow lubił dźwięk swojego śmiechu, dlatego nie marnował okazji by go posłuchać. Jego swoboda dodawała mu animuszu, a pracodawcy lubili gładkie słówka. Mrukliwi zabójcy byli dobrzy tylko w zaułkach i rynsztokach. Elita ucztowała z najlepszymi, zabawiała ich najnowszymi plotkami, a potem podrzynała gardła.

- Oceniam szanse. Jatya jest zbyt honorowy żeby korzystać z naszych usług, a o Coldzie już mówiłem. Każdy orze jak może. O ile wiem, twoje obecne położenie jest nie do pozazdroszczenia. Takie samo będzie nasze, jeśli władzę przejmie ktoś nam nieprzychylny.

Ogidy przysiadła na wielkim głazie. Prawdopodobnie analizuje każde jego słowo. Musi być ostrożny. Jeśli podda w wątpliwość jego zamiary, będzie bardzo trudno przekonać Friezę do sojuszu. Wielu popełniało błąd nie traktując poważnie niepozornej Changeling. Sprawiała tylko wrażenie głupiutkiej. Naprawdę miała umysł ostry jak brzytwa. Shodow lubił znać wszystkich: wrogów i przyjaciół.

- Lady Ogidy, czy możesz zwrócić się do swojej rodziny? Jej pomoc byłaby nieoceniona.

- Moja rodzina za mną nie przepada od czasu gdy odmówiłam zostania tym kim chcieli.

Kosmita przytaknął ze zrozumieniem. Niezależność Changeling była ta samo jej błogosławieństwem, co przekleństwem. Gdyby to ona została królową, a Frieza królem Imperium czekałyby złote czasy. Albo upadek gdyby nie mogli dojść do porozumienia. Na szczęście wydawali się zgrabnym duetem. Ogidy nie lubiła stać na świeczniku, ale to nie szkodzi. Frieza doskonale dawał sobie z tym radę już wcześniej. Silni przywódcy Korporacji mogliby ją uratować.

- Jest tylko jeden problem. Potrzeba jakiegoś mocnego akcentu dla waszego wejścia. Macie jakiś koncept moi przyjaciele? Mogę was tak nazywać?

* * *

- To dobrze, że Frieza się stąd wynosi.

Goku machnął tylko ręką. Bardziej się interesował tym co na stole niż narzekaniami Kurinina. Changeling nie pokazywał się za wiele odkąd dostał Senzu. Saiyanin był po prawdzie trochę zawiedziony jego nastawieniem. Miał nadzieję na jeszcze kilka treningów. Coś mu się wydawało, że Frieza woli inne rzeczy niż się przemęczać.

- Myślałem że nas zaatakuje – przyznał. – Odgrażał się mnóstwo razy.

- Powinieneś zapytać co teraz zrobi. Nie chciałbym żeby zniszczył Ziemię z orbity.

- Vegeta też nie okazał się taki zły.

- Vegeta nie jest Friezą. Ale całkiem w porządku gra się w „Podbijanie planet". Mam dobre wyniki, widziałeś?

Goku dawno przestał uczestniczyć w ich wieczornych spotkaniach. I tak ciągle przegrywał, a gdy wszyscy opanowali podstawy, dołączyli nowe zasady. Tych już kompletnie nie rozumiał. Jego miejsce zajął Gohan, a Chi-Chi nie miała nic przeciwko. Uważała, że gra rozwija intelektualnie. Piccolo wciąż trzymał się z dala, póki co jego złowieszcze proroctwo się nie spełniało. Podsumowując, życie toczyło się zwykłym, powolnym biegiem.

Niestety nie dla wszystkich. Za Kuririnem cały czas chodziła propozycja Ogidy. Rozmawiali na ten temat jeszcze raz i obecnie miał kompletny mętlik w głowie. Z jednej strony nie zapomniał z kim ma do czynienia, z drugiej Frieza potrafił zachowywać się lepiej niż Vegeta z którym pracowali na Namek.

Później udali się na wyspę Genialnego Żółwia. Na przyjacielskim spotkaniu oprócz nich byli też Yamcha i Bulma. Przyjemnie im się rozmawiało i popijało lemoniadę zanim nie poczuli zbliżającej się energii. Wszyscy ją rozpoznali.

- Mam nadzieję, że leci się pożegnać – mruknął pod nosem Yamcha.

Nadal bolały go stłuczone niedawno przez Changelinga żebra. Nie tylko Kuririn zapoznał się bliżej z przypadkowym machaniem ogona tyrana. Ponieważ ciosy nie były groźne, nikt się nimi specjalnie nie przejmował.

Changeling wylądował lekko na piasku, po czym powiódł wzrokiem po całej piątce. Następnie odchrząknął, strzepnął niewidzialne okruszki z eleganckiego czarnego munduru i… wyglądało jakby się zaciął. Wszyscy gapili się na niego z wyczekiwaniem.

- Goku, musimy zamienić kilka słów na osobności.

Saiyanin przyglądał mu się podejrzliwie jakby zaproponowano mu kanapkę z trucizną. Nie uszło jego uwadze, że użył imienia, a nie jak zawsze określania „małpa".

- Teraz?

- Teraz.

Kuririn westchnął w duchu. Co by nie mówić Changeling miał w sobie coś przywódczego.

Nie słyszał rozmowy, ale po minie Goku, zmieniającej się jak w kalejdoskopie, nabrał podejrzeń. Co mogło być jednocześnie zaskakujące, denerwujące, przygnębiające i ekscytujące?

- Chciałbym wiedzieć o czym rozmawiają – rzucił głośno Yamcha.

- To ci się nie spodoba.

- Skąd wiesz?

- To Frieza. Nic co robi mi się nie podoba.

Bulma przygryzła wargę, ale przyznała Kuririnowi rację.

- Nic nam nie mówi, a dzieje się coś złego – zauważyła cicho. – Dlaczego tu został skoro wygrał bitwę? Zauważyliście jak unika tego tematu? Nie chcę żeby nas wciągnął w kłopoty.

Nie zdążył odpowiedzieć, bo wrócili na wyspę. Changeling pokazał ręką, że Goku ma mówić. Z każdym kolejnym słowem coraz bardziej nie mogli uwierzyć w to, co słyszą. Yamcha strącił szklankę lemoniady na piasek, a Bulma mrugała z niedowierzaniem. Z jakiegoś powodu Kuririn wcale nie był tak zaskoczony jak przypuszczał. W głębi duszy spodziewał się, że to nastąpi. Kiedy wszyscy bezceremonialnie gapili się na Goku, on zerknął na Changelinga. Wydawało się, że Frieza jest lekko zdenerwowany, może nawet niepewny. Mnich natychmiast odwrócił wzrok, gdy tyran zauważył, że jest obserwowany.

_Okrutne czerwone oczy. Przebiegłe czerwone oczy._

- Chcesz powiedzieć, że mamy polecieć z tym potworem pomóc mu odzyskać władzę?

Kuririn zerknął na Yamchę, który z jakiś powodów wydał mu się nagle wyjątkowo głupi. Dużo gadał, ale nic z tego nie wychodziło. I ciągle narzekał, że nie mają szans, że przegrają, że nie chce znów zginąć. Były rozbójnik chyba nie zauważył, że Changeling posłał mu nienawistne spojrzenie.

- To doskonała okazja zmierzyć się z nowymi przeciwnikami – Goku wyglądał jakby ktoś dał mu cukierka. – Możemy nie mieć takiej okazji już nigdy. A w innych światach…

Changeling ostentacyjnie przewrócił oczami i wszedł mu w słowo.

- Mogę przysiąc, że nie zaatakuję Ziemi, ale inni nie dadzą takiej gwarancji. Wasza planeta jest w planie na najbliższe dwa lata. Jeśli nie uda się jej zdobyć, zostanie zniszczona. Ziemia mogłaby zostać naszym partnerem handlowym i zostać objęta PORG, czyli Programem Ochrony Rozwoju Gospodarczego. Oznacza to bezpieczeństwo, wsparcie dla rozwoju technologicznego i w razie katastrof naturalnych. Wszystko to w zamian za budowę kilku portów kosmicznych. Część wpływów dostajecie wy, część Korporacja, reszta idzie na rozwój infrastruktury… to jakby ktoś dał wam samopomnażający się skarbiec – dokończył bez przekonania bo nikt prócz Bulmy zdawał się go nie rozumieć.

- Nie jestem pewien czy umowy z tobą są… bezpieczne.

- Mały mnichu, nie ma bezpieczniejszej umowy. Nie myśl sobie, że rządzenie Międzyplanetarną Korporacją Handlową polega jedynie na podbijaniu światów. To co działo się z wieloma planetami zależało od ich władz. Jeśli potrafili się targować mogli nawet skorzystać, jeśli nie, tak jak Saiyanie… Z resztą wszyscy wiedzą co z nimi.

- Musimy się naradzić – Bulma wstała zabierając głos.

- Naradzajcie się szybko – przypomniał im Frieza. – Jak chcecie, przygotuję wam wstępny plan PORG-u i umowę. Będę czekał na odpowiedź w ciągu dwóch dni.

Po tym jak ich zostawił, zaczęli ostro dyskutować. Yamcha zapowiedział, że nie będzie brał w tym udziału, Bulma również, ale z chęcią zobaczy propozycję na piśmie. Miała dość podróży międzyplanetarnych po tym co wydarzyło się na Namek. Genialny Żółw krzyczał, że to szaleństwo, Goku spodobała się perspektywa sprawdzenia swoich umiejętności, a on? Co mógł chcieć mały mnich, ani nie najsilniejszy, ani najmądrzejszy? Ogidy zaproponowała mu układ. Gdyby władzę przejął ktoś odpowiedni byliby bezpieczni i uratowaliby mnóstwo niewinnych. Kto mógł być nowym Królem? Changeling na pewno miała jakiś plan.

Jeśli ma mieć wpływ na wydarzenia, będzie musiał udać się na tą samobójczą misję i przekonać Goku żeby wziął w niej udział. Nieobecni głosu nie mają, a wygląda, że lepiej być przy tym rozdaniu. Byłoby źle gdyby podzielili się wpływami (i Ziemią) bez ich wiedzy.

_Na bogów, jak ja nienawidzę polityki!_

- Polecę z tobą – oświadczył zaskakując wszystkich. – Moja pomoc może się przydać.

* * *

- Myślisz, że mówił prawdę? Muszę dać odpowiedź, Shodow nie będzie zwlekał.

- Uważam, to za prawdopodobne.

Frieza wyjął ze słoika żabę. Obejrzał ją z każdej strony zanim wypuścił na ziemię. Gdy spróbowała uciec do dziury, strzelił jej przed nosem pociskiem Ki.

- Jesteś pewna, że to Ginyu?

- Nie na sto procent, ale wystarczająco. Napisał na piasku: „Jestem Ginyu". Widziałeś kiedyś piszącą żabę?

- Nie – przyznał Frieza. – Ale co nam to daje? Nie może zmienić ciała, bo nie mówi.

Ogidy zagarnęła płaza bliżej siebie.

- Musi tylko umieć mówić?

- Nie wiem, może. Może potrzebuje czegoś więcej – Changeling zaczął krążyć po jaskini. Ręce trzymał z tyłu. – Potrafiłabyś zrobić jakieś urządzenie?

Ogidy zaprzeczyła.

Śnieg sypał najmocniej odkąd tu zamieszkali, przy wejściu powstała mała zaspa.

- Nie znam się na takich rzeczach.

- Jesteś bezużyteczna.

- Jeśli znajdę sposób, przeprosisz mnie za te słowa – odpowiedziała z uśmiechem. – Zrobię to tylko po to.

Były lord zmierzył ją niechętnym spojrzeniem.

- Jak chcesz to zrobić?

- Ty masz swoją siłę, a ja inne sposoby.

- Za dwa dni małpa da mi odpowiedź – zmienił temat. – Nie podoba mi się, że muszę ją o coś prosić. Wiesz co jej powiedziałem? Niemal całą moją tragiczną historię rodzinną żeby się zgodziła. A i tak najbardziej ją przekonała obietnica walki z nowymi przeciwnikami.

- Nie zepsuj wszystkiego. Napracowałam się żeby mnie polubili.

- A ty ich _lubisz?_

- Możliwe. Nie mam powodu żeby ich nienawidzić.

- Nie lubię takich wymijających odpowiedzi.

Westchnęła zrezygnowana.

- Nie przesadzaj, Goku jest głupi, naiwny, ale uczciwy i lojalny. Wiem, że nie możesz znieść, że cię pokonał, ale z drugiej strony, gdyby nie to, nie dowiedziałbyś się o Coldzie. Poza tym, jest coś w czym jesteś od niego lepszy, więc się rozchmurz.

- To oczywiste – odburknął urażony. – To tylko małpa, nie może się ze mną mierzyć.

- No tak, przegrała w grze w „Podbijanie planet". A to była tylko rozgrzewka przed tym co będziemy robić teraz.

Miała rację. Najciekawsze dopiero się wydarzy. Muszą poczynić jeszcze tylko poczynić kilka przygotowań do wielkiego wejścia.

* * *

- Wziąłeś wszystkie książki?

- Tak mamo.

- Te nowe, które ci kupiłam też? Tylko je szanuj, nie jak te co przepadły na waszej poprzedniej wyprawie.

- To nie moja wina. To przez Friezę.

Chi-Chi pogroziła mu palcem i odpowiedziała jakby wcale nie usłyszała tłumaczenia.

- Znowu zaniedbasz naukę, nie powinnam ci pozwolić lecieć. Masz straszne zaległości.

- Obiecuję, że będę się pilnie uczył. W każdej wolnej chwili.

- Powiem Ogidy, żeby cię przypilnowała.

Changeling zapewniła, że nie pozwoli mu się obijać. Gohan był przekonany, że dotrzyma słowa, tylko nie wiedział, czy materiał, który będą przerabiać, choćby zahaczy o to czego uczy się w szkole. Gdy Ogidy złapała rytm, mogła godzinami mu tłumaczyć różne rzeczy. Jak powstaje życie na różnych typach planet, jak przebiega ewolucja, jaki wpływ mają zmiany klimatu na rośliny i tak dalej. Tylko raz otworzyła jego nowe podręczniki. Zmarszczyła czoło i odłożyła z niesmakiem na biurko.

Reszta pakowania przebiegała sprawnie. Jego zbroja z Namek wyładowała na honorowym miejscu w plecaku, dodatkowe pary skarpetek… I dużo ciepłych ubrań. Podobno tam gdzie się wybierali było zimno.

Spotykali się w domu Bulmy gdzie czekał statek. Zapowiadało się, że pomimo wprowadzonych przeróbek będzie trochę ciasno. Sześć osób na niewielkiej przestrzeni, do tego nie darzących się ciepłymi uczuciami… Podróż będzie ciekawa.

Wszyscy byli już miejscu. Piccolo, który wyglądał jakby chciał kogoś zabić, Kuririn z miną wyrażającą niedowierzenie jakim cudem zgodził się wziąć udział w wyprawie, Ogidy oddająca Bulmie jakąś małą paczuszkę i dziękująca wylewnie. Nameczanin natychmiast gdy się dowiedział o wyprawie, stwierdził, że nie pozwoli im lecieć samym.

- Gotowi? – ojciec Bulmy otworzył wejście do statku.

Weszli gęsiego do środka. Od ostatniego czasu jak Goku oglądał wyposażenie, doszły głośniki i maszyna do lodu. Frieza od razu się nią zainteresował, włączył program i chwilę później wysypała się garść kostek.

- Sterowanie jest bardzo proste, na tym panelu wyświetlane są…

- Nie potrzebuję instrukcji ziemianinie – przerwał Changeling. – Potrafię pilotować te śmiesznie, prymitywne statki. Czy zamontowałeś to o czym ci mówiłem?

Doktor Brevis podrapał się po głowie. Wszyscy zebrani obserwowali rozmowę w napięciu.

- Zrobiłem prototyp. Zaprezentuję.

Statek wydał z siebie niski pomruk i zaczął drżeć.

- Ogidy, sprawdź odczyty.

Changeling wyleciała na zewnątrz, okrążyła kilkukrotnie statek z bliższej i dalszej odległości. Wracając miała niepewną minę.

- W normalnej sytuacji nie byłoby problemu, prawie nie ma sygnału, ale…

- Ale…?

Zerknęła ponownie na wyświetlacz niewielkiego urządzenia.

- Sauria będzie pilniej strzeżona niż do tej pory, daję może jedną szansę na dziesięć, że przy nadajnikach będzie siedział ktoś, kto uzna sygnał za spowodowany zakłóceniami burzy słonecznej.

- Nie możemy znowu podać się za kogoś innego? – zaproponował Goku.

Frieza popatrzył na niego jakby oświadczył, że Ziemia jest płaska.

- Nie idioto, nie możemy w chwili, gdy jest ustawiona blokada i przeszukują każdy kąt na statkach. I nie możemy się przedwcześnie zdemaskować. Wiesz co to znaczy dyskrecja?

Saiyanin wzruszył jedynie ramionami. Docinki Friezy dawno przestały robić na nim wrażenie.

- To co, nie lecimy? – Kuririn uśmiechnął się niepewnie. – Poczekamy, aż ojciec Bulmy wymyśli lepsze rozwiązanie? No bo przecież nie damy się zestrzelić, a nie przeżyjemy w próżni. Ryzyko…

- Jest za duże – dokończył Frieza opierając się o konsolę sterowania.

Mały mnich prawie zakrztusił się z wrażenia. Co by nie mówić, nie sądził, żeby tyran i on zgadzali się w czymkolwiek. W powietrzu zawisło pytanie co dalej.

- To nie nasz problem Frieza – rzucił Piccolo z kąta. – Radź sobie sam.

Changeling rzucił mu mordercze spojrzenie, aż Ogidy dyskretnie odsunęła się z linii ewentualnego strzału.

- Powiedziałeś, że przywróciliście zabitych Nameczan do życia dzięki ziemskim Smoczym Kulom – zaczął powoli Frieza. – Na Namek wypowiedzieliście życzenie żeby przenieść wszystkich z rozpadającej się planety.

Piccolo wyprostował się natychmiast.

- Wiem do czego zmierzasz, nie ma mowy!

Changeling go zignorował.

- Gdybyście wezwali Smoka i wypowiedzieli życzenie…

Wszyscy byli podejrzliwi, nawet Goku łypał na niego jakby spodziewał się niespodziewanego zwrotu akcji.

- Nie wypowiadamy życzeń bez powodu.

- To jest powód – odciął się natychmiast. – Możesz nawet wysłać mnie samego jak chcesz.

- Musimy się naradzić – stwierdził chłodno Goku, a Frieza natychmiast ich opuścił. Ogidy podążyła jego śladem. Nikt nie zauważył wrzuconego pod spiżarkę mikrofonu.

* * *

- Jakie sprytne zagranie, jestem pod wrażeniem. Od początku wiedziałeś, że nie polecimy statkiem?

Ogidy stała z tyłu powstrzymując śmiech. Frieza pokazał jej, że ma się nie odzywać.

_Nie zgadzają się ze sobą. Nameczanin uważa, że to pułapka, a mały mnich cały czas gada, że to idealna okazja aby się nas pozbyć. Zaraz, chce iść z nami? Ogidy rzeczywiście się postarała. Och, a teraz małpa się za mną wstawia, że muszę ratować swoją planetę. Jakie to szlachetne. _

- Niech ktoś powie, że nie wyciągam wniosków Ogidy! Dostanę dwie rzeczy zamiast jednej. Na Namek zdobyłem wszystkie Kule, ale nie znałem hasła. Gdy wypowiedzą życzenie, nie tylko przeniesiemy się na Saurię bez męczenia w towarzystwie zgrai ćwierćinteligentów, ale dowiem się jak wezwać Smoka. Nie będzie żadnych więcej wpadek. Wystarczy, że wrócę na Ziemię i pozbieram Kule, nawet bez wiedzy małpy.

Changeling pokiwała z uznaniem głową i przysunęła się bliżej żeby też słyszeć o czym rozmawiają na statku.

- Kuririn chyba połknął moją przynętę, bardzo stara się ich przekonać do twojego pomysłu. Myślę, że to przejdzie. Chociaż to ta łatwiejsza część, na Saurii będzie trudniej.

- Demokracja to bzdura, stracili już mnóstwo czasu – rzucił od niechcenia gdy dyskusja nabrała rumieńców na nowo. – Dlatego potrzeba silnej ręki do rządzenia.

- Wszystkie systemy mają swoje wady i zalety. Nasi przyjaciele chyba ustalili kompromis.

Ogidy odsunęła się szybko i zaczęła oglądać liście jakiejś rośliny. Urwała jeden i pod światło studiowała układ żyłek.

Goku zawołał ich do środka. Sądząc po minach zebranych nie wszyscy byli usatysfakcjonowani. Frieza natychmiast zwrócił uwagę na Nameczanina. Był chyba jedynym z całego towarzystwa, który podejrzewał go o jakiś spisek i jawnie to okazywał. Ogidy zadbała o nastawienie małego mnicha. Pół-małpka nawet jeżeli jest nienormalnie silna, nadal jest tylko dzieckiem. A Goku… Changeling mógłby westchnąć zrezygnowany. Choć zachowywał ostrożność, z nieznanych przyczyn wierzył w jego zamiary. Jakby to, że go uratował coś zmieniało, ale póki byli mu potrzebni niech tak sądzą.

- Poprosimy Boskiego Smoka żeby przeniósł nas na Saurię.

- Nas?

- Wszystkich sześciu.

Skoro tak chcą mu pomóc, nie będzie zabraniał. Małpa uważa to za idealną okazję do walki, bardzo Saiyańskie podejście. Ciekawe, czy Nameczanin zgłosił się na ochotnika tylko żeby go pilnować? Pewnie tak, ale na razie nie da mu powodu do podejrzeń. Swoją drogą zawsze może się zdarzyć nieszczęśliwy wypadek.

Goku wyjaśnił, że będą potrzebowali Smoczego Radaru. Pokazał mu nawet to urządzenie, choć nie wyjaśnił jak działa. Frieza miał nadzieję, że Ogidy wyciągnie te informacje od Bulmy. Obie naukowiec dobrze się dogadywały. Można rzec: zaprzyjaźniły.

Poszukiwania przebiegły szybko, jeszcze przed wieczorem mieli komplet. Frieza trochę bez przekonania patrzył na Kule. Były znacznie mniejsze niż te z Namek i głośno wyraził powątpiewanie dla ich mocy.

- Te spełniają tylko jedno życzenie na rok i mogą ożywić kogoś tylko jeden raz.

- Czy można poprosić o wszystko?

Goku podrapał się po głowie.

- Chyba tak.

- Czyli gdybym poprosił żeby Smok kogoś zabił, to spełniłby to życzenie?

Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego podejrzliwie, nawet Ogidy posłała mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie.

- Nie o was akurat myślałem – sprostował szybko.

Nie wszyscy uwierzyli w to zapewnienie.

- Jeśli życzenie dotyczy kogoś innego, a ta osoba się nie zgodzi, nie może zostać spełnione. Smok nie może nikomu odebrać życia ani mocy.

Changeling wyglądał na zawiedzionego. Miło byłoby mieć takie Kule, które eliminowałyby wrogów. Wzywa sobie Smoka przy kolacji, a rano budzi się z poczuciem dobrze wypełnionego obowiązku. Raz na rok to trochę mało, ale do załatwienia kogoś, kto zaszedł za skórę, a jest poza zasięgiem, na przykład nie można go znaleźć, byłyby doskonałe.

Do wezwania wcale nie trzeba było żadnych skomplikowanych zaklęć ani mówienia w obcym języku. Zrobiło się całkiem ciemno jakby zmrok zapadł szybciej. Kule rozbłysły kilka razy zanim wystrzelił z nich promień światła, żeby zaraz uformować się w kształt smoka. Ten różnił się od tego, którego Frieza widział wcześniej. Nie był tak umięśniony, za to dłuższy. Sploty zielonego ciała zajmowały prawie całe niebo.

Saiyanin wypowiedział życzenie.

Wszystko przebiegło podobnie jak na Namek. Przeniesienie było błyskawiczne i trochę dziwne, powodujące małe zawirowania w percepcji zmysłów. Nie mieli czasu się nad tym zastanawiać. Uderzył w nich podmuch lodowatego wiatru siekącego drobnym śniegiem.

* * *

Wiało tak paskudnie jak pamiętał. Gohan wyglądał jakby zaraz miał zamarznąć. Kuririn szczękał zębami prawie tak samo głośno jak wichura. Nawet stoicki Piccolo wzdrygał się z każdym mocniejszym podmuchem. Trafili dokładnie w środek zamieci. Śnieg wciskał się w każdą szczelinę, ledwo mogli patrzeć. Gdyby nie musieli zachować dyskrecji, mogliby otoczyć się aurami. Goku podskoczył odruchowo gdy ktoś pociągnął go za sobą. Prawie po omacku przeszli kilkadziesiąt metrów zanim Ogidy nie wciągnęła ich do jaskini. A przynajmniej z początku sądził, że to jaskinia. Frieza przemknął koło niego cicho jak cień i uformował małą kulę energii, która oświetliła ich schronienie.

Sklepienie zdobiły gigantyczne łuki żeber doczepione do równie imponującego kręgosłupa. Kości nie były białe, ale lśniąco czarne jak powleczone powłoką smoły. Miały tłustawy połysk i nawet takie wydawały się w dotyku. Chociaż było zimno, sprawiały wrażenie ciepłych.

- Co to za miejsce? – ponieważ nie dostał odpowiedzi, ponowił pytanie. – Czy jesteśmy w środku jakiegoś potwora?

Ogidy poruszała się równie cicho, nie zauważył kiedy znalazła się obok.

- Podobno dawno temu, ale tego nikt nie pamięta. Po wielkim smoku pożerającym planety zostało ciało, które zmieniło się w górę.

- Ja słyszałem, że jaskinię zrobili jacyś dawni kapłani – Frieza wyraził chłodne powątpiewanie. – Albo ekscentryczny artysta.

Ogidy zrobiła urażoną minę.

- Wolę moją wersję, jest bardziej złowieszcza niż pokręcony rzeźbiarz.

Piccolo sapnął zniecierpliwiony. Już żałował że zgodził się tu przybyć. Frieza tymczasem zatrzymał się na środku wielkiej, skalnej komory i ostentacyjnie upuścił bagaż. Zapasy jedzenia i sprzęt nawigacyjny.

- Teraz się przyczajamy – oświadczył zdecydowanie.

- Przyczajamy, po co? –zrezygnowany Goku zaczął szukać czegoś do jedzenia. W tym mrozie mógłby jeść cały czas.

- Nie chcemy walczyć na Saurii, zamierzamy rozwiązać to bezkrwawo?

Wszyscy ziemianie spojrzeli na niego jakby właśnie zdeklarował uwielbienie dla Saiyan, a do tego zaproponował, że zaprosi ich na obiad. Który sam ugotuje.

- Nie chcemy zniszczyć planety, prawda? – zapytał przekornie i Kuririn przytaknął niepewnie. – Poczekacie na mój powrót. Może znajdziemy kogoś, kto otworzy nam drzwi do Króla i jego popleczników.

* * *

- Nie wyglądasz najlepiej mój Królu. Mogę w czymś pomóc?

Cold siedział zasępiony przy pustej butelce wina. W drzwiach leżało coś co kiedyś mogło być żołnierzem. Niebezpiecznie jest przynosić złe wieści. Snodryssa ominął poskręcany, czarny kształt na podłodze. Przy pierwszej okazji wezwie ekipę sprzątającą. Nie lubił gdy po pałacu walały się trupy.

- Nie powiedziałeś mi o tych… pogłoskach.

Polityk zrobił przepraszającą minę.

- Nie chciałem cię martwić. Wojna i zdrady dość cię dręczą.

Przez twarz Colda przebiegł skurcz.

- Powinieneś mi o tym powiedzieć. Że on żyje.

- To tylko plotki, nic pewnego. Jeśli znajdę potwierdzenie, natychmiast cię poinformuję. Prawdopodobieństwo jest znikome, byłeś przy tym.

Król pokręcił głową i chrząknął.

- Jatya był z nim w zmowie. Odegrali przed nami przedstawienie. Marne aktorzyny.

- Raczej dobre skoro nic nie zauważyliśmy. Gdyby byli słabi natychmiast zauważyłbyś oszustwo – Snodryssa podszedł bliżej, dobrze, że przyniósł ze sobą wino. Napełnił kielich Króla. – Skoro muszą stosować podstępy, znaczy, że to tchórze. Pokonamy ich szybciej niż myślisz. Sprawiedliwość stoi po twojej stronie. Ani Frieza, ani Jatya nie stanowią rzeczywistego zagrożenia dla twojej władzy. Ani istnienia Imperium.

Cold upił łyk czerwonego alkoholu.

- Zawsze wiesz, jakie jest moje ulubione – stwierdził odstawiając kielich.

- Żyję by służyć – Snodryssa ukłonił się pokornie. – Czy mogę prosić o część funduszy przejętych od Asdorian? Muszę doposażyć centrum kryzysowe Forsvare.

Polityk nie drgnął pod czujnym spojrzeniem Króla. Wreszcie Cold westchnął zrezygnowany i zaczął wypisywać pozwolenie. Snodryssa przyjął dokument nie szczędząc podziękowań.

- Tylko tobie mogę ufać. Rób co możesz żeby nas z tego wyciągnąć.

- Strata Savylli była ciosem, ale przejąłem cześć jego obowiązków. Wciąż poszukuję odpowiedniego następcy…

- Tak, trudno znaleźć kogoś kompetentnego – przyznał Cold ponuro. – Wszyscy tylko czają się żeby odebrać mi Imperium. Nie ma pośpiechu, na razie ty się zajmij jego obowiązkami… Wiesz, rozumiem gdyby to Rimfroa mnie zdradził, albo Skyringly, ale Frieza? Traktowałem go jak syna. Naprawdę byłem z niego dumny. Prawie zapomniałem, że w jego żyłach płynie krew tego zdrajcy Nivisy.

Snodryssa zrobił zbolałą minę i usiadł naprzeciwko Króla. Przerabiali to dziesiątki razy, za każdym razem stawał się pocieszycielem. Cóż, nawet taka kreatura jak Cold ma jakieś uczucia.

- Nie zasłużył na twą łaskawość. Każdy inny pozbyłby się go jak śmiecia, ale ty dałeś mu szansę. Zmarnował ją, nie ma powodu abyś się obwiniał. To była tylko jego decyzja. Pamiętaj, że pociągnął za sobą Jatyę, samego Kapitana Straży Królewskiej. Przez niego zbuntował się Coola. Gdyby nie on, nigdy by nie doszło do tych wszystkich, okropnych rzeczy.

- Jeżeli żyje, znajdę go i zabiję – Cold ścisnął mocniej pięści.

- Tak będzie najlepiej. Frieza nie ma z tobą szans. Wyślesz go tam gdzie jego miejsce.

- Do piekła – dokończył.

- Oczywiście. Do piekła – potwierdził natychmiast. – Nie każdy miałby w sobie tyle siły, by zagłuszyć sentymenty. Tylko prawdziwi Królowie to potrafią.

Cold pokiwał głową i wrócił do sączenia wina. Snodryssa zamierzał zbierać się do wyjścia, ale zatrzymało go kolejne wyznanie. Komuś doskwierał brak rozmówców? Wspaniale. Im Król bardziej go lubi i mu ufa, tym lepiej.

- Nie chciałem jej zabić… Ale jak się dowiedziałem, że mnie okłamywała… miałem ją tylko ukarać… nastraszyć… skąd miałem wiedzieć, że umrze tak szybko?

* * *

Nadszedł czas, żeby **Frieza wprowadził swój plan w życie i sięgnął po to, co uważa, że mu się należy**


	13. Część XIII

**XIII. Frieza wprowadza swój plan w życie i sięga po to, co uważa, że mu się należy**

Skyringly Hoyhetta była naprawdę stara, nawet jak na Changeling. Frieza słyszał o niej już wcześniej, ale nigdy nie miał przyjemności spotkać jej osobiście. Albo _nieprzyjemności_, trudno powiedzieć. Teraz, cokolwiek by nie mówić, czuł się nieswojo. Oczywiście, rozwaliłby sędziwą Changeling jednym palcem, ale siedząc naprzeciwko niej, nie był przekonany, czy by się odważył. Skyringly była ślepa, miała zapadnięte oczy pokryte szarym nalotem. Do tego była niesamowicie chuda, mógłby policzyć wszystkie jej kości. Patrząc jak unosi kubek z ciemnym napojem zastanawiał się, jak to robi, że nic się nie wylewa na jej pożółkłą ze starości skórę. Jeśli Cold kiedykolwiek rozważał możliwość całkowitej eliminacji rodu Hoyhetta, to ona musiała przechylić szalę na stronę decyzji o pozostawieniu ich przy życiu.

Frieza przypuszczał jednak, że jego przybrany ojciec nie czuł się nawet w połowie tak zmieszany jak on teraz. Skyringly była jego krewną, odległą, to fakt, bo pochodzą z bocznej gałęzi, ale nadal. Jako Changeling z rodu Cold znał wszystkich przodków w linii prostej do czasu wyodrębnienia się gałęzi ich rodziny i kilka pokoleń linii bocznej. Wszyscy dobrze znali swoje korzenie. Jedną z wpajanych wszystkim zasad była lojalność względem krewnych. Ta Changeling była jego ciotką od strony ojca, siostrą jego pradziadka. Jako dziecko pamiętał, jak mówiono, że widziała stada smoków szybujące po niebie Saurii. Oraz, że jest straszna i oschła.

Kiedyś musiała być niezwykle silna. To w jaki sposób chodziła pomimo przytłaczającego ją wieku, świadczyło o wielkiej dumie. Teraz przypominał sobie, że nigdy nie widział żeby klękała przed Coldem. Na ile ta chodząca skamielina przychyli się do jego pomysłu? Coś miał złe przeczucia.

- Wiem kim jesteś – rzuciła natychmiast gdy wszedł. – Mogę być stara i ślepa, ale nie głucha.

Frieza zaciął się już na wejściu. Nie zdążył nawet skończyć się przedstawiać, gdy mu przerwała.

Jakim sposobem pierwsza rodu, _Mor'Hjem _Hoyhetta_,_ którą zgniótłby jak nędzna larwę, jednym zdaniem sprowadziła go do parteru? W jej głosie słyszał, że uważa go za niewartego więcej niż kupa błota.

- Należę do Hoyhetta, chcę oczyścić ich dobre imię. Mogę zwrócić wam przywileje.

Skyringly odezwała się chrapliwym śmiechem.

- Ich? Wam? Jaki z ciebie Hoyhetta skoro tak mówisz? Jesteś Coldem.

- Według prawa córka należy do rodu matki, a syn do ojca. Moim ojcem był Nivisa Hoyhetta, Drugi Generał Imperium.

- Nivisa, ten głupiec, który przez swoje romanse i dumę doprowadził nas do ruiny? Ostrzegałam go, ale uważał, że najlepiej wie co robić. Porywczy i lekkomyślny. Jego syn jest taki sam, a do tego ma właściwą sobie bezwzględność i pychę Coldów. Najgorsze połączenie z możliwych. Mało tego, z tego co wiem, utrzymujesz znajomość z tą niesubordynowaną Ogidy.

Frieza opanował wybuch gniewu słysząc te obelgi, tymczasem _Mor'Hjem_ rodu wymyślała mu dalej. Wymieniała niepotrzebne okrucieństwo, arogancję, pewność siebie, fałszywą uprzejmość… Potem stracił rachubę, równie dobrze mogła zacząć powtarzać od nowa.

- Zrobię to z twoją pomocą lub bez, ale jeśli przegram, Cold zainteresuje się resztą Hoyhetta – przerwał jej wstając. – Skoro wolisz dalej chować się na tym pustkowiu, nie zmuszę cię do sięgnięcia po to co twoje. Czekaj aż zdechniesz ze starości, może twoi następcy będą mieli odwagę zażądać sprawiedliwości.

- Mądre słowa, puste i mądre. Jesteś jaszczurką z Bergi, że powtarzasz zasłyszane opinie?

- Nie pogrywaj ze mną – warknął cicho. – Mogę zabić ciebie i wszystkich twoich zwolenników.

- Frieza, Frieza… jestem za stara żeby bać się takich gróźb. Nie zdążysz sprawić mi nawet wielkiego bólu zanim mnie zabijesz.

Miała rację, zabiłby ją nawet lekkim ciosem.

- To wszystko co masz do powiedzenia Skyringly? Garść mających mnie zniechęcić słów?

Changeling wyglądała jak zmrożona w czasie. Czuł jakby wypuściła niewidzialne macki i go sondowała. Całkiem możliwe, że będąc ślepa opanowała sztukę wyczuwania energii. Wrażenie było nieprzyjemne.

- Nie będę tracić czasu na bzdury.

Próbował odepchnąć od siebie niewidzialną sieć, zimne nitki wędrujące po jego nerwach i w naczyniach krwionośnych.

- Udowodnisz, że zasługujesz na moją protekcję?

- Nie będę ci niczego udowadniać – odparł ostro.

- Więc nie masz tu czego szukać.

Mogła tylko z nim pogrywać, albo rzeczywiście go testować. Czy mógł sobie pozwolić na odrzucenie zdobycia sprzymierzeńca? Rachunek zysków i strat przechylał szalę na jedną stronę.

- Jakiego chcesz dowodu?

Skyringly odkaszlnęła śluz na chusteczkę. Frieza czekał zastanawiając się, czy tylko wydawało mu się, że plwocina jest fioletowo-czerwona. Stara Changeling umrze i to możliwe, że szybciej niż sądził.

- Robiłam co mogłam żeby uratować mój ród. Kiedyś Cold, mimo tego co zrobił, był dobrym przywódcą. Trzymał Imperium, rządził twardą ręką, ale niczego nam nie brakowało. Changeling byli panami i lordami, nikt nie odważył się pomyśleć o nas źle. Przyznałam, że to co zrobił Nivisa było wyrazem głupoty, mogło zniszczyć porządek rzeczy. Myślałam, że wszystko się rozeszło, ale agonia przesunęła się jedynie w czasie. Wiedziałam, że tak się stanie już od dawna. Powiedz Frieza, kto rządzi Imperium i Konfederacją?

Odpowiedź była oczywista, ale nie powiedział tego z takim przekonaniem jak powinien.

- Cold… Król Colda z rodu Cold.

- Marionetka, nawet wielka i groźna, nadal pozostaje zabawką. Reżyser przedstawienia stoi poza naszym wzrokiem, a chaos jest jego znakiem. Znajdź go i zabij, a wygrasz wojnę.

- Kto nim jest?

- Nie zdziw się, że przyparty do muru inscenizator, nie będzie się patyczkował. Nie pozwól sobie na zwłokę. Dam ci kilku wojowników spoza głównej gałęzi mojej rodziny, wykorzystaj ich dobrze. Nie chcę żeby poszli na zmarnowanie. Jeśli udowodnisz, że potrafisz sobie poradzić, dam ci więcej, a nawet przyjmę cię do rodziny, jeżeli będziesz chciał. Tylko wtedy. Gdybym miała inne wyjście nie postawiłabym na ciebie. Dla mnie wciąż jesteś dzieckiem we mgle, i albo dorośniesz, albo skończą się twoje zabawy.

Nawet godzinę później, lecąc tuż nad ziemią z niewielką prędkością, żeby nie zdradzać swojej obecności, Frieza nie potrafił rozgryźć Skyringly. Kiedy jeszcze był lordem wszystko wydawało się o wiele prostsze, a niemożliwe, żeby spiski pojawiły się z nikąd kilka miesięcy temu. Wyglądało, że patrząc z góry nie widziało się wielu problemów. Nie zwracając niczyjej uwagi, robactwo nieźle w tym czasie się rozpleniło.

* * *

Z początku Jatya podchodził do sprawy sceptycznie, potem zaczął mieć wątpliwości. Wreszcie to co się działo, zaczęło podobać mu się jeszcze mniej. To, że Shodow zdecydował się jawnie sprzeciwić Imperium nie było wcale takie dziwne. Zabójca miał na tyle rozumu, że wiedział iż sojusz z Coldem stał się niepewny. Patrząc na rozwój wypadków, stwierdził, że szef Kompanii Zabójców nie jest tak bezbronny wobec potęgi Changeling jak mu się wydawało. Śmierdziało to z daleka jakimś sojuszem, ale prócz niejasnych przeczuć, nie miał dowodów. Niestety jego wspaniały wywiad nie sięgał do hermetycznego stowarzyszenia skrytobójców.

Shodow zaatakował kilka transportów rozsierdzając Colda, a potem rozproszył swoje siły. Jego zabójcy nieśpiesznie wykańczali kolejnych dowódców, a to w barze, a to podczas jakiejś przemowy… Potem szybko znikali i tyle ich widziano. Król mógł tylko zgrzytać zębami. Gdyby miał Savyllę, Shodow niebyły tak pewny siebie. Dawny Generał Sił Obronnych Saurii znał sztuczki Kompanii, sam je z resztą z powodzeniem stosował. Jego awans wynikał z zasług przy eksterminacji potężnych wrogów Imperium, ale o tym nikt nie mówił głośno. Podobno Savylla przez jakiś czas należał do Kompanii, ale opuścił ją dla Colda. Normalnie Zabójcy eliminowali odstępców, jednak w tym wypadku zrobili wyjątek ze względu na Króla. Wśród nowych dowódców Imperium pojawiały się jakieś obiecujące gwiazdy, ale nim zdążyły jasno zabłysnąć, kończyły z dziurami w głowach.

Tak, to było podejrzane, ale to czego dowiedział się dzisiaj, było jeszcze dziwniejsze. Na Kryptydzie, jednej z wysp należących do rodu Dunsta, pojawił się nieznany wojownik. Cold wysłał kilku żołnierzy żeby się nim zajęli. Oczywiste posunięcie jeśli chciał zdobyć sojusznika. Potem zaatakowano pomniejsze miasta pod jurysdykcją Fargeów i tu także Król musiał wysłać posiłki. Jakby to wyglądało, gdyby pomógł jednej rodzinie, a drugiej nie? I to tej, która zajmowała rozwojem technologii podróży międzygwiezdnych? Zaś na dopełnienie tego wspaniałego zbiegu okoliczności, jakiś zamaskowany napastnik pojawił się na wyspie Orkan, tym razem należącej do samych Coldów, i zniszczył laboratoria w Forsvare. Choćby chciał, Król nie mógł tego zignorować i w ten sposób, stolica pozostała niemal bez ochrony.

Jatya czytał raporty kilka razy. Zbieg okoliczności był niemożliwy, więc kto wywołał starcia na Saurii?

Frieza był idealnym kandydatem, chociaż nie posądzał go o tak zmyślny plan. Poza tym, skąd miałby tyle ludzi, żeby móc rozproszyć siły Colda? A z pewnego źródła, Jatya słyszał, że w oddziałach agresorów byli Changeling. Tutaj naturalnym wyborem była Skyringly, chociaż nie tak dawno odmówiła pomocy jemu. Jeśli teoria o tym, że Frieza dogadał się ze staruchą była prawdziwa, Jatya nie mógł czekać.

Sapnął z irytacją patrząc na rozstaw swojej armii. Brakowało mu czasu. Oddziały były rozproszone, nie ma mowy pozbierać je w porę. Zaś jeżeli nic nie zrobi, czyli poczeka na rozstrzygnięcie, zwycięzca może nie być już chętny nawiązać koalicji. Co prawda ani Cold, ani Frieza, nie byli postaciami przed którymi Jatya chciałby się ugiąć, ale z dwojga złego, młodszy Changeling rokował lepiej. Przynajmniej do czasu, aż dawny Kapitan Straży wysłał go na Ziemię żeby się nie wtrącał. Kwestia tego czy dobrze postąpił oszczędzając go nadal pozostawała otwarta.

Zszedł do punktu sterowania. Kręciło się po nim kilku niższych rangą dowódców i jakiś nawigator aktualizujący trasy podróży. Na Szlaku Płowym grasowali piraci, ostatnio śmielej sobie poczynając niż zawsze, a na Głównym A2 przelatywał deszcz odłamków skalnych. Będą musieli nadłożyć drogi albo narazić się na uszkodzenia statków.

- Do wszystkich jednostek niezwiązanych: wprowadźcie kurs na Saurię – powiedział stając na podwyższeniu.

Za jego plecami stanęła Haczi, pierwszy pułkownik, nieznająca strachu dawna, elitarna żołnierz Króla Colda. W dłoni trzymała rodzaj paraliżującej włóczni. Dowódcy, technicy i nawigator spojrzeli na nich jakby zakomunikował im, obranie kursu na Supernovą. Jeszcze tylko brakowało żeby w ciszy zaczął grać świerszcz, atmosfera byłaby całkiem jak z filmu.

- Kurs na Saurię – powtórzył zniecierpliwiony. – Cold rozproszył siły, mamy szansę zdobyć stolicę.

_Jeśli Frieza i Cold będą sobą zajęci, może nie będę musiał się wiele wysilać. Przy odrobinie szczęścia pozabijają się nawzajem._

* * *

- Wolałbyś być gdzie indziej?

Nameczanin jednym ciosem zniszczył wielką formację skalną. Młody Changeling, którego razem z nim wysłano na Kryptydę, odsunął się przed gradem odłamków. Gdy to nie pomogło, zaczął je odpychać polem telekinetycznym.

_Po tym co zrobiłem na Ziemi potwór mi nie ufa. Chciał się mnie pozbyć, żeby móc realizować swoje plany. Dlaczego Goku i Kuririn tak się uparli żebym zgodził się tu przylecieć? Oni naprawdę nie widzą do czego to zmierza? Nie mam nawet pewności co naprawdę planuje Frieza. _

- Tu nic nie ma, po co nas tu wysłał?

- Król musi rozproszyć siły – żołnierz mówił z irytującą manierą jakby się strasznie nudził. Nawet głos miał nosowy. Tyran mówił czasem z podobnym akcentem.

- Powinienem być gdzie indziej! To strata czasu.

Changeling zamiast odpowiedzieć wskazał do góry, na nadlatującą grupę zwiadowczą. Nameczanin natychmiast ruszył do ataku. Żołnierze Imperium byli zbieraniną mieszkańców różnych planet. Piccolo spodziewał się zmierzyć z przedstawicielami rasy Friezy, ale Rakia przysłany przez Skyringly, wyjaśnił, że na Saurii służba wojskowa jest przywilejem, który należy się nielicznym. Changeling mieli być zbyt cenni aby ryzykować życie.

Później młody odebrał wiadomość od trzeciej grupy uderzeniowej. Przynajmniej oni się lepiej bawili.

* * *

- Strasznie tu jest.

Ogidy mogła się z nim tylko zgodzić. Miejsce gdzie śnieg był bardziej szary niż biały od popiołów, a spomiędzy skał wyglądały czaszki różnych stworzeń, trudno nazwać przyjemnym. Większość fauny Orkanu zginęła przez zanieczyszczenia. Przynajmniej tak brzmiała oficjalna wersja. Nieoficjalnie, zniszczyły ją próby broni chemicznej.

Lecieli wąwozem, który nie miał raczej pochodzenia naturalnego. Wyglądał jakby został po bitwie, którą ktoś tu kiedyś stoczył. Podobne wrażenie sprawiały kratery. Jeden był doprawdy imponujący. Saiyanin odprowadził go wzrokiem.

- Sauria ma jeden najlepszych systemów obronnych ze wszystkich planet. Bez zezwoleń nie można się na nią dostać, zwłaszcza teraz. Na orbicie, księżycach i całej planecie rozstawione są działa niszczące obce statki. Podobno jeśli to nie powstrzyma wrogów, armia również zawiedzie, jest system wyjścia awaryjnego.

- Próbowano go tutaj, tak?

Ogidy zachichotała.

- Bystry jak górski strumień! Nie chcemy żeby ktoś go użyl przeciw nam, dlatego musimy go unieszkodliwić.

- Co będzie jeżeli go użyją?

- Myślę, że skutki byłyby opłakane – przyznała szczerze. – Ale wiesz jak to jest, Changeling woleliby się sami zniszczyć niż oddać planetę i siebie wrogowi. Co by nie mówić, jesteśmy dumną rasą.

Z naprzeciwka nadlecieli strażnicy. Teraz Goku zaważył, że wyskoczyli z dziury w ziemi. Ogidy zwolniła żeby schować się za nim.

Jeden z nich był Changelingiem, nosił też najbardziej zdobioną zbroję. Pozostali byli wysokimi, zielonymi kosmitami z kilkoma wyrostkami na głowach. Wszyscy byli uzbrojeni. Ogidy strzeliła mu zza pleców trafiając zielonego w oko. Głowa kosmity wybuchła obryzgując ścianę po lewej stronie krwią i śluzem.

- Nie wiedziałem, że potrafisz walczyć.

- Nie dziękuj, zajmij się pozostałymi. Ja poszukam centrum sterowania – szepnęła i szybko zniknęła w bocznym korytarzu.

Changeling starł resztki towarzysza z twarzy i rzucił się na Goku z krzykiem. Saiyanin nie zrozumiał o czym mówi, zamiast tego natychmiast go powalił. Zielony chciał wykorzystać okazję, ale jemu też się nie powiodło. Niemniej rzucony impetem o podłogę odbił się od niej i natarł ponownie. Saiyanin uderzył go w brzuch. Nie spodziewał się, że jego pięść zanurzy się w ciele wojownika i nie będzie mógł jej wyciągnąć. W samą porę zorientował się, że Changeling stoi za nim i szykuje się do rozwalenia mu potylicy. Obrócił się zasłaniając zielonym. Drugi wojownik trafił go w łopatkę i sądząc po krzyku, połamał mu kości. Goku wyciągnął z mlaśnięciem uwięzioną rękę, drugą blokując kopnięcie z boku. Zielony tymczasem zatoczył się na niego plując przeźroczystym śluzem. Nim Saiyanin się zorientował, został unieruchomiony przez przyklejenie do posadzki.

Changeling uformował pocisk Ki. Goku ostatni raz szarpnął się próbując odkleić ręce od tułowia, zanim zdecydował się na transformację.

* * *

- To się nie mieści w głowie, żeby dzieci walczyły na wojnie.

- Nie jestem dzieckiem!

Kally i Isbrea zachichotali. Kuririn poczuł, że czerwieni się jeszcze bardziej. Myślał, że gdy wykażą się w walce, para zmieni o nich zdanie. Nie zmieniła. I mimo, że kilka razy tłumaczył, iż jest po prostu niski, żadne z nich wydawało się nie przyjąć tego do wiadomości. Teraz siedzieli w jednym ze zdobytych budynków objadając się mięsnymi plastrami. Czekali aż oblężeni wezwą posiłki. Kuririn miał jednak wrażenie, że pomoc nie zjawi się prędko. Może wcale.

Isbrea ziewnął i zainteresował się makietą miasta, która przed nim stała. Po chwili z rozmysłem przewrócił kilka wieżyczek. Przerwało mu wtargnięcie Changelinga całego ubranego na biało. Kolorowe płyty na głowie i kończynach miały jaskrawoczerwony kolor. W pierwszej chwili wzięli go za kobietę, dopiero po chwili człowiek uświadomił sobie, że patrzy na mężczyznę. O ile można by powiedzieć, że Frieza miał trochę żeński wygląd, to nowoprzybyły bił go w tej kwestii na głowę.

Obcy rzucił im wściekłe spojrzenie i minął ich zamiatając podłogę długim trenem zdobionym czymś, co wyglądało jak perły.

- Co ma znaczyć ten przejaw agresji?

Gohan odsunął się w kąt, za to towarzyszący im żołnierze nie wyglądali na przejętych. Isbrea wyprostował się jakby od niechcenia, a Kally niechętnie przestała czyścić krew spod paznokci.

- To przecież oczywiste Rimfroa, nie doszły cię wieści? Myślałam, że już wszyscy wkoło trąbią o tym na prawo i lewo.

Obcy strzelił pociskiem Ki koło głowy Changeling. Kally ze zmarszczonym czołem spojrzała na wypaloną w ścianie dziurę.

- Ostrzegam was, odpowiecie za to. Nikt nie będzie bezkarnie atakował moich miast.

- O ile widziałem, nikt z twoich ludzi nie kiwnął palcem gdy się pojawiliśmy. Tylko ci naiwni najemnicy.

- Skoro ten idiota Cold posłał wsparcie Dunsta do obrony ich pustkowia, nie będę wysyłał moich strażników przeciwko jakimś agresorom. Ale natychmiast żądam wyjaśnień.

- Czy twoja kochana siostra cię nie poinformowała?

Rimfroa nawet nie próbował kryć zdziwienia. Na chwilę w pomieszczeniu zrobiło się nieprzyjemnie cicho.

- Co… – zaczął czerwieniąc się. – To jej sprawka?

- Przecież powiedziałam – Kally mruknęła znudzona. – Naprawdę nie wiedziałeś? Strasznie jesteś niedoinformowany jak na _Far'Hjem_ swojego rodu. Mogłabym pomyśleć, że twoja siostra bardziej się nadaje na to stanowisko.

Kuririn zauważył, że Changeling drgnął nerwowo. Jego Ki też nagle podskoczyła. Chyba ktoś wbił mu igłę w czuły punkt.

- Ogidy sama to na siebie sprowadziła – podniósł głos, jego energia nadal rosła. – Ostatni raz pytam: co ma znaczyć ten atak?

Isbrea przestał się wreszcie chytrze uśmiechać i podał mu cyfronotes.

- Więc tak... – mruknął obcy nadal nie odrywając wzroku od wiadomości. – To zaskakujące, że moja siostra zainteresowała się polityką, a nie tylko tymi durnymi skamielinami. Wolałbym tylko, żeby mnie o tym poinformowała. A jeśli odmówię wsparcia?

Kally wzruszyła ramionami.

- A czy ja wiem? Może na początek weźmiemy cię jako jeńca?

Rimfroa posłał jej chłodne spojrzenie, ale wydawał się nie przejąć groźbą.

- I Frieza miałby zostać nowym królem zamiast Colda, tak? – zapytał przekornie. – Proszę bardzo, jeśli sobie to wywalczy, nie będę się sprzeciwiał. Nie wcześniej. No może troszkę, jak sprawy ukierunkują się już w określonym kierunku.

Kuririn dostrzegł, że obcy się uspokoił. Zmiażdżył notes w dłoni.

- Jest tylko jeden problem. Nie wydaje mi się, żeby którykolwiek z nich miał szczęście sięgnąć po królowanie. Przewiduję pewne komplikacje w waszym ambitnym planie.

* * *

Dostanie się do stolicy było łatwe, nikt ich nie zatrzymywał. Jednak Frieza nie czuł przez to ani trochę spokojniejszy, może nawet przeciwnie. Król powinien wystawić obserwatorów, tymczasem miasto wyglądało na opuszczone. W kolorowych szybach nie było widać ani jednego mieszkańca. Po ulicach ganiały się nieduże jaszczurki, kilka z nich posilało się odpadkami. Prócz nich nie było śladu życia.

Dwaj żołnierze, którzy z nim przylecieli, rozdzielili się, ale nie zameldowali, by cokolwiek znaleźli. Frieza zatrzymał się w zaułku i nawiązał kontakt z Trzecim Oddziałem. Zaczął się niecierpliwić nim usłyszał głos.

- _Trzeci Oddział melduje się w pełni zwarty i gotowy._

- Nie wygłupiaj się Ogidy. Weszliście do laboratorium?

- _Tak, Saiyanin zrobił trochę bałaganu, ale wszystko jest pod kontrolą. Zabezpieczyłam broń na tyle ile mogłam. Wydaje mi się, że jest tutaj wszystko co powinno, nie musisz się przejmować, że was zbombardujemy. Została tylko ochrona samej stolicy. _

- Miasto wygląda na opuszczone. Słyszałaś coś o ewakuacji?

_- Nie, może wszyscy się pochowali. Informacje jakie do nich docierają muszą być niepokojące. _

- Delikatnie mówiąc… Gdybyś się czegoś dowiedziała, natychmiast wyślij wiadomość.

_- Wedle rozkazu!_

Frieza skupił się aby wyczuć energie. Rzeczywiście kilka wydawało się ukrywać gdzieś w budynkach. Sądząc po ich wielkości, byli to cywile. Widać nie będzie wielu gapiów.

W tej chwili zajmowało go jednak coś innego. Siedziba rodu Cold górowała nad miastem. Ogromna kopuła otoczona pomniejszymi zabudowaniami. Szczyt wieńczyła para wież przypominających rogi. Po raz pierwszy Frieza pomyślał, jak głupio to wygląda. Jakby architekt chciał wystylizować ją nieudolnie na głowę Changelinga. Jak na pobitych planetach mógł budować swoje bazy w podobnym stylu? Z daleka śmierdziało idiotą z przerostem ego. Albo przeciwnie, niepewnym siebie kretynem, który musi podreperować swoje „ja".

Odegnał od siebie podobne myśli koncentrując się maksymalnie.

Cisza na ulicy budziła w nim niejasny niepokój. Ktoś powinien go zatrzymać. Cold odesłał większość sił ze stolicy do obrony zaatakowanych punktów, mimo to, jacyś wojownicy musieli pozostać. Chwilę potem dostał wiadomość, że jeden z przybyłych z nim żołnierzy, natknął się na patrol i z nimi walczy. Życzył mu w myślach szczęścia i kontynuował marsz.

Dalej rozciągał się wielki plac, więc czuł się wystawiony jak manekin na strzelnicy. Nie pomylił się. W połowie drogi, ktoś wystrzelił w jego stronę przebijającym pociskiem Ki. Zareagował automatycznie, atak jeszcze nie dosiągł ziemi, gdy odpowiedział kulą skumulowanej energii. Snajper nie miał takiego refleksu. Changeling zauważył ciało zsuwające się przez gzyms, po ścianie, aż na uliczkę. Sądząc po odgłosie, spotkanie z grawitacją jednoznacznie przypieczętowało jego los.

Frieza rozglądał się, ale wydawało mu się, że nikogo więcej nie ma. Przez myśl przemknęło mu, że powinien wcześniej wyczuć obecność strzelca, ale nie miał czasu się nad tym zastanawiać.

I wtedy zobaczył cień. Oślepiało go światło, więc w pierwszej chwili miał wrażenie, że stanął przed olbrzymem. Gdy jego wzrok przyzwyczaił się do niesprzyjającego oświetlenia, dostrzegł detale. Cold nie wyglądał tak jak go zapamiętał. Choć ile w tym obrazie było prawdy, a ile wyobrażeń zapatrzonego w ojca syna, nie mógł powiedzieć.

Dlaczego Król nie chodził wyprostowany jak prawdziwy władca? Wyglądał na znacznie starszego i zmęczonego. Jakby miał za sobą kilka nieprzespanych nocy. Nawet jeżeli prowadzenie wojny we własnych szeregach było trudne, nie wyjaśniało, jego zmęczenia. Prawda…? Przez krótką chwilę, Frieza myślał, że stanął naprzeciw kolejnego żołnierza, który został wysłany go powstrzymać, ale ten głos rozpoznał natychmiast. W środku wnętrzności zawiązały mu się w supeł. Ostatnie słowa, jakie od niego słyszał to: _„Zabij go"._

- Popełniłeś błąd, powinieneś zaszyć się na jakiejś planecie, na rubieżach i dziękować, że żyjesz.

Młodszy Changeling ani drgnął. Tak samo nie odpowiedział. Nawet jeżeli słowa były jasnym komunikatem, to ton jakim je wypowiedziano… Król tak nie mówił. Nigdy. Nie było w tym mocy jaką przywódcy mówią do żołnierzy, a oni nawet nie pomyślą o sprzeciwie. Nie dostrzegłby subtelnych różnic gdyby nie znał go tak dobrze.

- Zabiję cię. To będzie łatwe.

Przynajmniej nie żartował. Cold nigdy nie miał poczucia humoru, przynajmniej to się nie zmieniło. Frieza przygotował się do ataku, ale Król go uprzedził. Nie zdążył dobrze zablokować ciosu i przeleciał przez cały plac, zatrzymując się dopiero na budynku. Z pewnością nie można tego nazwać dobrym wejściem.

Natychmiast uskoczył dalej od miejsca upadku, a Cold poszedł jego tropem. Stosunek uników i bloków do ataków był za mały żeby mówić o wyrównanej walce. Potrzebował kilku sekund spokoju żeby odzyskać równowagę, inaczej pojedynek skończy się szybciej niż myślał. I nie takim wynikiem jakiego Frieza oczekiwał.

Odwinął się ogonem przerywając grad ciosów. Zawsze był dużym atutem, przeciwnicy nie spodziewali się ataku z tej strony. Cold wolał używać rąk i nóg, więc udało mu się go zaskoczyć raz, ale nie ma mowy żeby to powtórzyć. Był silny i doskonale znał jego technikę. Frieza zamierzał wykorzystać szybkość, a w pierwszej nadarzającej się okazji jakiś fortel. Nie wiedział co prawda jak będzie wyglądał, ale liczył, że jakaś okazja się pojawi. Akurat o zasady nie musieli się martwić, wszystkie chwyty dozwolone.

Kolejne ataki nie przyniosły rezultatów, co zaczynało robić się coraz bardziej frustrujące. Na razie walczyli na równym poziomie, ale nie mógł liczyć, że to potrwa cały czas. Zaczął wplatać coraz więcej nowych, nieznanych Coldowi technik. Przynajmniej do tego przydała się małpa. Podpatrzył kilka sztuczek, kilka innych dało mu wenę do wymyślenia własnych. Strzał Światło – jego najszybszy atak, niezbyt mocny, ale niemal niemożliwy do uniknięcia. Krzyknął z radości gdy promień wyszczerbił kawałek rogu przeciwnika. Król z niedowierzaniem przejechał dłonią po nierównej krawędzi.

- Co, myślałeś, że nie uczę się na błędach _tato_? Przez ostatni rok nauczyłem się więcej niż kiedykolwiek.

Nie musiał czekać na reakcję. Cold ryknął nieartykułowanym okrzykiem i rzucił się na niego bez zastanowienia. Frieza wykonał taktyczny odwrót żeby zmusić go do podążenia swoim śladem, a potem slalomu między zabudowaniami. Mały rozmiar ma swoje plusy, cięższemu przeciwnikowi trudniej zmieniać kierunek, a i ryzyko zderzenia w wąskiej przestrzeni jest większe.

Za kolejnym rozwidleniem zrobił szybki zwrot i zniknął Coldowi z oczu. Na szczęście przeciwnik nie potrafił wyczuwać Ki, więc powinien zdążyć przygotować dla niego niespodziankę. Kolejną nową technikę nazwał _Insta Atak_, prawdopodobnie najbardziej wyszukaną rzecz jaką wymyślił. Kula bardzo skoncentrowanej energii, wybuchająca gdy za długo była przytrzymywana przez przeciwnika. Mało tego, nie była to jakaś zwykła detonacja, lecz ostrzał setkami mniejszych pocisków o dużej mocy penetrującej, do tego z bardzo bliska.

Zaatakował gdy tylko Cold wyłonił się zza zakrętu. Nie było mowy, żeby zdążył uciec w wąskiej przestrzeni. Poza tym, czemu miałby? Z siłą jaką dysponował, zablokowanie czy odbicie skoncentrowanej Ki uważał za śmiesznie łatwe. Przez moment mocował się z mieniącą się różowo kulą. W myślach Frieza liczył sekundy jakie dzieliły go od zwycięstwa. W ostatnim momencie otoczył się silnym polem ochronnym. Cold musiał się zorientować, że coś się święci, ale nie miał czasu na reakcję. Odbijające się od lustrzanych budynków światło oślepiłoby wszystkich ewentualnych świadków. Nawet gdyby ktoś obserwował walkę, nie zauważyłby zginającej się wpół postaci i drugiej, mniejszej, unikającej zgrabnie licznych odprysków z eksplozji.

Pył opadał powoli, więc Frieza oglądał obraz zniszczenia z wysoka. Połowa ścian runęła i z dumnych budowli, została kupa gruzu. Te, które przetrwały wyglądały tak posępnie, że niemal przechodziły go ciarki. Niszczenie swojej planety to nie to samo co obcej.

Changeling wylądował na czymś co kiedyś musiało być wyposażeniem czyjegoś biura. Między gruzami walały się uszkodzone wyświetlacze hologramów i podręcznych notatników. Brakowało tylko irytująco piszczącego pagera, wówczas byłoby jak w tych wszystkich filmach katastroficznych.

Odsunął od siebie to głupie skojarzenie. Musi zająć się innymi, naglącymi sprawami. Po pierwsze, dostać do pałacu i przejąć kontrolę nad wszystkimi wojskami Colda. Po drugie: dowiedzieć się kto jeszcze brał udział w tym zamieszaniu. Skyringly twierdziła, że ktoś inny pociągał za sznurki i dopóki nie zostanie unieszkodliwiony, potencjalnie może sprawić spore kłopoty. Przeglądając wszystkie raporty, miał kilku podejrzanych, a na ich czele stał Snodryssa. Zdobył za duże wpływy na politykę Imperium, nie będąc podobno wcale związanym z wojskiem. Mało tego, jakimś dziwnym trafem zawsze znajdował się we właściwym miejscu i czasie. Był także świadkiem jego walki z Jatyą na Inui. Dlaczego Cold miałby go zabierać ze sobą gdyby nie brał czynnego udziału w spisku?

Lecąc w stronę pałacu, miał szczerą nadzieję go tam znaleźć. Miło byłoby rozerwać go na strzępy za to co mu zrobił. Snodryssa nie wyróżniał się jakąś szczególną siłą, więc będzie mógł spokojnie się pobawić.

Gdzieś w połowie drogi odezwał się jego scouter. Odruchowo odebrał połączenie, ale nie zdążył nic powiedzieć. Za nim eksplodowała sterta gruzu. Nad miastem uniosły się kłęby kurzu, dymu i pary wyglądające jak po wybuchu gigantycznej bomby.

Ale to nie była bomba.

Gorzej. To był bardzo wściekły Cold.

* * *

W części czternastej będą **wielkie powroty, wielcy przegrani i wiele innych rzeczy.**


	14. Część XIV

**XIV. Wielkie powroty, wielcy przegrani i wiele innych rzeczy**

Shodow jeszcze raz spróbował nawiązać kontakt, ale tym razem, nie usłyszał nic. Żadnego dźwięku mówiącego: zajęte, proszę czekać czy piosenek ustawianych przez znudzonych żołnierzy. Po trzecim razie dał sobie spokój, z resztą i tak nie miał już czasu. Właśnie wszedł Cichy Kabak – jeszcze nie wiedział: jego nowa zmora czy błogosławieństwo.

Szpiedzy to paskudne stworzenia, nigdy nie można mieć pewności po czyjej są stronie. Nikt nie lubi szpiegów, jak się ich już złapie na gorącym uczynku, nie ma zmiłuj. W tym względzie lepiej być zwykłym szeregowym – ich przynajmniej teoretycznie – chronią jakieś prawa i konwencje. Shodow wzdrygnął się na te przemyślenia. Może gdyby sam nie parał się szpiegostwem, mógłby dalej zwymyślać informatorów i wszystkie podobne im kreatury. Co by jednak nie mówić, byle idiota nie nadawał się do tej funkcji.

- Jesteś pewien? – zapytał z rozdrażnieniem. – Co on planuje?

Kabak sapnął i usiadł na fotelu. Shodow zadał sobie pytanie, skąd wziął się jego pseudonim. Nie był jakiś szczególnie cichy czy zwinny. Bardziej pasowałoby Gruby. Ledwo mieścił się pomiędzy podłokietnikami. Fałdy różowego tłuszczu wylewały się spomiędzy jego bogato zdobionych ubrań.

_A myślałem, że Dodoria był gruby… Oni chyba wszyscy tacy są, im bardziej spasieni, tym szczęśliwsi. _

- Jatya nie jest pioneczkiem, który zwierza się wszystkim co planuje. Z pewnością jednak opuścił posterunek i leci w stronę Saurii. Sam jestem ciekaw co z tego wyniknie. Nasi kochani Changeling chyba troszeczku za daleko się zapędzili – zachichotał, a jego różowy brzuch zafalował jak galaretka. – Nie chciałbyś uszczknąć więcej dla siebie? Frieza na pewno cię wynagrodzi, ale mógłbyś dostać więcej. Mogę zaproponować pomoc w zamian za udział w zyskach.

Szef Kompanii Zabójców zmierzył go niechętnym spojrzeniem. Gdyby okoliczności były inne, nie zastanawiałby się długo i jasno dał do zrozumienia, co sądzi o propozycji.

- Młody książę nie ma większej szansy wygrać od pozostałych.

- Lord Frieza ma plan i sojuszników. Ma Super Saiyanina.

Różowy zachichotał znów, a Shodow pomyślał, że nigdy nie słyszał tak sztucznego śmiechu.

- Książę ma _jednego_ Super Saiyanina, to troszeczku za mało żeby mówić o przewadze. Pupilek jest tylko jeden i nie może być w wielu miejscu jednocześnie… Saiyanie to strasznie kłopotliwa rasa, prawda?

_W co on ze mną pogrywa? Chce mi coś powiedzieć? Sprawdza ile wiem?_

- Drażnią mnie twoje zabawy. Skoro nie masz nic konkretnego do powiedzenia, to się wynoś.

Cichy Kabak sięgnął po szklankę i bez pozwolenia wychylił całą jej zawartość.

- Co się stało Shodow, zawsze cię bawiły nasze małe rozmówki. Ostatnio jesteś jakiś nieswój. Dobry alkohol, ale ten poprzedni był lepszy. To jakaś średnia półka – dodał mlaskając.

- Mam dużo obowiązków, przyszłość Kompanii zależy od tego, po której stronie się opowiem.

- A mi się wydawało, że już się opowiedziałeś – wzniósł toast, a Shodow niechętnie się do niego przyłączył. – Wypijmy za nienajgorszych aktorów, żeby nie obrzucono ich zgniłymi jajeczkami.

_Niemożliwe… czeka jak zareaguję._

- Wolałbym wznieść toast za tych, którym udzieliliśmy pomocy – stwierdził chłodno.

Kabak wlał w siebie trunek na jeden raz. Był mocny i od ostrego smaku Shodow prawie się zakrztusił. Mężnie zniósł szczypanie w gardle, a ciepło rozlewające się w brzuchu było całkiem przyjemne.

- Strasznie zdziadziałeś przyjacielu. Nie tak dawno pilibyśmy za piękne kobietki, a nie zdesperowaną jaszczurkę. Cóż, pewne nawyki ciężko wyplenić.

Przekaz był jasny, tym razem nie miał wątpliwości. Shodow poczuł w jednej chwili uderzenie gorąca, a moment później zimno. Było źle.

- Skąd wiesz?

- Nie pozbawiałbym się takiej ochrony jaką jest twoja niepewność. Dlatego uznajmy, że zauważyłem malusieńkie dysonanse między Shodowem, a Shodowem. Uważam, że uda mi się dobić z tobą targu, dlatego ponawiam propozycję. W zamian za pomoc, podzielisz się ze mną zyskami. Chcę mieć kilka portów w nowym Imperium wraz z całymi dochodami. Wybiorę sobie te malusieńkie, żeby wam bardzo nie wadzić i nikt się nie zainteresuje co w nich będę robić. Frieza przymknie oko na ewentualne donosy i pozwoli mi spokojnie zająć się zbyt ciekawskimi myszkami.

- Nie wiem co postanowi Frieza… jest bardzo skrupulatny jeśli chodzi o kwestie ekonomiczne.

- I w tym tkwi problem, ale jako jego oddany sługa, możesz dać mu do zrozumienia, że na chwilę obecną, nawet jeżeli uratuje to co zostało z Korporacji i Imperium, trudno to będzie utrzymać. Myślę, że doskonale o tym wie, albo się przekona, tylko mu przypomnij. Stary Kabak potrafi okazać wdzięczność.

Uzurpator Shodow usiadł po drugiej stronie stołu.

- Jeśli tak mam zrobić, powiedz co wiesz o planach Jatyi.

- Kapitan Straży rzucił się trochę jak szaleniec na Supernovą. Nie zdziwię się, jeśli się poparzy… A ze strony Friezy, było nierozsądne, że nie otoczył się większą liczbą popleczników. Tak się składa, że jeśli zginie, Skyringly z całym swoim rodem nie będą mieli innego wyjścia niż włączyć się oficjalnie do wojny. Pytanie tylko czy utworzą własny front? Niby nie są dość silni, ale część niezdecydowanych czy niezadowolonych z obecnej sytuacji, może stanąć po ich stronie… albo przyłączą się do Jatyi, który i tak już nie ma nic do stracenia. Dalej, teraz twoja kolej na zgadywanie.

- Myślałem, że Jatya jest z Hoyhetta… – rzucił szybko.

- Wykorzystał ich jako element zapalny do wywołania buntu. Skyringly się to nie spodobało. To twarda gadzina, nie znosi jak ktoś jej coś narzuca, tym bardziej, że stawka w razie przegranej jest wysoka. Jej ród trzyma się jeszcze tylko dzięki niej. Możesz sobie wyobrazić jak się wściekła, gdy ktoś ośmielił się mówić w imieniu jej rodziny, chociaż sam należy do całkiem innej. Rettsynowie są dość ważni, ale bez przesady.

- Ale zgodziła się wspomóc Friezę…?

_Skąd on me te wszystkie informacje? Nawet ja o tym nie wiedziałem na pewno._

Gruby kosmita zaplótł palce. Teraz wyglądały całkiem jak parówki.

- Sprawy tak się potoczyły, że nie miała wyboru. I tak wciągnęliby ją do wojny, a mimo wszystko, krew to pewna więź, więc jeśli się jednoczyć, to z krewnymi. Nigdy tego do końca nie rozumiałem, dlaczego Changeling przywiązują taką wagę do rodziny. Nie pasuje to do znanego w galaktyce obrazu naszych gadzinek.

- Powinienem cię zabić skoro wiesz kim jestem – rzucił niespodziewanie przywódca Kompanii.

Kabak wzruszył ramionami.

- Lepszy znajomy wróg niż obcy. A ja naprawdę potrafię być użyteczny jeśli dobrze mi się zapłaci. Ponadto mam też jeszcze jedną niespodziankę, zostawiłem ją na sam koniec, wiesz, żeby pokazać, że mam dobre zamiary. Kapitanie Ginyu, pozwolisz ze mną?

* * *

Changeling wykluwają się z jaj w swojej najwyższej formie, z tym, że mają małe różki na głowie do przebijania skorupki. Potem wyrostki zanikają, a małe jaszczurowate stworzenia szybko rosną. W pewnym wieku, gdy rodzice uznają, że są dość podrośnięte, pomagają im zredukować formę. Nie wszyscy się na to decydują, im trudniejsze warunki życia, tym więcej uważa, że przejście w formę spoczynkową jest niepotrzebne, a nawet szkodliwe. Ród Cold zamieszkiwał bardzo dogodne rejony, a same ich siedziby były co najmniej komfortowe. Poza tym Frieza zawsze wykazywał się dużą mocą, której z początku nie potrafił kontrolować. Gdyby ktoś spytał, dlaczego przebywał cały czas w najbardziej redukowanej formie, odpowiedziałby, że nie miał potrzeby przechodzić na wyższą. A wyglądając tak niegroźnie, ataki były tym bardziej zaskakujące. Gdyby to samo pytanie zadać Coldowi, ten odparłby, że pośrednia forma jest po prostu najbardziej robiącą wrażenie. Mając taką posturę, wzrost i całą otoczkę związaną z „królewskością" budził respekt na każdym spotkaniu. Taka zagrywka psychologiczna.

Król po transformacji nadal był wyższy niż większość przedstawicieli swojej rasy. Changeling rosną całe życie, z czasem coraz wolniej, ale jednak. Z wiekiem wzrasta też ich moc. I w tej chwili Frieza musiał przyznać, czy tego chciał czy nie, że Cold jest od niego znacznie silniejszy. Silniejszy także od Super Saiyanina.

I tak: znów popełnił błąd. Raz: nie sprawdził czy Król zginął. Dwa: pozwolił mu się transformować. Trzy: jego plan po prostu miał luki i za bardzo polegał na szczęściu. To, że innym się powiedzie niewiele na dobrą sprawę zmieni. Zawsze pozostawała nadzieja na taktyczny odwrót i może uda się uciec, żeby zaszyć się jakimś pustkowiu.

Pomimo beznadziejnej sytuacji, Frieza miał wrażenie, że nie przejął się tym tak jak powinien.

_Co by powiedziała Ogidy Dobra Rada? Że można wygrywać różnymi sposobami? _

- Już się martwiłem, że za łatwo poszło – mruknął do siebie.

* * *

- Więc Ogidy to twoja siostra?

Rimfroa nalał im wina. Chcąc czy nie, Kuririn spróbował i jakkolwiek unikał picia alkoholu, ten był w porządku. Słodki z korzenną nutą. Miło rozgrzewał gdy spływał do żołądka. Gohan za to patrzył na podstawiony kielich bez przekonania. Miał w pamięci ostrzeżenia, że jako dziecko nie powinien próbować napojów wyskokowych. Tymczasem człowiek zorientował się nagle, że czerwonego trunku zostało już tylko na dnie.

- Wszystkie zaszczyty przechodzą z ojca na syna, i z matki na córkę. Miała ją zastąpić, ale… – machnął zrezygnowany ręką. – Rodzicom podobało się, że wykazuje tyle własnej inicjatywy i uporu. Do czasu aż bez ich wiedzy postanowiła zostać paleontologiem. Kazali jej porzucić to zajęcie i błagać o wybaczenie, wtedy puściliby w niepamięć jej nieposłuszeństwo. Ale ona nie posłuchała. Nawet się nie przejęła. Jednak to wciąż moja siostra i nie pozwolę, żeby ktokolwiek ją skrzywdził.

- Jest z Goku, a Goku jest najsilniejszym wojownikiem we Wszechświecie – Kuririn próbował go pocieszyć.

Changeling chwilę świdrował go wzrokiem. Przez ten czas, irracjonalnie, mnich stwierdził, że musi malować oczy. Co kraj to obyczaj, co planeta to dziwna kultura. Na Ziemi żaden szanujący się mężczyzna nie ubrałby się w podobny sposób.

- Król Cold od miesięcy jest marionetką jednego z polityków. Długo był jego głównym doradcą i wywierał na niego coraz większy wpływ. Nie mam dowodów, ale podejrzewam, że zaczęło się to wiele lat temu.

- Och… – tylko tyle potrafił odpowiedzieć na to stwierdzenie. Rimfroa nie przejął się nim i po chwili ciągnął dalej.

- Ród Cold od pokoleń sprawował władzę, byli najsilniejsi i wpływowi, ale dbali o nasze interesy. Na spotkaniach wszystkich rodów nie wywyższali się, było kilka incydentów, ale zostały załagodzone. My dostarczaliśmy nowoczesne technologie, ród Dunsta zajmował się rekultywacją i ochroną przed zagrożeniami naturalnymi. Byli jeszcze jedni – zasępił się na moment. – Hoyhetta byli znakomitymi dowódcami i strategami, bardzo popierali Coldów, a ci dawali im najlepsze posady w obronie.

Rimfroa wstał i zaczął krążyć po pomieszczeniu. Perły brzęczały przy każdym jego kroku.

- Zacząłem domyślać się już dawno temu. Kilkadziesiąt lat temu oskarżono pewnego królewskiego generała o zdradę i morderstwo królowej. Każdy kto wyraził wątpliwości w sprawie procesu, nagle zmieniał zdanie lub spotykał go nieszczęśliwy wypadek. Postanowiłem się nie wtrącać. Dopóki Cold wywiązywał się z obowiązków, nie zamierzałem mu się narażać. To Hoyhetta mieli kłopoty, nie my. Oficjalnie wyparli się zdrajcy, ale wiecie jak to jest. Król zaczął ich odsuwać od władzy. Z resztą poza samymi poszkodowanymi, niewielu się tym przejęło. Klęska zdrajców oznaczała dla nad perspektywy na lepsze jutro, ktoś musiał zająć po nich pustą niszę. Mieliśmy również inne zmartwienia: zbuntowanego, starszego księcia, który koniec końców, odciął się od rodziny i młodszego z ogromnym potencjałem. Cold źle zniósł decyzję starszego choć nigdy tego nie okazywał. Nie miał innego wyjścia niż przekazać dziedzictwo młodszemu. Wielu się wydawało, że to nie problem. Frieza był silniejszy, bardziej podporządkowany ojcu niż brat i miał nosa do interesów.

Gohan oderwał wzrok od kuszącego kielicha. Zapach zachęcał nawet z odległości.

- Frieza ma brata?

Rimfroa potrząsnął głową.

- Już nie. Niemniej nie sądzę, żeby się tym przejął. Nigdy się nie lubili z braciszkiem… delikatnie mówiąc – wzruszył ramionami. – Rywalizacja rodzeństwa i te sprawy. Niedawno Coola wypowiedział ojcu wojnę i oskarżył go o morderstwo. Nie wiem skąd się dowiedział tej _pilnie strzeżonej_ prawdy. Może zwyczajnie połączył fakty, w końcu aż taki głupi nie był, żeby nie potrafił dodać dwa do dwóch. W każdym razie musicie wiedzieć, że zgodnie z prawem Changeling nie może zabić drugiego, nieważne jaki jest powód. To największa zbrodnia, surowo karana niezależnie od pozycji jaką ktoś zajmuje.

Jest też druga sprawa, ważniejsza: Król musiał wiedzieć, że młodszy nie jest jego synem, ale gdyby to wyszło na jaw, nie tyko byłby skandal, ale wielu mogłoby się zastanowić, dlaczego królowa zginęła tak, a nie inaczej. Stąd tylko krok do detronizacji, co nie? Myślę, że zaakceptowanie Friezy jako dziedzica nie było w smak Snodsyssie, który miał inne plany. Na jakiś czas musiał to przełknąć. Tymczasem zdobywał coraz większy wpływ na Króla i gdy nadarzyła się okazja, nakłonił go do pozbycia się Friezy. Na początku myślałem, że chciał zająć jego miejsce, ale teraz jestem pewien, że mierzył wyżej. Co jest?

Kuririn nie zauważył, że wino już dawno zaczęło się przelewać przez brzegi naczynia. Changeling zabrał mu butelkę.

- To drogi alkohol, trochę szacunku ziemianinie – warknął i sprawdził ile trunku udało mu się uratować.

- Zaraz, wróć. To ten cały król Cold próbował zabić Friezę? I jest jego ojcem? To znaczy nie jest, ale udawał, że jest? Nic dziwnego, że jest takim psychopatą, gdybym miał taką rodzinę, też bym zwariował.

- Nie dramatyzujmy od razu, Frieza nie jest bez winy. Mógł się zainteresować i domyślić. Jest dorosły, podejmuje własne decyzje. Nie ma przecież klapek na oczach. Choć czasami mam wrażenie, że tu się mylę... Problem w tym, że Snodryssa planuje coś większego. Nagle zapadł się jak kamień w wodę, kiedy raczej spodziewałem się, że będzie się wtrącał. Chyba, że wszystko idzie po jego myśli. To mnie niepokoi. Przestał być przewidywalny.

Przerwało im wejście pary żołnierzy. Isbrea prowadził pod rękę uśmiechniętą Kally.

- Dobra Rim, co teraz? Dalej udajemy, że jesteś zakładnikiem?

- Tak – mruknął niechętnie. – Dunsta też czekają na rozwój wydarzeń. Są jakieś wieści ze stolicy?

- Niestety nie, ale Ogidy i Saiyanin zdobyli laboratorium. Zabezpieczyli broń.

Changeling w perłowym płaszczu zaplótł ręce za głową.

- Nie wiem jak wy, ale ja się nie mogę doczekać niespodzianek.

* * *

Goku liczył na cięższą walkę. Poobijani przeciwnicy leżeli w kątach i pojękiwali żałośnie. Ogidy nie wypuszczała broni z dłoni i co jakiś czas mierzyła do któregoś.

- Podejrzenie łatwo poszło – przyznała gdy włączyła program manualny.

Dzięki temu nikt z zewnątrz nie mógł przejąć kontroli nad bronią. Tej był całkiem pokaźny arsenał: gazy bojowe, rakiety biologiczne, pociski zakłócające działanie przyrządów elektronicznych. Gdyby uruchomić je wszystkie, planeta zmieniłaby się w pustynię.

- Hej Ogidy, jesteś właściwie dziewczyną Friezy?

Changeling posłała mu zdziwione spojrzenie.

- Nie, czemu tak myślisz?

- Właśnie do ciebie przyszedł po pomoc. I dużo czasu razem spędzacie.

- Knujemy podłe plany – odparła z powagą.

Jeden z pokonanych strażników poruszył się na podłodze i Ogidy błyskawicznie w niego wycelowała. Opuściła broń gdy znów zapadł w odrętwienie.

Kiedy zapiszczał jej nadajnik odebrała wiadomość.

- Piccolo melduje, że nie napotkał problemów i nikt nie chce się do niego zbliżyć. Chyba jest zawiedziony. Pytał czy ma dołączyć do nas albo oddziału drugiego. Kazałam mu zostać na razie na miejscu, a jak nic się nie stanie, spotkać z nami.

Goku kiwnął głową i ponowne zapadła cisza.

- Tak sobie myślę, że coś pominęliśmy – powiedział cicho. – Znaczy, bronili się, ale było ich jakoś mało.

* * *

Cichy Kabak zaprowadził go na swój statek, ogromną jednostkę handlową z imponującym uzbrojeniem. Oficjalnie przewoziła wysokiej klasy sprzęt nawigacyjny. Nieoficjalnie trochę prototypów broni i nielegalnych środków dopingujących. Wszystkie ładunki były dobrze chronione. Idąc za Kabakiem, Ginyu miał wrażenie, że bez wiedzy załogi, nie prześlizgnie się nawet robak.

- Podsumujmy: Jatya ma poparcie części planet Imperium i trochę idealistów. Snodryssa ma Króla i całe siły Coldów, a także, większość sojuszników Imperium. Frieza na Hoyhettów, niektóre planety Konfederacji, tych ludzi z Ziemi i nas. Szkoda, że Coola nie żyje, byłoby jeszcze ciekawiej. Co ty na dorzucenie jeszcze jednego, niespodziewanego gracza?

- Jak dla mnie wystarczy trzech – Ginyu nie krył poirytowania. Nie tylko ktoś go przejrzał, ale wydawało się, że przerabiał na własną modłę. Przez chwilę miał nawet nadzieję, że odnalazł się w roli szpiega, niestety wyszło jak zwykle. Kabak pozbawił go złudzeń. – Nie wiem czy mogę ci zaufać.

Grubas machnął ręką.

- Też bym sobie nie ufał, ale wiesz jak to jest w interesikach. Szuka się najlepszego partnera, a wy jesteście obiecujący. Dlatego aby cię przekonać, wykorzystałem kilka moich kontaktów. Z resztą, co będziemy tylko gadać? – oczy mu błysnęły niebezpiecznie. – Nie zrób głupstwa. Jesteś Shodow, szef Kompanii Zabójców, elitarnych zabijaków zebranych z każdego zakątka kosmosu. Ale nie oszukujmy się, to stanowisko nie jest dla ciebie najlepsze.

Kabak wciąż prowadził go na przez statek. Przeszli labiryntem korytarzy mijając ślicznie ubrane służące i dzieła sztuki zawieszone w przedsionkach. Co by nie mówić, grubas miał wyczucie smaku. W końcu stanęli w podłużnym pomieszczeniu z przyciemnionymi szybami. Ginyu kątem oka złowił ruch. Mógł się spodziewać każdego, tylko nie tego, kogo zobaczył. Stanął z otwartymi ustami i idiotyczną miną, nie odrywając wzroku od wojownika po drugiej stronie szyby.

- Skąd…?

Kabak zachichotał.

- Mówiłem, że mam cenny prezent? Zatrzymaliśmy go podczas rutynowej kontroli. Od razu go rozpoznałem i złożyłem wizytę. Pomyślałem, że mi się przyda. Wersja, którą mu przedstawiłem, różni się od tego co powiedziałem tobie.

- To znaczy?

- Vegeta nie przepuści okazji żeby zemścić się na Friezie. Powiedziałem, że dam mu ku temu sposobność. Z początku rozważałem przyjęcie go na stałe, ale książę jest taki dumny i niepokorny, że aż kłopotliwy. Co mi po słudze, który wykorzysta każdą okazję do zamordowania mnie?

Ginyu patrzył na niego coraz bardziej podejrzliwie. Niczego nieświadomy Saiyanin oglądał nową zbroję. Obok stały puste talerze.

- Powiedziałem mu, że Frieza żyje, ale nie wiem gdzie przebywa. Zdradziłem też, że jest osłabiony, więc ma okazję go pokonać. Obiecałem, że gdy się dowiem, dam mu znać. W tym czasie pozwoliłem mu trenować do woli w najnowszych salach treningowych. I tak ogólnie byłem bardzo miluśki. Nie traktuje mnie poważnie, uważa, że to jego będzie na wierzchu.

Grubas pokazał, że ma pójść za nim. Zostawili Vegetę samego.

- Zamienisz się ciałem ze mną, a potem z Vegetą. Ja przejmę władzę w Kompanii, ty zyskasz wiele silniejsze ciało. A potem… potem polecisz na pomoc swojemu pracodawcy. Czy to cię zadowala? Zawsze dwaj Saiyanie to więcej niż jeden. Szczególnie taki, który będzie robił rzeczy, jakich nikt się nie spodziewa.

* * *

W finalnej formie Cold był szybszy, silniejszy i jeszcze bardziej zdeterminowany, żeby przerobić go na krwawą miazgę. Frieza unikał blokowania ciosów, zamiast tego schodził im z drogi. Bycie mniejszym miało swoje zalety – przeciwnikowi trudniej trafić. Strzelił do niego małym pociskiem Ki i spróbował zajść od tyłu. Król przejrzał jego zamiary, chwycił go za nadgarstek i w wolnej ręce skoncentrował energię. Frieza szarpnął się wykręcając sobie rękę, dzięki czemu fala energii nie trafiła w niego. Cold warknął ze złości i rzucił nim w ziemię. Młodszy Changeling wbił się kilka metrów w głąb skały. W ostatniej chwili podniósł się unikając zmiażdżenia głowy. Wyglądało, że Cold postanowił się nie ograniczać w środkach i postawił na skuteczność. Rozwalenie komuś czaszki jest niezawodnym sposobem na wysłanie go w zaświaty.

Udało mu się uzyskać pewien dystans i utrzymać na tyle długo, by połączyć z Ogidy.

- Przyślij mi tu tą super małpę.

- _Frieza co…?_

- Teraz!

Nawet jeśli mówiła coś jeszcze, to zagłuszył ją wybuch kuli Ki, przed którą się odsunął. Wsparcie to ostatnie o co chciał prosić, ale w obecnej sytuacji lepiej było przyjąć pomoc niż zginąć.

Cold wylądował naprzeciwko niego. Miał zaledwie kilka zadrapań.

- Zmarniałeś ojcze. Co się stało, źle służy ci bycie pionkiem?

Król prychnął. Młodszy Changeling zauważył, że zdenerwowały go te słowa.

- Jestem Królem, a ty tylko szkodnikiem. Wywołałeś wojnę, wiedziałem, że spiskowałeś cały czas za moimi plecami!

Frieza zawahał się moment. Oczywiście, to nie była prawda. Może nie tylko uda mu się zyskać na czasie do przybycia odsieczy, ale czegoś dowiedzieć.

- Dlaczego tak myślisz?

Cold podrapał się po ręce i dopiero teraz Frieza zauważył, że ma tam uszkodzoną skórę. Natychmiast w jego głowie włączył się dziwny, ostrzegawczy alarm.

- Fałszywa tożsamość, przelewy na nieznane konta, szpiedzy, grzebanie w archiwach, powiązania z naszymi wrogami. Trzymałeś tych Saiyan żeby wykorzystać ich przeciw mnie. Nie byłem ślepy!

- Szpiedzy? Archiwa? Kto ci o tym powiedział?

- Savylla, on wszystko wiedział.

_Akurat on nie żyje, jeden problem mniej._

Król znów zaatakował, ale z mniejszą mocą. Frieza wykorzystał to żeby wyciągnąć z niego więcej informacji.

- Wiem, że zabiłeś matkę. Tak uraziło twoją dumę, że wolała jakiegoś generała niż ciebie?

Cold uderzył mocniej, ale niecelnie.

- Nivisa chciał zająć moje miejsce. Nie mogłem mu na to pozwolić. Cholerny zdrajca. Dałem mu pozycję, a tak mi się odpłacił. Podrzucać swojego syna? Szantażować? Stawiać mi warunki? O nie, za to musiał zapłacić!

Podczas gdy Król dalej ciągnął litanię wyzwisk, Frieza przyjrzał się dokładniej śladom na jego ręce. Z bliska nie miał wątpliwości, że nie powstały w walce. Rana wyglądała na powstałą przez długotrwałe drapanie. Jej brzegi były nierówne, a okolica zaczerwieniona. Przy najbliższej okazji uderzył w to miejsce i Cold krzyknął z bólu. Frieza wykorzystał to do zdobycia przewagi. Udało mu się zranić przeciwnika w bok. Chyba znalazł sposób na zwiększenie swoich szans na przetrwanie do czasu przybycia Goku.

- Nie pozwolę ci mnie pokonać – stęknął Cold wycierając krew z ust.

- Ja też nie zamierzam dać za wygraną.

* * *

W następnej części nastąpią **przetasowania**.

* * *

_Odnośnie możliwych wątpliwości w jaki sposób Ginyu zastąpił Shodowa: Ogidy przekonała Bulmę do zbudowania dla niej tłumacza na powszechnie używany język (wytłumaczyła to swoją pracą naukową). Z resztą oddała go podczas ostatniej wizyty w jej domu. Kiedy szef Kompanii przyleciał na Ziemię po odpowiedź i celem ustalenia szczegółów, nie spodziewał się niemiłych niespodzianek. A dlaczego nikt nie zauważył podmiany? Mogli mieć podejrzenia, ale Shodow cieszył się takim autorytetem, że nikt nie ośmielił się od razu zająć jego miejsca. _

_Przyjmuję zakłady kto nie dożyje do końca! ;)_


	15. Część XV

**XV. Przetasowania**

Ogidy przygryzła palce patrząc na leżący przed nią scouter. Mały mnich poinformował ją, że Rimfroa ma niepokojące podejrzenia. Jeżeli były prawdziwe, ich plan może skończyć się fiaskiem. Ale jeśli to kłamstwo, sama nie da rady utrzymać bazy. Próbowała skontaktować się z Friezą. Chwilę wcześniej usiłował jej coś przekazać, jednak przez zakłócenia nic nie zrozumiała. Teraz wcale nie odpowiadał. Podejrzewała, że jego komunikator został uszkodzony. Żołnierze, którzy mu towarzyszyli także nie nawiązywali kontaktu. Nameczanin zaś był po drugiej stronie planety.

- Goku?

Saiyanin zjawił się natychmiast. Changeling zbierała myśli nie zważając na jego zaniepokojoną minę.

- Rimfroa, ten do którego polecieli twój syn i przyjaciel, powiedział, że podejrzewa podstęp – przerwała czekając na pytania.

- Podstęp? – powtórzył jak echo.

- Nie mamy nic więcej poza podejrzeniami i przeczuciami. Nie mogę się też skontaktować z Friezą – nie dała sobie przerwać. – Proszę żebyś do niego poleciał i sprawdził co się dzieje. Śpiesz się i uważaj na nadajnik. Poinformuję cię jak dowiem się czegoś więcej.

Goku kiwnął głową i natychmiast opuścił centrum dowodzenia. Ogidy wróciła tymczasem do szukania czegokolwiek w zapisach bazy wojskowej co mogłoby być wskazówką. Możliwe, że zdolny haker odkryłby coś, ale ona znała się na zwierzętach martwych od milionów lat, a nie szyfrowaniu danych.

* * *

Kiedy już Ginyu zaczął się odnajdywać w roli szefa Kompanii Zabójców, wszystko musiało się popsuć. W chwili wytchnienia od Kabaka, który poszedł posilić się ostatnim posiłkiem w swoim ciele, kapitan mógł spokojnie przemyśleć swoje położenie.

Grubas nie był postacią godną zaufania, a propozycja była ryzykowna. Siedzenie w fotelu i analizowanie wszystkich możliwych wariantów okazywało się dziesiątki razy bardziej stresujące niż sama walka. Kabak mógł go okłamać i po zamianie oskarżyć o zdradę. Albo wtajemniczyć Vegetę w swój plan. Książę Saiyan miał powody żeby odegrać się na nim i Friezie. Ginyu nie wierzył, żeby istniała jakakolwiek, choćby najmniejsza, szansa przewartościowania priorytetów niepokornego wojownika.

_Niech cię! Co mam zrobić?_

Lepiej sprawdzał na polu walki niż podczas uczt bankietowych oraz spisków snutych w kuluarach. Ani Frieza, ani Ogidy, nie odpowiadali na wezwania, zapewne padła ich łączność awaryjna. To było do przewidzenia. Musieli już zajść dość daleko w swoim wywoływaniu chaosu. Według pierwotnych założeń, w fazie drugiej planu, po zdobyciu Saurii, Kompania miała poprzeć nowego króla i stłumić najmniejsze przejawy oporu. Miało to zapobiec rzuceniu się sojuszników Colda nawzajem do gardeł. To oznaczałoby praktycznie koniec Korporacji oraz Imperium. Niestety zapowiadało się, że Ginyu nie będzie mógł nadzorować fazy drugiej. Cokolwiek będzie się działo Kompania musi odegrać swoją rolę, nawet jeżeli władzę nad nią obejmie Kabak.

Grubas wrócił jakiś czas później, widocznie zadowolony i w znakomitym nastroju. Mimowolnie Ginyu zadał sobie pytanie, ile czasu minie, zanim nowy właściciel ciała Shodowa, skąd nikąd szczupłego i muskularnego, spasie je do skandalicznego stanu.

- Powiedz kapitanie, dlaczego zacząłeś pracować dla Friezy? Skłoniła cię obietnica bogactwa, sławy? – podsunął mu szklankę jakiego drogiego napoju.

- Potrzebowałem pieniędzy – przyznał niechętnie. – Armia dobrze płaciła, zwłaszcza tym, którzy się wykazywali.

Kabak wzniósł toast.

- Za nasze plany! Życzę ci powodzenia kapitanie. Zawsze podobały mi się choreografie Sił Specjalnych. Po wszystkim będziesz mógł zostać profesjonalnym tancerzem.

Ginyu nie udało się ukryć skurczu jaki przebiegł mu przez twarz.

- Gotowy?

Tylko kiwnął głową na potwierdzenie. Zamiana była dziecinnie prosta. Kilka chwil i po sprawie. Z satysfakcją dostrzegł niepewność malującą się na twarzy nowego Shodowa.

Kabak, już w jego ciele, obejrzał najpierw swoje dłonie, a potem przeciągnął się z przyjemnością. Ginyu za to nie czuł się tak komfortowo. Ciało grubasa było zastałe oraz ociężałe. Co więcej, gdzieś w środku czuł bolesny uścisk.

- Cóż, mojemu poprzedniemu opakowaniu kończył się terminek ważności – uśmiechnął się zadowolony.

- Przestań zdrabniać wyrazy jeśli chcesz być Shodowem – poradził mu kapitan.

Kabak uśmiechnął się rozbrajająco, bardzo po „Shodowemu". Nie był to już obleśny grymas różowej kluski.

* * *

To, że Cold wyglądał na starszego i zmęczonego, nie znaczyło jeszcze, że walka będzie łatwiejsza. Frieza stosował wszystkie chwyty, mniej i bardziej uczciwe, bez wyraźnego rezultatu. I zaczynały mu się kończyć pomysły. Dzięki wyczuwaniu Ki łatwiej było mu unikać ataków i orientować się w położeniu przeciwnika, ale nie miało to przełożenia na ofensywę. Niestety, nie było mowy o niszczeniu swojej planety co sprawdzało się w sytuacjach kryzysowych jak choćby na Namek. Poza tym, Cold także przeżyłby w próżni.

Król uformował energię w ogromną kulę i rzucił w niego. Frieza zdołał ją odeprzeć zdobywając przy tym kilka mocnych poparzeń. Jakiś rok temu Goku cisnął w niego jeszcze mocniejszym atakiem, technika nazywała się Genki Dama. Wówczas było trudniej. Ale wtedy nie musiał się przejmować zniszczeniami jakie powodowała walka. Celnym ciosem w brzuch wysłał Colda wprost na budynek będący siedzibą rodu. Widok przesłoniły tumany kurzu, ale wyczuwał, że przeciwnik gdzieś tam jest. Młodszy Changeling zanurkował jego śladem.

Zarówno Saiyanie jak i Changeling mają wielkie pokłady mocy oraz potencjał do jej wykorzystywania. Ci pierwsi czerpią z emocji: wściekłości i samej radości jaką daje im walka. Changeling do pełnego osiągnięcia swoich możliwości potrzebują opanowania, a także chłodnego, metodycznego umysłu. W przeciwnym razie ich ataki stają się chaotyczne oraz szybko tracą siły. Z tego też powodu darzą większym szacunkiem bardziej powściągliwe rasy oraz jednostki.

Podczas pobytu na Ziemi i sparingów z Saiyaninem, Frieza miał okazję do odbycia wielu rozmów. Teraz przypomniała mu się jedna z nich. Podobno była sekretem na wygraną.

_- Miałem o co walczyć, to najważniejsze. Dla kogoś. Dlatego się nie poddałem. _

Goku dzielił się z nim jedzeniem i snuł idiotyczne opowieści. Frieza słuchał go, ale w myślach cały czas powtarzał, że to największy stek bzdur jakie słyszał. Ogidy mówiła, że lepiej jak zdobędzie zaufanie Ziemian. Miał być przyjazny. Przedstawić się w dobrym świetle. Dlatego się starał.

_- A dla kogo ty walczyłeś?_

Chciał powiedzieć, że dla siebie. Zanim zrobił to na głos, zawahał się.

_Dla ojca, dla Korporacji, Imperium._

Przed tym jak urósł w siłę nienawidził ćwiczyć.

_- Dla kogo? Dla czego?_

Pytanie wracało jak echo. Nie odpowiedział na nie, rzucił wyzwanie do kolejnej rundy. Goku rozłożył go na łopatki jeszcze szybciej i łatwiej niż poprzednio. To nie tak, że była między nimi wielka różnica w poziomach mocy. Czasami udawało mu się pokonać Saiyanina. Zazwyczaj podstępnymi trikami i wyszukanymi atakami. Mimo to, wtedy nie mógł mu dorównać, więc w desperacji spróbował znaleźć inną motywację niż własna ambicja. Jednak zemsta ani zwyczajna wściekłość nie miały takiej mocy jakiej sobie życzył. Wciąż popełniał kardynalne błędy, które przekreślały dotychczasowe starania.

I inne wspomnienie.

_- Trzeba wiedzieć, gdzie pojawiają się pęknięcia. Uderz tam, gdzie jest rysa – Ogidy trzyma się z boku udzielając rad, nigdy się nie narzuca. – Czego nie widzi Król? Błędy są przekazywane z pokolenia na pokolenie. Jakie są twoje błędy?_

_Przeciąganie walki przy przewadze. Pewność siebie. Brak ostrożności. _

Cold zrzucił z siebie gruz jakby był zaledwie małymi kamyczkami. Wzniósł się ponad zniszczony budynek, ale nigdzie nie widział Friezy. Mógł uciec albo schować się w zniszczonych budynkach. Król uśmiechnął się pod nosem i zaczął bombardować okolicę. Kurz wzbił się zasłaniając niemal cały widok.

Cold nie dał się zaskoczyć atakowi od tyłu. Zablokował cios, ten i następne. Przy pierwszej okazji skontrował je wysyłając przeciwnika na resztki ściany w dole. Frieza nie zdążył się podnieść gdy stanął nad nim. Na palcu wskazującym Króla lśniła mała, zabójcza kula czystej energii. Atak opracowali jego przodkowie specjalnie na okazję dobijania pokonanych i egzekucji zdrajców. Skuteczny i elegancki sposób zabijania.

- Jesteś dla mnie za słaby. To ja cię uczyłem, jak mógłbyś mnie pokonać swoimi żałosnymi technikami? Nie odpowiadasz?

Ogidy i Goku mieli rację. Takie gadanie jest cholernie męczące. Zwłoka jest luksusem, na jaki nikt nie powinien sobie pozwalać walce. Zwłaszcza z nim.

Cold nachylił się, jednocześnie z radością przeciągając napawanie się zwycięstwem.

* * *

Tak, Frieza spodziewał się krwi, ale nie takiej ilości. Stalowy pręt, kiedyś wzmacniający fundamenty pałacu rodu Cold pozostał niezauważony, dopóki nie dosiągł celu. Okrwawiony koniec, ten, który przeszedł na wylot przez ciało, sterczał kilka centymetrów od jego oczu. Król charczał i cokolwiek chciał powiedzieć na pożegnanie, pozostało niewypowiedziane. Metal przebił tchawicę, rozszarpał tętnicę. Pozbawiony całej swej godności Cold, rzeżąc żałośnie, opluwał go krwią. Zanim zwalił się na niego całym ciałem, Frieza odsunął się na bok. Z niejasnego powodu, nie czuł się szczególnie szczęśliwy z tego co się stało. W wyobraźni, gdy wizualizował dokonanie zemsty, cieszył się jak głupi. Tymczasem nie było strzelających korków od szampana, wiwatów ani muzyki.

Wyczuł zbliżającą się energię dopiero gdy była blisko. Przełknął przekleństwo, w tym momencie nie chciał nikogo oglądać, zwłaszcza małpy. Udawał, że nie zauważył jej przybycia. Tymczasem Król na dobre przestał dawać oznaki ulatującego z niego życia.

Goku wylądował obok, niepewnie patrząc na ciało i sterczący z niego pręt. Oderwał wzrok od nieprzyjemnego widoku, Frieza tymczasem niedbale zaczął ścierać z twarzy krew.

- Ogidy chciała się z tobą skontaktować.

- Mój scouter został zniszczony – odpowiedział obojętnie. – Dlatego nie mogła tego zrobić, tylko ci mówię, gdybyś nie wiedział.

Goku udał, że nie usłyszał docinku.

- Jak… jak go pokonałeś? Z daleka czułem, że jest silniejszy…

Frieza spróbował się uśmiechnąć jednym z tych uśmieszków pełnych wyższości, ale zamiast tego wyszło coś pomiędzy zbolałą miną, a najbardziej sztucznym uśmiechem na świecie.

- Telekineza.

Goku pokiwał głową. Kiedyś, podczas jednego ze sparingów na Ziemi, Frieza pokonał go w ten sam sposób. Co by nie mówić, w tym był dobry. Nawet na Namek jego telekinetyczne ataki sprawiały mu najwięcej problemu.

- Frieza… dobrze się czujesz?

Changeling spojrzał na niego jakby zupełnie stracił rozum. Chyba ostatnie czego się spodziewał to pytanie o „samopoczucie".

- Znakomicie małpo. Po tym jak wysłałem go do piekła, wprost cudownie – kiepskie kłamstwo, ale mniejsza o to. - Ogidy nadal w bazie?

- Tak i kazała cię ostrzec, że niejaki Rimfroa podejrzewa jakiś podstęp…

Changeling poczuł ukłucie niepokoju. Na niskich częstotliwościach będących poza możliwościami usłyszenia przez Saiyanina, coś mruknęło jakby budząc się do życia.

* * *

Ogidy bezskutecznie próbowała nawiązać kontakt… z kimkolwiek. Niemożliwe aby wszyscy stracili komunikatory. Do tego była całkowicie sama w ponurej, opuszczonej bazie. Wydawało jej się, że słyszy tuptanie malutkich łapek w ścianach. Przeklinała też, że nie zabrali ze sobą do bazy jakiegoś programisty. Wszystko na co trafiała i wyglądało obiecująco, było zakodowane. A ponieważ lepiej jej szło składanie puzzli niż łamanie szyfrów, jej praca mijała się z celem.

Słysząc gdzieś w korytarzu jakiś odgłos (kroki?), przerwała bezsensowną walkę z systemem. Skumulowała w dłoni energię oczekując sposobności aby rozwalić intruzowi głowę. Nie był to może Death Ball, ale podstawy sztuk walki znała.

- Dlaczego nie dziwi mnie twoja obecność tutaj?

Ogidy wystrzeliła, jednak jej atak został bez problemu odbity. Na zebranie nowej energii zabrakło jej czasu. Jeszcze usiłowała zablokować kilka ciosów, ale przeciwnik powalił ją mocnym uderzeniem w krzyż i przygniótł do podłogi. Chrupnęły żebra, a Changeling zabrakło tchu. Potem otrzymała jeszcze kopnięcie w bok, a twarda powierzchnia buta zdarła jej skórę.

- Myśleliście, że jesteście tacy sprytni? Zawsze byłem krok przed wami.

Napastnik założył jej pętlę na szyję i szarpnął zmuszając do wstania. Teraz zobaczyła kto wydaje rozkazy wojownikowi który ją trzymał.

- Zaskoczona Pani Kłopotliwa? A mówiłem, że miejsce naukowców jest z dala od polityki.

Changeling chciała odpyskować, ale pętla zacisnęła się mocniej. Nieudolnie walczyła o jej poluzowanie.

- Myślałaś, że jesteś taka sprytna a ja głupi, że mogłaś dowiedzieć się o moich planach? Biedna Ogidy, przebywanie z Friezą, który jest totalnym ignorantem, nie służy bystrości twojego umysłu. Choć taka ładna z was była para.

Snodryssa usiadł przy jednym z komputerów. Kiwnął ręką aby jego sługa pozwolił jej zaczerpnąć tchu nim całkiem straci przytomność.

- Widzisz, nieważne czy Coldowie zostaliby obaleni, zawsze któryś z innych wielkich rodów przejąłby interesy. Nie tego chcę. Ja, mały polityk z nic nieznaczącej rodziny, nieważne jakbym się starał, zawsze stałbym w cieniu. Może, za kilka pokoleń, moi synowie i córki cieszyliby się wielkim poszanowaniem… niestety nie mam jednych ani drugich, a poza tym jestem strasznie pazerny. Rozbijając Imperium, Korporację, rozpętując wojnę domową, pozbawiłem wszystkich w galaktyce poczucia bezpieczeństwa. Nikt już nie wie kto jest godny zaufania, jeden donosi na drugiego. W tym chaosie potrzebny jest bohater, ktoś, kto będzie potrafił nad nim zapanować – ściszył trochę głos, cały mówił czas tym samym, spokojnym tonem z nienaganną dykcją doskonałego mówcy. – Zdradzę ci coś: na całej Saurii choroba roznosi się przez wiatr i zwierzęta. Już działa, a ja, jako jedyny, mam na nią lekarstwo. Tak Ogidy, zdobędę jeszcze tylko Smocze Kule, o których dowiedziałem się przez Savyllę. Dotknęła mnie jego śmierć, był moim dobrym przyjacielem, podzielał moją wizję… Ale życie toczy się dalej. Nikt mnie już nie powstrzyma. Dopilnuję, aby wszyscy nienormalnie silni wojownicy zostali zlokalizowani i wyeliminowani. Życzenie mi w tym pomoże. A ja, z moją rozwiniętą technologią broni biologicznej, chemicznej i jądrowej, zostanę nowym zdobywcą i zbawcą Wszechświata… Corni, przytrzymaj ją tak, żeby widziała „fajerwerki" – przysunął się bliżej ścierając krew z jej rozciętego czoła. – Twój ukochany lubi to tak nazywać, prawda moja droga? Mam nadzieję, że się sobą już nacieszyliście. Jestem pewien, że tak będzie najlepiej dla wszystkich, także dla was. Piękniej jest umierać gdy myśli się, że czekają nas jeszcze lata słodkiej miłości, a nie kłótnie i trudy codzienności.

- Nie uda ci się – wycharczała w krótkiej chwili gdy mogła zaczerpnąć powietrza.

- Za późno. Już mi się udało. Patrz jak zaczyna się nowa era.

Snodryssa włączył podgląd kamer miejskich w stolicy. Ogidy widziała ulice i opuszczone budynki, ani śladu Friezy albo Goku. Changeling szukał jeszcze chwilę, nim zlokalizował ich na głównym placu. Niedaleko leżał martwy Król w kałuży własnej krwi.

Kamery zdążyły zarejestrować rozbłysk światła zanim na monitorach zaczęło śnieżyć. Ogidy wpatrywała się w nie intensywnie, jakby zaraz miały jej pokazać cudownie ocalonych.

- Szkoda, że nie widziałaś jak giną twoi przyjaciele, możesz to sobie jedynie wyobrazić – stwierdził w zadumie. – Jestem pewien, że nie cierpieli długo.

Changeling nie zwracała na niego początkowo uwagi. W jednej chwili wszystko na czym jej zależało przeszło do historii. Potem spojrzała wyczekująco na Snodryssę, który uśmiechał się lekko.

- Nigdy nikogo nie zabiłem – wyznał.

Ogidy nie spuszczała z niego wzroku. Nawet gdyby mogła mówić, nie wiedziałaby co powiedzieć.

- Corni? – rzucił polityk od niechcenia.

Zabójca przyłożył wskazujący palec do jej potylicy i uwolnił energię.

- Wcale nie skłamałem, naprawdę nikogo nie zabiłem. Własnoręcznie – kiwnął palcem pokazując, że sługa ma wynieść ciało z pomieszczenia.

* * *

Kuririn i Gohan nawiązali kontakt jedynie z Piccolo. Co więcej energie Goku i Friezy nagle zniknęły. W niecierpliwym oczekiwaniu na informacje towarzyszył im Rimfroa. W tej chwili wyglądał jakby bardzo żałował, że postanowił im pomóc.

- Goku na pewno nic nie jest – Kuririn próbował ich przekonać, z resztą samego siebie również. – Razem z Friezą są w stanie pokonać każdego.

_O ile Frieza nie postanowił nagle zmienić planów i nas nie wystawić._

Gohan przygryzł wargi i zacisnął pięści.

- Nie czuję taty.

- Są daleko, jeśli nie walczą, pewnie obniżyli swoje energie. Piccolo niedługo tam będzie.

Rimfroa zerknął na nich jak na wariatów, ale nie skomentował rozmowy. Może najzwyczajniej nie zdążył, bo chwilę później do pomieszczenia wpadła Kally.

- Nie jest dobrze, stolica zniknęła z powierzchni ziemi.

Rimfroa sapnął ze złością.

- Brawo Kally, wasz plan był niedopracowany. Mam już szykować sobie wymówkę przed Snodryssą?

Changeling spiorunowała go wzrokiem, a ogonem przewróciła kryształową rzeźbę przy wejściu.

- To nie wszystko. Spotkałam naukowców, tych od monitoringu stanu planety. Powiedzieli, że poziom zarodników grzybów przekroczył normę ponad sześćset razy.

Kuririn i Gohan wymienili spojrzenia. Do tej pory Rimfroa udający znudzonego, ewentualnie rozdrażnionego czy zniecierpliwionego, zerwał się ze swojego fotela. Kilka pereł zdobiących jego strój oderwało się i potoczyło po podłodze.

- To jeszcze nic nie znaczy.

Kally wycelowała w niego oskarżycielsko palcem.

- Wiedziałeś o tym!

- Że Snodryssa wykorzysta broń masowej zagłady na własnej planecie? Nie, nie spodziewałem się! – nie pozwolił sobie przerwać. – Wynoś się Kally, natychmiast.

Powiedział to z taką mocą, że Changeling go posłuchała. Kuririn i Gohan obserwowali jak podchodzi do komunikatora i wydaje jakieś polecenie w nieznanym im języku.

Moment później na ulicy zaroiło się od żołnierzy.

Wyjrzeli na zewnątrz. We wszechobecnym zamieszaniu nie było widać kim są walczące strony. Kuririn miał zapytać Rimfroę co się dzieje, ale już go nie było.

* * *

Z góry dzikie tereny poza miastami wyglądały na nietknięte, jakby wcale nie toczyła się wojna. Piccolo widział po drodze szybujące po niebie wielkie płaszczki. Jego nadzwyczajny słuch sprawiał, że słyszał ich nawoływania. Niosły się echem na wiele kilometrów, czuł je nawet w swoich wnętrznościach.

Do stolicy wciąż pozostawał spory odcinek do pokonania, gdy wydało mu się, że poczuł dziwny zapach i coś jeszcze. Falę energii, impuls magnetyczny… nie był pewien. Jedno wiedział: nie podobało mu się. Po jakimś czasie na horyzoncie ujrzał kłęby dymu przypominające gigantyczne drzewo. Nadal ani śladu Goku. Skoncentrował się – tak samo bez rezultatu. Spróbował odnaleźć Ki należące do Friezy. I tym razem nie znalazł tego, czego szukał. Wydawało się, że miasto jest całkowicie wyludnione. W pobliżu nie było nawet żywych zwierząt. Za to mnóstwo martwych tworzących w niektórych miejscach ponury dywan ciał.

Nie zdążył dotrzeć do centrum eksplozji, ponieważ przerwał mu alarmowy sygnał w komunikatorze.

_Gohan!_

Coś złego musiało się stać. Albo nadal dziać. Spróbował ich wywołać, jednak nadajnik zaczął szwankować, aż przestał odpowiadać całkowicie. Nameczanin naciskał chwilę wszystkie przyciski, ale ponieważ nie było żadnego rezultatu, wyrzucił go za siebie. Nigdy nie lubił tych super nowoczesnych zabawek Friezy. Zawodziły w najgorszych momentach.

Ostatni raz zlustrował okolicę nim postanowił nie tracić czasu na poszukiwanie ciała Goku. Sądząc po zniszczeniach mało prawdopodobne aby przeżył. Za to Gohan i Kuririn nadal żyli, nie jest jednak pewne jak długo to potrwa. Podjął decyzję. Odnajdzie ich i wyciągnie z tego bagna w jakie się wpakowali.

* * *

Prawdę powiedziawszy, Vegetę nie cieszyło, że zmienił jednego pracodawcę na drugiego. Jedyna różnica, znacząca, to prawda, była taka, że Kabaka mógł posłać do piekła używając jednego palca. I zrobi to, gdy grubas powie mu gdzie szukać Friezy oraz jak go pokonać.

W tej chwili, znów widząc człapiącą, różową kreaturę, wyobraził sobie jak wytapia z niej tłuszcz jakimś spektakularnym atakiem. Nie zamierzał okazywać spasionej świni szacunku.

Kabak uśmiechał się głupkowato, przez co Saiyanin jeszcze bardziej zapragnął go zabić. Frieza przynajmniej trzymał jakiś fason. Nie był żarłocznym wieprzem. Był po prostu największym dupkiem we Wszechświecie.

- Vegeta!

Saiyanin przewrócił oczami. Kabak i jego jowialne powitania… Sądząc po zataczającym chodzie wypił trochę za dużo.

- Pozwól, że przekażę ci wspaniałe wieści! Mam dla ciebie zadanie!

_Wreszcie, nie mogę tu już dłużej wytrzymać._

- Nazywa się: zamiana!

Vegeta niczego się nie spodziewał. Nie mógł się ruszyć i nim się zorientował, patrzył na siebie… na kogoś kto był nim. Nie zdążył nawet pomyśleć o ataku, gdy ten, który zamienił się z nim ciałem, strzelił mu w brzuch falą Ki. Saiyanin zareagował odruchowo, usiłując zablokować skąd nikąd słaby atak. Tylko, że nowe ciało nie nigdy nie walczyło. Energia przeszła na wylot, zostawiając osmolony ślad na poszyciu statku.

Nowy Shodow wszedł do środka bijąc brawo.

- Co za wspaniałe zagranie Ginyu! Sam bym tego lepiej nie zrobił!

Nowy Vegeta posłał drugą falę dobijając rannego. Kabakowi oczy błyszczały jakby dostał najwspanialszy na świecie prezent.

- Saiyanin był kłopotliwy, ale ty kapitanie jesteś z innej gliny. Będzie nam się dobrze współpracować.

* * *

W kolejnej części **nadejdzie zimna i śnieżna noc. Nadejdzie również wybawca. **


	16. Część XVI

**XVI. Nadejście zimnej i śnieżnej nocy. Nadejście wybawcy**

Chyba jeszcze nigdy nie było im tak zimno. Kuririn oglądał się za siebie, ale wśród zamieci widział jedynie zamazane sylwetki. Prawdopodobnie nawet ich tam nie było, a śnieg i wiatr płatały figle ich oczom. Gohan ledwo powłóczył nogami. Ktoś zranił go w bok, a może to była tylko zbłąkana wiązka energii? Wspomnienia tego co wydarzyło się w mieście wydawały się odległe i nierzeczywiste. Równie dobrze mogły być snem.

Chłopiec znów prosił żeby się zatrzymali i tym razem się zgodził. Schowali się w jakiejś rozpadlinie, ale wydawało się, że to nie był dobry pomysł. Podmuchy lodowatego wiatru porywały to ciepło, które udało im się zgromadzić. Kuririn chciał krzyczeć z bezsilnej złości, ale musieli oszczędzać energię. Zapadał zmrok, więc będzie jeszcze zimniej. Jedną noc na tej przeklętej planecie już spędzili. Wówczas także było potwornie zimno i wietrznie, ale przynajmniej mieli schronienie oraz swoje towarzystwo. Za standardowe trzy ziemskie doby na wschodzie pojawi się słońce. Do tego czasu muszą przeczekać.

Gohan wcisnął się w kąt drżąc z zimna. Kuririn usiadł obok niego. Niedługo poczują, że są głodni. Nie jedli od czasu ucieczki z miasta.

- Jak myślisz, gdzie są tata i Piccolo?

Chciał odpowiedzieć, że na pewno ich szukają, pokonali wroga i lada moment wpadną do jaskini. A potem usiądą w ciepłym miejscu, śmiejąc się i opowiadając jak Super Saiyanin znów uratował świat. Tylko dlaczego w to nie wierzył?

- Znajdą nas. Nie pozwolą żaby coś nam się stało

Gohan przytaknął. Musiał chcieć wierzyć w kłamstwo. Obaj drżeli z zimna. Jeszcze kilka godzin temu siedzieli bezpiecznie jako honorowi goście _Far'Hjem_ rodu Fargea. Rimfroa podsuwał im najbardziej wyszukane kąski i nie wydawał się zły pomimo irytującego stylu bycia. Kiedy na zewnątrz wybuchły zamieszki, zostawił ich samych i już go więcej nie widzieli. Wybiegli na ulicę gdy budynek zaczął drżeć. Nie mieli pojęcia kto z kim walczy. Pomiędzy żołnierzami widzieli zarówno Changeling, jak i inne rasy. W zamieszaniu mignęli im Kally i Isbrea. Ostatni raz widzieli ich przypartych do muru, potem widok zasłonił im wybuch oraz tumany kurzu. Na głowy sypały im się bryłki ziemi i żwir.

Uciekli w boczną uliczkę, unikając w samą porę kolejnej eksplozji. Gohan osłonił ich przed gradem ostrych odłamków. Stojący niedaleko żołnierz z burzą białych włosów nie miał tyle szczęścia. Widzieli jak został podziurawiony niczym sito, a krew rozbryzgała się na pobliskiej ścianie podobnie do farby.

Potem jakimś sposobem znaleźli się w całkiem innej części miasta. Nie mogli lecieć, ponieważ wówczas wszyscy do nich strzelali. Podczas jednej z prób ucieczki ktoś trafił Gohana w bok. Miał szczęście, że skończyło się jedynie na zranieniu. W zamieszaniu nie wiedzieli z kim mają walczyć, kto jest wrogiem. Przemykali między ruinami i walącymi się kawałkami gruzu do w miarę bezpiecznego miejsca. Gdy walki zdały się przenieść dalej, wyszli z ukrycia i tak dotarli do granic miasta. Wydawało im się wtedy, że dzika przestrzeń przed nimi jest bezpieczna. Teraz gdy Kuririn o tym myślał, miał wątpliwości czy dobrze zrobili opuszczając miasto. Może wzięliby ich jako zakładników, albo Rimfroa użył swoich wpływów aby ich uwolnić. Oczywiście jeżeli nadal zamierzał trwać po ich stronie. Człowiek miał wrażenie, że Changeling nie przywiązywał większej wagi do ich sojuszu. Martwił się jedynie o siebie i swój ród.

- Gohan, nie zasypiaj – poprosił widząc i czując, ze chłopiec traci siły.

Rana była groźniejsza niż sądził. Do tego osłabiało ich zmęczenie, zimno oraz głód.

- Pamiętasz jak walczyliśmy z Vegetą i Nappą? Pokonaliśmy ich chociaż byli od nas znacznie potężniejsi. A Frieza? Wydawało się, że nie mamy z nim szans. Ci żołnierze nie są od nas silniejsi.

- Jest ich tak dużo…

Kuririn zacisnął pięści. Walka z jednym czy dwoma przeciwnikami była zupełnie inna niż z całą armią. Gdyby chociaż wiedzieli kto jest wrogiem… teraz mógł nim być każdy.

- Myślisz, że tata i Piccolo są w drodze?

- Znajdą nas. Niemożliwe żeby tacy słabeusze dali im radę.

Gohan przytaknął, ale po chwili znów powtórzył pytanie. Mnich dopiero teraz zauważył, że chłopiec ma mętny wzrok. A jego energia coraz szybciej malała.

- Musimy wytrzymać, niedługo ktoś nas znajdzie.

- Jestem zmęczony.

- Chociaż do rana. Uda ci się wytrzymać do rana.

Kuririn wykorzystał niemal całą swoja energię do ogrzania ich, ale noc wciąż trwała. Robiło się tak paskudnie zimno, że pomimo najszczerszych chęci nie mógł już nic więcej zrobić. Stracił czucie w palcach u nóg i stóp.

W półśnie widział rozerwane ciała, kawałki ubrań, piasek zmieniony w błoto od krwi. Wojownicy chowali się w zaułkach i strzelali do każdego, kto opuścił bezpieczne schronienie. Ranni błagali o litość, a inni ich dobijali. Żołnierze używali dział siekających, rozrywających, miotaczy ognia oraz paraliżującego gazu. Ci którzy doświadczyli jego działania, padali z pianą na ustach w powykręcanych groteskowo pozach.

Widział wiele, w końcu śmierć nie była mu obca, ale nigdy nie brał udziału w tak bezlitosnej rzezi.

* * *

Oderwane w zamieszaniu perły leżały teraz w kącie i innych szczelinach, a ich widok irytował Rimfroę jeszcze bardziej niż samo oczekiwanie. Miał wielką ochotę je pozbierać, jednak równocześnie jeszcze bardziej nie chciało mu się wstawać. Musiałby wtedy wyjrzeć na zewnątrz, na zniszczone ulice i stosy trupów. Wśród nich byli jego podwładni i tych dwóch Changeling którzy przybyli z Ziemianami. Kally i Isbrea zginęli tak jak żyli – razem. Rimfroa widział ich zmasakrowane ciała leżące z wyciągniętymi do siebie rękoma.

_Jakie to romantyczne… zostawię ich tak jak są. Niech mój gość ich sobie poogląda. _

Słysząc zbliżające się kroki, uśmiechnął się. Nie miał w czym się przejrzeć żeby sprawdzić, czy uśmiech jest wiarygodny. Wstał nim drzwi się otworzyły i ukłonił usłużnie. Przybysz uśmiechnął się półgębkiem i Rimfroa poczuł, że żołądek skręca mu się z bezsilnej złości. Niemniej nie dał tego po sobie poznać. Gdyby Ogidy nie sprzeciwiła się rodzinie, wszystko nie byłoby teraz tylko na jego głowie. Jako odpowiedzialny na swój ród i pomniejsze mu podlegające, musiał zrobić wszystko, żeby przeprowadzić ich w miarę bezpiecznie przez zawirowania u szczytów władzy.

- Nie spodziewałem się, że przybędziesz tak szybko.

Przybysz rozsiadł się przy stole. Rimfroa zarejestrował, że ma plamy krwi na ubraniu. Chciał wiedzieć czyjej.

- Wiedziałem, że jesteś rozsądny, ale nie spodziewałem się, że zareagujesz tak szybko, biorąc pod uwagę powiązania ze zdrajczynią Ogidy.

Changeling wzruszył ramionami jakby nie rozumiał aluzji.

- Przecież wiesz, że nie utrzymywaliśmy z nią kontaktu. Sama tego chciała, wszyscy wiedzą, że wyrzekła się swojej rodziny dla marzeń o garstce, poczerniałych kości i kariery naukowej. Jej sprawa, w końcu ma wolą wolę. Zawsze może wrócić jeżeli przyzna się do błędu i przyjmie karę.

- Nie wiesz gdzie jest? Może ją ukrywasz? Mimo wszystko krew jest cenna.

- Nie wiem, nie chciałem mieć z tym nic wspólnego. Wiesz, wolę trzymać kłopoty z dala.

Snodryssa wyglądał jakby się zastanawiał nad odpowiedzią. Wreszcie machnął tylko ręką.

- Wierzę ci. To, że zaatakowałeś rebeliantów, jest dowodem na oddanie właściwej sprawie, ale zapewne wiesz, że wystąpiły pewne komplikacje. Tych dwóch Ziemian zniknęło, nie znaleziono również ich ciał. Mogę mieć wątpliwości, czy ich nie ukrywasz.

- Nie jestem wszechmocny, niestety. Nie mogę osobiście wszystkiego dopilnować, wydałem polecenie, a moi strażnicy go nie wykonali. Przeszukałeś już każdy kąt Snodryssa. W tym chaosie jest możliwe, że zostali przeoczeni i opuścili miasto. Jeśli nie wierzysz, że mówię prawdę, wyślij kogoś żeby przeczesał okolicę.

Rimfroa obserwował gościa. Nie było powodu żeby Snodryssa mu ufał. Pomimo iż miał swoje oddziały, potrzebował sprzymierzeńców. Nie był tak głupi żeby rozpoczynać z nim wojnę, zwłaszcza gdy miał inne problemy do rozwiązania. Mógłby wpaść w kłopoty tocząc walkę na dwa fronty. Polityk nie zaszedłby tak daleko będąc idiotą.

- Dobra rada, zastanowię się czy nie wybrać cię na mojego doradcę.

- Z radością zgłoszę swoją kandydaturę – opowiedział gładko Rimfroa.

Później wymielili jeszcze więcej uprzejmości nim Snodryssa nie przeprosił go tłumacząc się obowiązkami. Gospodarz uścisnął go serdecznie. Choć po opuszczeniu spotkania nie było potrzeby udawania, polityk był w tak znakomitym humorze, że nie przestał się uśmiechać. Wrócił do swojego statku, gdzie czekali na niego jego wierni wojownicy. Prawdziwa elita, ślepo mu oddana. Fanatycy zebrani w całym Wszechświecie. Ich przywódca wystąpił i padł przed nim na kolana.

- Panie, nie namierzyliśmy śladu Friezy ani tego Super Saiyanina, a promieniowanie nie pozwala nam przeczesać terenu. Zapewne zginęli podczas wybuchu. Nie udało nam się także zlokalizować tych dwóch zbiegów, możliwe, że ich ciała leżą pod gruzami. Znaleźliśmy za to Nameczanina. Czy mamy się nim zająć?

- Tak, za dużo wie i jest za silny aby pozwolić mu żyć. Zaatakujcie w większej grupie, nie możemy sobie pozwolić żeby uszedł z życiem.

Gdy większość udała się na poszukiwania, Snodryssa sprawdził wiadomości spoza planety. Na Saurii wszystko działo się zgodnie z planem. Zostały dwa problemy: Jatya i niedobitki jego buntowników oraz Kompania Zabójców, która odmówiła poparcia. Ci drudzy nie mogą wystąpić przeciwko niemu jawnie, a pierwszy jest za słaby żeby stanowić faktyczne zagrożenie. Nie są więc naglącym problemem, zwłaszcza mając taką ochronę jak teraz. Najpierw dokończy sprawy na planecie. Niedługo wybuchnie epidemia, będzie wówczas bardzo potrzebny. Jako bohater rzecz jasna.

Znakomity humor popsuła mu informacja, że Jatya wykonał jednak jakiś ruch, ale niemal natychmiast się uspokoił. Kapitan straży usłyszał o ataku Friezy i chciał być blisko gdyby osłabili się nawzajem dość, aby mógł uderzyć. Nic takiego się jednak nie stało. Poza tym Jatya nie przedrze się przez kordon statków na orbicie. Nie zaryzykuje również życia cywili.

Wracając do polityki: Fargea siedzą w jego kieszeni. Dunsta także się poddadzą widząc, że nie mają co liczyć na wsparcie. Z resztą ich _Mor'Hjem_ jest najsłabszym i najmniej kłopotliwym liderem rodów. A Hoyhetta… Trzeba na kogoś zrzucić winę. Nikt nie stanie w ich obronie. Z resztą pokazali już, że mają za dużo skłonności do sprawiania kłopotów.

* * *

Dziwnie było wejść w ciało Vegety, który był znacznie silniejszy niż Shodow, nie mówiąc już o żabie. Wreszcie Ginyu mógł robić to, do czego się nadawał. Kabak nie był najlepszym sprzymierzeńcem, jednak na nowym stanowisku mógł mu pomóc. Argumentacja, dlaczego popiera Friezę wydawała mu się na tyle sensowna, że przystał na propozycję zamiany ciał. Dzięki temu siedział teraz w jednej z najnowszych i najszybszych jednoosobowych kapsuł. W ciągu kilku godzin znajdzie się na Saurii. Miał tylko nadzieję, że się nie spóźni. Grubas zdobył informacje, że Król Cold i Snodryssa mają jakiegoś asa w rękawie. Jeśli tak jest, przyda się każda pomoc. Na szczęście Ginyu nie był sam. Kabak jako nowy szef Kompanii wysłał z nim czterech wyszkolonych zabójców. Prawie jak nowe siły specjalne. Nie byli co prawda imponująco silni, ale za to mieli sprzęt naszpikowany elektroniką, trującymi strzałkami i byli niesamowicie nieustraszeni. Wielu z zabójców zrzeszonych w Kompanii zdawało się nie znać strachu, przeważnie byli to ci szkoleni od dziecka. Z jednej strony fascynowali go, z drugiej przechodziły mu po plecach ciarki jak na nich patrzył. Kilku których spotkał wydawało się być na permanentnym haju.

Komputer informował, że do celu zostały cztery godziny, gdy ich kapsuły zaczęły nagle hamować. Kapitan sprawdził odczyty i zaklął głośno. Jego towarzysze musieli go usłyszeć, całą podróż mieli włączone komunikatory. Żaden nie dał odpowiedzi.

Ginyu bezskutecznie próbował wywoływać tych, którzy ich przechwycili. Musieli dać się wciągnąć na statek, wyjście w próżnię byłoby samobójstwem.

* * *

Asparagus prawie skakał z radości. Jego nowy sprzęt do namierzania i wychwytywania kapsuł spisał się znakomicie. Postanowił później wspomnieć coś o odpowiedniej gratyfikacji finansowej. Tak, na pewno nie teraz, bo pomimo tego, że sprzęt spisał się wspaniale, Jatya nadal miał paskudny humor. Możliwe, że nawet nie zarejestrował radości podwładnego.

Uzbrojeni po zęby żołnierze otoczyli przybyłe pięć kapsuł. Jatya obserwował wszystko z góry. Po nerwowo drgającej końcówce ogona, podwładni widzieli, że jest podenerwowany.

Drzwi pierwszego, potem kolejnych statków zaczęły się otwierać. Changeling zmrużył oczy widząc białą rękawicę jednego ze schwytanych. Pierwszy z przechwyconych wyskoczył w górę, ale nie zdążył dolecieć do mostku. Jatya błyskawicznie zmienił go osmolone szczątki.

- Opór jest bezcelowy. Kim jesteście i jaki jest cel… – urwał widząc kto jest jednym ze schwytanych. Kogo jak kogo, ale Vegety się nie spodziewał. Doskonale pamiętał go jako żołnierza w służbie Friezy. Po wydarzeniach na Namek słuch o nim zaginął i został uznany za martwego. Pojawiały się co jakiś czas plotki, że widziano go tu i tam, ale nikt nie traktował ich poważnie.

Niemniej Saiyanin wyglądał na równie zbitego z tropu co Jatya. W tym czasie pozostałych trzech wojowników szykowało się do walki. Na pokładzie rozpętałaby się krwawa jatka, gdyby Ginyu nie powstrzymał ich przed atakiem. Zabójcy byli zdyscyplinowani. Mimowolnie kapitan dawnych sił specjalnych pomyślał, że rozkazując im przestać oddychać, nie złamaliby polecenia.

- Może powiesz najpierw kim _wy_ jesteście i dlaczego nas zatrzymaliście?

Jatya zamrugał zdziwiony. Szczerze mówiąc do tej pory sądził, że jest wystarczająco rozpoznawalny.

- Generał Jatya Rettsynn, były kapitan straży Coldów. Obecnie dowódca Zrzeszenia Niezależnych Planet. Wkroczyliście w strefę pod naszą jurysdykcją, która objęta jest działaniami wojennymi. Jaki jest cel waszej podróży? Nie będę powtarzał dwa razy.

Na dowód, że nie żartuje, skoncentrował w dłoni kulę energii. Ginyu ocenił, że wystarczy do dezintegracji któregoś z jego żołnierzy. Sam nie zdążył jeszcze dobrze poznać możliwości nowego ciała. Poza tym, są otoczeni przez ponad setkę żołnierzy. Kilka razy tyle musi być w pozostałych częściach statku.

- Zostaliśmy wysłani na Saurię przez Kompanię celem rozeznania się w sytuacji.

Jatya uśmiechnął się kwaśno.

- Shodow sprawdza, czy jego sojusz nadal jest korzystny?

Teraz to Ginyu uśmiechnął się półgębkiem. Wyglądało, że Jatya nie ma pojęcia o planie Kabaka i roli Kompanii.

_Wy też lecicie w stronę Saurii. Możecie nas tam zawieźć. Dowiem się co planujesz. _

- Wiesz jaka jest Kompania, proponuje swoje usługi każdemu jeśli będzie miała z tego korzyści – wzruszył ramionami.

Oczy Changelinga błysnęły niebezpiecznie. Jeśli to co powszechnie mówiono o położeniu Jatyi i jego zwolenników jest prawdą, nie ma mowy, żeby odrzucił propozycję pomocy z ich strony. Generał miał nóż na gardle, każda sposobność jest dla niego cenna.

- Wszyscy możemy na tym skorzystać. Jeżeli jesteście chętni przyłączcie się do naszego planu.

Changeling prześwietlał go podejrzliwym spojrzeniem. Coś mu nie pasowało. Vegeta jakiego znał, był bardziej butny. Nie zaproponowałby mu połączenia sił. No i powinien go pamiętać. Będzie musiał mieć się na baczności.

- Vegeta, zaskakujesz mnie. Nigdy nie przypuszczałem, że wstąpisz do Kompanii, choć z twoimi zdolnościami i krwiożerczością możesz wysoko zajść – przyznał chłodno.

Ginyu znów tylko wzruszył ramionami. Powinien zachowywać się arogancko. Byle nie przesadzić.

- Zabrać ich do cel, żadnemu nie może stać się krzywda. Obszukać i nakarmić, nie spuszczać z oka.

Jatya opuścił mostek zgarniając ze sobą Asparagusa po drodze. Technik podążył za nim w podskokach.

- Przechwyciłeś jakieś informacje o sytuacji na planecie? – zapytał gdy weszli do dźwiękoszczelnego pomieszczenia.

- Pracuję nad tym, odebrałem zakodowane sygnały, ale jeszcze ich nie rozgryzłem. Biorąc jednak pod uwagę zmienioną częstotliwość nadawanych komunikatów, coś się dzieje.

Jatya chciał już powiedzieć, że to, że dzieje się „coś" nie jest niczym nadzwyczajnym skoro są w stanie wojny. W ostatniej chwili ugryzł się w język. Tymczasem Asparagus nachylił się i zaczął mówić konspiracyjnym szeptem.

- Kompania zawarła sojusz z Friezą? Może oni coś wiedzą?

Jak mógł o tym zapomnieć? Zaraz… Vegeta w Kompanii to jedno, ale Vegeta popierający Friezę? To raczej wygląda na próbę zabójstwa niż pomocy.

_Co oni knują? Dlaczego wszystko dzieje się poza mną? _

_A jeśli pozwolić im wmieszać się w walkę i wejść tuż przed rozstrzygnięciem? Pozbędę się Snodryssy, a assasyni zabiją Friezę. Nikt nie zarzuci mi ataku na prawowitego pretendenta do władzy. Zostanę też jedynym kandydatem. _

Jatya szczycił się swoją uczciwością, przynajmniej kiedyś, ale w tej wojnie trzymanie się zasad oznaczało przegraną. Najwyższa pora podjąć grę według nowych reguł.

- Wiesz co znaczy Rettsynn w naszym języku Asparagusie?

Technik szybko zaprzeczył.

- Gdybym miał tu mój podręczny, elektroniczny słownik wszystkich języków używanych w Imperium, sprawdziłbym…

Jatya przerwał mu. Irytowało go ciągłe gadanie technika i przechwałki na swój temat.

- Oznacza „prawy". Zawsze byłem sprawiedliwy, ale w ten sposób nic nie osiągnę. Muszę pokonać ich własną bronią, ale gdy to zrobię, odbuduję Imperium na nowych zasadach. Będzie takie, jakie powinno być od początku: kierowane prawem.

Technik pokiwał w zamyśleniu głową. Bardziej interesowały go przyziemne rzeczy. Dodatkowa gratyfikacja finansowa za dobrze wykonaną pracę powinna być jak najbardziej zgodna z prawem.

* * *

Snodryssa skończył czytać najnowszy dostarczony mu raport. Ziewnął, przeciągnął się, sięgnął do talerza z owocami morza i kęskami różowego mięsa, a potem jeszcze raz przeczytał swój ulubiony fragment.

Naukowcy zarejestrowali podwyższony poziom skażenia atmosfery już kilka dni temu, ale nie narobili zamieszania, mając za mało danych by decydować się wszcząć alarm. Znalazł się jeden czy dwóch nadgorliwych, ale zostali uciszeni. Teraz cała reszta podniosła wrzawę i Changeling nie mógł pozbyć się niechęci do całej naukowej braci. Owszem, ich pomoc była nieoceniona przy budowie broni masowego rażenia: biologicznej, chemicznej i jądrowej. Chyba nikt w historii nie miał takiego arsenału jak on, ale naukowcy wciąż pozostawali zgrają gdaczących idiotów, którzy większość czasu spędzają na czczych dysputach. Co zjemy na obiad: małże czy delikatne mięso płaszczki? Rozważmy wszystkie za i przeciw, tak przez tydzień.

No i naukowcem, co prawda innym niż specjaliści od broni, zanieczyszczeń czy klimatu była Ogidy. Na szczęście kłopotliwa Changeling przeszła do historii. Rimfroa jeszcze o tym nie wiedział, bo kto wie jak zareagowałby na wieść o jej tragicznej śmierci? Dodajmy: z jego winy. To, że nie ma jej wśród żywych wyjdzie na jaw raczej wcześniej czy później, ale Snodryssa zamierzał zrzucić winę na kogoś innego. Znajdzie się kilka dość dobrych do tego postaci. Nie mając pewnych dowodów, nie ma mowy żeby go oskarżyli. Poza tym Rimfroa jest rozsądny nie powinien robić kłopotu. Tym lepiej dla wszystkich.

Ponieważ Król nie żył, tak jak większość konkurentów do władzy, wszystkie informacje naturalnie zaczęły spływać do Snodryssy. Do szpitali zaczęli zgłaszać się pierwsi chorzy. Objawy takie jak w testach: pękające, swędzące pęcherze na kończynach, zapalenie błon śluzowych. Niedługo chorzy zaczną mieć problemy z oddychaniem, przełykaniem, a w narządach wewnętrznych pojawią się uszkodzenia i krwawienia. Wówczas on, zwoła zespół najznakomitszych naukowców, którzy opracują lekarstwo. Changeling powitają go jak bohatera, zapomną o jego małych potknięciach. Dzięki sprawnej polityce i czujności uratuje ich cywilizację. Nadchodzi prawdziwy wybawca.

* * *

W następnej części **przemówią głosy z zaświatów**.


	17. Część XVII

**XVII. Głosy z zaświatów przemawiają**

Świat zniknął w rozbłysku jaskrawego światła. Jednocześnie wiał gorący wiatr niosący ziarenka piasku. Miał dziwny zapach, jakby ozonu, elektryczności, rozgrzanego metalu… Drobinki wbijały się głęboko w skórę jak miliardy miniaturowych igieł. Żadna bariera nie mogła całkowicie odciąć ich od burzy. Nawet jeśli powstrzymywała większe odłamki, mniejsze, może mikroskopijne, przedzierały się bombardując ich ciała.

_W którym momencie zaszliśmy tak daleko, że walczymy ramię w ramię? _

- Do diabła, co ty robisz?

Wrzask Saiyanina ledwo do niego docierał. W czasie, gdy świat wokół się kończył, jakieś puste słowa nic nie znaczą.

_Nie tak to miało wyglądać. Nigdy nie chciałem zniszczenia mojej planety i rasy. _

Siła wybuchu otaczała ich z każdej strony. Miażdżyła.

Goku krzyczał jakby to miało mu pomóc w powstrzymaniu niszczącej energii jaka się na nich zwaliła. Tymczasem najbliższy budynek, kiedyś będący jedną z najpiękniejszych części siedziby rodu Colda, zaczął się topić niczym sopel lodu. Wyparował, nie zostało po nim nic.

Nie mieli innego wyjścia jak próbować przeżyć. Kiedy Goku otoczył ich złotą aurą chroniącą przed wybuchem, Frieza telekinetycznie odpychał fale gorącego powietrza żeby nie zmienili się w dwa, pieczone kawałki mięsa. Wydawało się, że trwało to całą wieczność. Szalejące wokół tornado powoli zaczęło się uspokajać. Opary tego co uległo całkowitej dezintegracji cuchnęły w specyficzny sposób.

Changeling opadł na ziemię bez sił. Leżał na plecach patrząc na jaskrawoniebieskie niebo. Genki Dama była przy tym niczym. Żaden z nich sam niebyły w stanie tego przeżyć. Gdzieś niedaleko Saiyanin także zwalił się głucho na ziemię.

Wtedy Frieza zobaczył sypiące się na nich setki drobnych zwierząt, do tej pory podróżujących z wiatrem. Sądząc po odgłosie, gdzieś dalej na ziemię spadła jedna z gigantycznych, podniebnych płaszczek. Changeling z trudem zmusił się do skupienia wzroku na większej jaszczurce leżącej koło niego. Im dłużej patrzył, tym bardziej jej ciało wydawało się rozpadać. Prawdę powiedziawszy, sam miał podobne wrażenie.

* * *

Kaio nie był zadowolony. Zignorowano jego mądre rady, czego skutki były opłakane. W zasadzie nie miał prawa wtrącać się w sprawy świata żywych, nie powinien nikomu kibicować, ale do byłych uczniów można przecież mieć sentyment. Nikt nie kontrolował co tak naprawdę robi na swojej małej planetce, z kim rozmawia i tak dalej.

Goku przełknął nerwowo ślinę na widok miny mentora. Ten wyglądał jakby naprawdę zaraz miał go zepchnąć do piekła.

- Ostrzegałem cię! Mówiłem! Tłukłem ci do głowy! I co? Zginąłeś!

Saiyanin nie mógł zaprzeczyć. Rzeczywiście był martwy. Aureolka nad głową dobitnie świadczyła o tym stanie.

- Co teraz? Gohan i Kuririn zostali na tej przeklętej planecie. Piccolo tropią hordy zabójców. Mówiłem, zostaw Friezę samemu sobie, nie zasłużył na pomoc. A ty, naiwny, nie tylko go uratowałeś, ale pozwoliłeś wykorzystać się w jego wojnie. Było jasne, że to się tak skończy. Przez ciebie Ziemia jest zgubiona. Bo mnie nie słuchałeś.

Goku zakłopotany podrapał się po głowie.

- Gohan, Kuririn i Piccolo jeszcze żyją. Poradzą sobie.

Kaio prychnął z irytacji. Zupełnie jakby rozmawiał ze ścianą swojego domku.

- Przekonamy się. Wspomnisz moje słowa.

Saiyanin uśmiechnął się, ale to nie rozładowało atmosfery. Z powiedzeniem mogliby powiesić między nimi siekierę.

- Możesz sprawdzić co się tam dzieje?

Bóg nadal był nadąsany, ale się zgodził. Długo szukał pozostałych wojowników. Najszybciej zlokalizował Nameczanina walczącego z dwoma milczącymi zabójcami. Znacznie trudniej było z Kuririnem i Gohanem. Z wysiłku po czole spłynęły mu krople potu. W końcu odnalazł ich w niewielkiej jaskini. Nie byli w dobrym stanie.

- Gohan jest ciężko ranny – powiedział wreszcie cicho, a Goku natychmiast spoważniał. - Jeśli nikt im nie pomoże, to już po nich.

- Przekaż Piccolo…

- Wiem, ale w tej chwili on także walczy o życie.

Saiyanin zbladł jeszcze bardziej. Nie spodziewał się, że jest tak źle. Wydawało się, że wygrywają. Zdobyli miasta, stolicę, pokonali Colda… I nagle wszystko rozsypało się jak piaskowy zamek.

- A Frieza? – zapytał z nadzieją. – Nie widziałem go nigdzie w zaświatach.

Kaio spojrzał na niego jakby zwariował. Po pierwsze ani odrobinę nie podobała mu się myśl, żeby polegać na byłym tyranie. Po drugie, także był blisko miejsca eksplozji. Szanse, że przeżył, dodając do tego, że był zmęczony wcześniejszą walką, były marginalne.

- Nic dziwnego, że go nie widziałeś – odgryzł się Kaio. – Zważywszy na jego czyny, trafił do piekła w trybie natychmiastowym.

Bóg miał rację. Goku nie mógł sobie wyobrazić, żeby Changeling trafił w jakiekolwiek inne miejsce w zaświatach. Zabił miliardy istot, niszczył światy i prawdopodobnie dobrze się przy tym bawił. Natychmiast przypomniało mu się, jak wspominał o „wspaniałych fajerwerkach" podczas wysadzania planet. Gdyby nie został zmuszony, nigdy nie zmieniłby dawnego stylu życia. Jedyna nadzieja, że w jakiś pokrętny sposób Changeling lubił go wystarczająco, aby pomóc jego przyjaciołom. Uważał go za idiotę, ale szanował (chyba?) za siłę. Może tylko się przyzwyczaił, albo naprawdę chciał go jedynie wykorzystać, wolał jednak myśleć, że tyran ma jakieś „normalne" uczucia. Były takie krótkie chwile, gdy Frieza wydawał się całkiem normalny. Przejmował się losem swojej planety, lubił Ogidy, prócz zabijania grywał w gry logiczne. Może było mu nawet smutno, gdy został zdradzony przez kogoś, kogo uważał za własnego ojca. Oczywiście nie zmieniało to faktu, że był okrutnym tyranem, dla którego podbijanie planet było sposobem na zarabianie pieniędzy.

Tymczasem Kaio nawiązał kontakt z Enmą, aby się upewnić czy jego podejrzenia są uzasadnione.

- Witaj, możesz tylko potwierdzić, że wysłałeś do piekła Changelinga imieniem Frieza?

Sędzia chrząknął zmieszany. Kaio czekał w napięciu.

- Wiem kto to jest, wszyscy go tu znają skoro wysłał w zaświaty tyle dusz, ale nie było go tu.

Bóg północnej galaktyki zakrztusił się z wrażenia.

- To niemożliwe!

I zaczął przeszukiwać powierzchnię Saurii w poszukiwaniu charakterystycznej, złowieszczej Ki.

* * *

Gdyby zabójców nie było aż tylu, pokonałby ich bez większych problemów. Ale ci mieli sporą przewagę liczebną i nie przejmowali się uprzejmościami. Rzucali się na niego gromadnie, w najmniej spodziewanym momencie strzelali w plecy i tak dalej. Piccolo już kilka razy ledwo uniknął kończącego walkę ciosu. Po kolejnym ataku od tyłu, podczas gdy był zajęty chudym przeciwnikiem o ziemistej skórze, doszedł do wniosku, że jest bardzo źle. Zmiótł jednemu głowę potężną falą energii, a drugiego posłał na samo dno wąwozu. Trzeciemu miał zamiar rozkwasić twarz, gdy czwarty zaszedł go od tyłu. Nameczanin wpadł do lodowatego jeziora łamiąc grubą taflę lodu. Zwykł trenować w górach, wśród śniegu i wiatru, ale nawet dla niego klimat Saurii nie był przyjazny. Błyskawicznie wyskoczył nad powierzchnię wody. Krople ściekające z jego ubrania zdawały się zamarznąć nim opadły na śnieg. Musiał skoncentrować energię, inaczej jego ubranie zmieniłoby się w lodową skorupę. Jakby mało utrudnień, jego organizm nie przystosował się jeszcze w pełni do niewielkiej ilości tlenu.

Wojownicy nie tracili czasu na pogaduszki. Na dobrą sprawę, Piccolo nie miał pojęcia dlaczego go zaatakowali. Oczywiście podejrzewał, że należą do obozu wroga, niemniej nie uraczyli go ani słowem wyjaśnienia. Nawet gdy fundował im serie bolesnych ataków nie wydali żadnego dźwięku. Dwóch z nich miało dziwne puste oczy, aż przechodziły go ciarki. Gdy zabił na samym początku ich towarzysza nawet tego nie zauważyli.

Blokując i wyprowadzając kontry, próbował wyczuć Ki Gohana lub Kuririna. Czy mogli zginąć? Wydawało mu się to mało prawdopodobne, byli silniejsi niż większość żołnierzy, ale teraz… walcząc z gromadą wściekłych fanatyków zaczynał wątpić.

Nie może przegrać. Musi ich odnaleźć. I wynieść się z tej przeklętej, ogarniętej wojną planety. Nie miał żadnego powodu pomagać Changeling.

Złamał kark wojownikowi, którego wcześniej posłał na dno wąwozu. Moment później ktoś uderzył go w tył głowy. Piccolo obrócił się w powietrzu, strzelając wiązką energii na oślep przed siebie. Tryskająca krew zalała mu oczy. Nie szkodzi, potrafi wyczuwać energię przeciwników. Kopnął napastnika, ale na moment odsłonił się na atak. Przez czerwoną zasłonę krwi mignął mu przed oczami harpun. Zdążyłby go wyrwać i wykorzystać w samoobronie, ale ziemistoskóry chwycił go za ręce. Harpun przebił ich obu. Ostatnią myślą Nameczanina było, że nie tak dawno, Goku poświęcił się w podobny sposób w walce z Raditzem.

* * *

Kaio nerwowo dreptał w miejscu, a Goku czekał na wyrok. Wreszcie Bóg zatrzymał się jak wryty. Saiyanin zaczął go poganiać żeby powiedział co się stało.

- Piccolo… zabili go.

Wiadomość zupełnie go zaskoczyła. Nameczanin był silniejszy niż większość wojowników na Saurii. Wydawało się mało prawdopodobne, żeby ktokolwiek mógł go zabić.

- Kto to zrobił?

Kaio nachmurzył się jeszcze bardziej.

- Jakiś żołnierz, nie znam go.

- Jakiś… żołnierz? – powtórzył z niedowierzaniem.

Gregory i Bubbles obserwowali ich z dachu domku. Dawno nie wiedzieli Kaio tak zdenerwowanego.

- Ale jak?

Bóg sapnął i odszedł kawałek dalej. Co miał powiedzieć? Że otoczyli go z każdej strony, nie walczyli uczciwie, a tak ogólnie to byli wyszkolonymi zabójcami?

- Nie ma ratunku dla Gohana i Kuririna.

- Frieza…?

Goku próbował chwytać się ostatniej nadziei.

- Nie mogę go znaleźć. Z resztą, nie licz na niego! Jak mogli was pokonać? Słabsi od was? Jak?

Gdzieś z tyłu odezwał się grobowy głos. Obrócili się dostrzegając Piccolo zaciskającego z wściekłością zęby.

- Nie pamiętasz Goku? Wygrywać można na wiele sposobów. Waśnie nam pokazali jak to zrobić. Pokonali nas nie siłą, ale sprytem. Sami weszliśmy w pułapkę, sami jesteśmy sobie winni.

* * *

W nocy temperatura spada grubo poniżej zera nawet w okolicy równika. Changeling tego nie zauważają, ale obcy nie mają tyle szczęścia. Rodzimi mieszkańcy mieli miliony lat na przystosowanie się do trudnych warunków. Możliwość wchodzenia w stan hibernacji, oszczędzania energii oraz tlenu, odporność na promieniowanie kosmiczne, znoszenia okresów głodu. W sytuacjach krytycznych ograniczanie większości funkcji życiowych do niemal niewykrywalnego minimum. We krwi krążą krioprotektakty dzięki którym sam proces zamarzania jest kontrolowany i powolny, a komórki nie są uszkadzane przez kryształki lodu. Płyny ustrojowe mogą przechładzać się sporo poniżej zera bez przechodzenia w stały stan skupienia. Kiedy warunki się polepszają, cały metabolizm przyśpiesza i następuje przebudzenie.

Ktoś wrzeszczał do jego myśli i chociaż Frieza bardzo starał się go nie słyszeć, głos ani trochę nie cichł. Mocniej zacisnął powieki w nadziei, że ktokolwiek zakłócał mu sen, da sobie spokój. Denerwowanie go nie było najlepszym pomysłem. Zwykł wysyłać takich głupców w małych pudełeczkach do ich domów. Zostawała kupka popiołu i kilka kawałeczków kości.

_Zamknij się. I tak nie rozumiem, co mówisz._

To byłoby za piękne gdyby posłuchał. Przysiągł, że zabije tego, kto tak wrzeszczy… nawet jeśli tą osobą będzie głupia małpa. A może zwłaszcza, jeśli to będzie ona. Z wysiłkiem otworzył oczy. Niebo było całkowicie czarne, wokół majaczyły jedynie zarysy wpół stopionych budynków, niektóre nadal słabo świecące od żaru. Jeśli nie liczyć żałośnie wyjącego wiatru jak z jakiegoś taniego horroru, gruzowisko wydawało się opuszczone. Changeling usiadł rozcierając skronie. Przez ból głowy ledwo widział, nie mówiąc o wyczuwaniu Ki. Tymczasem niewyraźny głos nadal bombardował jego umysł.

- Przysięgam, że jeśli powiesz jeszcze jedno słowo, to cię zabiję – warknął, a natarczywa paplanina rzeczywiście ustała

Wykorzystał to do pozbierania myśli. Uderzenie w głowę tłumaczyłoby to tępe łupanie w czaszce i niepamięć wsteczną. Ostatnie co zapamiętał, to… no właśnie… W tym problem. Goku mówił coś o podstępie, niejasnym zagrożeniu, które odkryła Ogidy i konieczności ewakuacji. Zbierali się do odlotu, ale wówczas, niespodziewanie nastąpiła seria eksplozji. Razem z Saiyaninem stworzyli coś na kształt ochronnej bariery, jednak wybuchy otaczały ich ze wszystkich stron. Małpa wzięła na siebie główny ciężar odparcia niszczącej fali. Chyba jej się nie spodobał taki obrót sytuacji, bo wrzeszczała coś o „wzięciu się w garść". Dalej nic nie pamiętał.

W końcu Frieza skoncentrował się wystarczająco żeby poszukać znajomej Ki. Zupełnie nic. Niemożliwe, przecież słyszał denerwujące gadanie Saiyanina. Spróbował ponownie. Też bez skutku.

- Uważasz, że to śmieszne? Gdzie się schowałeś?

Wstał i powoli zaczął krążyć wokół miejsca gdzie stali. Zataczał coraz większe koła i kilka metrów dalej trafił na kilka strzępków ubrań. A potem jeden but. Oraz rękę i jej właściciela. Bez wątpienia martwego. Changeling dobrą chwilę nie mógł oderwać wzroku od ciała ani ruszyć się z miejsca. Ostrożnie podszedł bliżej. Musiał kucnąć żeby w ciemności upewnić się, że to małpa. Saiyanin miał kilka oparzeń, ale poza tym wyglądał na niepokojąco nieuszkodzonego.

_Nie wiem jak udało ci się przeżyć…_

Frieza odskoczył wpadając na stertę gruzu. Nie miał wątpliwości, że głos należał do Goku.

- Jak…

Nie udało mu się dokończyć pytania. Szybko otrzymał wyjaśnienia, które były tak absurdalne, że w każdej innej sytuacji uznałby je halucynacje.

_Tak, zginąłem, jestem w zaświatach. Mogę do ciebie mówić przez Kaio, który jest Bogiem Północnej Galaktyki. _

Dało się słyszeć jakieś obce chrząknięcie i Changeling natychmiast pomyślał, że ten cały Bóg nie jest zachwycony, nawiązaniem łączności z jego umysłem.

_Słuchaj, znajdź Gohana i Kurinina, i wydostań ich stąd._

Changeling miał tyle pytań, że nie wiedział od którego zacząć. W końcu zdecydował się na wyrażenie niechęci do pomocy.

- Poślij Nameczanina. Nie moim problemem są ten bachor i karzeł.

_Piccolo też nie żyje._

Dobra, to było zaskakujące. Goku wykorzystał jego zmieszanie, aby dalej go dręczyć.

_Proszę, znajdź ich i uratuj, a będziemy kwita. Znajdź sposób na wysłanie ich do domu._

- Powinieneś już wiedzieć, że takie argumenty mnie nie przekonują – syknął trochę z irytacji, trochę przez nową falę kłującego bólu w czaszce. – Nie moja sprawa co się z nimi stanie.

_Uratowałem cię. Zgodziłem się pomóc w twojej wojnie. Oni też dla ciebie walczyli!_

Changeling wzruszył ramionami, ale zaraz sobie przypomniał, że nie ma tu nikogo kto by to zauważył. Choć kto wie, może ten cały bóg ma podgląd audiowizualny?

- Naiwny jesteś. Sądziłeś, że jesteśmy „_przyjaciółmi"_? – ostatnie słowo ociekało jadem i rzeczywiście sprawiło, że małpa się zamknęła. – Niech sami się o siebie martwią.

Cisza jaka nastała w jego bolącej głowie powinna być bardziej kojąca, więc dlaczego czuł się nieswojo? Niby przypadkiem odwrócił się od ciała znienawidzonego Saiyanina. Myślenie o nim to strata czasu. Powinien rozeznać się w sytuacji, dowiedzieć co się dzieje, zaplanować kontratak i tak dalej. A problem Super Saiyanina rozwiązał się sam i co za ironia, dlatego, że próbował chronić ich obu w czasie eksplozji.

- Twoja śmierć jest wspaniałym prezentem.

Czekał na odpowiedź, lecz bez rezultatu. Liczył, że usłyszy jedną z kiepskich ripost, a potem własną zmiesza go z błotem. Changeling zaczął się już oddalać, gdy Goku ponownie zabrał głos. Frieza skrzywił się ze złością. To, że ktoś może niespodziewanie odzywać się w jego głowie, bez wątpienia było rzeczą na czele tych, które nienawidził.

_Jesteś najbardziej zepsutą istotą jaką spotkałem… _

- Nie przejąłem się.

…_niehonorową, arogancką, egoistyczną, niewdzięczną, zakłamaną. Nie jesteś prawdziwym wojownikiem! Jesteś nikim! JESTEŚ WIELKIM ZEREM!_

Frieza próbował go nie słuchać. Małpa nie żyła, nie może mu już nic narzucić. Może robić co mu się podoba, włącznie ze zniszczeniem Ziemi. Jego mały, głupi wybawiciel nie stoi nad nim i nie ma sposobu żeby zmusił go do czegokolwiek. Ta myśl była tak wspaniała, że Changeling poczuł przypływ euforycznej energii. Odwrócił się za siebie i strzelił czerwoną falą energii. Ciało Goku zniknęło w jasnym rozbłysku.

* * *

Saiyanin nadal trzymał dłoń na ramieniu Kaio, ale słowa uwięzły mu w gardle. Naprawdę myślał, że Changeling zgodzi się na jego prośbę. Trochę pomarudzi, ale w ramach podziękowania i tych wszystkich rzeczy jakie razem przeżyli, ruszy na ratunek jego przyjaciołom. Zamiast tego, jako zadośćuczynienie, rozwalił jego ciało na miliard kawałków.

Piccolo tylko kiwnął głową, ze wzrokiem mówiącym: „a nie mówiłem". Kaio trząsł z bezsilnej złości. Gdyby posiadał jakąkolwiek fizyczną możliwość ingerencji w świat żywych, to miałby idealną okazję i pretekst. Jeszcze tylko chwilę utrzymywał połączenie z umysłem Changelinga, potem musiał je zerwać nie mogąc ani chwili dłużej znieść jego histerycznego śmiechu.

Goku zaczął oddalać się szybkim krokiem jakby na małej planecie można było gdzieś uciec. Tak wściekły nie był nawet gdy Frieza szydził z niego na Namek. Czy gdy zabił Kurinina. Wtedy mógł jeszcze coś zrobić.

- Pomyliłem się – powiedział grobowym tonem. – Mieliście rację ostrzegając żeby mu nie wierzyć.

Bóg Północnej Galaktyki zaciskał pięści i nie mógł wydusić z siebie słowa.

- Co… możemy zrobić? – zapytał Saiyanin.

- Nic. Nie możemy nic.

* * *

Żadnego więcej ględzenia o honorze, dobroci, wybaczeniu. Frieza był całkowicie wolny: bez głupich zobowiązań i długów. Zanim opuścił zniszczone miasto, jeszcze chwilę odczekał, by jego metabolizm wrócił jako tako do normy. Po kilku minutach zorientował się, że nie ma pojęcia gdzie leci, więc zatrzymał się w jakiś górach, by przemyśleć następny krok. Na początek mógłby znaleźć Ogidy, która doskonale orientowała się w zmieniającej się sytuacji. Ostatnio była na Orkanie, w bazie wojskowej Forsvare, chociaż nie miał pewności czy ją tam zastanie. Podczas wybuchu zniszczeniu uległy wszystkie komunikatory. Najbliższe miasto było niedaleko, w nim powinien znaleźć potrzebny sprzęt. Wchodząc na odpowiednią częstotliwość wywoła wspólniczkę. Dowie się, jak ma się sytuacja i razem ustalą co dalej.

Wszystko mu sprzyjało, wiatr nie wiał zbyt mocno jak na zazwyczaj panujące warunki. Do tego nie napotkał żadnego patrolu. Tylko z góry miasto wyglądało jakoś niepokojąco. Czy niedaleki wybuch nie powinien postawić na nogi wszystkich sił porządkowych i wywołać ogólnego poruszenia mieszkańców?

Changeling wylądował poza miastem i poszedł do niego pieszo aby nie zwracać na siebie uwagi. Przysadziste budynki sięgające w głąb ziemi były niemal całkowicie ciemne. Ulice opustoszałe… jeśli nie liczyć pojedynczych paroli. Changeling obniżył swoją Ki i zaczął iść za jednym z nich. Żołnierze większość czasu szli w grobowej ciszy. Od czasu do czasu niższy chrząkał. Gdy zakasłał, wyższy nerwowo odsunął się od niego.

- Co?

- Wiesz „co".

- Nic mi nie jest, kaszlałem już wcześniej.

- Jesteś chory.

- Nie jestem – zaprzeczenie było zbyt gwałtowne.

To, co zrobił wyższy, zaszokowało Friezę. Changeling znienacka wystrzelił zabójczy pocisk w plecy niczego niespodziewającego się towarzysza. Zabójca otrzepał dłonie, ale nie mogło ujść uwadze, że cały się trzęsie.

_Changeling ze sobą nie walczą. Changeling się nie zabijają._

To, że zasady wyszły z użycia wśród walczących o władzę już go nie dziwiło, ale zwykli strażnicy? Czy tak samo zachowują się cywile?

Frieza powstrzymał się przed wyjściem z kryjówki i wyciągnięciem informacji co skłoniło patrolującego do zamordowania towarzysza z zimną krwią. Poczekał aż się oddali i zabrał z ciała komunikator. Sprawdził dostępne częstotliwości i manualnie zaczął wprowadzać tą, na której rozmawiali. Nie była to najlepsza metoda przekazywania poufnych informacji, lecz plan zakładał szybki oraz skuteczny przewrót. Poza tym najzwyczajniej nie mieli bardziej zaawansowanego sprzętu.

Zaczął się niecierpliwić, gdy nikt nie odpowiadał na wezwanie. Obiecał sobie, że to ostatnia próba. I wcale się nie denerwował, że Ogidy mogła wpaść w kłopoty. Potrafiła pilnować się jak nikt inny, dlatego z pewnością w swoim roztrzepaniu zostawiła gdzieś komunikator… albo go nie słyszy.

_Na pewno nie słyszy. Powiem jej co o tym myślę…_

Usłyszał trzask i niewyraźne „Przepraszam, mam problemy techniczne".

- Do cholery, trzymaj komunikator przy sobie! Powiedz mi co się dzieje. Właśnie widziałem zabijające się służby porządkowe.

W słuchawce panowała cisza przerywana nieprzyjemnymi trzaskami. Komunikatory nie były do końca kompatybilne. Frieza mimowolnie zaczął nerwowo machać ogonem. Czasami Ogidy wystawiała jego cierpliwość na za dużą próbę.

_ - Może zacznę od tego, że robisz mi niespodziankę tym, że żyjesz. Witaj Frieza._

Tym razem usłyszał wyraźniej. To nie była Ogidy.

_ - Mogę zaproponować ci poddanie się, proces i wysłanie na, jak myślę, dobrze ci znaną, planetę więzienną Frangesel. Ale mam nadzieję, że odmówisz, bo zmęczyło mnie polowanie na ciebie i wolałbym to zakończyć „definitywnie". Nie zawiedziesz mnie, prawda?_

Znał ten głos: przyjemny i dźwięczny.

- Snodryssa – wycedził przez zęby.

W słuchawce rozległ się swobodny śmiech.

_- Spodziewałeś się swojej przyjaciółki? Nie była tak sprytna jak się jej wydawało. Z naciskiem na czas przeszły. Teraz ma jedną, zasadniczą wadę: jest martwa. A ty jesteś zupełnie sam. Wszyscy, których tu jakimś sposobem przemyciłeś, nie żyją. _

- Jesteś tylko słabym politykiem. Zmiażdżę cię.

_- Niewątpliwie gdybyśmy się spotkali, byłoby to prawdopodobne. Sądzę jednak, że nie masz dość czasu żeby mnie znaleźć. Wiesz już o czym mówię? Zapytam z ciekawości: jak się czujesz? Słabo? Zmęczenie? Dziwnie niezdrowo? Powiem ci, że sprawdziłem to na kimś potencjalnie ci bliskim. Nikt się nie zorientował jaka jest prawdziwa przyczyna śmierci Nivisy. Ci lekarze na Frangesel to tacy partacze…_

Frieza jęknął nie przejmując się chichotem Snodryssy. Za późno przejrzał jego plan. Zgniótł w dłoni komunikator i jeszcze raz spojrzał na zabitego strażnika.

Chorego strażnika.

Snodryssa użył broni biologicznej, cała planeta została skażona. Polityk zapewne ma lekarstwo, ale po nie trzeba będzie zgłosić się do wyznaczonych punktów. Wykorzysta je dopiero, gdy sytuacja naprawdę stanie się dramatyczna i będzie za późno na walkę.

_Cold był chory. Opluł mnie krwią gdy go zabiłem. To znaczy, że miałem bezpośredni kontakt z chorobą. Pewnie rozwinie się szybciej. _

_Wszyscy już wiedzą o pandemii. Nadal pamiętają ostatnią, dlatego posuną się do wszystkiego żeby uniknąć jej rozprzestrzenienia. _

_Snodryssa nie będzie trzymał antidotum w moim zasięgu. Sam też schowa się tam, gdzie go nie dostanę. Nie mam pojęcia gdzie szukać ani jednego, ani drugiego._

Nie powinien zostawać w mieście ani chwili dłużej. Wrócił tą samą drogą, tym razem nie natrafiając na żaden patrol. Zatrzymał się z dala od zabudowań. Był wyczerpany nie mniej niż po walce na Namek.

_Trzyma mnie w szachu. Nie mogę nic zrobić._

Obejrzał dokładnie całą skórę w poszukiwaniu jakichkolwiek oznak choroby. Na razie nie było śladu pęcherzy, chociaż czy nie swędziały go ręce? Może tylko mu się wydawało. Czy osłabienie wynika jedynie ze zmęczenia walką? Albo to pierwszy objaw…

Pandemia na Saurii była nazywana największą katastrofą nie bez powodu. Nie tylko zabiła większość populacji, ale sama choroba miała straszny przebieg. Jedno to zostać rannym, czy nawet zginąć w walce, a co innego umierać kilka dni w męczarniach przez chorobę. Frieza rozumiał działanie żołnierza, który złamał najważniejsze prawo ich rasy. Jeszcze nigdy w życiu się tak nie bał.

* * *

Kolejny rozdział przebiegnie pod znakiem** poszukiwania sojuszników i planów awaryjnych**

* * *

_Jak zwykle dziękuję za uwagi i komentarze. Mam nadzieję, że czytanie tej części sprawiło wam tyle samo przyjemności co mi pisanie (to jeden z moich ulubionych fragmentów ;) )_**  
**


	18. Część XVIII

**XVIII. W poszukiwaniu sojuszników i planów awaryjnych**

Rzeczy zwykły się ostatnio komplikować i jedyne co Jatya mógł zrobić, to przekląć. Nie zrobił tego tylko z tego względu, że obserwowali go jego dowódcy, którzy mogliby to odebrać jako słabość. Chociaż po prawdzie, Changeling nie miał pojęcia czy by się tym przejęli. Nawet najwięksi idealiści z klapkami na oczach musieli zrozumieć, że ich kampania nie ma sensu. Asparagus też wyglądał na przejętego – ich przegrana oznaczała brak podwyżki. Jatya nie mógł na niego patrzeć. Technik był przydatny, ale w jego towarzystwie zaczynał rozumieć notoryczne zabijanie podwładnych przez Friezę. Z radością zrobiłby to samo z tym próbującym dorobić się na wszystkim geniuszu. Bo pomimo wad, Asparagus był geniuszem. Patrząc na niego Jatya zadał sobie pytanie odnośnie jego lojalności. Zapewne nie miałby oporów przed zmianą pracodawców.

Haczi, jego zastępca i prawa ręka, stukała obcasem w podłogę jakby chcąc ich ponaglić. Dźwięk rozpraszał Jatyę, ale nie zwrócił jej uwagi.

- Rozważam… wstrzymanie się.

Wykrztuszenie tego było o wiele trudniejsze niż się spodziewał. Powiódł wzrokiem po zebranych i szczerze go zaskoczyło, że większość nie wydawała się tym poruszona.

- Agenci z powierzchni planety przekazali nam, że atmosfera jest skażona bronią biologiczną i chemiczną. W różnych miejscach ukryto ładunki jądrowe. Nasz krucjata może spowodować ich odpalenie, co będzie skutkować katastrofą ekologiczną dziewiątej kategorii.

- Nie ma mowy o unieszkodliwieniu bomb?

Oczy Asparagusa zabłyszczały dziko. Na pewno zaczął obmyślać sposób na ich wykrycie i zniszczenie. Jatya ledwo się powstrzymał przed wyrzuceniem go z obrad.

- To ryzykowne, a my mamy za mało sił. Poza tym, pozostaje problem broni biologicznej. Jeśli to Snodryssa za wszystkim stoi, a niemal na pewno wiemy, że tak jest… – przerwał na wzięcie oddechu. – Z pewnością ma lekarstwo, ale go nie użyje jeżeli ingerujemy. Nawet jeśli wygramy, jest duża szansa, że rozkaże zniszczyć antidotum. To będzie oznaczać… wiemy co to będzie oznaczać.

Haczi poprawiła mankiety galowego munduru. Jako jedyna powiedziała na głos to co myśleli pozostali.

- Myślałam, że Changeling są odważniejsi.

Jatya wstał i spiorunował ją wzrokiem natychmiast przypominając gdzie jej miejsce.

- Chciałem zdobyć Saurię, nie zniszczyć. Niepotrzebna nam wymarła kula śniegu, niemal bez bogactw naturalnych i klimatem utrudniającym osadnictwo. Plan jest taki: przechodzimy do podziemia. Mamy członków Kompanii Zabójców, spróbujemy ich przekupić żeby zabili Snodryssę gdy pandemia zostanie opanowana, a my znajdziemy sposób na przełamanie obrony planety. Wciąż dysponujemy dobrze zorganizowanym wywiadem.

Nikt specjalnie nie oponował. To było najbardziej przygnębiające spotkanie w krótkiej karierze Jatyi jako buntownika. Czas na gorzkie rozmyślania przyjdzie później. Miał jeszcze jedną rzecz do zrobienia.

Przechwyceni członkowie Kompanii zostali zakwaterowani w wygodnych pokojach z ciągłym monitoringiem. Asparagus twierdził, że nawet nie pierdną bez wiedzy systemu. Ten wychwytywał każde zachowanie i interpretował według jakiś niewiarygodnie skomplikowanych algorytmów.

Wszyscy „goście" siedzieli nieruchomo jakby nie obchodziło ich, że są aresztowani. Z jednym wyjątkiem: Vegeta. Saiyanin ciągle krążył i wyglądał na bardziej zdenerwowanego niż pozostali. Z tym zachowaniem Jatya nie mógł zrozumieć jakim cudem wyznaczono go na dowódcę. Kompania pod wieloma względami wymykała się jego zdolności pojmowania. Teraz też nie rozumiał jej postępowania.

Więzień przestał się miotać słysząc rozsuwanie drzwi. Teraz niecierpliwie wlepiał wzrok w gościa. Changeling miał nadzieję, że zgodnie z wydanymi poleceniami Asparagus wyłączył mikrofony. Jeśli nie, będzie to idealny pretekst to wyrzucenia go w próżnię. Technik nie powinien wiedzieć za dużo.

- Nastąpiły pewne komplikacje. Przerywamy akcję.

Vegeta był wstrząśnięty. Odczyty jego poziomu mocy skakały w górę i w dół, więc Jatya wyłączył swój scouter w obawie o cenny sprzęt.

- Dlaczego?

- Sauria została skażona bronią biologiczną. Każdy nasz ruch spowoduje nieodwracalne zniszczenia.

- Bronią biologiczną?

_Saiyanin dziwnie się zachowuje. Przejmuje się. Dlatego, że traci szansę walki z Friezą czy powód jest inny?_

Jatya cierpliwie kiwnął głową.

- Wszyscy, którzy są na powierzchni, zostali zarażeni. Bez lekarstw, które ma nasz wróg, każdy mieszkaniec umrze. Ale nie składamy broni. Ty i twoi towarzysze polecicie na planetę gdy zagrożenie zostanie zażegnane i zabijecie Snodryssę.

Vegeta prawie podskoczył w miejscu, a Changeling poczuł się zupełnie zdezorientowany jego odpowiedzią. Oczekiwał, że zabójcy będą marudzić, okażą powściągliwość, będą się wykręcać zasłaniając swoim przywódcą – Shodowem… W każdym razie nie będą okazywali tyle zaangażowania.

- Czy wszyscy na planecie są zagrożeni? – w głosie wyraźnie brzmiało autentyczne przejęcie.

- Tak – odparł ostrożnie Jatya. – Snodryssa wyeliminuje w ten sposób wszelkich wrogów.

- Polecę tam i go zabiję. Nie mogę tu czekać, aż…

Changeling spojrzał na niego pytająco gdy Vegeta urwał wpół zdania.

_Co takiego nie chcesz mi powiedzieć? Jaki masz powód żeby tak przejmować się moją rasą?_

- Z tego co wiem, Frieza także był widziany na Saurii, powinno cię to ucieszyć. Nienawidzisz go.

- Nie… znaczy tak! Oczywiście, że nienawidzę!

_Skłamał. Jestem tego pewien._

- Na razie to wszystko. Wrócę za jakiś czas, mam jeszcze dużo do zrobienia – Jatya przeprosił go i wyszedł.

Chwilę później dotarł do prywatnych kwater i włączył akta żołnierzy. Te należące do Vegety były bardzo barwne. Każdy wojownik miał osobną kartotekę aktualizowaną na bieżąco. W przypadku elitarnych żołnierzy prócz tak oczywistych rzeczy jak wzrost, znaki szczególne czy poziom mocy, dochodziły badania psychologiczne. Jeśli zaś chodzi o Saiyanina, gdyby nie osobisty nacisk Friezy, Vegeta nie zostałby dopuszczony do służby. Wielka siła nie wystarczy kiedy w grę wchodzi niesubordynacja oraz sprawienie problemów.

_To nie jest Vegeta. Ale jeśli nie on, to kto? I dla kogo pracuje?_

Jatya postanowił posłać jednego z doświadczonych szpiegów na rozmowę. Wybrał kilka punktów: misja na Derga, awantura na Bes-Kes oraz trening specjalny w ośrodku szkoleniowym. Jeżeli Saiyanin zacznie się motać, będzie pewne, że nie jest tym, za kogo się podaje.

* * *

Wieczne braki w skarbcu, ponaglania o więcej pieniędzy – stało się jasne: z czegoś musiały być finansowane badania nad nową bronią. Jakim cudem _nikt_ nie zauważył ich znikania? Faktycznie Cold zostawiał nudne kwestie gospodarcze swoim doradcom. Jeżeli polityk zgrabnie ukrył wydatki, nawet gdyby Król na nie zerknął, nie zauważyłby niczego niepokojącego. Wyglądało, że dbający o płynność finansową Frieza sam przyczynił się do budowy broni, którą został pokonany.

Zwłoka nie jest dobra w wielu kwestiach: dowodzenia armią czy podpisywania niektórych kontraktów, gdy partnerzy nie są zbyt cierpliwi. Decyzje powinny być przemyślane, ale nie należy się nad nimi za długo zastanawiać. Wtedy zawsze wynajduje się setki problemów, które w ostatecznym rozrachunku, rzadko mają znaczenie. Potem kończy się to świetnymi okazjami, które przeszły koło nosa.

Tym razem Frieza mógł winić tylko siebie. Zmarnował czas użalając się nad sobą, nad przegraną i nad Ogidy. Gdy się pozbierał, udał się do jedynego miejsca gdzie mógł liczyć na pomoc.

Mógł. Może kiedyś.

Około półtora tysiąca Changeling bliżej lub dalej z nim spokrewnionych i tych, którzy sympatyzowali z nimi na tyle, aby mieszkać w ich sąsiedztwie oraz nosić odpowiadające im emblematy, zniknęło. Część na pewno nie żyła, inni musieli zostać aresztowani i zabrani. Znaleźli się zapewne i tacy, co dobrowolnie się poddali licząc, że uda im się zachować życie oraz pozostać w łaskach. Efekt był jeden: nie było tu nikogo, kto pomógłby, obojętnie w jaki sposób. Wzgórza i jaskinie w których mieszkali Hoyhetta były całkowicie puste. Frieza nie wyczuwał ani jednej energii. Gdy sprawdził ślady z bliska określił, że czystka musiała mieć miejsce jeszcze w nocy. Teraz słońce było w najwyższym punkcie. To daje trzydzieści sześć godzin temu. Ogień zdążył zgasnąć, a popioły dawno rozdmuchał wzmagający się wiatr.

Była tylko jedna dobra wiadomość: nadal nie zauważył żadnych objawów choroby. Jeśli nic się nie stanie w najbliższym czasie, szanse na dopadnięcie Snodryssy wzrosną. Polityk nie będzie się spodziewał ataku, opuści gardę i straci głowę. Ale najpierw każdy paznokieć, palec i inne części ciała z osobna.

Dopiero teraz, po wielu godzinach nieustannego lotu, ukrywania się i napiętym oczekiwaniu na pierwsze objawy choroby, Changeling poczuł się na tyle zmęczony, że musiał odpocząć. Żadne super zdolności na to nie pomogą. Bez regeneracji jego refleks oraz poziom mocy spadną jeszcze bardziej. Do tego nie mógł dopuścić zdając sobie sprawę, że czeka go jeszcze dużo pracy.

Znalazł przytulną, osłoniętą od wiatru wnękę i skulił się w niej. Jeśli ktoś się pojawi w okolicy wyczuje jego energię. Scouter łatwiej oszukać niż wyuczone do wykrywania zagrożenia zmysły. Z resztą planeta jest ogromna, a mieszkańców niewielu. Prawdopodobieństwo znalezienia go jest niewielkie. Gdyby zdecydował się na wejście w hibernację, nie znajdą go nawet używając specjalnego sprzętu. Niestety wówczas byłby całkiem bezbronny gdyby _jakimś cudem_ na niego trafili.

Obudził go niejasny niepokój. Biorąc pod uwagę położenie słońca nie minęło wiele czasu. Nie pojawiła się żadna Ki, gadający w jego umyśle Goku czy ten śmieszny niby bóg, więc uznał to za winę przemęczenia. Skutki napięcia psychicznego i tak dalej. Nic niewarte szczegóły.

Zwijając się na nowo w kłębek przypadkiem przejechał palcami po ramieniu wyczuwając nierówną fakturę skóry. To natychmiast postawiło go na nogi. Na rękach miał malutkie, prawie niewidoczne gołym okiem krostki.

- Cholera…

To było tylko pierwsze z listy na określenie beznadziejnej sytuacji.

* * *

Goku nalegał żeby mieć na „oku" nadal ukrytych w jaskini Gohana i Kuririna. Obaj byli zmęczeni i zmarznięci, ale żywi. Niemniej nie miał im do przekazania dobrych wieści. Wszyscy bezskutecznie próbowali znaleźć sposób na wydostanie ich z Saurii. Przygotowanie wyprawy ratunkowej z Ziemi trwałoby za długo, a system obrony na orbicie zestrzeliłby obcy statek bez problemu. Smocze Kule były bezużyteczne po śmierci Piccolo, więc nie było mowy o przeniesieniu na Ziemię wypowiadając życzenie. Nameczanin zaproponował żeby spróbowali przeczekać do jakiejś okazji. Plan kiepski, właściwie żaden, ale jedyny jaki mieli. Goku wspierał ocalałych jak mógł. Przeżyli ciężką noc, w dzień udało im się upolować kilka małych jaszczurek. Zgodnie uznali, że najgorsze będą pierwsze dni.

Piccolo też się przejmował. Był jeszcze bardziej milczący niż zwykle i wybuchał bez powodu. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że ich rokowania na przyszłość nie są dobre. Gohan nadal cierpiał z powodu rany, która się zaogniła. Miał też gorączkę i coraz mocniej kaszlał. Kuririn również nie czuł się najlepiej. Na razie _tylko_ nabawił się kataru.

Saiyanin nie miał ochoty rozmawiać z Friezą. Musiał przyznać, że tyran nic się nie zmienił i wysłanie go na pomoc mogłoby się skończyć masakrą. Ostatnia nadzieja w postaci Ogidy także się rozwiała, gdy okazało się, że paleontolog zginęła. Enma miał wątpliwości gdzie ją wysłać. Z jednej strony nie zrobiła w życiu nic szczególnie zasługującego na wieczne potępienie (nawet studentów gnębiła wyłącznie gdy zupełnie nic nie potrafili). Z drugiej współpraca ze znanym w całej galaktyce tyranem nie przemawiał na jej korzyść. Po długich namysłach zdecydował się na drugą opcję, uznając ją pośrednio odpowiedzialną za wywołanie wojny. Podobno Changeling całkowicie olała wydany wyrok stwierdzając, że zarówno w niebie i piekle znajdą się interesujące osobistości do prowadzenia naukowych dysput.

* * *

Nie było zwierząt, których futra mogliby wykorzystać do okrycia. Ogień ledwo się palił, za to dużo dymił. Nie pozwalali sobie na niego cały czas, bo w okolicy nadal krążyły patrole. Spotkanie z nimi skończyłoby się przynajmniej ciężkimi obrażeniami. W stanie jakim byli, nie było mowy o wyrównanej walce.

Gohan przysypiał i trząsł się chyba bardziej niż rano. Z godzinę wcześniej niechętnie zjadł chudą zupę z jaszczurki. Kuririn sprawdził mu gorączkę i oznajmił, że niedługo wróci. Chłopiec jęknął ledwo otwierając oczy. Mężczyzna nie chciał go opuszczać, ale musiał znaleźć więcej pożywienia.

- Wolałem Namek. Przynajmniej nie było zimno – wychrypiał pół-Saiyanin.

- Tam cały czas był dzień – odszepnął Kuririn, ale ukształtowanie jaskini wzmocniło jego głos. – Wtedy nas denerwowało bo nie mogliśmy spać. Za to tutaj doba trwa trzy dni.

- Ile już tu jesteśmy?

Kuririn szybko policzył w myślach. Przybyli wieczorem, przeczekali jedną noc, cały dzień i znów noc. Teraz było popołudnie.

- Jakieś dziewięć dni licząc na ziemską dobę. Gohan, trzymaj się. Niedługo wrócę z czymś do jedzenia.

- Zjadłbym kurczaka.

- Ja też. Tym razem przyniosę coś smaczniejszego niż ta jaszczurka. Obiecuję.

Na Saurii nie tylko trudno było znaleźć coś na ząb, ale także upolować. Większość zwierząt kryła się zanim zdążył je zlokalizować. Inne wprost wymykały się z rąk. Czasem Kuririn miał wrażenie, że potrafią się teleportować. Żeby się najeść musiałby schwytać dziesiątki jaszczurek. Większej zwierzyny nie spotkał. Nawet podniebne płaszczki gdzieś wyemigrowały.

Po kolejnym, nieudanym polowaniu postanowił poszukać szczęścia w pobliskim jeziorze. Na samą myśl o nurkowaniu przechodziły go ciarki. Zacisnął zęby i dał nura w głębinę. Woda była krystalicznie czysta, ale tu też nie było godnej uwagi zdobyczy. Złapał kilka rybek, za małych na zaspokojenie głodu. Wreszcie musiał dać sobie spokój i odpocząć przed kolejnym nurkowaniem. Teraz trząsł się tak samo jak Gohan.

- Małże łatwiej złapać. Nie uciekają.

Słysząc za plecami głos, Kuririn potknął się, przez co ponowne wpadł do wody. Kaszląc wyczołgał się na lód i wprost zamurowało go ze strachu. Na brzegu jeziora siedział Frieza. Przyglądał mu się zaciekawiony. Końcówką ogona zamiatał po śniegu pozostawiając na nim fantazyjne wzory.

- Ty…

- Darujmy sobie uprzejmości karle – wstał i podszedł do niego. Kuririn nie mógł ruszyć się z miejsca.

Changeling minął go, obejrzał dziurę w lodzie i zniknął w głębinie. Wynurzył się chwilę potem z garścią okrągłych skorupiaków przypominających kamienie.

- Jest tego więcej. Jak chcesz to sobie nazbieraj. I zamknij wreszcie usta, z otwartymi wyglądasz na jeszcze głupszego.

Kuririn w tej chwili tak się czuł, dlatego nie zaprzeczył. Spotkanie z Friezą mogło być jedynie wątpliwym poprawieniem ich sytuacji. Goku przekazał mu, że Changeling odmówił pomocy. Po tym jakim tonem to powiedział, spodziewał się najgorszego.

- Jak nas znalazłeś?

Frieza odwrócił się do niego i rzucił jedną z małży. Trafił dokładnie w czoło człowieka, który w szoku wcale nie zareagował.

- Domyśliłem się, że będziecie musieli wyjść z ukrycia żeby zdobyć jedzenie, a do tego będziecie musieli podnieść swój poziom Ki do wykrywalnego.

To miało sens. Jeśli Frieza mógł ich zlokalizować, to tak samo patrole żołnierzy. Kuririn zacisnął pięści i stanął gotowy do walki. Skoro zostali znalezieni, nie było sensu dalej się chować. Wątpił czy bez nadzoru Goku tyran będzie tak „uprzejmy" jak dotychczas.

- Wiesz, że poziom między nami jest nie do przeskoczenia – rzucił znudzonym tonem Changeling. – Mam drugi raz rozerwać cię na kawałki? Jeszcze nigdy nie zabiłem kogoś dwa razy. A może wolisz inny sposób – zapytał podchwytliwie zaczynając kroczyć w jego kierunku. – Utopienie? Uduszenie? Urwanie głowy? Mam całkiem sporo możliwości.

- Zabiłeś Goku.

Frieza popatrzył na niego z zainteresowaniem.

- Kto ci to powiedział? – widząc jego zmieszanie, machnął ręką jakby odganiając natrętną muchę. – Nie ja go zabiłem, ale wybuch bomby.

- Goku jest silniejszy od ciebie, niemożliwe żeby nie przeżył.

Kuririn coraz bardziej zmieszany patrzył na bardzo rozbawionego tyrana.

- Ale ja jestem Changelingiem karle! To nie eksplozja wykończyła małpę tylko towarzyszące jej promieniowanie lub temperatura. Może zamarzł po tym jak stracił przytomność? Nie wiem, nie sprawdzałem. Moja rasa jest przystosowana do ekstremalnych warunków. Mogę przeżyć w przestrzeni kosmicznej, ekstremalnym zimnie, niedoborze tlenu albo promieniowaniu kosmicznym. Co mi tam jakaś radioaktywność? Moja rasa ma znakomite systemy napraw uszkodzonego DNA. Dzięki temu jesteśmy też długowieczni. Już rozumiesz żałosna formo życia?

- Czego chcesz?

Druga małża poleciała w stronę Kuririna, ale tym razem złapał ją w powietrzu. Była cięższa niż się spodziewał. Idealna na obiad.

- Odeślę was na Ziemię pod kilkoma warunkami. Po pierwsze: skorzystam z waszych Smoczych Kul żeby wskrzesić kilka osób. Po drugie: muszę się dowiedzieć, gdzie chowa się Snodryssa, a wy mi w tym pomożecie – pomachał mu dwoma wyprostowanymi palcami przed oczami. – Dwa warunki i wrócicie do domu.

- Nie wierzę ci.

- A masz jakiś inny wybór? Snodryssa nie ma powodu żeby was wypuścić. A ja nie mam powodu pozwolić wam odmówić.

Kuririn kiwnął głową i dopiero wtedy zdał sobie sprawę, że nie może spełnić warunków. Frieza natychmiast zauważył jego zakłopotanie.

- Coś nie tak karle?

Przecząca odpowiedź padła za szybko. Changeling powalił go znienacka ogonem i przygniótł stopą. Kuririn nie śmiał się ruszyć mając wycelowaną między oczy małą kuleczkę Ki wielkości ziarna grochu. Wystarczającą do wypalenia dziury w czole.

- Nie jestem głupi, więc albo odpowiesz, albo uznam, że jesteś zbędny.

Człowiek chciał przełknąć ślinę, ale zorientował się, że zaschło mu w ustach. Co by nie mówić, Frieza miał dar przekonywania.

- Jest problem… bo… życzenie…

Changeling mocniej stanął na jego klatce piersiowej, choć wcale nie pomogło to w przyśpieszeniu składania wyjaśnień. Niechętnie opuścił palec celując teraz jedynie w ramię.

- Piccolo nie żyje, a bez niego Wszechmogący też. Więc bez nich Smocze Kule zmieniają się w kamienie…

_Tak samo było ze starym Nameczaninem. Gdy umarł, Kule były bezużyteczne. _

Frieza ledwo powstrzymał się przed wyładowaniem wściekłości na człowieku. Kwestia Ogidy była przygnębiająca, jednak w tej chwili miał większe kłopoty. Żal może poczekać.

- Nad tym pomyślimy później. Jeśli dobrze się postaracie ze Snodryssą, rozważę oszczędzenie was.

Rozmowę przerwała im grupa sił porządkowych przeczesujących okolicę. Frieza owinął ogonem kostkę człowieka i zawlókł go do najbliższej jaskini. Obaj obniżyli swój poziom energii, dzięki czemu pozostali niezauważeni. Kuririn rozmasowywał zdrętwiałą stopę. Zaciśnięte zwoje ogona całkowicie odcięły do niej dopływ krwi

- Zaprowadź mnie do tego małego dzieciaka. Będzie nam potrzebny.

Mężczyzna wstał niezdarnie i kuśtykając podszedł do wylotu jaskini. Na szczęście na Saurii było całe mnóstwo kryjówek oraz rozpadlin. Chwilami miał wrażenie, że skorupa planety przypomina ser.

Changeling trzymał się niedaleko za nim i człowiek nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że wystarczy pretekst do strzelenia mu w plecy plecy. Pomysł zaprowadzenia tyrana do Gohana ani odrobinę mu się nie podobał, ale w tej chwili był, jak Frieza to określił, jedyną alternatywą do zamarznięcia.

Kryjówka niczym się nie wyróżniała, była jeszcze jedną dziurą w skale, której wejście obrastały liche porosty. Nieopodal wybijał cienki strumień, który kawałek dalej niknął w małej szczelinie. Na ich widok, drobna jaszczurka o diamentowych łuskach zniknęła pomiędzy kamykami u wejścia do jaskini.

Kuririn słyszał za sobą ciche stąpanie Friezy i z każdym krokiem w dół ogarniał go coraz większy lęk przed zamknięciem. Jeśli podobnie miałaby wyglądać z tyranem podróż statkiem kosmicznym, to cieszył się, że Boski Smok przeniósł ich na planetę.

Gohan zerwał się na ich widok i stanął w pozycji bojowej. Changeling zmierzył go wzrokiem i co rzadko się zdarzało, wymamrotał kilka przekleństw. Kuririn obserwował go z mieszaniną strachu i zdezorientowania. Przekleństwa wypowiedziane zostały w nieznanym mu języku, więc równie dobrze mogło to być pozdrowienie jak i groźba. Z oczywistych powodów uważał, że pierwsza możliwość jest nieprawdopodobna.

- Rozumiem, że to jest drugi problem, o którym zapomniałeś wspomnieć – Frieza zwrócił się do niego grzecznie.

W ręce uformował małą kulę energii oświetlając całą kryjówkę. Odtrącił mnicha i sam podszedł do chłopca. Zatrzymał się nad nim, ku konsternacji Gohana nie wykonując żadnego ruchu, który mógłby zostać odczytany jako zapowiedź ataku.

- Jeden jest śmiesznie słaby, a drugi ledwo żywy. Co mam teraz zrobić?

Gohan i Kuririn spojrzeli po sobie, nie wiedząc czy Frieza powiedział to bardziej do siebie, czy do nich. Nie doczekawszy się reakcji, Changeling kontynuował:

- Jak mówiłem, kluczem do powodzenia jest schwytanie Snodryssy żywego. Problem w tym, że nie wiem gdzie on jest, a poza tym, ma przybocznych, którymi ktoś musi się zająć gdy go zaatakuję. W przeciwnym razie wykorzysta czas jaki ochrona da mu na ucieczkę, a nie będzie drugiej okazji. Czy mogę to zrobić mając słabego Ziemianina i chorego Pół-Saiyanina za jedynych sojuszników…? To pytanie do was.

- Tak!

Frieza skrzywił się słysząc jego okrzyk. Znów za szybka odpowiedź. Czy oni naprawdę uważają, go za tak głupiego? Uciszył ich jednym spojrzeniem.

Nie miał planu awaryjnego, poza tym, który już wcześniej ocierał się o szaleństwo, a w obecnym stanie jego przymusowych sojuszników, był samobójstwem. Choć z drugiej strony lepiej zginąć w walce niż przez chorobę. Oczywiście, żadne z tych rozwiązań go nie zadowalało.

Zajęty ponurymi rozważaniami nie zauważył, jak człowiek próbuje coś przekazać Gohanowi. Dopiero, gdy chłopiec powoli odsunął się na od tyrana, ten zauważył jego nieobecność. Razem z Kuririnem rzucili się do wyjścia, ale Frieza był szybszy. Złapał chłopca i rzucił nim o ścianę. Ostrzegawczo strzelił pół-Saiyaninowi milimetry nad głową, a w powietrzu uniósł się swąd spalonych włosów.

- Chyba nie postawiłem sprawy wystarczająco jasno: nie przyjmuję do wiadomości odmowy. Jeśli mam zginąć, to wy również.

Chłopiec trząsł się z bezsilnej wściekłości. A może gorączki? Changeling niechętnie musiał przed sobą przyznać, że jest na nich skazany i nie zmusi ich do narażenia dla siebie życia wyłącznie groźbą. Tak długo jak miał przy sobie oboje, mógł ich szantażować groźbami skrzywdzenia tego drugiego. Niemniej nie będzie to możliwe cały czas i szybko wykorzystają pierwszą okazję żeby uciec. Jeżeli się schowają, trudno będzie ich odnaleźć. Drugi raz będą ostrożniejsi.

Desperacki pomysł, choć może jedyny to przekonać ich do siebie. To brzmiało głupio nawet w jego myślach.

Odsunął się od chłopca, ale wciąż blokował im wyjście z jaskini. Muszą tu zostać do czasu, aż skończy mówić.

- Sauria jest skażona bronią biologiczną, wszyscy rodzimi mieszkańcy zginą w ciągu… kilku, może kilkunastu dni. Podejrzewam, że Snodryssa ma lekarstwo, ale nie ujawi tego od razu, lecz dopiero gdy epidemia wybuchnie z pełną siłą. Wtedy będzie za późno na jakikolwiek atak.

Kuririn gapił się na niego z otwartymi ustami, przez co Frieza nie mógł przestać myśleć o tym, żeby wpakować mu jakąś miłą kulę energii między zęby. Głowa eksplodowałaby mu jak miękki owoc obryzgując skały ładnymi wzorami w stylu sztuki abstrakcyjnej…

_Wyobraźnia stop! Nie mogę tak myśleć jak mam na nich polegać!_

Człowiek nie był tak głupi żeby nie połączyć faktów. Było to jednocześnie pokrzepiające (większy będzie pożytek z myślących niż idiotów), jak i denerwujące.

- To znaczy, że… ty też…

- Zgadza się – nie dał mu dokończyć. Nie miał najmniejszej ochoty o tym słuchać. – Nie mamy innego wyjścia niż zdobyć antidotum, a gdzie ono jest, wie tylko Snodryssa. Daję wam pięć minut do namysłu – po tych słowach zostawił ich samych.

Postanowił dać im złudzenie, że mają wybór, dzięki temu powinni chętniej współpracować. Zabije ich jeżeli odmówią. Nie od razu, żeby mieli okazję zmienić zdanie (naprawdę ich potrzebował). Jeśli nie podejmą jedynej słusznej decyzji, postara się żeby poczuli, że umierają.

Musiał liczyć w myślach aby powstrzymać się przed natychmiastowym powrotem do jaskini.

_Trzydzieści jeden… trzydzieści dwa… trzydzieści trzy… _

_Ciekawe czy Goku właśnie udziela im dobrych rad? Oby nie. Po tym co zrobiłem z jego ciałem, wątpię żeby przychylił się do mojego pomysłu. _

_Trzydzieści cztery… trzydzieści pięć…_

_Minęło południe, ale do zmierzchu zostało jeszcze nieco czasu. Niemniej nie możemy zaatakować teraz. Będę musiał doprowadzić małą małpkę do stanu używalności. _

_Pięćdziesiąt dwa…_

_Nie wiem ile mam czasu zanim choroba się rozwinie. Dla mnie lepiej byłoby zaatakować jak najszybciej, ale Ziemianie są w tak kiepskim stanie, że będą ciężarem, a nie pomocą._

Nie usłyszał ani nie wyczuł małego mnicha. Dopiero niepewne chrząknięcie zwróciło jego uwagę. Jakby za plecami rozległ się wybuch supernowej. Nie mógł powstrzymać ukłucia niepokoju, że ta drobna nieuwaga może wynikać z rozwijającej się choroby. Refleks opóźniony o ułamki sekund może przesądzić o wyniku walki.

Ukrył zdenerwowanie zmieniając je w irytację i kierując na przerażonego jego gwałtowną reakcją człowieka.

- Zdecydowaliśmy, że pomożemy, jeśli przysięgniesz dotrzymać słowa odesłania nas bezpiecznie do domu i nigdy nie zaatakować Ziemi ani jej mieszkańców.

- Przysięgam – oświadczył niemal bez ironii. – A teraz was zostawię i nie ruszajcie się z miejsca.

- Zostawisz…?

Changeling uśmiechnął się tak przyjacielsko jak potrafił, chociaż sądząc po bladej twarzy człowieka, wysiłki okazały się płonne.

- Chyba, że nie jesteście głodni, wtedy możemy miło spędzić czas w swoim towarzystwie.

- Tak… tak, jesteśmy bardzo głodni – potwierdził Kuririn błyskawicznie, jakby bojąc się, że Frieza nagle zmieni zdanie.

* * *

Vegeta-Ginyu ziewnął kolejny raz oglądając animację prezentującą Saurię i jej mieszkańców – taki krótki materiał propagandowy dla rekrutów. Pochodził jeszcze z czasów sprzed rozłamu Imperium. Całość była czytana przez miły głos lektorki.

_Mieszkańcy Saurii są jedną z najinteligentniejszych i najsilniejszych ras. Słyną z bogatej kultury oraz wprowadzenia wielu nowoczesnych technologii, stosowanych obecnie w całym Imperium. Programy restytucji planet zostały wykorzystane w wielu światach…_

Tu nastąpił przebłysk na naukowców w laboratorium, a potem na tych samych sadzących drzewka na jałowej planecie. W następnym ujęciu były już zielone pola, soczyste kiście owoców i cieszący się tubylcy. Dzieci chlapały się w wodzie, a dorośli byli uśmiechnięci pomimo ciężkiej pracy.

_Jednak nie wszystkie światy wyglądają jak ten. Niektóre zostały zaatakowane przez najeźdźców, inne w swej pysze odmówiły przyjęcia pomocy. _

Tu pokazały się obrazy płonących miast, zakrwawionych cywili i najeźdźców strzelających do wszystkiego co się rusza. Krótki przebłysk na zapłakane dziecko tulące swoje ukochane zwierzątko. Chwilę potem, gdy obrazy były już tak okropne, że ledwo można je było oglądać, pojawili się wybawcy. Na ich czele stał Changeling. Siły imperialne przegoniły agresorów, a mieszkańcy planety zaczęli wiwatować.

Ginyu wepchnął sobie do ust kolejną porcję ciastek. Kiedyś oglądał podobny materiał, potem zweryfikował go na służbie. Z perspektywy czasu musiał przyznać, że ktokolwiek go montował, znał się na rzeczy. Obrazy, muzyka, przechodzenie od sielskich krajobrazów do masakry, robiło wrażenie nawet po latach. Ciekawe czy ktoś prowadził statystyki jak propaganda wpływała na dobrowolny pobór do wojska?

Ginyu nie zawsze chciał być żołnierzem, zmusił go do tego brak perspektyw. Był akrobatą, ale tym nie wiodło się najlepiej. Wtedy kolega powiedział mu o naborze do armii Friezy. Od czasu do czasu na planetach ogłaszano powszechną rekrutację kusząc trzema posiłkami dziennie, żołdem i masą innych rzeczy. Poszedł z ciekawości, obejrzał propagandę, w tym fragment z pięknymi przedstawicielkami różnych ras wzdychającymi do wojowników w zbrojach, posłuchał opowieści o niesamowitej odwadze, szacunku jaki można było zdobyć i został na dobre. Na szkoleniu zauważono jego potencjał i skierowano go na kurs dodatkowy. Tam spotkał Recooma i Gulda. Zaprzyjaźnili się, a potem dołączyli do nich Jeice i Butter – nigdy nie widział takiej przyjaźni między dwoma, różnymi rasami. W piątkę latali na misje, z całkiem dobrymi rezultatami. Stawali się coraz silniejsi i zgrani, wspólnie spędzali wolny czas. Kiedyś opijając zwycięstwo, Ginyu zaproponował, że powinni mieć jakiś znak rozpoznawczy. Nic sobie nie robiąc z rozbawionych spojrzeń innych żołnierzy, zaczęli tworzyć choreografię tańca. Początki nie były łatwe, byli tak pijani, że ledwo stali na nogach. Następnego dnia ktoś pokazał im film z tych wygłupów i uznali: czemu nie wprowadzić tego na stałe? Nie traktowali tego poważnie, zwykłe urozmaicenie szarej codzienności, jednak z czasem taniec stał się ich znakiem rozpoznawczym oraz elementem spajającym oddział.

Sukcesy w końcu dotarły do uszu Friezy i zostali zaproszeni na specjalną audiencję. Ginyu nie miał wcześniej okazji zobaczyć tyrana z bliska. Kilka razy widział go na czele jakiś ważniejszych bitew, zazwyczaj obserwującego z góry i wydającego rozkazy. Rzadko ruszał do walki, ale gdy tak się działo, było na co popatrzeć. Bez wysiłku miażdżył dziesiątki przeciwników, cały czas będąc przy tym zupełnie niewzruszonym. Na myśl, że stanie z nim twarzą w twarz, żołądek Ginyu związywał się w supeł. Kapitan nie spał dwie noce przed audiencją, jego drużyna tak samo.

Podczas spotkania Changeling zaskoczył go uprzejmością i spokojem. Miał przygotowane na ich temat kartoteki. Doskonale wiedział jak się nazywają, gdzie który wykazał się specjalnymi zasługami i skąd pochodzi. Podczas rozmowy wyczuwali jakby była między nimi niewidziana ściana z napisem: „nie możecie się ze mną równać". Ginyu całkowicie się z tym zgadzał. Moc lorda go przytłaczała. I to spojrzenie przewiercające go na wskroś. Frieza wyraził zadowolenie z ich pracy, a potem zaproponował, żeby utworzyli Oddział Specjalny. Podczas kolejnych audiencji, Changeling nadal zachowywał dystans, ale wydawał się bardziej odprężony. Ginyu zawsze podziwiał nie tyle skuteczność zwierzchnika, co jego moc i niesamowicie metodyczny umysł. Czasami miał wrażenie, że Frieza wie gdzie leży konkretny pyłek kurzu w pomieszczeniu. Chociaż przy zorientowaniu co i gdzie robi każdy oddział, trochę kurzu było chyba niczym.

Poznając Ogidy, jedynego Changelinga, który nie był wojskowym, wiele zachowań Friezy stało się nagle jasne. Agresja połączona z potrzebą polowania, nieufność, wywyższanie się, trzymanie dystansu w relacjach z innymi – wszystko wynikało z historii rasy. Ginyu nieraz się zastanawiał, dlaczego tak mało Changeling jest w armii, a chyba żaden nie walczy w pierwszej linii. Zazwyczaj byli dowódcami, strategami… Wydawało mu się, że to zmarnowany potencjał.

Potem wszystko stało się jasne. Changeling nie mogli sobie pozwolić na stratę przedstawicieli swojej rasy z prozaicznego powodu: było ich za mało. W rzeczywistości byli słabi i podatni na ataki. Dlatego oficjalna stolica Imperium była na jednaj z podbitych planet, nie zaś na ich rodzimej.

Ginyu mógł tylko zadawać sobie pytanie, na ile nowa epidemia doprowadzi do całkowitego załamania populacji i w konsekwencji jej wymarcia. Oto ironia: silna rasa, z ogromnymi wpływami i dostępnymi środkami, została zdziesiątkowana przez chorobę. Mało tego, czołowy polityk Changeling wykorzystał ją do przejęcia władzy. Tyle zachodu żeby zabezpieczyć się przed niebezpieczeństwem z zewnątrz, a to cały czas było pośród nich.

We wszczepionym nadajniku usłyszał trzask, a potem znajomy głos. Jatya zabrał mu wszystkie sprzęty komunikacyjne, ale przeoczył nanomikrofon w uchu. Kabak uparł się, że muszą przyjąć nadajniki i w tej chwili Ginyu dziękował mu w myślach. Żeby się nie zdradzić, że słucha informacji, znów sięgnął po ciastka. Gryzienie trochę zakłócało i tak złej jakości przekaz.

_- Smacznego Vegeta, jak rozumiem nie możesz narzekać na warunki… mniejsza o to. Rzeczywiście Sauria jest skażona, a wszyscy, którzy sprzeciwili się Snodsyssie są martwi albo uważani za zaginionych. To w tej chwili nie ma znaczenia, bo epidemia dopadnie ich niezależnie gdzie się przyczają. Rozmawiałem z Jatyą i nalegałem na to, żeby wysłał was na planetę. Nie chciał się zgodzić, więc sugeruję małą modyfikację w planie. Mamy dwa warianty: zabijesz Jatyę i uciekniesz mając nadzieję, że w zamieszaniu nikt nie przejmie się waszym zniknięciem – tu sugerowałbym truciznę. Albo zamienisz się z nim ciałem._

- Nie spuszcza mnie z oka, zawsze ktoś mu towarzyszy. Zauważą zamianę – mruknął półgębkiem, ale Kabak go zrozumiał.

_ - W takim razie zabij go i poleć na Saurię. Skontaktuję się ze Snodryssą, że w ramach okazania chęci naprawy naszych stosunków, pozbyliśmy się jego wroga. Stawisz się tam jako mój przedstawiciel oraz skrytobójca rebelianta i zabijesz go. Będziesz poza podejrzeniami sympatyzowania z naszym faworytem ponieważ używasz ciała jego wielkiego wroga. Jeśli Frieza żyje, wówczas powinien się natychmiast ujawnić i przejąć władzę. Będzie do niej jedynym pretendentem, więc wojna szybko się skończy. Jeśli nie, to na czele powinien stanąć Rimfroa albo Shivery. Ponieważ ta druga raczej się nie angażowała w politykę, stawiam na głowę rodu Fargea. Rimfroa powinien zgodzić się na moje warunki. Powiedzenia!_

Ginyu sięgnął po napój energetyczny gdy suche ciastka stanęły mu w gardle. Nie tak wyobrażał sobie swoją karierę wojskową. Skrytobójstwa i spiski były jakieś takie mało honorowe, nawet jak dla niego. Nie powiedział na głos nic, tylko propagandę oglądał z jeszcze bardziej ponurym wyrazem twarzy.

* * *

Następnym razem przyjdzie pora w końcu **dorosnąć**

* * *

_Zbliżam się do końca, ale nie zdradzę, ile jeszcze części zostało. Tyle, żeby zamknąć wszystkie wątki._

_Rzeczywiście przeoczyłam to z przeniesieniem ciała w zaświaty, moja wina, wielka wtopa, wiem! Ale tak lubię ten moment, ze nie miałabym serca go wyciąć. Uznajmy, że alternatywny Wszechświat może się rządzić innymi zasadami i zasłużeni dostają w zaświatach całkiem nowe ciała. Udajmy, że nie ma problemu ;)_

_Jak zadałam sobie pytanie gdzie mogłaby trafić Ogidy, to szczerze nie miałam pojęcia. Gdyby nie jej znajomość z Friezą, pewnie trafiłaby do nieba. To chyba bardziej zależało od humoru sędziego niż jej uczynków._


	19. Część XIX

**XIX. Proces dorastania**

_Kiedyś wszystko było łatwiejsze. Myślałem, że tak zostanie, nigdy nic się nie zmieni. Ale wszystko się zmienia. _

Ludzie zasnęli. Nie chcieli okazywać mu tyle zaufania żeby całkowicie opuścić gardę, lecz zmęczenie wzięło górę. Niemniej mnich wydawał się słyszeć każdy szelest, wystarczyło, że Frieza głośniej odetchnął. Za to chłopiec był całkowicie poza światem.

Changeling przyniósł im jedzenie, nawet coś na opał. Próbowali pozostać nieufni, ale głód przełamał dystans. Frieza pomógł upiec im mięso formując ciepłą kulę energii. Łapczywie zlizywali tłuszcz z palców, nie zostawili ani kęsa. Tyran stał z boku zadowalając się jedzeniem na surowo. Jemu i tak nie sprawiało to różnicy.  
Oddech chłopca był głośny, rzężący. Nie ma mowy, żeby wyleczył się do czasu… w ogóle nie ma mowy żeby się wyleczył bez lekarstw. Cała ich trójka, najbardziej egzotyczna drużyna jaką widział, nie ma szans na zwycięstwo. Potrzeba chyba cudu.

Mężczyzna usiłował rozgrzać dziecko swoim ciałem, zachować w ten sposób cenne ciepło. Changeling pchnął jasną kulę bliżej nich. Mnich natychmiast otworzył oczy. W jego źrenicach błysnął strach, ale Frieza udawał, że nie zauważył przebudzenia. Zwyczajnie nie chciało mu się odzywać i znów ich poniżać. W końcu ile można? To zaczynało być nudne.

_Wszystko się zmienia._

_Giniesz lub dorastasz._

_Dorastasz… zmieniasz się._

Pęcherze rzeczywiście się powiększały, czy tylko jego mózg podsuwał taką myśl? Changeling wlepiał w nie wzrok, próbując nie mrugać, jakby w tym ułamku sekundy miał przeoczyć coś ważnego. Skoncentrowany na sobie nie usłyszał jak człowiek wstaje i podchodzi do niego. Żwir zachrzęścił tuż obok i Frieza kątem oka zrejestrował skrawek brudnego buta.

- Nie wykorzystujesz czasu przed walką na odpoczynek? – zapytał z pobrzmiewającą pogardą.

- Możemy porozmawiać?

- Skąd pomysł, że chcę rozmawiać z tak żałosną formą życia jak ty?

Po tym człowiek powinien skapitulować, uciec do kąta z opuszczoną głową. Ale nie, ten nadal stał przy nim jak cień. We wręcz idealnej pozycji do zdmuchnięcia go falą energii. To była niemal czysta prowokacja do ataku.

- Jaki jest plan? – nie doczekując się odpowiedzi, dodał: – Idziemy na żywioł, z nadzieją, że trafimy na coś, co da nam wskazówkę? Wiem o czym myślisz.

- Nie wiesz – głupia odpowiedź, jakaś śmiesznie dziecinna, ale wymknęła mu się zanim zdążył się powstrzymać.

- Goku zapewnił mnie, że… nie jesteś do końca zły…

Frieza parsknął cichym śmiechem. Słowa ledwo przeszły człowiekowi przez gardło. Cóż, to co może mówić małpa to jedno, jej przyjaciel jest innego zdania.

- On się nie myli – dodał Kuririn bardziej piskliwie niżby chciał.

_Giniesz lub dorastasz._

- Nie mam planu. Wyznaczyłem kogoś, kto miał kontrolować co się dzieje i w razie problemów interweniować, ale nie daje znaku życia. Muszę uznać, że zawiódł – przyznał cicho. – Byłem u Skyringly, ale wszyscy Hoyhetta zostali zamordowani. Snodryssa wysłał do nich zabójców i wykorzystał broń chemiczną. Podał do publicznej informacji, że to oni byli odpowiedzialni za wybuch epidemii. Dzięki temu większość uważa go za bohatera.

- To nie najlepiej… – zauważył Kuririn.

- Zabił Ogidy, powiedział mi to przez komunikator.

Tym razem człowiek tego nie skomentował. Zastawiał się gdzie przepadła ich sprytna towarzyszka. Podejrzewał, że jej nieobecność nie wróży niczego dobrego…

Zaraz… czy Frieza nie powiedział tego jakby przejął się jej śmiercią? Mężczyzna rzucił szybkie, niepewne spojrzenie, ale poza niemal nieuchwytną nutą w głosie, Changeling nie okazywał żadnej emocji. Jakby zdawał relację z życia znajomego, który dowiedział się czegoś od kolegi, który usłyszał to podczas zjazdu odległej rodziny.

- Całe życie robiłem wszystko żeby zadowolić ojca, a potem rozwijać Imperium i Korporację. Chciałem być najsilniejszym wojownikiem i najlepszym politykiem. We wszystkim być pierwszym, spełnić oczekiwania innych. Lepszym od mojego starszego brata, ale to Coola był mądrzejszy. Wszystko przychodziło mi łatwiej niż jemu, jednak to on był bardziej zdyscyplinowany. Walczył lepiej technicznie, tylko nie miał tyle potencjału. Za to widział, że Cold nie jest taki jak się wydawał. Nie widziałem i nie rozumiałem nic. Niszczyłem planety i całe rasy po to, żeby utrzymać respekt. Bali się nawet na mnie spojrzeć, a ja nigdy nie byłem zadowolony. Chciałem czegoś więcej. A potem wszystko okazało się kłamstwem oraz, że nigdy nie miało znaczenia. Cold potrzebował tylko marionetki, która ładnie wyglądałaby w jego kampanii. Gdy przegrałem na Namek, uznał, że nie będę mu już więcej potrzebny. Strzelił mi w plecy i zostawił na śmierć.

Tylko, że kiedy z nim znów walczyłem, był cieniem siebie z przeszłości. Trzęsły mu się ręce, zacinał się i mówił inaczej. Zrozumiałem po raz pierwszy, że wszyscy: ja, moja rodzina, Imperium, Konfederacja, byliśmy tylko pionkami. Snodryssa przestawiał nas jak chciał, ale nikt tego nie zauważył. Jak moglibyśmy przejmować się podrzędnym politykiem, bez własnej armii, masy pieniędzy? Zmietlibyśmy go pstryknięciem palca. Udawał słabego budując najpotężniejszy i najnowocześniejszy arsenał broni w historii. Nie wahał się przed wykorzystaniem naszego świata jako pułapki oraz tarczy. Wiedział, że żaden Changeling nie pozwoli sobie na coś, co mogłoby uszkodzić planetę.

Kuririn zapomniał o oddychaniu. Podobny monolog w wydaniu Friezy był jedną z tych rzeczy, których się nie spodziewał. Nie najdziwniejszą, zawsze tyran mógł przecież wyśpiewać poemat o uwielbieniu Saiyan. Kilka razy próbował coś odpowiedzieć, ale ani jedno słowo mądre zdanie nie przychodziło mu do głowy. Zamiast tego, z nieznanych przyczyn, jego mózg podsuwał mu absurdalną myśl, że nieruchoma końcówka ogona Changelinga wygląda jak zdechła glizda.

- Czy odebrało ci mowę żałosna formo życia?

Zaprzeczenie byłoby tak perfidnym kłamstwem, że wolał kiwnąć głową na potwierdzenie. Intensywne spojrzenie czerwonych oczu wcale nie pomagało w pozbieraniu myśli. Czuł jakby miał budyń zamiast mózgu. Frieza może i przyznał się w jakiś sposób do błędu, ale nadal był sobą: zarozumiałym, aroganckim stworzeniem z tendencją do przerabianie innych na krwawą miazgę.

- Przed świtem polecimy do Farle – oznajmił niespodziewanie.

- Farle? – Kuririn powtórzył jak echo, a Changeling posłał mu spojrzenie jakby był najgłupszym człowiekiem jakiego widział.

- To główna siedziba Fargeów.

Odetchnął z ulgą, przynajmniej to kojarzył.

- Myślisz, że tam go znajdziemy? Snodryssę?

- Nie, ale Rimfroa może mieć jakieś podejrzenia.

- Gdy byliśmy w mieście kazał nas zaatakować. Znów to zrobi.

Frieza uśmiechnął się aż przechodziły ciarki.

- Nie znasz go. Poza tym kilka rzeczy się zmieniło. Zobaczysz.

Gohan zaczął głośniej oddychać przez sen przerywając ich rozmowę. Włosy miał pozlepiane w strąki. Kuririn podszedł do niego sprawdzając gorączkę. Dopiero teraz zorientował się, że wewnątrz jaskini, z dala od wyjścia, jest wręcz gorąco.

- Dziękuję – powiedział do obserwującego ich Changelinga.

Frieza wzruszył ramionami.

- Może powinniśmy go tu zostawić? Jest chory…

- Wiem, ale jeśli nie wrócimy i tak umrze.

Podszedł to nich i kucnął obok. Energia chłopca była jak fale, odpływała i przypływała.

- Dość odpoczynku, obudź go. Musimy się przygotować.

Kuririn potrząsnął Gohanem, który widząc przed sobą jaszczurowatą sylwetkę cały zesztywniał. Frieza uznał to za dobry znak. Wbrew temu co sądził wcześniej, mały może nie być całkowicie bezużyteczny. Na Namek wykazał się niespotykanym duchem walki. Tyran wyciągnął do niego rękę, co spotkało się z reakcją obronną. Chwycił go a nadgarstki i zrobił coś, czego nikt się nie spodziewał. Gohan przestał się wyrywać, tylko patrzył na niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

- Podzieliłem się z tobą moją energią, więc się skup i słuchaj. Wybieramy się na wycieczkę, która jeśli się powiedzie, da nam szanse na przeżycie. To ja wydaję rozkazy, jak powiem, że masz odciąć sobie rękę, to tak robisz. Rozumiesz? Od tego czy będziecie mnie słuchać zależy los nas wszystkich.

Zrozumieli aż za dobrze.

* * *

Snodryssa w tym czasie pławił się w luksusie. Kolejne imiona szybko znikały z jego czarnej listy. Cold, Coola, Saiyanin, Nameczanin, od biedy można uznać, że Frieza także został pokonany. Kwestią czasu jest jego ostateczna eksterminacja. Dwóch zaginionych Ziemian nie zagrozi mu bez wsparcia. Mało tego, Shodow wyraził niespodziewaną chęć poparcia go i „puszczenia w niepamięć dawnych niesnasek". Przyjaźń z Kompanią zawsze opłacała się bardziej niż bycie jej wrogiem. Przy pierwszej okazji wyeliminuje obecnego szefa zabójców i zastąpi swoim faworytem. Na razie zawierzy jego intencjom, oczywiście nie całkowicie. Został Jatya – póki co niezbyt palący problem. Wedle aktualnych informacji wycofał się, więc nadszedł czas na uporządkowanie spraw w ogólnym chaosie.

- Lordzie, mogę przeszkodzić?

Changeling zaprosił gościa do środka. Litt w zwyczajnym mundurze ukłonił się jeszcze kilka razy.

- Nie musisz się tak płaszczyć przyjacielu, mów wprost.

Żołnierz zamrugał zdziwiony miłym powitaniem i zaczął zdawać raport.

- Na całej planecie wybuchają ogniska epidemii. Siły porządkowe ledwo mogą sobie poradzić z chaosem. W Raddnig były pierwsze zgony. Przyniosłem panu pełny raport.

- Dziękuję, zaraz go przeczytam. Możesz odejść.

Snodryssa zaplótł dłonie i wpatrywał się w elektroniczny notes. Nie przewidział, że będą takie rozbieżności w ogniskach epidemii. W niektórych miejscach pojawiły się zaledwie pojedyncze zachorowania. Naukowcy na bieżąco monitorowali stan mieszkańców planety. Było za wcześnie na wyciągnięcie lekarstwa. Sytuacja musi być dramatyczna zanim objawi się Wybawca. Na razie był zaledwie politykiem, który przejął na siebie obowiązek utrzymania w miarę stabilnej sytuacji. Do statusu bohatera jeszcze brakuje jeden krok. Potrzeba okazać wyłącznie cierpliwość.

* * *

Ginyu próbował pozostać niezauważonym, nie sprawiał kłopotów i tak dalej, ale wszystkie wysiłki spełzły na niczym. Już z daleka go wołano. Wystarczyło, że opuścił swoją kwaterę, a pół statku o tym wiedziało. Drugie pół dowiadywało się pięć minut później. Permanentna inwigilacja naprawdę zaczynała działać mu na nerwy. Teraz tylko czekał aż z muszli w toalecie wyskoczy personel pokładowy wołając: „Vegeta, co tu robisz? Mamy nadzieje, że podoba ci się na statku. Jatya jest taki dobry".

Poddano go też wszystkim możliwym badaniom: prześwietlono, sprawdzono poziom cukru we krwi, erytrocytów i rzeczy, o których nawet nie słyszał. Schował się przed lekarzami, ale nie dali mu spokoju. Teraz tylko kilkanaście razy dziennie wpadała obsługa pytając czy czegoś nie potrzebuje. Gdyby nie konieczność niewzbudzania podejrzeń, Ginyu wykopałby każdego zanim zdążyłby powiedzieć „jak się pan miewa?" i „czy posiłek smakował?".

Dlatego nagłe wezwanie na spotkanie się z Jatyą go zdziwiło. Mogło być okazją do wykonania polecenia Kabaka i spróbowania dostania się na Saurię. Albo końcem tych dających mu się we znaki podchodów.

Przed wejściem otoczyli go żołnierze pod dowództwem pułkownik Haczi, sprawdzając czy nie ma ze sobą broni. Otworzyli mu każdą kieszeń, niemal zaglądnęli w zęby. Czekał cierpliwie, to nie było pierwsze przeszukanie na pokładzie statku Jatyi. Starał się nie zwracać uwagi na ich zacięte miny. Jak zwykle niczego nie znajdą i dadzą mu spokój.

Zajęty przechodząca wyżej grupką naukowców chowających się za cyfrowymi notesami, przegapił moment gdy jeden ze strażników nałożył mu kajdanki. Drugi przystawił mu do skroni ręczne działko laserowe.

- Środki bezpieczeństwa, wybacz – kobieta nawet na niego nie spojrzała, tylko pokazała, że mają iść za nią.

Ginyu zanotował sobie w pamięci, żeby na przyszłość bardziej uważać z pułkownik. Zaczął podnosić swój poziom energii. Skoro go zdemaskowali, nie ma sensu dalej udawać miłego, ale w tym momencie zwalił go z nóg potężny impuls elektryczny. Haczi pokręciła ze znużeniem głową.

- Asparagus zaprojektował dla nas specjalne kajdanki. Uruchamiają się gdy poziom Ki przekracza normę. Im więcej, tym mocniej kopią… Szybciej, Jatya czeka.

Ginyu pozostało jedynie zacisnąć zęby i grzecznie pójść za nią. Pułkownik całą drogę bawiła się pomniejszonym miotaczem energetycznym i w którymś momencie, kapitan zwątpił czy nie upozoruje wypadku podczas jego eskorty. Na szczęście oboje dotarli nienaruszeni do pomieszczenia z kilkoma fotelami ustawionymi na planie okręgu. Wszystkie były puste, a Jatya przechadzał się koło ogromnego, holograficznego modelu galaktyki. Kobieta pchnęła Ginyu na jeden z foteli. Był tak miękki, że się w nim zapadł i zwątpił czy da radę sam wstać. Tymczasem Haczi stanęła za nim i przystawiła mu lufę go potylicy. Reszta eskorty wyszła.

Jatya zmierzył go wzrokiem i zatrzymał się pośrodku hologramu. Jego biała skóra wydawała się teraz niebieska.

- Nie jesteś Vegetą. Jeśli zaprzeczysz, Haczi cię zastrzeli.

Ginyu był pewien, że pułkownik uśmiechnęła się słysząc te słowa. Nie potwierdził, ani nie zaprzeczył. Jatya nie wyglądał na zadowolonego, tkwił pośrodku hologramu jakby zamrożony w czasie.

- Sprawdziliśmy twoje DNA i nie odstaje od normy.

- Pewnie dlatego, że jestem Vegetą nikim innym – spróbował jeszcze się ratować przed zdemaskowaniem skoro nie mieli dowodu.

Jatya rzucił Haczi ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, powstrzymując ją od naciśnięcia spustu.

- Sprawdziłem cię, nie masz wspomnień Vegety, mylisz się w detalach. I nie zachowujesz się jak on. Moje pytanie brzmi: jeśli nie jesteś nim, to kto wykorzystuje jego ciało?

- Nie wiem o czym…

- Znałem jednego wojownika, który potrafił zamieniać się ciałem. Według moich informacji zginął na Namek. Myślałem, że ktoś jeszcze potrafi stosować tą technikę, ale nagle sobie przypomniałem, że… może nam zatańczysz Ginyu? Zauważyłem, że lubisz oglądać transmisje z zawodów gimnastyki artystycznej.

- Nie lubię!

- Program Asparagusa mówi co innego. Wychwycił oznaki zainteresowania: rozszerzone źrenice, wzrost temperatury ciała.

Zagiął go. Totalnie i niezaprzeczalnie. Nie rozpracował go żaden z mnóstwa podwładnych gdy podszywał się za Shodowa, a Jatya i jego technik potrzebowali na to zaledwie kilku dni.

- Jak nabrałeś podejrzeń? – nie było sensu zaprzeczać, szczególnie gdy palec Haczi spoczywał na spuście.

- Znałem Vegetę i on nigdy nie powiedziałby o Friezie dobrego słowa. Ucieszyłby się ze śmierci wszystkich Changeling. Zaś ty miałeś całkiem inne podejście i wiedziałeś o rzeczach, o których wiedziało niewielu. Skoro moje wyjaśnienia mamy za sobą, powiedz co wspólnego z tym wszystkim ma Kompania? Zwrócę twoją uwagę, że mamy takie same cele: uratowanie mieszkańców Saurii, czego sam nie zrobisz.

Oczywiście, że chciał pomóc swojemu dawnemu pracodawcy. W tej kwestii był lojalny.

- Przysięgałem służyć Imperium – stwierdził hardo nie zamierzając dać się sprowokować.

Haczi chrząknęła znacząco.

- Ja również przysięgałam w razie potrzeby oddać za nie życie. Za Imperium, nie Coldów ani ich polityków, którzy je rujnują.

Kapitan wahał się. Zapowiadało się na długą historię. Zastanowił się od czego zacząć.

- W porządku, jeśli dacie mi słowo, że zrobicie co możecie żeby pomóc… to po pierwsze, guru Kompanii nie jest już Shodow, ale Kabak…

Jatya rozsiadł się naprzeciwko niego i słuchał. Sądząc po minie, nie był zachwycony wszystkimi informacjami.

* * *

Farle nie tyle było miastem, co ekskluzywną dzielnicą, z posiadłościami należącymi do Fargea. Składał się na nie kompleks sal treningowych, ogrodów, luksusowych kwater mieszkalnych i rzeczy, których nawet Frieza nie rozumiał. Rimfroa bywał ekscentrykiem, sponsorował na przykład wykonanie dokładnej repliki układu słonecznego, w którym była Sauria. Haczyk tkwił w tym, że wykorzystano do tego kamienie wyciągnięte z żołądków zwierząt. A to był zaledwie czubek góry zachcianek _Far'Hjem _Fargeów. Na spotkania potrafił przyjść ubrany w siedmiokolorowy szalik i czapkę z pomponem, tylko po to, żeby obserwować reakcje pozostałych. Kiedyś podczas obrad rzucał papierowymi kuleczkami i nikt nie ośmielił się go wyprosić. Frieza nie zrobił tego tylko dlatego, że nie wypadało mu strofować publicznie przedstawiciela swojej rasy. Niemniej mało brakowało żeby go nie zamordował, gdy jedna z kulek upadła koło jego talerza. Innym razem po szczycie w stolicy Imperium, rozrzucił nad miastem garście pieniędzy. Protestujący wobec polityki Changeling (zawsze znajdą się jacyś głupcy) łapczywie zaczęli zbierać to co upadło między nich. Na tym skoczyło się wykrzykiwanie wzniosłych haseł o wolności i równości.

Kuririn i Gohan trzęśli się z zimna, dlatego uznał, że muszą się rozruszać. Pokazał im cel – stosunkowo strzelisty jak na architekturę planety gmach. Cały był ozdobiony lustrzanymi płytkami rzucającymi nawet podczas bezchmurnej nocy refleksy na pobliskie zabudowania i ulice. W zasięgu wzroku kręciła się tylko para strażników. Żaden z nich nie był Changelingiem, więc Frieza z radością wziął na siebie ciężar ich „unieszkodliwienia". Moment później było po wszystkim. Dwaj Ziemianie wzdrygnęli się widząc jedną z głów leżącą kilka kroków dalej niż korpus.

- Musieliśmy ich zabijać? – Kuririn pilnował żeby trzymać się blisko Friezy gdyby ktoś ich zaatakował.

- Nie – odparł prosto. – Ale tak było zabawniej.

- Chyba mamy inne pojęcie tego, co jest zabawne – mruknął pod nosem.

Weszli do gmachu i okazało się, że w środku jest równie ozdobny co na zewnątrz. Niepokojąco długo na nikogo nie natrafiali, ale za kolejnym zakrętem wpadli na dziesiątkę wrogów. Frieza zostawił ich w tyle i sam zaczął się nimi zajmować. Po chwili Ziemianie do niego dołączyli, Kuririn uderzył jednego z nich w kark. W odpowiedzi ktoś podciął mu nogi i zwalił się na niego całym ciałem. Z odsieczą przybył Gohan. Prawie nie było po nim widać choroby. Energia, którą skoncentrował, wyrzuciła żołnierza przez ścianę. Kurz na moment zasłonił widok dając im dodatkowy atut w walce.

- Co mówiłem o zwracaniu uwagi?

Z chmury opadającego tynku wyłoniły się dwie białe ręce i wciągnęły ich na schody. Mieli już zacząć się tłumaczyć, ale Frieza chyba wcale nie był zły. Przeciwnie, wydawał się w swoim żywiole.

- Zaraz będziemy mieli na głowie całe siły porządkowe miasta. Nie cieszysz się mała małpko? Możesz się już zacząć wściekać.

Miał rację. Wyglądało, jakby z każdej dziury zaczęli wypełzać przeciwnicy: wysocy, niscy, różnych ras i w różnych mundurach. Początkowe zdezorientowane zaczęło znikać, żołnierze się przegrupowali i strzelali do nich nie tylko działkami laserowymi, ale wiązkami paraliżującymi, oślepiającymi oraz zatrutymi strzałkami. Kuririn musiał schować się za Gohanem i Friezą. Changeling bez wysiłku parował wszystkie ataki, większość strzałek trafiła nawet z powrotem w tych, co je wystrzelili. Gohan za to skupił się na ofensywie, jego ataki kładły przeciwników jednego po drugim.

Zastępy wroga padały falami, a ci, którzy przeżyli nie walczyli z takim zapałem. Jedynie kilku wojowników ubranych w czarne kombinezony trwało na stanowiskach. Byli też znacznie silniejsi. Kuririn zwrócił na nich uwagę, gdy zaczęli posuwać się w ich stronę. Atak jednego z nich przeszedł obok Friezy, znacznie bliżej niż Changeling pozwalał do tej pory. Pochłonięty walką Gohan wysunął się naprzód, a Kuririn nie zdążył go złapać. Niemal natychmiast przeciwnicy skoncentrowali się na chłopcu. Przewrócili go na ziemię i zaczęli kopać. Człowiek próbował przedrzeć się na pomoc, ale zaraz ktoś zastępował mu drogę.

Nadal mieli nad nimi ogromną przewagę liczebną. Frieza widział, że sprawy wymykają się spod kontroli, ale był zbyt zajęty własnymi problemami. Po powaleniu chłopca, zabójcy na nim skupili uwagę. Na miejsce każdego przeciwnika, którego od siebie odrzucił, pojawiał się następny. Jeden z zabójców Snodryssy przełamał jego blok. Co by nie mówić, technikę ciosu miał dobrą. Changeling odrzucił go do tyłu machnięciem ogona, ale inny w tym czasie już posłał w niego wiązkę energii. Odsunął się na bok unikając frontalnego trafienia, ale atak otarł się o niego powodując podłużne oparzenia. Pęcherze na rękach pękły i Frieza syknął przez zęby z bólu. Chyba jednak trzeba odpuścić „cichą" walkę. Upewnił się gdzie są jego sojusznicy i potężnym atakiem zmiótł trzech zabójców razem ze ścianą i kawałkiem ulicy za nią. Nagła eksplozja wszystkich wytrąciła z równowagi i Changeling wykorzystał to na uratowanie chłopca. Gohan cały był umazany we krwi, kapała mu z rozciętej skroni oraz pękniętej wargi. Odsiecz Friezy dała mu czas na pozbieranie się. Nie za wiele, zabójcy znów zaatakowali i tym razem uznali, że skończyła się grzeczna walka bez niszczenia miasta.

Kuririn jęknął, bo wydawało mu się, że pomimo stosu ciał, przeciwników wcale nie ubyło. Co więcej niektórzy z nich chyba nie czuli bólu. Wcale nie zważali na zadane im obrażenia, byli niemal tak skuteczni jak na początku. Jednemu na przykład ręka zwisała na kawałku skóry, a nawet nie zwolnił tempa.

Mnich dołączył do Friezy i Gohana w zmaganiach z coraz to nowymi wrogami. Zmęczenie zaczynało dawać mu się poważnie we znaki, a spojrzenie na chłopca, utwierdziło go w przekonaniu, że nie jest sam. Czas nie działał na ich korzyść, podobnie jak duża grawitacja. Tak samo z zimnem. Brakowało im tchu.

Changeling uwijał się teraz za nich trzech i zaczynał popełniać błędy. W końcu wrogów wydawało się być mniej, ale niewiele to zmieniało. Rozdzielili ich i przyparli do ściany. Gohan próbował ugryźć trzymającego go wojownika, co skończyło się tym, że ten zaczął nim machać jak szmacianą lalką. Kuririn zaatakował go trafiając w skroń. Głowa mu odskoczyła, ale nie zwolnił uścisku. Sekundę później ktoś złapał mężczyznę za kark i kopnął w całej siły w nerki. W jednej chwili pociemniało mu w oczach, a w drugiej leżał między rozbitymi kawałkami muru. Odłamki szkła przecięły mu ubranie oraz skórę. Odszukał wzrokiem Friezę, ale ten nie zauważył, że mają kłopoty. Albo się nie przejął, taka możliwość też istniała.

Zabójca otworzył usta jakby chciał coś powiedzieć i… zamiast dźwięku wydobył się z nich gejzer krwi. Wszyscy, nawet Frieza, przerwali walkę żeby sprawdzić kto włączył się do rozruchów. Kuririn zarejestrował jedynie rozmazaną sylwetkę znikającą w pyle. I znów jeden z wrogów padł trupem. Tyran tymczasem załatwił kolejnych dwóch. Ostatni pozostały na placu boju rozglądał się zdezorientowany. Frieza nie dał mu czasu na zrozumienie co się dzieje i szybko go zaatakował. Zanim zdążył go zabić, wojownik został trafiony w plecy rozrywającą kulą energii. Changeling odsunął się w porę, aby nie zostać rannym w eksplozji. Skoncentrował sporą ilość Ki w dłoni, gotów rzucić nią w ich niespodziewanego sprzymierzeńca, gdyby okazał się niegodnym zaufania.

Kuririn podbiegł do Gohana, ale ten już wygrzebał się ze sterty gruzu i bezceremonialnie gapił na postać u szczytu schodów. Kurz opadał ukazując białego Changelinga, tym razem nie ubranego w fantazyjne, luźne szaty z mnóstwem pereł. Uśmiechał się jakby ktoś poczęstował go najlepszym kąskiem na uczcie.

- Och ja biedny, jak mogę się sprzeciwić tak silnym wojownikom? Zabili siły porządkowe przysłane przez Snodryssę, nawet jego elitarnych zabójców. Nie mogę nic zrobić, jestem taki bezbronny. Chyba nie mogę się sprzeciwić, ja taki słaby, niegroźny… przyparty do muru…

Frieza przyglądał mu się podejrzliwie, ale rozproszył energię.

- Co to ma znaczyć Rimfroa?

Changeling zaśmiał się wdzięcznie.

- Cały ty, byłbym w szoku gdybyś podziękował za uratowanie życia, a przynajmniej pomoc. Snodryssa przysłał całą zgraję swoich wiernych zabójców i żołnierzy żeby mnie pilnowali. Cóż za nieszczęsne zrządzenie losu, że wszyscy zginęli. A ja nie mogłem na to nic poradzić.

- Próbowałeś nas zabić.

Gohan postanowił wtrącić się do rozmowy zanim Kuririn go powstrzymał. Na szczęście oskarżenie nie spotkało się z żadną reakcją prócz pobłażliwego pokiwania głową.

- Oczywiście, bardzo się starałem – odparł z sarkazmem. – Powiedziałem, że widziałem jak odlatujecie w pewnym kierunku. Wiedziałem, że to fortel i naprawdę polecicie w przeciwnym, więc podałem im ten, który myślałem, że jest właściwy. Taki jestem sprytny. I dałem poszukiwaczom stare modele scouterów, bo nowe _przypadkiem_ uległy zniszczeniu podczas ataku.

Rimfroa zatrzymał się przed Friezą i z zainteresowaniem zlustrował jego rany na rękach.

- Nie jesteś w najlepszej formie, co?

Kuririn i Gohan wymielili spojrzenia. Nie widzieli żeby ktoś prócz Ogidy zwracał się do tyrana tak swobodnie.

- Znasz plany Snodryssy? – Frieza nie wyglądał na szczególnie przejętego jego tonem, bardziej zdziwiony niespodziewaną pomocą.

Rimfroa pokręcił głową.

- Pewnie tyle co ty. Użył broni biologicznej, ale cholera wie jaki _naprawdę_ miał w tym cel. W każdym razie jesteśmy w czarnej dupie. Ale jestem wulgarny, prawda? Nieważne… – westchnął teatralnie zanim zaczął ciągnąć dalej. – Nasi naukowcy twierdzą, że nie opracują antidotum na czas. Z resztą tak sobie myślę, że może jakiemuś by się udało, gdyby nie przeszkadzałoby to naszemu politykowi. Uprzedzam pytanie: nie mam pojęcia gdzie Snodryssa się ukrywa, ani gdzie schował lekarstwo. To chyba najbardziej strzeżona tajemnica we Wszechświecie. Moje wpływy nie sięgają tak daleko.

Frieza wciąż śledził każdy jego ruch i Kuririn nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że spodziewa się zdradzieckiego ataku. Podzielał obawy tyrana, niedawno z Gohanem przekonali się jak nieprzewidywalny potrafi być Rimfroa.

- Dlaczego nam pomogłeś? Snodryssa, nawet jeśli się o tym nie dowie, nie będzie zachwycony. Wyciągnie konsekwencje.

Changeling ściszył głos do szeptu.

- Co jest najcenniejszą walutą Frieza? Ostatnio trochę się zdefraudowała… kiepskie czasy… A wy Ziemianie wiecie?

Gohan przygryzł wargi.

- Nie pieniądze – powiedział z przekonaniem. – Przyjaźń, miłość…

- Widzisz, blisko są. A ty Frieza, co odpowiesz? Jaka jest najcenniejsza waluta dla Changeling?

Tyran rozluźnił zaciśnięte pięści. Argument go przekonywał. Rozmawiał ze zwyczajnym (albo prawie zwyczajnym) przedstawicielem swojej rasy. Nie Coldem ani Snodryssą, których zjadała chora ambicja.

- Krew – odpowiedział bez wahania.

- Wspaniała odpowiedź, trafienie za pierwszym razem! – Rimfroa klasnął w dłonie. – Mógłbym się zastanowić czy rozsądnie nie poprzeć Snodryssy, udawać, że o niczym nie wiem i tak dalej. Ale wiesz jak to jest, kiedy ktoś zabija członka twojej rodziny, nawet jeśli jest nią tylko nieznośna siostra. To smutne jak się zabijamy nawzajem. Słyszałeś o zamieszkach i linczach na chorych? Ktoś kogoś zabije, jego rodzina bierze odwet… Nie bez sensu było to nasze surowe prawo.

- Jak się dowiedziałeś?

- Snodryssa odwiedził mnie niedługo po zniszczeniu stolicy planety. Miał ubranie poplamione krwią, co wydało mi się dziwne jak na niego, bo nie zwykł przecież brudzić sobie rąk. Musiał dopaść kogoś cennego. Przy pożegnaniu zebrałem trochę zaschniętej krwi z jego stroju, tak naturalnie zagarnąłem odrobinkę pod paznokieć – teatralnie uniósł rękę prezentując nienagannie czyste dłonie. – Analiza wykazała jednoznacznie, że należała do Ogidy. Ponieważ moja siostra była cenna, a Snodryssa nie wspomniał o jej uwięzieniu, uznałem, że ją zabił. Och, i on nie wie, że ja wiem.

Wszyscy z uznaniem kiwnęli głowami. Rimfroa zaimponował nawet Friezie.

- Potrzebuję kapsuł medycznych.

- Nie pomogą w przypadku choroby.

- Dla nich – tyran wskazał na Ziemian. – Muszę ich doprowadzić do lepszego stanu, aby mogli wydajnie walczyć.

Rimfroa zrobił zbolałą minę.

- Przykro i to stwierdzić, ale Snodryssa skonfiskował mój sprzęt. Obawiał się, że mogę z niego zrobić niewłaściwy użytek. To czego nie zabrał ze sobą, _przypadkiem _zniszczył podczas walk. Przynajmniej jest godnym nas przeciwnikiem skoro zadbał o każdy szczegół, prawda?

- W takim razie co mi możesz zaoferować?

- W hangarze mam najnowsze statki osiągające niesamowite prędkości. Prawdziwe cuda techniki. Nie mógłbym was powstrzymać gdybyście mi jakieś zabrali.

- Planeta jest otoczona kordonem bezpieczeństwa.

- Co to dla ciebie przebić się w najsłabszym punkcie skoro potrafisz niszczyć planety?

- I co miałbym potem zrobić?

_Far'Hjem _Fargea wzruszył bezradnie ramionami.

- A co możesz uczynić na planecie w takim stanie jak teraz? Nic więcej nie mogę zrobić. Ja tylko wolałbym, żebyś nie wpadł w ręce naszego polityka.

- Nie będę uciekał, jeśli mam zginąć to walcząc, a nie zdychając na statku przez chorobę. Możesz wysłać ich – wskazał na zmieszanych jego odpowiedzią ludzi.

Nie spodziewali się takich słów. Wydawało im się, że Frieza traktuje kwestie ich przeżycia jako zupełnie nieistotną sprawę. Nawet o nich nie pamięta. Oczywiście nie zaproponował eskortowania ich, ale też dał im możliwość odejścia.

- Jesteś zdeterminowany wszystko postawić na jedną kartę, ale ja nie jestem przekonany, czy chcę już żegnać się z życiem. Gdyby ci się nie udało, ktoś musi utrudniać życie Snodryssy w bardziej wyszukany sposób.

- Jesteś tchórzem – Gohan wystąpił naprzód, po raz pierwszy zwracając na siebie uwagę

dłużej niż na kilka sekund. – Jak możesz pozwolić żeby ten, który zabił twoją siostrę był bezkarny? Chowasz się za plecami innych. Tchórz!

Rimfroa miał nieodgadniony wyraz twarzy, jedynie jego oczy błyszczały figlarnie.

- Saiyanin? – zapytał. – Od razu widać. Nic dziwnego Frieza, że jesteś tak głupio odważny skoro obracasz się w podobnym towarzystwie.

Tyran asekuracyjnie stanął między nimi, gdyby komuś przyszła ochota na walkę.

- Ich zostaw w spokoju – ostrzegł unosząc rękę. – Mają rację nazywając cię tchórzem.

- Bo niszczenie planety ze strachu przed legendą super wojownika jest bardzo odważne – odciął się natychmiast. – Jakaś historia przekazywana przez pokolenia, która swoją drogą została wymamrotana przez umierającego pirata, twojego odległego krewnego, jest wiarygodnym źródłem informacji. Przy tym, mój argument, że Snodryssa trzyma wszystkich w szachu, jest beznadziejny.

Tym razem Rimfroa przesadził. Kuririn czuł jak jeżą mu się włosy, gdy energia Friezy zaczęła niebezpiecznie wzrastać.

- Słyszycie co mówicie? Waszym wspólnym wrogiem jest Snodryssa. Walcząc ze sobą tylko mu pomożecie. Przestańcie się kłócić, możecie połączyć siły i go pokonać.

Na początku nie był pewien, czy w ogóle usłyszano jego słowa.

- Przecież Rimfroa nie zamierza walczyć, woli bezpiecznie poczekać aż ktoś zrobi to za niego – uwaga tyrana ociekała jadem i groźbą. – Zawsze cię nie cierpiałem, a teraz najzwyczajniej cię nienawidzę – wycedził Frieza ledwo powstrzymując się przed uderzeniem go.

Kuririn wzruszył ramionami wymieniając spojrzenia z Gohanem. Byli wojownikami, nie rozjemcami. Nowa rola mało im odpowiadała.

- Skoro my byliśmy w stanie zawrzeć sojusz z Vegetą, a on zabił naszych przyjaciół, dlaczego wy nie możecie? Możemy wymyślić coś, przy czym wszyscy będą zadowoleni.

* * *

Kiedy spływały kolejne raporty, Ginyu stał przy boku Jatyi. Musieli uznać, że nie są w stanie pomóc Friezie. Rachunek był prosty: on albo wielu mieszkańców planety. Czekali i obserwowali. W końcu Snodryssa będzie musiał zwalczyć epidemię. Zaatakują, gdy najgorsze niebezpieczeństwo minie. Będą na nich wówczas czekać siły wroga, ale nie mogli ryzykować przetrwania rasy.

- Nie mogę znieść czekania – przyznał Ginyu.

- Jak my wszyscy.

Jatya odszedł od hologramu i nalał im wody. W przeciwieństwie do Friezy nie pił wiele alkoholu. Kapitan z wdzięcznością przyjął szklankę rozkosznie zimnej zawartości. W pomieszczeniu było duszno i gorąco.

- Jeśli wygramy, to także dzięki Friezie. Zamieszanie jakie wywołał, musiało osłabić siły Snodryssy. O naszym losie może przesądzić, czy będziemy walczyć z jednym więcej czy mniej żołnierzem.

- Chciałbym polecieć na planetę, jestem to winien…

Jatya przerwał mu odstawiając głośno szklankę.

- Możesz tak myśleć, ale dając się zabić nic nie zdziałasz. Nie pozwalam moim ludziom ginąć na darmo. Poza tym, Frieza zawsze potrafił sobie radzić, nie wykluczam, że znajdzie sposób na przetrwanie epidemii. Może się jeszcze okazać, że nas zaskoczy i zrobi coś, co umożliwi nam wkroczenie na planetę wcześniej. Dlatego musimy pozostać na pozycji i czekać. Pozostali myślą, że się wycofujemy, bo nie wiedzą, że mamy nowego przyjaciela. Ciebie Vegeta.

Ginyu nie mógł odmówić mu racji. Changeling był zupełnie inny niż Frieza. Inaczej patrzył na żołnierzy, wojnę, taktykę. Jatya wydawał się nie lubić używać przemocy. Może dlatego, że był starszy. Choć biorąc do tego porównania Colda, wiek wydawał się być kiepskim kryterium.

- A co z Kompanią?

- Oni też czekają. Od tego po czyjej stronie się opowiedzą, zależy ich przyszłość.

_Tak, nie śpieszmy się za bardzo. Poczekajmy._

Ale czekanie było gorsze niż najcięższa walka.

* * *

W kolejnym rozdziale będzie o **desperacji oraz znaczeniu krwi **


	20. Część XX

**XX. Desperacja oraz znaczenie krwi**

Przez wyciszające ściany pokrycia statków nie było słychać szumu silników. Dzięki temu nic nie mąciło myśli. Tylko cichutkie stukanie klawiatury. Snodryssa zmrużył oczy gdy klawisz nie chciał wbić odpowiedniej litery. Nacisnął mocniej rozgniatając okruszek pod guzikiem. Ktoś znów próbował się z nim skontaktować przez komunikator. Zapewne kolejne doniesienia o postępującej epidemii albo zamieszkach. Do tej pory śledził każdy raport wplatając go w swój plan. Tym razem informacje nie były pomyślne.

_Tymczasowe zaburzenia, nie wszystko może iść zgodnie z planem. Nadal mam moją epidemię i lekarstwo na nią. Z tym nikt nie może mi nic zrobić._

Rimfroa jakimś sposobem zmusił jego podwładnych do przekazania mu połączenia. Changeling na początku nie dał mu dojść do słowa zasypując lawiną skarg i wylewając swoje żale, że Frieza go zaatakował, zniszczył jego cenny kompleks mieszkalny, drogi sprzęt, a na koniec ukradł najlepszy statek. Mało tego, groził mu i zabił wszystkich przysłanych przez Snodryssę żołnierzy. Teraz Rimfroa domagał się przysłania nowych sił, ale to nie koniec. Zażądał osobistego stawienia się Snodryssy i ocenienia szkód, oczywiście w celu wymuszenia odszkodowania. Nieważne od kogo, ważne, że skutecznie. Zasugerował, że zniszczenia można pokryć ze skonfiskowanego majątku Hoyhettów.

Gdy politykowi udało się pozbyć rozmówcy, przez kilka godzin nie mógł pozbyć się bólu głowy. Rimfroa bywał denerwujący i Snodryssa szczerze go za to nienawidził. Changeling z natury byli przebiegli, ale _Far'Hjem _Fargeów przechodził samego siebie.

_Za kogo on się uważa? Myśli, że jest bezpieczny bo ma pieniądze i władzę?_

Gdyby mógł, Snodryssa dawno usunąłby go z tego świata. Jednak Rimfroa miał udziały w tak wielu sprawach (program obronny planety, zaopatrzenie w żywność czy innowacyjne techniki nawigacyjne były tylko czubkiem góry lodowej), że najzwyczajniej w świecie nie mógł go zabić. Przynajmniej na razie. Przez to musiał liczyć się z jego zdaniem nawet, jeśli doprowadzał go do szału. Niestety nie wyglądało aby Rimfroa był w grupie, u której objawy choroby postępowały najszybciej i zapewne zdąży się załapać na „cudowne odkrycie" lekarstwa.

Gdy komunikator znów zaczął piszczeć informując o rozmowie, Snodryssa się poddał i odebrał.

- Statek jest gotowy, czy czekać na pana?

Pokazanie się wpłynęłoby pozytywnie na mieszkańców Saurii. Rzuciłby kilka zapewnień, że robi wszystko co w jego mocy. Wziąłby ze sobą najlepszych zabójców i dużo ochrony. Frieza był groźny i choć nieprawdopodobne żeby przedarł się przez ochronę dość szybko, aby nie zdążył w tym czasie zniknąć, wolał nie ryzykować. Plany ewakuacji w różnych wariantach czekały od miesięcy, dopracowane w każdym szczególe, jednakże lepiej nie kusić losu. Jeszcze mogą się przydać. Nie ma się co śpieszyć.

- Mam tu sprawy ważniejsze niż zniszczone kafelki Fargeów. Epidemia jest najważniejsza, muszę nadzorować sytuację. Rimfroa musi zrozumieć, że świat nie kręci się wokół niego. Polecicie do niego sami.

- Ale to…

- Żaden błazen nie będzie mi rozkazywał. Imperium znosiło już dość zachcianek wyższych sfer. W moim idealnym świecie nie ma dla nich miejsca.

Ostrożności nigdy za wiele. W walce z Friezą nie miałby cienia szans. Jego przeżycie trochę komplikowało plany. Swoją drogą, to, że wyszedł z życiem najpierw z walki z Coldem, a potem z wybuchu w stolicy, zakrawało na cud.

Snodryssa uśmiechnął się do siebie. Każdemu w końcu kończy się szczęście. Najzwyczajniej nie może przegrać. Jego plan był zbyt doskonały, aby jakiś rozpieszczony książę przeszkodził mu w budowie świata według nowych zasad.

* * *

Gohan uważał, że ich nowa kryjówka jest okropna. Było cieplej, ale jedzenie pozostawiało wiele do życzenia. Cienkie zupy gotowane przez Kuririna były przy lepkiej breji delikatesami. Nie tylko on tak myślał. Frieza też bez przekonania grzebał w misce. Widok ten był tak pocieszny, że chciało mu się śmiać.

Rimfroa prócz użyczenia schronienia w areszcie, przyniósł im lekarstwa. Gohan czuł się po nich lepiej, nadal był słaby, po walce poobijany, ale nie męczyła go gorączka. Kuririn padł na pryczę i natychmiast zasnął. Wcześniej nie miał za wielu okazji do odpoczynku. Tym razem nie miał już żadnych obiekcji co do spania w obecności tyrana. Wyszedł z założenia, że już gorzej być nie może. Poza tym Frieza nadal ich potrzebował.

Changeling głośno odsunął miskę. Chwilę chwiała się na krawędzi, żeby spaść z głuchym łoskotem. Maź rozprysła w fantazyjny kleks.

- Dlaczego musimy siedzieć w lochach? – pytanie od początku cisnęło chłopcu na usta, ale nie odważył się zadać go wcześniej.

- Jeśli Snodryssa tu przyleci, wyśle zabójców żeby przeszukali miasto. Więzienie to ostatnie miejsce gdzie będą nas szukać… i są stąd tajne wyjścia.

- Myślisz, że tu przyjdzie?

- Rimfroa się postara. Pewnie właśnie spamuje mu skrzynkę wiadomościami.

- A jak już go złapiemy?

- To zmusimy do oddania lekarstwa i zabijemy. Albo zrobimy coś gorszego.

- Gorszego? Na przykład?

- Jeszcze nie wiem. Wymyślę.

Chłopiec uznał, że na razie skończy z pytaniami. Po zaczynającym drgać ogonie poznawał, że Changeling zaczyna się denerwować. Postanowił pójść za przykładem Kuririna: zakopał się w stercie starych koców, tak, że nie wystawał mu nawet czubek nosa. Pachniały butwiejącym materiałem, ale utrzymywały ciepło.

Zasypiając słyszał ciche człapanie trójpalczastych łap po podłodze i skrzypienie drzwi.

* * *

Kaio, Goku i Piccolo wcale nie zrezygnowali z podglądania wydarzeń na Saurii. Prawie zaczęli się miotać po małej planetce gdy Frieza odnalazł Kuririna. Potem się pogubili, gdy tyran zaproponował im układ i pomógł w zdobyciu jedzenia oraz ogrzaniu się nocą. Zupełnie nie wiedzieli co powiedzieć gdy Changelingowi zebrało się na zwierzenia, więc zachowali opinie dla siebie. Potem obserwowali beznadziejną walkę w mieście i niespodziewany ratunek, który niemal nie skończył się krwawą awanturą z ich wybawcą. Gdyby nie Gohan i Kuririn, prawdopodobnie dwóch Changeling nie doszłoby do porozumienia. Piccolo trafie to skomentował mówiąc, że wszyscy przedstawiciele tej rasy mają „patologiczne skłonności do spiskowania". Zgodzili się z nim.

- Gohan i Kuririn śpią – oznajmił im Kaio.

- Nic im teraz nie grozi?

- Nie, nie widzę też nigdzie w pobliżu nadciągającego Snodryssy ani jego żołnierzy.

Goku odetchnął z ulgą. Czuł się winny, że nie może ich teraz chronić, jakby to była jego wina, że zginął. Najgorzej, że to się stało tak niespodziewanie. W jednej chwili odpychał falę energii powstałą w wybuchu, w drugiej zupełnie stracił siły. Zrobiło mu się jeszcze zimno jak nigdy zanim stracił przytomność.

- Chciałbym coś przekazać Friezie.

Kaio zgodził się bez problemu, chociaż nawiązywanie połączenia z tyranem było lekko niekomfortowe. Goku położył dłoń na jego ramieniu i zaczął mówić.

Piccolo w tym czasie oddalił się na drugą stronę planety pomedytować.

- Frieza, to ja Goku. Słyszysz mnie?

Odpowiedź nie nadeszła od razu.

_Jak mógłbym nie słyszeć skoro gadasz w mojej głowie idioto? Mam nadzieję, że nikt nie widzi jak rozmawiam sam ze sobą. Pośpiesz się i mów czego znowu chcesz._

Miły jak zawsze. Goku nie przejął się próbą sprowokowania go.

- Dziękuję, że zająłeś się moim synem i przyjacielem.

_Coś jeszcze, masz jakąś błyskotliwą radę jak mamy wyjść z tego żywi? Bóg chyba powinien wiedzieć._

Kaio się zarumienił i nie dał rady powstrzymać się przed odpowiedzią.

- Jestem Bogiem Północnej Galaktyki, należy mi się szacunek. Mogę…

_Możesz sobie być czym chcesz i z chęcią się z tobą kiedyś spotkam na małym sparingu, celem rozsmarowania na bramie piekła. _

Goku nachylił się nad Kaio i szepnął mu do ucha:

- Odpuść, on nie uznaje autorytetów.

Bóg poczerwieniał jeszcze bardziej, ale nie odezwał się ponownie. Mruczał jedynie coś pod nosem, jednak tego nikt nie był w stanie zrozumieć.

_Skoro jesteście już w zaświatach przydajcie się na coś i powiedzcie gdzie jest Snodryssa._

- W swojej ruchomej bazie na orbicie, na razie nigdzie się nie wybiera. Coś się stało?

_Nie, nic. A teraz wynoście się z mojej głowy!_

Połączenie zostało przerwane, a z czułków Kaio uniosła się strużka dymu. Roztarł bolącą głowę. O ile to możliwe, minę miał jeszcze bardziej naburmuszoną niż przed chwilą.

- Nic nie poradzę, jeśli ktoś tak ostentacyjnie odrzuca możliwość rozmowy.

* * *

_Nigdzie się nie wybiera. Nigdzie… się… nie… wybiera…_

Słowa nadal pobrzmiewały echem w jego głowie. To znaczyło, że plan zawiódł, a Rimfroa nie był w stanie wywabić wroga. Snodryssa przybędzie bo nie ma innego wyjścia, ale nie teraz. Może czekać ile zechce, ale on nie miał tego luksusu.

Rany powiększyły się jeszcze bardziej i żeby ignorować ból podebrał z centrum medycznego kilka kapsułek z depresantami układu nerwowego. Efektem ubocznym był spóźniony refleks, ale cena za chwilę ulgi wydawała się niewysoka. Także dzięki nim mógł znieść nowe objawy: pęcherze pojawiły się teraz też na dłoniach, stopach i w gardle. Z ich powodu nie mógł przełknąć okropnej breji jaką zaoferował im Rimfroa. Każdy kęs ledwo przechodził mu przez podrażniony przełyk. I chyba zaczynał go boleć brzuch, ale jest jeszcze szansa, że do od ciosu jednego z zabójców.

Miał złe przeczucia i masę czarnych myśli. Nie znaczyło to jeszcze, że zamierzał czekać z założonymi rękami. Goku powiedział, że Snodryssa jest gdzieś na orbicie, czyli potwierdził to co podejrzewał już wcześniej. Gdyby go odnalazł, to czemu nie pofatygować się do niego i sprawić trochę kłopotów?

- Słuchasz mnie jeszcze małpo?

Nie było żadnej odpowiedzi, więc dał sobie spokój. Wystarczyłoby gdyby wiedział mniej więcej, jakie jest położenie przeciwnika, wtedy mógłby wyczuć jego energię. Nagle wpadł mu do głowy pomysł, możliwe, że chybiony, ale dlaczego nie spróbować? Wrócił do pokoju gdzie spali Ziemianie. Frieza skrzywił się widząc, że jego wtargnięcie ich nie zaalarmowało. Chłopca wcale nie było widać ze sterty koców, a karzeł pochrapywał cicho. Changeling podszedł do tego drugiego i lekkim uderzeniem ogona sprowadził go do stanu świadomości.

- Idziesz ze mną, bez dyskusji – syknął i obrócił się z miejscu. Po chwili człowiek poczłapał za nim ze zdezorientowaną miną.

Frieza zatrzasnął za nimi drzwi, a Kuririnowi zaczęło się robić coraz bardziej nieswojo.

- Nie sprawia mi przyjemności współpraca z tak niską formą życia jak ty.

Mężczyzna zamrugał kilka razy. Cóż, jeśli Frieza obudził go tylko po to, żeby powtórzyć mu to tysięczny raz, nie przejmie się bardziej niż poprzednim razem. Do pierwszych stu razy robiło to na nim wrażenie. Teraz nie udało mu się powstrzymać ziewnięcia, czego natychmiast pożałował. Nerwowe uderzenie ogona zostawiło popękany ślad na posadzce.

- Słyszałem, że jesteś dobry w wyczuwaniu energii.

To już było coś nowego i wszystko wskazywało, że pobudka miała jednak jakiś cel. Kuririn nieśmiało przyznał rację.

- Chcę żebyś kogoś dla mnie odnalazł.

- Kogo?

- Nie bądź głupi, dobrze wiesz kogo… w porządku – poddał się widząc, że wyrwany ze snu człowiek jednak nie ma pojęcia o czym mówi. – Znajdź Snodryssę. Wiem, że jest gdzieś na orbicie.

Kuririn otworzył usta żeby coś odpowiedzieć. Kilka sekund stał tak z pustką w głowie.

- Nawet go nie rozpoznam. I jest za daleko.

- Przecież wiem, że to nie jest łatwe! Gdybym potrafił sam bym to zrobił. To całe wyczuwanie mocy jest dla mnie nowe, nie jest moją najmocniejszą stroną, zwłaszcza teraz. Niemniej Ogidy wspomniała, że to twoja specjalność i jesteś najlepszy. Znajdziesz go, nie musisz dokładnie, jedynie podasz przybliżone położenie.

- Chciałbym, ale…

- Jeszcze raz usłyszę jakieś słowo „ale" i wymknie mi się trochę Ki w twoim kierunku. Skup się.

Człowiek przełknął głośno ślinę i zaczął się koncentrować. Bardziej i bardziej, wstrzymał oddech. Wyczuwał Rimfroę i kilku innych Changeling, rannych w punktach medycznych, jednak ani śladu ich wroga. Do tego dźwięk przesuwającego się po podłodze ogona rozpraszał go coraz bardziej, do momentu aż słyszał tylko to.

- Nie mogę go znaleźć, nawet nie wiem jaka jest jego Ki – jęknął bezradnie.

- Szukaj skupienia wielu dużych energii. W górze.

Rada na nic się nie zdała. Większość Changeling była bardzo silna, więc energia Snodryssy i jego ochrony rozmywała się wśród nich. Kuririn już miał to przyznać (mając nadzieję, że groźba okaże się jedynie sposobem na jego zmotywowanie, nie zaś konsekwencją porażki), gdy coś innego przykuło jego uwagę. Frieza nadal przed nim stał, ale jego energia była znacznie mniejsza niż niedawno i nadal spadała. W porównaniu do maksymalnej mocy, była zaledwie jedną dziesiątą. To mniej niż w jego drugiej formie.

- Po co chcesz wiedzieć, gdzie jest Snodryssa? – zapytał mając nadzieję, że pytanie nie zostanie źle odebrane.

- To chyba oczywiste – odpowiedział Changeling uprzejmie. – Chcę go zabić.

Kuririn powstrzymał się przed powiedzeniem na głos, że szanse są bliskie zeru. Z drugiej strony walczyli już ze znacznie silniejszymi przeciwnikami i zwyciężali. W zasadzie to nie jego sprawa jeśli tyran jest zdecydowany ruszyć do walki.

- Możemy spróbować w innym miejscu – zaproponował niepewnie.

Frieza wciąż był podejrzliwy, ale się zgodził. Zaprowadził go do skrytki gdzie deponowano mundury. Sam wziął jeden: granatowy z naszywką w kształcie spirali. Kuririn wybrał podobny, ale Changeling zasugerował mu inny, z dodatkową warstwą izolacyjną. Po ubraniu go, natychmiast robiło mu się cieplej.

- Są zaprojektowane dla żołnierzy z innych planet. Nie ma ich wiele, ale Rimfroa lubił sprowadzać sobie, jak to mówił, egzotycznych gości. Urządzał małe turnieje przy okazji uczt.

Człowiek tylko kiwnął głową. Wyobraził sobie wojowników z najdalszych zakątków galaktyki.

- Turniej nie miał za wysokiego poziomu, Rimfroa chciał tylko żeby ładnie wyglądał, dlatego głównym kryterium eliminacyjnym był estetyczny wygląd uczestników – dodał Changeling z chytrym uśmieszkiem. – Kiedyś zwerbował drużynę Zahr.

- Zahr? – Kuririn nie miał pojęcia kim są owe „Zahry", że tak to bawiło Friezę.

- Tancerki. Skaczą przez obręcze, machają wachlarzami i wstążkami, są całe obwieszone dzwonkami. Najciekawsze, że to one wygrały. Pewnie zapłacił pozostałym żeby dali się zwyciężyć. A Saiyanom dosypał środków przeczyszczających do jedzenia, bo nie chcieli się zgodzić. Musieli się wycofać.

Kuririn kiwnął głową jakby to miało uspokoić tyrana.

- Ten cały Rimfroa to niezłe ziółko. A tak wracając do Snodryssy, nie mogę obiecać, że go znajdę. Ale zrobię co mogę.

Zły Frieza to niebezpieczny Frieza. Frieza w dobrym humorze to szanse na przeżycie. Ale Frieza oszukany to pewna śmierć.

- Wiem, że zrobisz co możesz. Pamiętasz, że nie masz innego wyjścia.

Człowiek skończył naciągać buty i zrobił kilka skłonów. Zbroja nie była równie wygodna jak ta z Namek. Rzeczywiście wydawała kłaść większy nacisk na wygląd niż wygodę.

- Pójdę obudzić Gohana.

- Zostaw go, nie będzie mi potrzebny. Ty masz tylko zlokalizować Snodryssę.

To było zaskakujące, ale człowiek nie zamierzał się sprzeczać. Gdyby Frieza zażądał od niego udziału w walce, niemiałaby wyboru. Jeśli nie chce zabrać go ze sobą, to wspaniała wiadomość.

Rimfroa nawet się nie pokazał gdy ukradli jeden z pojazdów. Widocznie uznał, że im mniej wie, tym lepiej dla niego. Frieza jeszcze kilka razy narzekał na jego podejście do wojny zanim skupił się na pilotażu. W jaki sposób wiedział, która kontrolka do czego służy, Kuririn nie śmiał nawet podejrzewać. Było ich tak dużo, że od migoczących punkcików dostawał oczopląsu. Zamknął więc oczy i koncentrował się na mijanych skupiskach energii. Planeta wydawała się wyludniona. Frieza poinformował go, że poza miastami jest niewiele patroli. Co jakiś czas, gdy wyczuwali czyjąś obecność, zmieniali kurs.

Zaczynało świtać. Słońce ledwo przebijało się przez mgłę. Wszystko: rośliny, skały, były pokryte szronem. Licha trawa falowała, gdy przelatywali obok. Z ciepłego wnętrza statku wyglądało to pięknie, nawet człowiek musiał przyznać, chociaż nienawidził klimatu planety. Wydawało się, że wyjątkowo wiatr się uspokoił, tylko czasami zarzucał nimi mocniejszy podmuch, ale statek był do tego przystosowany. Siedzenia odginały się w kontrolowany sposób, więc sami prawie nic nie czuli.

- Czekaj!

Frieza gwałtownie zahamował, ale tego też niemal nie odczuli. W napięciu obserwował swojego pasażera. W reszcie Kuririn wskazał palcem w górę.

- Chyba tam, jest kilka dużych energii. Są daleko, ale wydaje mi się, że to oni.

Changeling również spojrzał w górę. Rzecz jasna z powierzchni planety nie było widać, czy na orbicie lata jakiś pojazd, baza czy wahadłowiec. Mimo to, nie widział innego wyjścia niż zaryzykować.

- Żebyś miał rację, także dla swojego dobra – mruknął i zaczął wystukiwać coś na konsoli. – Czy gdyby mi się nie udało, a mielibyście okazję znów kogoś wskrzesić, powiedzmy Kulami z Namek, mogę mieć nadzieję, że zaliczę się do tych wybrańców?

Kuririn zaciął się słysząc to pytanie. Zupełnie nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć. Dopiero kilka chwil później odzyskał głos żeby odpowiedzieć.

- Nie wiem, chyba… tak. A myślisz, że ci się nie uda?

- Powiedzmy, że nie wykluczam takiej możliwości.

- Więc dlaczego lecisz?

- Słyszałem, że wskrzeszeni mogą zostać tylko ci, których przyczyna śmierci nie była naturalna. Chorobę można uznać za naturalną. Dlatego wiem, że nie mam innej możliwości. To nie jest heroizm, tylko rachunek zysków i strat.

Kuririn zmierzył go badawczym spojrzeniem.

- Dobrze wiedzieć… – stwierdził niepewnie.

- Wprowadziłem kurs powrotny, doprowadzi cię niedaleko miasta. Opuścisz pojazd zanim dotrzesz do celu i wrócisz na piechotę. Jeśli ktoś będzie kontrolował ruch wokół zabudowań, poleci za pojazdem, a ciebie zostawi w spokoju.

- Dzięki – chyba tak wypadało powiedzieć. – A ty jak się zamierzasz dostać na orbitę?

- Normalnie – Changeling już wysiadał wpuszczając powiew lodowatego powietrza. – Tak, że nikt się tego nie będzie spodziewał.

* * *

**Koniec jest coraz bliżej**


	21. Część XXI

**XXI. Coraz bliżej końca**

W końcu coś się kończy, czy to dobrze, czy źle, to zależy od tego, kogo się zapyta. Nie można wiecznie trwać w zawieszeniu. Stagnacja oznacza śmierć. Od początku powstania świata jedyną rzeczą, która rzeczywiście miała znaczenie był postęp. Ciągła walka zbrojeń, najpierw między pierwszymi, prymitywnymi formami życia była mało spektakularna. Pojawiły się pancerze, potem zęby mogące je skruszyć. Coraz szybsze i silniejsze drapieżniki oraz ofiary nieustannie próbujące pozostawić je w tyle.

Do tej pory trwał w miejscu. Był najsilniejszy, najbardziej wpływowy. Nie było nikogo z kim musiałby rywalizować. Po co trenować jeśli nie ma się celu? Wypadł z wyścigu, bo ten toczył się poza jego świadomością. Trochę jak malutkie robaki zgryzające fundamenty jego świata. Jego tożsamości. Zorientował się dopiero, gdy wszystko co do tej pory wydawało się mieć znaczenie, rozsypało się jak piaskowy zamek. Czy na tym placu można jeszcze cokolwiek zbudować? Okaże się. Dzisiaj. Za chwilę.

Przestrzeń kosmiczna jest niesamowicie cicha, nie niesie się żaden odgłos. Ten ogrom zawsze miał w sobie coś fascynującego i przytłaczającego. Nieważne jak potężny by nie był, w porównaniu do wielkości Wszechświata był malutki. Miliardy gwiazd, układów słonecznych i planet, nie było ich wszystkich na mapach. Część to bezużyteczne gazowe olbrzymy, inne jeszcze nie zastygły. Wciąż powstaje na nich życie, na innych właśnie znika. Wszechświat cały czas się rozszerza, jest coraz większy i żadne uaktualnienia w systemie za nim nie nadążają. Za granicą mogą być zupełnie nowe światy, całkowicie odmienne. Jedyne co się nie zmienia to prawa fizyki. Choć kto wie, może na granicy nie wszystko jest takie jak tu. A poza granicą? Co jest poza? Czy tam są zaświaty? Albo coś zupełnie innego: równoległy Wszechświat, inny wymiar?

Jeśli w tamtym świecie zginął na Namek, jak potoczyły się dalsze losy Korporacji i Imperium? Czy Snodryssa osiągnął swój cel, a przejęcie przez niego władzy uratowało Saurię przed pogrążeniem się w chaosie? A gdyby Cold się od niego nie odwrócił? Czy polecieliby zniszczyć Ziemię i jak by to się skończyło? Co robiłby teraz Goku? Zapewne wrócił do domu i nie musiał przejmować żadnymi potężnymi wrogami. Choć w świecie równoległym mogły czaić się inne niebezpieczeństwa. Nic nie jest pewne. Czasami wystarczy najmniejsza zmiana, kamyczek poruszający lawinę, żeby losy wszystkich potoczyły się zupełnie inaczej.

Radary nie są tak czułe żeby wykryć pojedynczą, niewielką istotę kierującą się w ich stronę. Równie dobrze nawigatorzy mogą uznać słaby sygnał za jeden z kosmicznych śmieci. Minął po drodze unoszące się leniwie szczątki zniszczonych statków. Rozerwane kadłuby, silniki, elementy wyposażenia.

* * *

Snodryssa był gdzieś przed nim, otoczony wianuszkiem ochroniarzy. Byli wśród nich nie tylko ochotnicy, trzon stanowili wojownicy pozbawieni tak samo strachu, jak i własnej woli. Mieli puste spojrzenia. Dawno temu, gdy dopiero zaczynał być Lordem Imperium i Korporacji, spotkał sektę Dziewięć Kręgów. Szkolili dzieci, wielokrotnie łamali ich wolę i składali na własną modłę. Mógł z nich stworzyć elitarny oddział przed niczym się niecofających wojowników, ale wtedy przejmował się jeszcze czymś takim jak „moralność". Czuł się nieswojo patrząc na tych zupełnie wyprutych z emocji zabójców. Byli bardziej martwi niż żywi, a nad zmarłymi nie można panować jeśli nie należy się do ich świata. Gdyby kilka lat później ktoś mu zaproponował zabójców z sekty, nie miałby oporów przed ich przyjęciem. Ale Dziewięć Kręgów upadło nim odebrał lekcję, w której nauczył się co znaczy mieć nieograniczoną władzę. To ciągły strach przed byciem pokonanym, buntem, utratą tego co się wyszarpało innym siłą.

Snodryssa znalazł pozostałych przy życiu zabójców czyniąc z nich przedłużenie swojej woli. On, Frieza, rządził strachem. Jak mógł więc pokonać kogoś, kto go nie odczuwał? Nie miał nic do stracenia i na niczym mu nie zależało? To jest desperacja – kiedy beznadziejna walka to jedyne wyjście. I znaczenie krwi – gdy rodzina i ci którym należy pozostać lojalnym zostali zamordowani.

Wciąż miał dość energii żeby zniszczyć flotę. Zaczął koncentrować energię, ale kula rosła powoli. Za wolno. Zauważyli go i zorientowali się co zamierza. Ostrzał wielu dział laserowych zmusił go do przerwania ataku. Jedna z energetycznych wiązek trafiła w na wpół uformowany atak i spowodowała jego wcześniejsza eksplozję. Changeling robił uniki między odpryskami własnej techniki, a nieustającym ostrzałem. Wystrzelił mniejszym pociskiem Ki uszkadzając statek, ale pokrycie wytrzymało. Próbował celować w słabe punkty, jednak większość jego ataków była neutralizowana. Te, które dosięgły celu, nie zrobiły wielu szkód. Udało mu się zniszczyć dwa mniejsze statki. Atakując trzeci znalazł się za blisko i odrzuciła go fala energii. Chroniąc się polem kinetycznym uniknął zranienia w deszczu kawałków rozrywanego okrętu.

W przestrzeni kosmicznej jest cicho. Nie słychać wystrzału, wiązki lasera są bezszelestne. Są za to szybkie jak światło. Pojawiają się obok, prawie go muskają i w końcu komuś udaje się go namierzyć. Albo po prostu strzelają na ślepo i trafienie było dziełem przypadku.

W przestrzeni kosmicznej dźwięk się nie niesie. Krzyk jest niemy, nieważne jaki głośny by nie był. Choć po prawdzie jego większość utknęła mu gdzieś w środku. Druga wiązka lasera jest już wycelowana dokładnie, nie ma mowy o przypadku. Nie ma też szans na ucieczkę przed nią.

Snodryssa patrzył na te same gwiazdy co Frieza zanim stracił przytomność. Ręce trzymał złożone i czekał na wiadomości z centrum dowodzenia ostrzałem. Z jego stanowiska, dokładnie naprzeciw walki w przestrzeni kosmicznej, wyglądało, że „komplikacje" dobiegły końca.

_- Panie, czy mam pozwolić na wystrzelenie całej serii? Działa są już wycelowane._

Changeling nie odpowiedział od razu. To byłoby rozsądne, z drugiej strony… były pewne powody, żeby uczynić inaczej.

- Wyślij po niego kapsułę – rozkazał.

Nikt się nie sprzeciwił. Chwilę później widział mały kształt powoli zmierzający w stronę białej plamki. Kapsuła wydawała się ją połknąć i zaczęła wracać. Snodryssa poczekał, aż potwierdzą, że Frieza został unieszkodliwiony i nieśpiesznie zszedł do pomieszczenia przesłuchań. Po drodze żołnierze rzucali mu ukradkowe spojrzenia. Zagrożenie zostało zażegnane, wygrali. Niektórzy już szeptali jak uczczą dzisiejszy dzień. Wyciągną przemycone z takim trudem na pokład napoje wyskokowe i miękkie narkotyki. Snodryssa kiwał im uprzejmie głową, uśmiechał się, pozdrawiał i zapewniał o ich zasługach. Kochali go. W przeciwieństwie do Friezy, dla niego walczyli bo chcieli. Nikt tu nie będzie żałował dawnego lorda. To był dzień, w którym polityk był naprawdę szczęśliwy. Będą wiwatować na jego widok, przyniosą na rękach dzieci o wielkich, jasnych oczach.

_Nie będziecie żałować. Zbuduję dla was nowy, wspaniały świat, choć wymagał on poświęcenia. To już prawie koniec. _

Zabójcy otoczyli pomieszczenie nie pozwalając nikomu wejść. Rozstąpili się jedynie przed Snodryssą. Każdy trzymał broń lub kulę skoncentrowanej energii wycelowaną w sfatygowaną postać pośrodku pomieszczenia. Polityk poczekał aż więzień skoncentruje na nim wzrok.

- To było samobójstwo, wiesz o tym?

Frieza kiwnął głową. Rzeczywistość rozmywała się w falach bólu. Utrzymanie otwartych oczu było tytanicznym wysiłkiem. Prawie takim samym jak ponad rok temu na Inui. Różnica była taka, że wówczas miał wątłą nadzieję na ratunek. Tym razem nikt go nie zostawi nie upewniwszy się, że jest martwy.

I tak oto kończy się jego rozrabianie: na kolanach przed Snodryssą, w kałuży własnej krwi. Nienajlepsze zakończenie. Dobre jest tylko we własnym łóżku, z ulubionym winem i widokiem na piękną planetę…

- Nie zabiję cię teraz, zrobię to zgodnie z prawem. Jesteś zbrodniarzem czekającym na proces.

Cokolwiek by nie usłyszał, wątpił czy by go to obchodziło w tej chwili. Snodryssa miał dziwnie ciemne oczy: dwie czarne dziury. Połykały światło i jego świadomość. Sztuczna grawitacja pociągnęła go na podłogę pokrytą smugami krwi.

- Egzekucja będzie transmitowana. Każdy będzie ją mógł zobaczyć, aby na własne oczy przekonać się, że ty, który zniszczyłeś ich świat, zapłacisz za to najwyższą cenę.

Polityk kiwnął zabójcom, że mają zabrać go do strzeżonej części kompleksu medycznego. W międzyczasie poszedł na mostek wysłuchać raportu strat: trzy okręty najniższej rangi zniszczone, dwa kolejne ze średnimi uszkodzeniami, trzy z powierzchownymi. Zaskakujące, że Frieza mógł narobić aż tylu szkód, zważywszy na nienajlepszy stan w jakim był. Dysponując pełnią sił mógłby ich załatwić jednym atakiem.

Po wydaniu rozkazów i wygłoszeniu mowy wychwalającej męstwo oraz skuteczność żołnierzy, wrócił do swojego więźnia. Ten nie wyglądał ani nie czuł się lepiej, dlatego kazał lekarzom go ocucić. Podali mu jakiś czerwony płyn i moment później tyran wydawał się bardziej świadomy. Snodryssa nie usiadł na przyszykowanym specjalnie dla niego krześle. Trzech ochroniarzy trzymało się dyskretnie z boku, czuwając nad bezpieczeństwem swojego pana. Jeden z nich nagrywał rozmowę. Później zostaną wybrane fragmenty i zaprezentowane szerszej publiczności.

- Jesteś oskarżony o wywołanie wojny domowej, zabójstwo króla Colda i generała Savylli, oraz użycie zakazanej broni, która spowodowała epidemię. Dla twojej wiadomości, choroba pochłonęła już tysiąc mieszkańców, cztery razy tyle jest w poważnym stanie, reszta zdradza mniejsze lub większe objawy początkowe. Nie mówię tu o ofiarach, które zginęły podczas walk ani zamieszek. Czy przyznajesz się do winy?

Frieza nawet nie próbował skoncentrować na nim wzroku.

- Nie. Wszystkiemu jest winien Snodryssa z pomniejszego rodu Uryming.

- To kłamstwa propagandowe buntowników – powiedział bez emocji. – Corni, zajmij się tym.

Polityk rozplótł ręce i kiwnął palcem na jednego z zabójców. Ten posłusznie podszedł do nich i powolutku zaczął wykręcać, a potem miażdżyć pierwszy palec więźnia.

- Nie musisz przez to przechodzić, wystarczy, że przyznasz się do winy. Nie masz już nic, o co warto walczyć.

„Nic" jest słowem tak przepastnym, że tonie się w nim jak w nieskończenie wielkiej przestrzeni kosmicznej.

- Wszystkiemu jest winien Snodryssa z pomniejszego rodu Uryming.

Ból spływa razem z kropelkami potu. Z hukiem rozbija się o podłogę.

Polityk jest cierpliwy. Wychodzi, a potem wraca. I tak setki razy, aż Frieza zaczyna go błagać o łaskę. Na koniec wszystko traci znaczenie i staje się jedynym, znanym zdaniem podsuwanym przez resztkę świadomości: _„Wszystkiemu jest winien Snodryssa z pomniejszego rodu Uryming"._

* * *

Polityk dał znak, że Corni ma przestać. Zbójcy byli niemal idealni, ale mieli jedną, znaczącą wadę: nie rozumieli ani nie widzieli uczuć innych. Zapewne, dlatego, że sami ich nie mieli. Byli lojalni i jednocześnie bezużyteczni jeśli w grę wchodziły bardziej skomplikowane czynniki. Nie mogli przeprowadzać przesłuchań bez nadzoru, ponieważ nie wiedzieli, kiedy przestać. Teraz było podobnie.

Snodryssa wezwał zespół medyczny, żeby nie pozwolił więźniowi umrzeć. Dla Friezy wciąż było miejsce w planie. Kozioł ofiarny, lepszy niż wszyscy Hoyhetta razem wzięci, bo nadal żywy. Zachowałby też pozory istnienia prawa, co większość Changeling przyjęłaby bez mrugnięcia okiem. Przemiana podrzędnego polityka w Wybawcę była już niemal kompletna. Wystarczyło ją tylko zwieńczyć jakimś mocnym akcentem. Książę się złamie, to kwestia czasu. Raczej krótszego, niż dłuższego.

Wrócił do zabezpieczonego na wszystkie możliwe sposoby osobistego centrum wydawania rozporządzeń. Wybrał odpowiedni kod. Za kilka godzin mieszkańcy Saurii nie będą mogli uwierzyć w swoje szczęście. Specjalnie przygotowany na ewentualność wojny biologicznej zespół naukowców „odkryje" lekarstwo. Albo wydrze je siłą z Friezy, który jest głównym prowodyrem wojny. To drugie chyba podobało mu się bardziej.

Niedługo lekarze skończą przywracanie byłego lorda do stanu świadomości i przesłuchanie zacznie się od nowa. Tymczasem trzeba poinformować przedstawicieli pozostałych rodów o zwycięstwie. Shivery wywodząca się z Dunsta pogratulowała mu odparcia zdradzieckiego ataku, a Rimfroa zareagował doprawdy entuzjastycznie. Po chwili zasypał go pytaniami czy mógłby odzyskać swój statek i wyglądał na zawiedzionego słysząc, że Frieza przyleciał bez niego. Chyba to zmartwiło go bardziej niż gdy przekazał mu oficjalną wiadomość o epidemii.

* * *

Kuririn w myślach podziękował Friezie za udzieloną radę powrotu do miasta na piechotę. Z daleka usłyszał huk i zobaczył kulę ognia. Widać któryś z patroli wreszcie trafił na poduszkowiec i pozbył się go, jak zapewne sądził, z zawartością.

W dzień trudniej było niepostrzeżenie dostać się do miasta. Spotkał jakąś Changeling z pudełkiem, ale na jego widok odwróciła się plecami udając, że go nie widzi. Kuririn wahał się moment, ale zostawił ją w spokoju. Ponieważ nie zjawili się strażnicy, mógł uznać, że nikogo nie zawiadomiła. Poza tym incydentem powrót przebiegł bez znaczących komplikacji.

Mężczyzna wpadł do wąskiego pomieszczenia gdzie zostawił śpiącego Gohana. Zastał tam tylko stertę rozkopanych koców. Skoncentrował się żeby wyczuć jego energię. Była gdzieś na górze, więc popędził w tamtą stronę.

Chłopiec zerwał się na jego widok, włosy miał jeszcze bardziej rozczochrane niż wcześniej i całkiem bladą twarz. To wystarczyło, żeby Kuririn domyślił się, że ma złe wiadomości. Nim zadał jakiekolwiek pytanie, do środka wkroczył Rimfroa. Perły na jego ubraniu grzechotały przy każdym ruchu.

- Moi drodzy goście, muszę wam przekazać złe, choć nie powiem, że nie niespodziewane wieści. Wasz drogi sprzymierzeniec w spektakularny sposób popełnił samobójstwo.

W tym oświadczeniu nie było ani odrobiny żalu czy smutku. To bardziej informacja w stylu: „Niestety, pączki się skończyły".

- Sprzymierzeniec? – zapytał Gohan.

- Samobójstwo? – w tym samym momencie odezwał się Kuririn.

Changeling zrobił zbolałą minę, jakby nie docenili sposobu w jaki przekazał im nowiny. Już normalnym tonem wyjaśnił co się stało.

- Frieza w głupi sposób zaatakował Snodryssę i jego flotę. Oczywiście go pokonali, bo jak inaczej? To znaczy, że nie mam co z wami zrobić. Co oznacza, że muszę poważnie rozważyć jak się was pozbyć. Mówię to, bo trochę was lubię i nie chcę, żebyście mieli do mnie żal.

Gohan zacisnął ze złości pięści, ale nie zaatakował.

- Jesteś złym… – zaczął, ale Changeling zaraz mu przerwał.

- Nie obrzucajmy się tu wyzwiskami, to porządna planeta, z porządnymi mieszkańcami. Każdy robi co może żeby przeżyć, takie czasy. Nie mam powodu dla was ryzykować.

- W takim razie bierzemy jeden z twoich statków – Kuririn wystąpił naprzód.

Rimfroa westchnął i bezradnie rozłożył ręce.

- Jak mógłbym was powstrzymać? Hangar jest… z resztą wiecie.

- A twoja siostra? Mówiłeś, że nie zapomnisz tego co jej zrobili.

Kuririn rzucił chłopcu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie. Na szczęście Rimfroa nie przejmował się Pół-Saiyaninem.

- To jeszcze nie znaczy, że dam się zabić! Jestem cierpliwy. Nie dziś, nie jutro, ale kiedyś Snodryssie powinie się noga, a wtedy... – zwiesił dramatycznie głos i pstryknął placami. Usłyszeli cichy trzask, zobaczyli też krótki rozbłysk czerwonego światła.

Odszedł dając im wolną rękę. Kuririn pociągnął za sobą Gohana, który wyraźnie miał inne zamiary niż ucieczka. Jeśli będą zwlekać, Rimfroa rozkaże ich zabić. Kto wie, może i bez tego zmieni zdanie. Byliby idealni żeby przekonać Snodryssę o swojej lojalności.

Prywatny hangar był położony na końcu korytarza. Minęli kamery śledzące ich przejście. Wewnątrz ogromnego pomieszczenia stały większe i mniejsze pojazdy, w tym trzy statki kosmiczne. Nie mieli pojęcia, który jest najlepszy, więc podeszli do pierwszego z brzegu. Tu pojawił się kolejny problem: konsola niemal nie przypominała żadnej z wcześniej widzianych. Miała kilka razy więcej przycisków, a komputer pokładowy wyświetlał komendy w całkowicie nieznanym języku. Przeszli do drugiego statku, z takim samym skutkiem. Gohan stanął na czatach na wypadek gdyby ktoś próbował ich powstrzymać.

- A jeśli… on na to liczy? Nic nam nie wychodzi bo jesteśmy przewidywalni? Powinien chyba chociaż udawać, że chce nam przeszkodzić.

Kuririn zatrzymał się przy rampie trzeciego statku. Gohan mógł mieć rację. Nawet Frieza powiedział im, że Rimfroa nie jest godny zaufania. Jaki naprawdę miał powód aby pozwolić im uciec, skoro martwi byli więcej warci? Poznał już nieco mentalność Changeling: nie przejmowali się innymi rasami. Byli solidarni jeśli chodzi o siebie nawzajem, zwłaszcza rodziny, ale jeśli chodziło o obcych, nie mieli skrupułów by ich wykorzystać.

_Im trudniejsze warunki życia, tym mniej sentymentów._

Ogidy też ich ostrzegała. Jeśli nie przestaną myśleć jak ludzie, szybko skończą w grobie.

- Masz rację. Robimy to czego chcą, dlatego nieważne co wymyślimy, jesteśmy krok za nimi. Proponują nam pomoc, ale tak naprawdę, myślą o sobie. Nie uda nam się uciec, nawet jeśli Rimfroa pozwoli nam zabrać statek. Powie o wszystkim Snodryssie i zestrzelą nas na orbicie.

- Co zrobimy?

Mężczyzna zszedł z rampy.

- To samo co Rimfroa. Poczekamy. Jesteśmy wypoczęci, ty dostałeś lekarstwa, możemy się ukryć na dłuższy czas. Już wiemy gdzie szukać jedzenia. W końcu blokada na orbicie osłabnie, wtedy znajdziemy sposób na wydostanie się z tego piekła.

* * *

Ostrzał ze statków Rimfroy nie uszedł uwadze Jatyi. Ustalenie do czego strzelali z takim zapałem także nie zajęło dużo czasu. Kiedyś Asparagus zdobył dla nich prototypy bardzo czułych urządzeń radarowych. Wysyłały wiązki energii, które wracały i były przetwarzane przez komputer. Po obróbce danych, w tym kolorowaniu obrazu, Jatya miał cały album zdjęć. Technik zaglądał mu przez ramię dopytując się, czy nie użył za dużo ciemnych barw, ale chciał, żeby było bardziej dramatycznie. W razie niezadowolenia mógł je poprawić. Zasugerował nawet, że przerobi statek Snodryssy na różowy i przyozdobi głupimi hasłami. W ramach wykorzystania tego później w propagandzie.

- Nie będę ci płacił za kolorowanie – warknął na technika.

Asparagus naburmuszył się i kręcąc nosem wyszedł z pomieszczenia. Jatya odczekał moment i wezwał swoich dowódców. Razem z nimi przyczłapał Vegeta-Ginyu. Od czasu, gdy jego tożsamość nie była już tajemnicą, nie opuszczał go ani na moment. Changeling z bólem przymykał na to oko, potrzebował go. Nie zmieniało to jednak, że wśród niektórych dowódców obecność członka Kompanii Zabójców budziła delikatnie mówiąc: niesmak.

Tymczasem Haczi stanęła po jego prawej stronie. Dyskretnie zerknęła na zdjęcia.

- Snodryssa wykonał ruch. Frieza próbował go zaatakować, ale bez skutku. Nie mamy niestety potwierdzenia, co się z nim stało.

Ginyu trzymał się nieźle, nikt zdawał się nie zauważyć, że cały zesztywniał. Jatya podał hologram Haczi, która wystukała komendę i pojawiła się mapa z zaznaczonym rozkładem sił.

- Jest też jeszcze jedna wiadomość. Snodryssa zaczął rozsyłać pierwsze dostawy leków.

Wśród dowódców przeszła fala poruszenia.

- To oczywiste, że spodziewają się uderzenia gdy sytuacja na planecie zostanie opanowana. Na szczęście mamy sprzymierzeńców, którzy przechwycili próbki antidotum. Nawet jeśli Snodryssa zniszczy zapasy, będziemy mogli w krótkim czasie odtworzyć medykament.

Haczi zaczęła wprowadzać nowe komendy i hologram się zmieniał. Raz ilustrował rozkład sił na orbicie, kiedy indziej na powierzchni planety.

- Odwrócimy uwagę Snodryssy podprowadzając jednostki zwiadowcze. Jeśli się rozproszą, Asparagus wykorzysta nadajniki zakłócające. Niestety nasza komunikacja także przestanie działać, dlatego musimy dokładnie ustalić wszystkie możliwe warianty. Naszym celem jest Snodryssa – żywy. Jeśli weźmiemy go jako jeńca, nasi wrogowie stracą jedynego, prawdziwego przywódcę. Bez tego nigdy go nie pokonamy.

Zebrani kiwali głowami, miny mieli zawzięte. Wszyscy z radością powitali decyzję o ataku. Długi okres wycofania się z wojny sprawiał, że dyscyplina żołnierzy coraz bardziej słabła. Jeszcze trochę, a utrzymanie jej graniczyłoby z cudem.

Po skończonym zebraniu, Jatya kazał Ginyu zostać. Oczywiście Haczi także nie opuściła pokoju narad. To jak blisko siebie Changeling ją trzymał, było trochę dziwne. Kapitan nieraz zastanawiał się czy łączy ich coś więcej prócz poglądów.

- Mam dla ciebie zadanie, powinno cię ucieszyć. Polecisz z grupą szturmową, ale twoim zadaniem będzie znalezienie Friezy i o ile to jeszcze możliwe, sprowadzenie go żywego. Jeśli nie, zabierzesz jego ciało.

Ginyu kiwnął głową, a Jatya ciągnął dalej.

- Nie będę ci okłamywał, że Frieza mógłby mieć dla mnie większą wartość martwy, jako ofiara Snodryssy, ale nie jestem tak on. Nie zabiję go. Wysyłając cię, będę miał pewność, że zrobisz co w twojej mocy. Przyjmujesz to zadanie?

- Z radością!

Haczi podała mu mały nadajnik i pudełeczko. Ginyu otworzył je, w środku była mała, biała kapsułka.

- Masz ważne informacje. Wszyscy nasi dowódcy i szpiedzy są wyposażeni w truciznę. Jeśli zostaniesz schwytany, użyj jej. Nikt nie może się dowiedzieć o naszych planach.

Ginyu obrócił kapsułkę w palcach. Wyglądała wyjątkowo niewinnie, trochę jak nasionko jakiejś rośliny.

- Dziękuję Lordzie Jatya.

Changeling odwrócił się do okna. Żaden z nich nie miał nic więcej do powiedzenia.

* * *

Kolejny rozdział będzie nosić tytuł: **Smok otwiera oko**.


	22. Część XXII

**XXII. Smok otwiera oko**

Flota pędzi na spotkanie, nawigatorzy i kapitalni statków uwijają się jak w ukropie. A jednak nie panuje chaos, wszystko jest opanowane. Armia jest zorganizowana, żołnierze stoją w bezruchu, nawet czubki ich butów nie wystają poza niewidzialną linię. Wydaje się, że oddychają tym samym rytmem.

Jatya stoi na mostku głównego okrętu, który nazywa się Smocze Oko – w rodzimym języku Changeling: Argu'sans. Statek jest cały czarny, prawie niewidoczny w przestrzeni kosmicznej. Ale nie to jest jego największą zaletą. Jego potęga tkwi w załodze.

Ginyu traktował jego dowódcę jak wroga. Chciał go zabić. Teraz nie może zaprzeczyć, że darzy go szacunkiem. Jatya nie jest okrutny, ale budzi posłuch. Jest strategiem, jest szlachetny, odważny, uczciwy, sprawiedliwy. Jedyne, czego mu brakuje to charyzma. A jednak teraz on i pozostali nie mają problemu walcząc pod jego komendą. Dawny Kapitan Straży jest ich ostatnią nadzieją.

Asparagus ostrzegł wszystkich, że systemy komunikacyjne zaraz zostaną wyłączone. Na wszelki wypadek większość programów jest także zatrzymywana, jedynie sztuczna grawitacja i podstawowy rozruch są włączone. Impuls może wywołać zakłócenia, dlatego starają się minimalizować ryzyko.

Światła zostają przyciemnione. Nie ma żadnego wybuchu, nawet dźwięku, który by ich ostrzegł. Po włączeniu komunikacji słychać tylko szum, w gwarze nawigatorów: _niebieski bełkot. _

Ginyu czekał aż ktoś zbiegnie i pozwoli im wylatywać. Wsiadł do kapsuły, był jednym z pierwszych. Jeszcze zanim zamknęły się drzwi, widział żołnierzy gramolących się do innych kapsuł. Potem siła odrzutu wbiła go w fotel. Podróż trwała kilkanaście sekund. Po tym wydostał się na zewnątrz. Kombinezon chronił go przed próżnią, ale i tak musiał dostać się jak najszybciej na statek. Nieopodal pojawiali się nowi wojownicy. Jeden z nich został postrzelony, kombinezon pękł z sykiem, a za nim wyleciała plama krwi. Ginyu przeleciał przez nią i znalazł się już bardzo blisko grodzi. Obok byli już inni. Sforsowali wejście i wpadli do przedsionka. Grawitacja tam była wciąż mniejsza niż na reszcie statku, ale pole siłowe chroniło przed zabójczą próżnią. Zaczęli biec przez kolejne przejścia, wszystkie otwierali siłą lub niszczyli. Po kolejnych, stracił rachubę których, spotkali wrogich żołnierzy.

Schowali się w bocznym przejściu. Ginyu odepchnął chwytającą go dłoń. Kawałek dalej obejrzał się za siebie i zorientował się, że jej właściciel leży pośrodku przejścia z dziurą w głowie. Kiedy jego towarzysze broni odpierali atak od frontu, z tyłu zaczął dochodzić tupot stóp. Ginyu zostawił ich samych i co sił zaczął biec jak najdalej od walk. Powalił kilku przeciwników, ale następnych miał już na ogonie. Zbiegł do maszynowni. Obsługa nie zdążyła się nawet odwrócić, gdy strzelił im w plecy. Jeden został lekko ranny, ale trzymał ręce w poddańczym geście, więc jedynie go oszołomił.

Wedle dostarczonych przez Asparagusa rozkładów, ten model statku miał pomieszczenia do przetrzymywania jeńców na dolnym poziomie. Jeśli okrętu nie poddano przeróbkom, z maszynowni do więzienia nie było daleko. Znalazł tunel wentylacyjny cuchnący wilgocią oraz olejem, po czym zaczął pełznąć w głąb statku. Mijał kolejne wyloty: z większości dochodziły krzyki. W niektórych miejscach zalewały go fale gorącego powietrza, w innych odór spalonego mięsa, ozonu czy środków chemicznych. Ale jak mogło pachnieć więzienie? Krwią, potem, pleśnią? Widział wiele cel, niektóre porażające sterylnością, aż oczy szczypały od lizolu. Inne śmierdzące stęchlizną oraz mokrą słomą.

Pot spływał mu do oczu, kiedy raz po raz przeciskał się przez przewężenia. W swoich poprzednich ciałach wędrówka szybem byłaby cięższa. Na szczęście Vegeta był niski i dość drobny. Inaczej mógłby gdzieś utknąć i tylko słuchać niosących się w tunelach wrzasków.

Nad nim musiała toczyć się wyjątkowo zawzięta walka, świadczył o tym wyjątkowy harmider. Nie miał pojęcia kto wygrywa. Jeśli zaczną wyraźnie przegrywać, Jatya wyda rozkaz ostrzelania okrętu. To będzie oznaczać śmierć dla całej załogi. Cóż, przynajmniej Changeling od początku postawił sprawę jasno.

Wkrótce Ginyu stracił orientację i musiał wyjść z szybu. Wybrał miejsce, gdzie walki wydawały się odległe. Odsunął przylepione do twarzy włosy. W gładkiej powierzchni oprócz jego sylwetki odbijała się jeszcze jedna. Uskoczył, jednocześnie odwracając się do przeciwnika. Ręce się już do niego wyciągały, ale udało mu się je pochwycić w nadgarstkach. Wykręcił je oczekując krzyku bólu, ale wojownik nawet się nie skrzywił. Kopnął go kolanem w brzuch i uformował kulę energii. Kapitan przetoczył się na bok i również odpowiedział ogniem. Przeciwnik nie był tak szybki, zwalił się na plecy. Ginyu zaatakował w samą porę, ponieważ wróg już się podnosił. Chrupnął skręcony kark, a ręce zabójcy upadły bezwładnie. Jedynie spojrzenie się nie zmieniło, za życia było tak samo puste jak po śmierci.

* * *

Shivery była _Mor'Hjem_ Dunsta. Nigdy nie wyróżniała się niczym godnym uwagi. Rimfroa od zawsze miał ją za niespecjalnie bystrą, niezbyt przebiegłą, nieszczególnie silną i nieolśniewająco piękną. Jedyną cechą, która w jakikolwiek sposób do niego przemawiała, było twarde stąpanie po ziemi. Niestety z tego wynikało, że rozmowy z nią były niesamowicie nudne.

Changeling przekazała mu informacje o transportach medykamentów. Wydawało się, że nie wszyscy dostali po równo. Rimfroa nie miałby nic przeciwko, gdyby to on dostał więcej. Tymczasem przysłane zapasy ledwo starczyły dla najciężej chorych. W ten sposób on dobrowolnie zrzekł się antidotum na rzecz jakiegoś bladego chłystka. I niech ktoś powie, że jest złym _Far'Hjem_! Był najlepszym jakiego mieli od kilku pokoleń. A, że miał kilka wad, to nic nie znaczy, ponieważ nikt nie jest idealny. Na domiar złego Ziemianie zapadli się pod ziemię, pozbawiając go wspaniałego pretekstu dla Snodryssy do zawarcia sojuszu. Widocznie nawet oni w końcu uczą się na błędach.

I wtedy, pomiędzy piciem jednego kielicha wina, a partyjką gry z jednym ze swoich przyjaciół, zaskoczył go alarm. Nie taki zwyczajny, ale najwyższego stopnia. Rimfroa zostawił alkohol oraz przyjemności i wybiegł ze swojego gabinetu. Po drodze roztrącił kilku niewolników, których przeszywający dźwięk jakby zamroził w czasie.

Radary nakierowane w przestrzeń kosmiczną przestały działać, a chwilę potem nad miastem przetoczyło się kilka obcych statków. Zaczęli się z nich wysypywać żołnierze, ale nie nosili emblematu Snodryssy. Rimfroa zmrużył oczy, żeby pod światło rozpoznać symbol: trzy kropki wpisane w trójkąt. Następnie wyłowił w tłumie znajomą twarz.

- Haczi, miło cię widzieć.

W jego głosie nie można by usłyszeć nic innego niż umiarkowaną radość. Pułkownik pokazała, że mają go trzymać na muszce. W myślach Changeling pozwolił sobie życzyć jej skręcenia karku.

- Konfiskujemy twoje statki i wszystkie siły obronne.

- Nie mam ich za wiele – machnął niedbale ręką. – Widzę, że nie mam wyboru, więc rób co chcesz, ale odpowiedz mi czy dobrze myślę, że Jatya wreszcie postanowił interweniować?

Pułkownik wyszczerzyła go niego białe ząbki.

- To nie jest pora na tłumaczenia. Podpisz kapitulację.

- Bez wahania moja droga lecz dopiero jak wygracie. Nie będę walczył z przeważającymi siłami.

W tym samym momencie ziemia pod ich stopami zadrżała.

- To też wy? – zapytał uprzejmie Rimfroa.

* * *

_To niesprawiedliwe. Byłem tak blisko i mam uciekać z podkulonym ogonem? _

Powiódł wzrokiem po wlepionych w niego oczach. Dowódcach, żołnierzach, technikach… Czekali na jego decyzje, a on nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Wrogowie wdarli się na statek i pomimo prób ich wyeliminowania, nadal się opierali.

_Zaszedłem za daleko, za wiele poświęciłem, żeby dojść do tego co mam. Nie powstrzymają mnie. _

Nadajniki szwankowały, radary padły całkowicie. Przegapili nadejście wroga. Snodryssa wiedział, że popełnił błąd. Za bardzo skupił się na wydarzeniach ostatnich dni: zwalczeniu epidemii, zmuszaniu Friezy do wzięcia na siebie winy za wywołanie wojny domowej oraz zwyczajnym cieszeniu się zwycięstwem.

Bez komunikacji byli bezsilni. Jego wspaniali dowódcy miotali się w pułapce nie mając odwagi zaryzykować zniszczenia okrętów przyjaciół. Nie mógł im nawet zwyczajnie dodać pewności siebie zapewnieniami, że wygrają. W tym momencie Snodryssa żałował, że nie jest wojownikiem. Mógł tylko patrzeć otoczony najbardziej zaufanymi podwładnymi.

_Nic tu nie zdziałają. Są potrzebni gdzie indziej._

- Technicy niech dołączą do reszty, może wam się uda przywrócić łączność. Pozostali do walki. Musimy powstrzymać tych uzurpatorów.

Kiwnęli głowami i wykonali polecenie. Zostali w piątkę: on oraz czterech ochroniarzy. Snodryssa odsunął od siebie niepokój. Od początku usiłował uniknąć takiej sytuacji jak ta, w której był bezradny. Pozostało czekać i patrzeć jak dzieło jego życia jest niszczone.

_Niemożliwe, aby lata mojej pracy przepadły. Takie rzeczy się niż zdarzają. _

- Wiecie, odczuwam strach, że mogę przegrać. Nie, że zginę ale, że wszystko mi odbiorą.

Zabójcy nie odpowiedzieli. Milczący jak zwykle, wyprani z emocji. Mógł przy nich mówić wszystko i nikomu nie powtórzą. Dziesięć lat temu trafił na gromadkę podrostków odurzających się dziwnymi specyfikami. Ich guru właśnie umierał i przekazał mu nad nimi władzę w obawie o ich przyszłość. Pomimo młodego wieku chłopcy byli wyszkoleni. Jedynie dokończył ich trening.

_Przysięgałem, że nie pozwolę aby Dziewięć Kręgów zostało zapomniane. Udało mi się. Prawie. Teraz są Gwardią Snodryssy. _

Changeling zrezygnowany podszedł do szyby. Przed nim zapalały się i gasły wiązki światła. Jeden z ich okrętów właśnie pękał na pół, a wokół, jak malutkie robaczki, wysypywały się jaśniejsze sylwetki.

_Nie odbierzesz mi wygranej Jatya. Nie ty jesteś bohaterem, tylko ja_

* * *

Ginyu natknął się na jeszcze dwóch elitarnych zabójców i z żadnym walka nie była łatwa. Jednego wypchnął poza statek przez właz ewakuacyjny, drugiemu złamał kręgosłup, ale nawet po tym pełzł w jego stronę, więc zamienił go falą energii w opieczone zwłoki. Nadal nie wiedział kto wygrywa, ale przynajmniej zostawił za sobą walczących. Teraz jedyne na co się natykał, był przerażony personel. Biegnąc potrącił jakąś lekarkę prowadzącą rannego. Nikt go nie atakował, jedynie odprowadzali wzrokiem. Wielu schowało się jakiś skrytkach, niektórym wystawały czubki butów, innym skrawki ubrań.

Przebiegł jeszcze jeden poziom w dół i zamiast w więzieniu, znalazł się w dużym pomieszczeniu z widokiem na toczącą się bitwę. Snodryssa wydawał się równie zaskoczony jego wtargnięciem, co Ginyu spotkaniem. Drogę do Changelinga zastąpili mu zabójcy. Naliczył ich czterech. Pozostali pewnie zostali odesłani do walki.

Nie było czasu na rozmowy. Trzech wojowników zaatakowało równocześnie. Cios z prawej, z lewej. Jeden byłby niezłym przeciwnikiem, a trzech to prawdziwe wyzwanie. Kilka razy trafili go mocno, ale nie wystarczająco. Odwinął się odrzucając jednego w tył. Kiedy ponownie dołączył do towarzyszy, Ginyu nie zdążył zablokować ataku. Przed oczami zamigotały mu gwiazdki. Wypluł krew zmieszaną ze śliną i kawałek ukruszonego zęba. Myśleli, że go tak obezwładnią – nic bardziej mylnego. Ich błąd, a on go wykorzystał robiąc jednemu z nich wypaloną dziurę w klatce piersiowej.

Kapitan walczył jak jeszcze nigdy. Dzięki adrenalinie prawie nie czuł otrzymanych ciosów. Reagował szybciej niż normalnie, wykonywał niemal niemożliwe uniki. Byłoby łatwiej gdyby nie musiał się hamować w obawie o zniszczenie okrętu. Ani on, ani jego przeciwnicy nie chcieli zginąć w próżni.

* * *

Zaskoczenie dało im wielką przewagę. Asparagus spisał się na medal wprowadzając totalny chaos wśród wrogów. Może rzeczywiście należy mu się wielka premia? Rozważy to, jeśli wygrają. Jeżeli nie, nie będzie się musiał nim przejmować. Snodryssa nie będzie miał obiekcji przez zabiciem ostatniego wroga i wszystkich jego generałów.

Teraz wszystko zależało od żołnierzy mających pojmać polityka, oraz Haczi, przechwytującej tyle lekarstwa ile się da. On koordynował bitwę w przestrzeni kosmicznej. Choć to chyba trochę za wiele powiedziane. Bez łączności trudno mówić o dowodzeniu.

Ich statki znalazły się między okrętami wroga, uniemożliwiając im ostrzał z pełną siłą. Zdesperowani mogą poświęcić część okrętów, jednak Jatya nie przypuszczał żeby się na to porwali. Do tej pory nikt nie uważał ich za realne zagrożenie. Kolejny argument, żeby próbować ich zwyciężyć minimalnymi kosztami.

Jeden z mniejszych statków zamigotał i został rozerwany na skutek uszkodzeń pokrycia. To jeszcze nic nie znaczyło, ale Jatya wolał, nie tracić więcej żołnierzy. Obrócił się w miejscu i idąc do wyjścia w przytłaczającej ciszy, minął zdębiałych podwładnych. Tracili wiarę. Nie mógł na to pozwolić. Jeżeli w tej chwili nie da im powodu do walki, będą zgubieni. Nie będzie drugiej bitwy. Snodryssa zmiecie ich w pył i zacznie ścigać niedobitki po całej galaktyce. Znając jego skrupulatność, to będzie bardzo krwawa czystka.

Do tej pory nie Jatya był wielkim bohaterem, ale dość życia w cieniu.

- Otworzyć grodzie!

- Panie…

Jatya odsunął ich z drogi.

- I tak nie mamy łączności, na nic się tu nie przydam. Tymczasem przekazuję dowodzenie Cranberowi. Znacie plany. Jeżeli będzie jasne, że przegrywany, zarządzicie odwrót.

Rzeczony kosmita zbladł, ale kiwnął na potwierdzenie. Jatya zostawił ich samych. Chwilę potem opuścił wnętrze statku.

* * *

Haczi znała wiele przekleństw, w wielu językach, na różne okazje i kiedy zaatakowali ich wrogowie, nie przebierała w słowach. Szybko wydała rozkaz przegrupowania, nawet sprawnie wykonany. Lewe skrzydło ledwo wytrzymało atak, więc zaczęła do niego przerzucać rezerwy, by nie zostało rozbite przez skoncentrowane siły przeciwników. Oczywiście Rimfroa ratował się ucieczką, ale to nie był czas na ściganie go. Nikt jej nie ostrzegł, że Snodryssa wciąż ma na powierzchni planety tak liczne siły. Mogła zabrać więcej żołnierzy, ale nie było ku temu przesłanek. Ustaliła z Jatyą, że w razie komplikacji będą trzymać ich o odwodzie.

Siły były wyrównane, jej podwładni nieźle sobie radzili, więc jeżeli nie popełni jakiegoś błędu przy dowodzeniu, mogą ich zwyciężyć. Przepchnęła się do tyłu, żeby z dystansu ocenić co dalej. Lewe skrzydło nadal było zagrożone, ale nie mogła już posłać nikogo z odsieczą. Łączność długodystansowa nie działała, ale ich nadajniki krótkiego zasięgu owszem. Zaczęła wrzeszczeć do swoich dowódców żeby zaatakowali prawą stroną.

Mozolnie walcząc zaczęli wykonywać polecenia. Jej przypuszczenia się sprawdziły: w pierwszych liniach stali najsilniejsi mając odebrać im wolę walki. Ale dalej byli zdezorientowani nowicjusze. Gdy przebił się między nich doborowy oddział, a za nim następne, zaczęli padać w błyskawicznym tempie. Klin uformowany przez wojowników Haczi rozdzielał wrogie siły na dwie części. Wśród ich przeciwników zaczął panować chaos.

Uznając, że stojąc z boku teraz, gdy wszystko ma się rozstrzygnąć na nic się nie przyda, pułkownik rzuciła się w wir walki. Przyszpiliła jednego z żołnierzy pierwszej linii wroga do kamiennych płytek dziedzińca włócznią. Ranny wygiął się i wrzasnął, gdy jego ciało przeszły zabójcze impulsy elektryczne. Pułkownik przeskoczyła nad nim dopadając kolejnego przeciwnika. Tego pokonała z taką samą łatwością jak poprzedniego. Trzeciego oszołomiła mocnym uderzeniem w głowę. Stos ciał: martwych i rannych powiększał się coraz bardziej, cała ulica była nimi zasłana. Budynki oraz ulice pokryła plątaniną pęknięć, rozmazanej krwi oraz sadzy. Haczi otarła pot z czoła, gdy dostrzegła, że wrogowie zaczynają odrzucać broń i krzyczeć, że się poddają. Natychmiast wydała rozkaz ich pojmania. Niemal z radością przyjęli zagonienie ich w grupę i skucie kajdankami. Wszyscy elitarni żołnierze nie żyli lub leżeli w stosie ciał niezdolni do walki.

Nie była to najtrudniejsza bitwa, pojmani nie garnęli się, żeby ginąć na darmo. Haczi przeklęła jeszcze raz brak łączności długodystansowej patrząc w niebo. Ciekawe jak sobie radzi Jatya i jego szturm w celu pojmania Snodryssy? Jakiś żołnierz szturchnął ją gdy nie reagowała na jego słowa.

- Rimfroa się poddał, co mamy z nim zrobić? – powiedział zadowolony z siebie wskazując na otoczonego kordonem Changelinga.

Pułkoniwk zmrużyła oczy patrząc na zadowolonego z siebie jeńca. Nie wyglądał na przejętego swoim dalszym losem. Musiał być pewny, że nic mu nie grozi. W zasadzie miał rację. Haczi nigdy nie miała z nim do czynienia, ale Jatya jej o nim opowiadał. Z historii wywnioskowała, że jest kimś, z kim nie chce mieć nic wspólnego.

- Zaprowadźcie go do więzienia i dobrze pilnujcie. Nie rozmawiać z nim i nie spełniać żadnych próśb.

Rimfroa posłał jej ukradkowe, niechętne spojrzenie.

- I skuć go dobrze. To Changeling, a oni są silni. Nie możemy mu pozwolić, żeby poczuł się zbyt swobodnie.

- Czekaj, mogę się przydać!

- I jeszcze zakneblować – dodała zanim wywlekli go z dziedzińca. – Tymczasem skonfiskować jego sprzęt i piloci wio na orbitę! Reszta szukać antidotum!

* * *

_Jeszcze chwila i będzie po nas. Gdzie są posiłki? I gdzie jest Ginyu?_

Jatya nigdzie go nie widział. Za to dostrzegł coś innego: przegrywali. Chaos po ich niespodziewanym ataku zaczął się uspokajać. Dowódcy otrząsnęli się z szoku i metodycznie usuwali z drogi ich małe okręty. Gdy skończą, zabiorą się za resztę. Nic już nie będzie chronić potężnych, ale mało zwrotnych, latających fortec.

Changeling postanowił zrobić wszystko co w jego mocy aby do tego nie dopuścić. Upatrzył sobie jedną z większych jednostek do których miał najbliżej. Namierzył mostek z którego dowódca obserwował przebieg walk i z pełną szybkością poleciał w jego kierunku. Minęły go wiązki energii, na szczęście żadna nie sięgnęła celu. Z bliska pochwycił zaskoczone spojrzenie dowódcy, otwarte ze zdziwienia usta… Potem przebił się przez przeźroczysty materiał ochronny i wpadł do środka. Wrogowie pierzchali przed nim w popłochu. Pierwszy zginął kapitan, potem jego zastępcy. Jatya zniszczył panel kontrolny i zniknął równie szybko jak się pojawił. Statek zaczął dryfować w przestrzeni kosmicznej.

Changeling nie zamierzał na tym poprzestać. Mijając inny okręt uszkodził stateczniki. Wokół niego szalało istne piekło. Widział deszcz metalowych części, unoszące się w przestrzeni dziwnie obkurczone skafandry, obłoki parującej krwi z rozerwanych zwłok, czuł nagłe zmiany ciśnienia spowodowane przez rozrywane jednostki… i niesamowity przypływ adrenaliny.

Kątem oka dostrzegł na ułamek sekundy obserwujących go podwładnych. Rozpoznali go. W tym momencie potężną falą energii przebił jeden z wrogich statków. Nigdy wcześniej nie miał tyle mocy co teraz. Nie śmiał nawet marzyć, że potrafi coś takiego.

Gdyby w próżni niósł się dźwięk, Jatya usłyszałby okrzyk radości. Zamiast tego zauważył jak jego wojownicy odzyskują pewność siebie i z uśmiechem rzucają się na przerażonego wroga.

* * *

Ostatni z zabójców zginął trafiony kulą energii w szyję, a siła ataku oderwała mu prawie głowę. Zwisała teraz na pasku poczerniałej skóry i mięśni. W efekcie ciało wyglądało jak groteskowa lalka. Ginyu nie poświęcił jemu ani pozostałym więcej czasu niż na upewnienie się, że pokonani wojownicy definitywnie nie żyją i ruszył w pościg za politykiem. W korytarzach leżały ciała, mniej lub bardziej nadające się do identyfikacji. Większość należała do żołnierzy Snodryssy, ale kilka miało na sobie znajome mundury z trzema zielonymi kropkami używanymi przez Jatyę. Ginyu wybrał drogę w kierunku kapsuł ratunkowych, przynajmniej taką miał nadzieję, bo nie miał pewności czy znów nie pomylił korytarzy. Na końcu zastał zamknięte drzwi, a obok niech dwa ciała jego towarzyszy. Jednego zapamiętał gdy wsiadał do kapsuły na statku Jatyi. Skoncentrował energię, którą wyważył solidne zabezpieczenie. Po drugiej stronie czekał Snodryssa i ostatni z jego zabójców. Polityk odwrócił się od kapsuł. Nad panelem kontrolnym je odpalającym, migała czerwona lampka świadcząca o awarii. Strażnik Changelinga stanął między nim, a Ginyu.

Nie było już gdzie się schować. Snodryssa odezwał się zrezygnowanym głosem.

- Corni, możesz się odsunąć. Nie atakuj.

Zabójca wykonał polecenie i Ginyu wkroczył do pomieszczenia. Ochroniarz nawet nie napiął mięśni, ale to nie uspokoiło kapitana. Miał już dość złych doświadczeń z gwardią polityka.

- Vegeta, jesteś ostatnią osobą, której bym się spodziewał. Czy satysfakcjonuje cię to zwycięstwo?

- Nie będę z tobą rozmawiał. Jesteś aresztowany. To tyle co mam ci do powiedzenia.

Changeling uśmiechnął się słabo.

- Zostałem pokonany. Szkoda, bo tak mało brakowało.

- Racja, nie masz jak uciec. Zabiję twojego sługę i zawlokę cię przed Jatyę. Odpowiesz za wszystko co zrobiłeś. Poddaj się.

- I tutaj się mylisz. Zawsze jest wyjście – westchnął ciężko. – Corni, proszę celuj dobrze.

Ginyu przyszykował się do odparcia niespodziewanego ataku, w mgnieniu oka podniósł swój poziom energii, ale nie było potrzeby. Zabójca nie skoncentrował się na nim, choć atak rzeczywiście był celny.

Snodryssa nadal patrzył mu w oczy, trochę z zaciekawieniem, trochę ze smutkiem. Niepewnie podniósł rękę jakby chcąc go zatrzymać i w tym momencie runął na posadzkę. Ginyu nie zdążył zareagować, gdy zabójca podążył jego śladem. Dwa ciała upadły jedno po drugim.

Jak długo stał niezdolny do reakcji z powodu szoku? Czas wydawał się zwolnić, dopiero ostrzegawcze wycie na całym statku go otrzeźwiło. Miał jeszcze coś do zrobienia. Zostawił trupy tam gdzie leżały. Po drodze natknął się na dwóch żołnierzy Jatyi: jeden był ranny i opierał się o ramię towarzysza. Kazał im iść do kapsuł i zabrać ciało polityka. Potem zaczął szukać Friezy. Prawie nikt nie próbował go powstrzymywać.

* * *

Asparagus przywrócił łączność. Spływające informacje były pomyślne. Haczi pojmała Rimfroę i uzyskała próbki lekarstwa. Kilka przesłała w ekspresowym trybie na statek z wyposażeniem badawczym, pozostałe rozdzieliła między najciężej chorych. Zapewne nad składem antidotum pracował już cały zespół naukowców.

Ginyu odnalazł Friezę i przetransportował go do punktu medycznego na pokładzie Smoczego Oka. Poza tym spisał się znakomicie. Zapowiadało się, że będzie komu nadawać odznaczenia.

Jatya oczekiwał już tylko przysłania ciała Snodryssy. Wreszcie dostał informację, że dotarło na miejsce. Zostawił świętujących oficerów i zszedł na dolny pokład. W zimnym, ciemnym pomieszczeniu leżał owinięty w zakrwawione szmaty kształt. Jatya kucnął obok i odsunął materiał. Twarz polityka wyglądała dokładnie tak jak ją zapamiętał zanim okazało się, że walczą po przeciwnych stronach. Tylko ta krew nie pasowała do dbającego o każdy detal ulubieńca Colda. Tego zabawiającego gości Snodryssy, serwującego najdroższe dania i słuchającego każdego, kto tego potrzebował.

_Ta wojna przyniosła nam więcej strat niż się wydaje. Nie tylko tym, którzy zginęli czy stracili rodziny. Cała galaktyka ucierpiała._

Za sobą usłyszał kaszlnięcie. Spodziewał się go.

Ginyu nadal miał na sobie sfatygowaną zbroję. Stał w wejściu, ze zmęczenia chwiał się na nogach, jednak uklęknął przed nowym Królem.

- Nie wzywałem cię – Changeling zakrył ciało i wstał. – Udaj się do punktu medycznego.

Kapitan kiwnął głową, ale zanim wykonał rozkaz musiał coś powiedzieć.

- To moja wina, chciałeś go żywego. Nie powstrzymałem go.

Jatya pokręcił głową i wyciągnął do niego rękę pomagając się podnieść. Kapitan niepewnie przyjął pomoc.

- Wolał zginąć niż stanąć przed sądem. Nie tylko chodziło o całe życie w więzieniu. Raczej o to, że uznano by go za zdrajcę swojej rasy – urwał pozwalając Ginyu przeanalizować swoje słowa. – Chciał być bohaterem.

- Bohaterem? – te słowa były zaskakujące. Do tej pory myślał, że Snodryssa chciał władzy, zemsty, chaosu i zniszczenia.

Jatya wrócił do ciała.

- Czyż nie każdy pragnie być doceniony? – zapytał retorycznie. – Ja, ty… każdy chce być kimś.

- Słyszałem jak wspaniale walczyłeś… Królu. Gdyby nie ty, nie wygralibyśmy.

- Mylisz się Ginyu. To zasługa każdego po trochę. Twoja, Haczi, generałów, żołnierzy, techników, zbiegów okoliczności, błędów naszych i przeciwnika – uśmiechnął się słabo. – Tak, przede wszystkim błędów jakie każdy z nas popełnia. I niespodziewanych aktów odwagi.

* * *

W końcu nadszedł czas na **powrót to rzeczywistości, a potem pierwsze kroki naprawy tego, co zostało zniszczone i utracone.**


	23. Część XXIII

_Wiem, że mogło brakować fajerwerk przy śmierci tego "głównego złego", ale musiał zginąć w taki sposób. Nie było innej opcji. Nie był wojownikiem żeby walczyć do upadłego._

_Frieza jeszcze nie dorósł na tyle, żeby naprawdę zostać bohaterem, Gohan i Kuririn byli zbyt zajęci własnym życiem aby walczyć. Został Ginyu i Jatya. Obaj zasłużyli żeby wyjść z cienia. _

* * *

**XXIII. Powrót do rzeczywistości, a potem pierwsze kroki naprawy tego, co zostało zniszczone i utracone**

Sny mają zielonkawo-niebieski odcień, a dźwięki z zewnątrz są wygłuszone. Dochodzą z bardzo daleka, zza granic znanej galaktyki. Powietrze jest gęste, wnika w każdy zakamarek. Otula każdą ranę chłodnym kokonem. Niektóre głosy są znajome, ale pojawiają się i znikają.

_Trzeba czasu, antidotum nie czyni cudów. _

Na zmianę jest zimno i ciepło. Pada gęsty śnieg, który zaraz zmienia się w popiół. Mały człowiek stoi w głębi jaskini. Wciąż powtarza: „giniesz lub dorastasz". Czasami rośnie i świeci złotym światłem.

_Twoja duma jest w strzępach bo ktoś cię w końcu pokonał, choć wydawało ci się to niemożliwe… Nie mam powodu cię zabijać. Powinieneś odejść i docenić, że daruję ci życie. _

Rzeczywistość jest gdzieś daleko, ale gdy nadchodzi, przytłacza bólem. Obok tłucze się szkło i ktoś głośno wyraża swoje poirytowanie.

W punkcie medycznym panuje przyjemny półmrok. Przed nim błyszczy para czerwonych, śmiejących się chytrze oczu. Potem dostrzega więcej: zarys głowy, jaskrawoczerwone tarcze na głowie i rękach złożonych na piersi.

- Wreszcie!

Słowo jest trochę niewyraźne, może bardziej je odczytał z ruchu warg niż usłyszał. Ale potem dźwięki zaczynają wracać do normy.

- Wszyscy pracują, a ty się wylegujesz. Ile można?

Frieza podparł się rękoma żeby usiąść i poczuł, że coś jest nie tak. U lewej dłoni miał tylko trzy palce. U prawej gorzej, bo wcale jej nie miał. Chwilę patrzył jakby miała zaraz odrosnąć, ale nie pojawia się znikąd. Tymczasem jego gość usiadł obok i pomachał mu przed nosem kartą szpitalną.

- Musieli ją uciąć, bo do niczego się nie nadawała. Wiedziałem, że nie należy ufać tym lekarzom. Biorą pieniądze za nic i wcale nie oni cię uratowali. Też bym potrafił załamywać ręce i mówić: „Bądźmy dobrej myśli" albo „Nie jesteśmy cudotwórcami".

Nic nie miało sensu: ani to jak się tu znalazł, ani dlaczego tym, który go odwiedza jest…

- Rimfroa.

Changeling odrzucił za siebie kartę. Na dźwięk uderzenia o posadzkę Frieza wstrzymał oddech. Wszystko przypominało mu _tamte_ kilka dni.

- Któżby inny? Ja jeden tak trwałem przy tobie wiernie i poganiałem lekarzy. Tak, oczekuję podziękowań. Przyjmę każdą gratyfikację. Zacznijmy od…

Przerwało mu wtargnięcie lekarki. Wpadła do środka, a za nią wkroczył… Frieza mógł być oszołomiony, ale nadal posiadał instynkt samozachowawczy. Kłopot w tym, że nie bardzo miał gdzie uciekać, ani jak się bronić. Rimfroa tylko się nachmurzył, że nagle przestał być w centrum zainteresowania. Nieudolnie usiłował zwrócić uwagę wszystkich, że nadal jest obecny i godny zainteresowania.

- Vegeta jak…

Saiyanin zatrzymał się w połowie drogi i padł na kolana. Frieza obserwował go w napięciu. Jakby na to nie patrzeć, jakiekolwiek zachowanie oprócz próby wysłania go na drugi świat, było nieprawdopodobne.

Wojownik podniósł głowę, wciąż nie śmiał wstać.

- Nie jestem Vegeta, to ja Ginyu!

Changeling zamrugał, ale to nadal nie miało sensu.

- Nie rozumiem.

Niezbyt błyskotliwa odpowiedź. W zasadzie głupia. Beznadziejna.

- To skomplikowane…

Rimfroa bezgłośnie poruszył ustami przedrzeźniając Ginyu.

- Jakżeby inaczej. Zacznij od początku, bo nasz cudownie ocalony jeszcze nie wie, że nie wszystko się ułożyło jak w bajce. Dalej dobij go. Tak lubię gdy kopie się leżącego.

Ginyu dobrą chwilę patrzył na niego jakby zwariował. _Za kogo on się ma? _Dziwił go również brak reakcji swojego dawnego pracodawcy.

- Kabak, ten grubas, jakoś zorientował się, że nie jestem Shodowem. Obiecał, że nikomu nie powie, jeśli zawrę z nim układ. Uważał, że jako jedyny zgodzisz się na prowadzenie przez niego nielegalnych interesów. Namówił Vegetę do współpracy pod pozorem umożliwienia mu zamachu na ciebie, ale go okłamał. Zamieniłem się z Kabakiem ciałami, a potem z Vegetą. Wysłał mnie na Saurię żebym ci pomógł, ale przechwycił mnie Jatya. To tak w skrócie.

Frieza zamknął oczy próbując uporządkować informacje. Byłoby łatwiej gdyby nie był tak słaby.

- Kto wygrał?

Rimfroa wybuchnął śmiechem. Nawet teatralnie starł niewidzialne łzy.

- Zawiodłeś mnie. Czy niedyspozycja odebrała ci nie tylko cięty język, ale i bystry umysł? Jatya pokonał Snodryssę i uratował Saurię przed epidemią. Chociaż go nie lubię, przyznaję, że go nie doceniłem. Jest teraz bohaterem. Nie ten paskudny polityk, nie ty, nawet nie ja, ale były Kapitan Straży, który wydawał się być od początku na przegranej pozycji.

Wstał i nie oglądając się za siebie wyszedł. Jeszcze za zamkniętymi drzwiami słyszeli grzechot pereł na jego ubraniu.

Ginyu chrząknął próbując zwrócić na siebie uwagę. Czuł się nieswojo, ale nie wynikało to jak do tej pory, ze strachu czy podziwu. Jakoś tak zwyczajnie nieprzyjemnie patrzyło się na przygaszonego Friezę. Nigdy wcześniej nie widział go w takim stanie.

- Jak się tu znalazłem? – zapytał Changeling.

- Uratowałem cię ze statku gdy…

- Snodryssa?

- Nie żyje. On… Jatya chciał przeprowadzić proces aby pokazać wszystkim co zrobił. Ścigałem go po pokładzie, prawie go miałem, ale nie chciał się poddać. Zabił go jego ochroniarz.

Frieza dziwnie się czuł mówiąc do kogoś, kto wyglądał jak Vegeta. W jakiś przewrotny sposób, całe jego życie było związane z Saiyanami. Tak usilnie próbował doprowadzić do ich wyginięcia, a jeden z nich już kilka razy uratował mu życie. Teraz jego najwierniejszy sługa przejął ciało innego.

- O czym mówił Rimfroa, że nie wszystko jest tak „jak w bajce"?

Kapitan przełknął ślinę i odwrócił wzrok. W tym momencie Frieza zapragnął go uderzyć, ale zewnętrznie nie zdradził żadnych emocji. Nawet nie zacisnął pięści, nie miał jak.

- Lordzie Frieza, nie wiem od czego zacząć. Jatya wygrał wojnę i przejął władzę. Stara się wszystko naprawić, ale nie jest łatwo.

- Powiedz wreszcie!

Ginyu nie spojrzał mu w oczy.

- Jesteś oskarżony o zdradę, zbrodnie wojenne i podburzanie do wojny. Rimfroa także został oskarżony o spiskowanie, ale chyba się z tego wywinie.

Changeling opadł bezsilnie na łóżko. Co mogą mu zrobić z takimi zarzutami? Prawdopodobnie bardzo dużo. Wizyta _Far'Hjem _Fargeów nie była całkiem bezinteresowna. Będzie robił wszystko, żeby uratować się jego kosztem.

- Zostaw mnie.

Słowa wydobyły się z jego gardła chyba mimowolnie. Słyszał jakby wymawiał je ktoś inny. Drzwi ponownie się rozsunęły i zamknęły. Gdyby nie wiadomości jakie mu przekazano, pewnie zaraz by zasnął. Powinien zapytać jak długo był nieprzytomny. To później, teraz jest zmęczony.

Czas płynął poza nim. Z jednej strony wydawało się, że minęła wieczność, z drugiej kilka minut, zanim przyszli kolejni goście. Nie chciał nikogo oglądać. Nie ma już nikogo, czyja wizyta by go ucieszyła. Ponieważ odwiedzający nie odezwali się, miał nadzieję, że udając, iż ich nie zauważa, zostawią go w spokoju. Niestety byli cierpliwi.

- Jak się masz?

Pytanie było irracjonalne: kto by go zapytał „jak się masz?". Changeling ze złością przeniósł wzrok na parę małych postaci. Trochę się go bali, więc postanowił ich wypłoszyć. Nie potrzebował fałszywego współczucia. Gohan wzdrygnął się i cofnął, ale ten mały mnich tkwił niewzruszenie. Wykrzywił nawet usta w wymuszonym uśmiechu.

- Goku kazał życzyć ci powrotu do zdrowia.

Mogli mówić szczerze? Nie przejawiali żadnych oznak kłamstwa czy zawahania. Jego małpa – maskotka, cały czas go obserwowała? Widziała jak błagał Snodryssę o łaskę? Oby nie…

- Gdy się odezwie, przeproś go za to co się stało w stolicy.

Na dobra sprawę, nie wiedział dlaczego to powiedział. Mógłby przecież ich obrazić, wyprosić, przestraszyć. Na te słowa chłopiec jakby odzyskał pewność siebie. W tej chwili oboje byli od niego silniejsi.

- Tak zrobię.

- Jaki jest teraz wasz status?

Potrzebowali chwili żeby zrozumieć pytanie. Spojrzeli po sobie i wreszcie mężczyzna udzielił odpowiedzi.

- Rozmawiał z nami Jatya, powiedział, że możemy wrócić do domu. Nie ma do nas o nic pretensji – przerwał oczekując jakiejś odpowiedzi, ale Frieza nadal milczał. – To całkiem w porządku gość. Na pewno się z nim dogadasz.

Karzeł nie miał racji. Był zbyt groźny żeby zostawić go samemu sobie i nie tylko chodzi o moc. Potencjalnie był lepszym pretendentem do władzy niż ktokolwiek inny. Jedyne pytanie to, jak rozwiąże ten problem.

Rozmowa się nie kleiła. Co powinien powiedzieć w obecnej sytuacji? Coś uprzejmego? W końcu te dwie żałosne istoty zainteresowały się nim bardziej niż ktokolwiek inny. Rimfroa się nie liczył, pewnie miał jakiś interes w odwiedzeniu go.

- Czy zajęli się wami dobrze?

Gohan kiwnął głową, ale to znów Kuririn mówił. W tym momencie Frieza pierwszy raz pożałował, że zabił go na Namek. Człowiek nie był najmądrzejszy czy najodważniejszy, ale gdy trzeba, przejmował na siebie rolę rozjemcy. I chyba jako jedyny z drużyny Goku nie rzucał się ślepo do walki tylko oceniał szanse.

- Tak, opatrzyli nas, nakarmili. Mieszkamy niedaleko, dostaliśmy nawet dodatkowe ogrzewanie. Możemy korzystać z sal treningowych i zwiedzać planetę, jeśli zgłosimy, gdzie chcemy lecieć. Chyba jesteśmy sławni bo wszyscy nas pozdrawiają.

Znów ta niezręczna cisza.

- W Trargrid jest cały kompleks treningowy symulujący warunki na innych planetach.

- Dzięki.

- Kiedy zamierzacie odlecieć?

- Niedługo. Przygotowali nam już statek.

- Podróż nie będzie bezpieczna po rozpadzie Imperium. Piraci panoszą się na każdym szlaku.

- Poradzimy sobie – Gohan wyglądał, że wierzy w to co mówi. Frieza nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że nie byliby łatwym łupem.

- Żegnaj.

Kuririn kiwnął głową i wkrótce znów został sam. Teraz oczekiwał na ostatniego gościa, chociaż ten nie śpieszył się z przybyciem. Musiał mieć dużo obowiązków jako nowy Król.

* * *

Lekarka męczyła go już stanowczo za długo. Zadawała dziesiątki pytań, potem pobierała próbki krwi. I od nowa. Niektóre z pytań się powtarzały się kilka razy. Frieza zaczął wątpić, czy sam wie jakich odpowiedzi udzielił wcześniej, więc niegrzecznie zapytał, czy ma problemy z pamięcią, skoro wciąż wraca do tego samego. Changeling, ta sama, która wyrzuciła Rimfroę, zapisała coś w elektronicznym notesie. Nie na długo dała mu spokój. Wróciła, tym razem w towarzystwie kosmity przypominającego ptaka. Miał kępkę przerzedzonej, pomarańczowej szczeciny na głowie i cętkowaną skórę. Dziób długi ozdobiony bruzdami, wydawał się rozdwajać się na końcu. Nowy gość przynajmniej nie dociekał o każdy szczegół. Oschle oznajmił, że przyszedł dopasować tymczasową protezę dłoni. Frieza nie protestował. Zastępcza kończyna nie była pierwszej jakości: niezgrabna i prawie nic nie czuł. Lekarz kuł go długą igłą po wszystkich palcach, potem wierzchu dłoni. Changeling nie zauważył, kiedy zaczął wbijać igłę na kikucie. Ptakopodobny nachmurzył się jeszcze bardziej, dokonał ostatnich poprawek i wyszedł. Za to lekarka na nowo zaczęła go męczyć pytaniami.

Jak się nazywasz? Z jakiego rodu pochodzisz? Wymień swoich przodków w prostej linii dziesięć pokoleń wstecz. Co robiłeś na Saurii podczas wybuchu epidemii? Jak znalazłeś się na statku Snodryssy? Co się tam działo? Podaj imiona swoich przybocznych sprzed ataku na Namek. Jak nazywała się ostatnia podbita przez ciebie planeta? Twoja ulubiona potrawa? A kolor?

Miał dość. Jedyne czego chciał, to żeby go zostawili. Źle sypiał, nie chodziło nawet o te koszmary. Na widok jedzenia chciało mu się wymiotować. Nagłe dźwięki oraz światła sprawiały mu ból. Któregoś dnia lekarce wypadł z kieszeni czerwonego fartucha nożyk. Ześlizgnął się na podłogę i błyszczał w sztucznym świetle lamp. W jednej chwili poczuł się bezradny oraz wystraszony, nie mógł więcej odpowiedzieć na żadne z pytań. Dopiero gdy lekarka go zostawiła, zauważył absurdalność tej sytuacji.

Przez kolejne dni udawał, że nic się nie stało. Incydent z nożykiem był snem, nigdy nie miał miejsca. Ignorował fakt, że łapie się na wpatrywaniu godzinami w jeden punkt. Wszystko było w porządku.

Jatya przyszedł gdzieś pomiędzy czasem bezmyślnego leżenia, a zmuszania się do zjedzenia czegokolwiek. Gdyby przynieśli mu coś innego niż okropne, szpitalne jedzenie, nie musiałby się tak męczyć nad miską bezbarwnej breji.

Frieza przewiercał gościa beznamiętnym spojrzeniem, jakby bardziej interesująca niż sam Jatya była ściana za jego plecami. Król dla odmiany obserwował go z zaintrygowaniem.

- W końcu się zjawiłeś – zaczął dawny tyran, niegdyś postrach galaktyki.

W tych słowach nie było ani odrobiny złośliwości. Nie było w nich zupełnie nic poza pustką.

- Tak, w końcu. Chciałem przyjść wcześniej, ale Virdy nalegała żebym poczekał.

- Kto to jest Virdy?

- Twoja lekarka.

Na pewno miała jakiś identyfikator, ale nigdy go nie interesowało jak się nazywa. Przecież powinno. Kiedyś znał imiona wszystkich żołnierzy, jacy byli w danym momencie na jego statku.

- Na co czekałeś?

Jatya zwlekał z odpowiedzią.

- Przeczytałeś swoją kartę pacjenta?

- Nie. Tylko Rimfroa nią kiedyś rzucał.

Changeling nie dał zbić się z tropu. Odczepił tabliczkę i podał mu ją. Litery powoli składały się w sylaby, one w słowa. Słowa w zdania. Sens pozostawał poza percepcją.

- Zespół stresu pourazowego – powiedział wreszcie cierpliwie.

To brzmiało… dziwnie. Na tyle, że nie znalazł błyskotliwej odpowiedzi. Inna sprawa, że te ostatnio mu nie wychodziły. Jatya pozostawał niewzruszony, nie wydawał się wcale zły.

- Nie mogę przymknąć oka na to co zrobiłeś. Musiałem zawiązać sojusze z wieloma planetami, których mieszkańcy nie są do ciebie przyjaźnie nastawni. Nie dziw się, skoro podbiłeś ich światy i wprowadziłeś reżim. W każdym razie żądają ode mnie twojej głowy. Zostałeś uznany buntownikiem i winny zbrodniom wojennym.

Słowa Ginyu się potwierdziły. Jatya chyba oczekiwał jakiejś reakcji, więc tym razem mu odpowiedział.

- To chyba niedobrze.

Changeling westchnął zrezygnowany.

- Liczyłem, że bardziej się przejmiesz. Jaką karę uważasz za odpowiednią za to co powiedziałem?

- A co w ogóle mam do powiedzenia? – pierwszy raz od dawna podniósł głos.

Jatya usiadł na krześle, widocznie nie zbierał się do wyjścia. Zaczynało go to drażnić.

- Szczerze Frieza, jaki miałbym powód żeby cię ratować przed Snodryssą? Nigdy nie zamierzałem cię zabijać, ani na Inui, ani na Ziemi, choć przez twoje zachowanie wielokrotnie przechodziły mi takie myśli. Nie tylko Imperium i Korporacja ucierpiały. Na naszej planecie zginęło wielu Changeling. Panuje chaos, wielu cywili dopuściło się zabójstw w obawie o swoje życie. Ich rodziny chcą zemsty, ale nie mogę im pozwolić na vendettę, która będzie ciągnąć się przez pokolenia. Brak mi surowców, kontrakty handlowe zostały zerwane. Korporacja finansowała rozwój planety, po jej rozpadzie jesteśmy bez środków. Wykorzystuję rezerwy, ale nie są nieograniczone. Kolejna katastrofa, tym razem gospodarcza, wisi na włosku. Brakuje mi kompetentnego personelu. Potrzebuję każdego, kto potrafi przywrócić porządek.

Frieza nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć. Wydawało mu się, czy naprawdę propozycja była skierowana do niego?

- Jestem oskarżony – przypomniał.

- Tak jak wielu innych. Ze względu na politykę zewnętrzną muszę wyciągnąć konsekwencje. Niemniej przygotowuję program złagodzeń kar dla ochotników przy odbudowie Saurii i pomocy jej sojusznikom. Nie musisz zgłaszać swojej kandydatury – dodał z małym uśmiechem. – Rimfroa już to zrobił za ciebie. Jedyne czego potrzebuję, to twoja zgoda i zainteresowanie.

- I ci którzy mnie nienawidzą pozwolą na to?

- Nie twierdzę, że przyjmą to z radością, ale to już należy do mnie.

- Co obejmuje ten program?

- Różne rzeczy, ponieważ jesteś zarówno silnym wojownikiem co ekonomem i politykiem, dostałbyś specjalne zadania. Uprzedzam jednak, że nie będę pobłażał i jeśli złamiesz zasady, amnestia zostanie cofnięta. Daję ci czas do namysłu.

Na tym zakończył i zostawił go w spokoju, pozwalając dalej bezsensownie wpatrywać się w niewidzialny punkt na ścianie.

* * *

Kilka dni później wrócił ptakopodobny lekarz, tym razem z lepszą protezą dłoni. Miała prawie tej sam odcień co jego skóra i lepiej przewodziła impulsy. Kilka godzin dopasowywał, jakieś czujniki, przy części wbijał długie igły w ciało i manewrował dopóki nie poczuł bólu. O palce w drugiej ręce nikt się nie zatroszczył.

Fizycznie czuł się lepiej, więc zaczął spacerować po szpitalu. Okazało się, że jest w odizolowanym skrzydle i raczej nikt go nie wypuści. Rimfroa odwiedził go jeszcze raz wyrażając niepokój o brak odpowiedzi dla Jatyi. Po tym zaczął jeszcze intensywniej zastanawiać się nad propozycją nowego Króla. Nie miał za wiele możlowości, co jeszcze nie znaczyło, że łatwo było zdecydować. Przyjęcie oferty wiązało się z dużymi zmianami. Raz: musiałby uznać wyższość Jatyi. Dwa: być mu całkowicie posłuszny. Trzy: zrezygnować z wszystkich roszczeń. Cztery: zaufać mu. To ostatnie było najtrudniejsze.

Changeling zjawił się niedługo po spotkaniu z Rimfroą. Frieza zauważył, że nosi nietypowy, zmodyfikowany, czarny mundur okrywający go całego z wyjątkiem głowy i ogona. Nawet na dłoniach miał rękawiczki. Nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, czy ostatnio też był tak ubrany. Pamięć płatała mu figle, ale te setki lekarstw jakie dostawał zaczynały działać.

- Masz dla mnie odpowiedź?

Frieza oparł się o ścianę z założonymi rękami. Amnestia swoją drogą, nie oznaczało to jeszcze, że zamierza wpakować się w jakiś okropny układ. Jatya dostrzegł różnicę w jego zachowaniu, nie patrzył na niego już tak łagodnie.

- Gdzie tkwi haczyk? Zrobię co chcesz i zerwiesz umowę? Albo wyślesz mnie gdzieś żeby pozbyć się kłopotu, a nie wyglądało źle dla opinii publicznej? Masz mnie za głupca?

- Bo proponuję łaskę komuś, kto potencjalnie jest dla mnie zagrożeniem?

Ta uwaga go rozwścieczyła, nie potrzebował jej. Od nikogo. Jatya uśmiechał się z politowaniem.

- Jeszcze raz zapytam, zupełnie szczerze: jaką przyszłość dla siebie widzisz Frieza? Masz mnóstwo wrogów i żadnych przyjaciół. Ci, którzy mogliby ci pomóc, nie żyją. Zamierzasz szarpać się tak długo, aż zginiesz?

Denerwowało go nie, że się mylił ale, że miał rację. Jatya cały czas zachowywał spokój. Zapragnął go zburzyć w tej chwili. Skoncentrował energię, ale jego atak został złapany. Changeling rozpraszał energię nie spuszczając go z oczu. Właśnie dostał idealny powód do cofnięcia oferty.

- Spodziewałem się tego. Nie zaskoczyłeś mnie – Jatya odezwał się dopiero gdy całkowicie rozproszył skumulowaną kulę Ki. – Czy zdajesz sobie sprawę, że ze względu na twoją moc, nie mógłbym cię wysłać do więzienia? Jedynym wyjściem byłaby kara śmierci.

- Nie o to ci cały czas chodzi? – syknął z furią. – Po co ta całą gra?

Tym razem jego gość zaczął tracić cierpliwość.

- Nie zmuszę cię do przyjęcia propozycji, która uratuje ci życie i da możliwość ułożenia go na nowo.

- Nie mam żadnego powodu, żeby ci wierzyć – zrobił krok w stronę nowego Króla. – Wiedziałeś, lecz nie powiedziałeś mi, że jestem marionetką Colda. Mogłeś przerwać to zanim zaszło za daleko.

Jatya westchnął, ale nie opuścił wzroku.

- Masz prawo mieć do mnie żal – przyznał wymawiając powoli każde słowo. – Rozumiem co czujesz. Wściekłość, nienawiść, zagubienie. Wszystko na czym do tej pory opierał się twój świat przestało istnieć. Elementy fundamentalne tego na czym budujemy to kim jesteśmy. Dopóki walczyłeś i napędzało cię pragnienie zemsty było dobrze, ale to koniec. Wojna się skończyła, teraz okaże się, kto naprawdę jest silny. Nie ci, którzy rozpamiętują przeszłość, ale zostawiają ją za sobą. Łatwiej niszczyć niż budować, zawsze tak było. Wszystko się zmienia, ty także. Czy nie widzisz, że jesteś kimś innym niż przed wojną? Dorastasz albo giniesz.

_Dorastasz albo giniesz._

Pierwszy raz w życiu Frieza uznał nad sobą czyjąś wyższość, ponieważ Jatya miał rację. Wszystko się zmienia. On także.

* * *

Najnowocześniejszy statek dany przez Jatyę pokonał trasę szybko. Z mnóstwem kodów identyfikacyjnych, mógł pominąć wszystkie kontrole na szalkach. To dobrze, raczej nie spotkałby się z miłym powitaniem. W większości jego stara działalność nie spotykała się z entuzjazmem. Niektóry na niej skorzystali, ale większość nie była zachwycona. Poza tym bali się konsekwencji. Niemal nikt go nie poparł w wojnie.

Już z daleka planeta wyglądała znajomo. Aż przechodziły go ciarki na wspomnienia tego, co miało na niej miejsce. Lub raczej jej starej wersji. Smocze Kule odtworzyły zniszczony świat. Dane, które przeglądał podczas lotu, mówiły o katastrofie ekologicznej, która zdziesiątkowała populację tamtejszych form żywych. Zastanawiał się dlaczego wtedy nie użyli Smoczych Kul. Jeszcze ich nie mieli czy życzenie było poza zasięgiem Smoka? Goku mówił mu, że nie każde może być spełnione. Miał nadzieję, że z jego nie będzie problemu.

Wszystko wyglądało tak samo jak wtedy: zielone niebo, niebieska trawa i takie same drzewa o wysokich pniach. Wydawało się, że nawet ukształtowanie terenu jest identyczne, niedaleka góra też wyglądała znajomo.

Koncentrując cię celem wykrycia zbiorowisk Ki, pierwszy raz uderzyło go, jak mało jest tu form życia. Nawet na Saurii było ich więcej, przeważnie drobnych i pochowanych. Katastrofa musiała być poważna. Przypomniały mu się pola, na których Nameczanie sadzili niepozorne sadzonki. Większość szybko marniała. Przydałby im się jakiś zespół specjalistów od odtwarzania ekosystemów. Wyglądało, że właśnie wymyślił drugi argument żeby pozwolili mu wezwać Smoka. Pierwszym była groźba.

Dwie znajome energie były na wprost niego. Musieli także wyczuć jego obecność. Jaka jest ich reakcja? Tym zajmie się później.

Frieza zabezpieczył statek, bardziej z przyzwyczajenia niż rzeczywistej potrzeby. Jeśli zechcą go zniszczyć nie będą mieli z tym kłopotu. Mało prawdopodobne żeby tutaj ktoś próbował go ukraść. Zacznijmy od tego, że musieliby rozgryźć sposób sterowania. Skąd Jatya miał statek, który miał tak nietypowy panel kontrolny, nie wiedział. Podejrzewał, że Asparagus maczał w tym palce. Najpierw nie mógł znaleźć programu startowego, a potem zaprogramować kursu. Gdy w końcu mu się udało, okazało się, że jakimś cudem zablokował panel i kilka godzin spędził próbując go uruchomić.

Nie spieszył się kierując w stronę wioski. Niemniej wyczuł w niej poruszenie. Wyższe energie zbiły się w grupę. Nie ma co liczyć na wiwaty radości na jego widok. Nie żeby się przejmował, mogli sobie o nim myśleć co chcieli, byle mógł skorzystać z ich Kul. Z tym nie powinno być problemu: specjaliści od lingwistyki sporządzili mu mały, podręczny słownik Nameczańskiego. Podstawowe wyrażenia w stylu: „Witaj, szukam punktu gastronomicznego". Szkoda, że zarządzenie Króla jasno mówiło o nawiązaniu przyjacielskich relacji. Wtedy nie musiałby tracić czasu na idiotyczne pozdrowienia.

Mieszkańcy planety zbili się w dwie gromadki: coś co od biedy można nazwać formacją obronną oraz bezładną zbieraninę dzieci oraz starców. Jeden z nich, swoją drogą znajomy, stał na ich czele. Frieza szybko spróbował odszukać Gohana i Kuririna, ale jeszcze nie dotarli na miejsce. Z pewnością wkrótce dołączą, nie mogli przecież przegapić takiej znakomitej okazji do wtrącania się w nie swoje sprawy. Póki co nikt nie będzie mu jęczał nad uchem, że nie może krzywdzić bezbronnych.

Starzec odezwał się pierwszy, głos mu się łamał.

- Wróciłeś, ale nie…

Changeling uśmiechnął się najmilej jak potrafił i nie pozwolił mu dokończyć.

- Nieuprzejmie jest mówić chowając się za czyimiś plecami – zwrócił mu spokojnie uwagę.

Wojownicy spięli się jeszcze bardziej, jednemu z nich drżały pięści.

- Jak śmiesz tu wracać? – odezwał się zgrzytając zębami.

Frieza pokazał znaczek na swoim mundurze. Trzy zielone, połączone kropki na czarnym tle.

- Jestem z polecenia Jatyi Rettsynn, który chciałby wykorzystać wasze Smocze Kule celem naprawy zniszczeń powojennych. Nie ma potrzeby walczyć, wystarczy, że dacie mi Kule i okażecie chęć współpracy.

Gdyby Nameczanie mogli się czerwienić, wyglądaliby jak buraki. Oburzyło ich to co powiedział. Chyba już wszyscy cierpieli na nerwowy szczękościsk. Changeling postanowił nie podchodzić, żeby nie sprowokować ataku. Poradziłby sobie z nimi bez problemu, ale Jatya zabronił mu ich zbijania. Uznał, że prymitywna rasa jaką byli, może zostać ich sojusznikami. Osobiście się z nim nie zgadzał, ale skoro Jatya był jego Królem, a on więźniem z amnestią, którą łatwo cofnąć, nie miał nic do powiedzenia.

- Puśćmy w niepamięć dawne konflikty. Wróciliście do życia, wasza planeta została odtworzona, nie macie powodu mieć do mnie pretensji.

Starzec chrząknął znacząco. Frieza potrzebował całej siły woli żeby ukryć złość.

- Nie mamy powodu? Mamy zapomnieć co ty i twoi żołnierze nam uczyniliście? Prędzej zginiemy drugi raz, niż pozwolimy wykorzystać ci Smocze Kule.

- Uwierz, że gdyby chodziło o moje życzenie, wziąłbym je bez waszego pozwolenia.

- Nie potrafisz ich użyć.

- _Chcesz się przekonać?_ – to pytanie zadał w ich języku. Wszyscy zdębieli, bez wyjątku.

Rozmowa nie toczyła się w najlepszym kierunku. Trudno pozbyć się dawnych nawyków. Proszenie o cokolwiek nigdy mu nie wychodziło, ale nie jego wina, prawda? Skoro zawsze go uczono, że jeśli czegoś chce, musi to sobie wziąć, nie łatwo nagle zmienić podejście. Tym bardziej, że to byli Nameczanie – prymitywna, słaba rasa, która zrobiła z niego idiotę.

Wziął głęboki oddech dla odzyskania równowagi.

- Mogę przekazać swoje życzenie, wypowiecie je bez mojej obecności. Chcę, żeby wszystkie ofiary Snodryssy Uryming oraz jego żołnierzy wróciły do życia.

Nameczanin wydawał się pomarszczyć jeszcze bardziej, ale odpowiedział.

- Nasz Smok potrafi wskrzeszać tylko jedną osobę na raz.

Na to Changeling nie miał odpowiedzi. Goku mówił mu, że są ograniczenia, ale przecież wszyscy zabici Nameczanie wrócili do życia.

- Kłamiesz – oświadczył w końcu i ostrzegawczo zaczął kumulować w dłoni kulę energii.

Jeden jego ruch wystarczył, żeby wojownicy przyjęli wyzwanie. To na tyle jeśli chodzi o zdobywanie sobie wśród nich sojuszników. Powie Jatyi, że nie miał wyboru.

W tym momencie między nim a linią obrońców wylądował Gohan. Kuririn został w tyle, Frieza słyszał jak woła chłopca.

- Mówi prawdę, Nameczański Smok może wskrzesić tylko jedną osobę na życzenie.

Pół-Saiyanin także stał z pozycji bojowej, a jego energia buzowała wściekle. Changeling długo obserwował jego twarz, ale nie zdradzała wahania. Nie będzie się zastanawiał czy z nim walczyć tylko ruszy do ataku. Wreszcie nie wytrzymał napięcia. Chłopiec mógł być silny, ale pozostawał tylko dzieckiem. Frieza wykorzystał jego zaślepienie najpierw do uniknięcia ciosu, a potem błyskawicznej kontry. Uderzeniem ogona rzucił nim o ziemię, a potem przygniótł na oczach wszystkich. Podczas sparingów na Ziemi poznał sposób walczenia jego małpich znajomych.

- Zbyt otwarcie chłopcze, więcej nieprzewidywalności – poradził mu i puścił wolno. – Wracając do życzenia, to były Smocze Kule z Ziemi, prawda?

Obok wylądował Kuririn. Człowiek patrzył to na niego, to pozostałych. W końcu przyznał mu rację. Reszta zebranych wydała z siebie jęk rozpaczy.

- W takim razie, skoro nie mogę wykonać polecenia Jatyi, chcę życzenie dla siebie.

Wszystkie twarze zgodnie wyraziły niepewność i strach. Nikt go nie powstrzyma jeśli postanowi użyć siły. Zrobiły to z radością gdyby nie odgórne polecenia.

- Smok zwróci życie Ogidy Fargea, jednej z ofiar Snodryssy.

Nameczanie mogli nie zrozumieć, ale Ziemianie owszem. Gohan stracił trochę ze swojego wojowniczego nastroju, a Kuririn z niewiadomych przyczyn się zarumienił.

- To chyba możemy spełnić – mruknął nieśmiało.

- Kto to jest? – starzec zwrócił się z pytaniem do niego i chłopca.

Po tym, co ten drugi odpowiedział, Changeling naprawdę chciał ich zabić.

- To jego dziewczyna.

Zamiast zdezintegrowania go, posłał mu jedynie zabójcze spojrzenie.

- Nie jest moją dziewczyną – wycedził machając zamaszyście ogonem.

Ostrzeżenie poskutkowało, bo przestał się uśmiechać. Nameczanie wciąż nie byli przekonani czy się zgodzić, dlatego Kuririn pośpieszył ratować patową sytuację.

- Też ją znamy, nikomu nic nie zrobi. Możemy za to ręczyć. A tak poza tym, mieliśmy okazję współpracować z Friezą, nawet nam uratował kilka razy życie, więc dlaczego mu odmówić? Nie prosi o nieśmiertelność, tylko o przywrócenie kogoś do życia. Poza tym, jeśli zechce, sam weźmie czego.

Wódz kiwnął głową. Lekko się ociągając wszedł do jednego z domostw i wyniósł, dużą, pomarańczową kulę. Przekazał ją Kuririnowi. Nameczańscy wojownicy obserwowali go bez przekonania. Kilka razy zaczęli mu mówić, że nie powinien tego robić, ale nie posłuchał. _Niesamowite jak ci Ziemianie wpłynęli na Nameczan._

Changeling poczekał, aż człowiek odejdzie kawałek i celnym machnięciem ogona wytrącił mu przedmiot, a następnie złapał go w locie. Wszyscy znów zmartwieli oczekując najgorszego. Miło, że nadal budził taki strach.

- To będzie moje zabezpieczenie, jak zbierzecie pozostałe przylecicie do mnie. Żeby nikomu nie przyszło na myśl mnie oszukać.

Po tych słowach odleciał nie oglądając się za siebie. Czekał na nich koło swojego statku, leniwie obserwując chmury w górze. Przebiegły Jatya wysłał na Namek właśnie jego, żeby sprawdzić, czy wykorzysta okazję do buntu.

_Niepotrzebnie, ale winszuję ostrożności. Myślę, że się dogadamy._

* * *

To jeszcze nie koniec. Teraz zostało już tylko **zakończenie, czyli co się wydarzyło później, ale już nie zostało opisane.**


	24. Zakończenie

**XXIV. Zakończenie, czyli co się wydarzyło później, ale już nie zostało opisane**

Wiadomość nie pozostawiała wątpliwości. Nikt do tej pory tak jej nie potraktował. Musiała przeczytać kilka razy żeby nabrać pewności. Sens był jasny, a argumentacja: nigdy nie czytała podobnej. Szczerze, jest wątpliwe czy kiedykolwiek ktoś dostał podobny powód zwolnienia z pracy. Za to Frieza uważał to za zabawne. Inna sprawa, że bawiło go ostatnio wiele rzeczy.

- To śmieszne! Zwolnili mnie bo byłam martwa i z tego powodu nie mogą mnie przyjąć z powrotem. Teraz żyję, ale to nikogo nie obchodzi! Przyjęli na moje stanowisko jakiegoś idiotę. Widziałeś jaki ma dorobek naukowy? Powinien sprzątać zbiorniki na szambo, nie podawać się za naukowca. To uwłacza mojej godności! Ktoś gorszy zajął moje miejsce!

- Jatya znajdzie ci jakieś stanowisko.

- Nie chcę jakiegoś, chcę to! Wiem, że ostatnio brałam ciągle urlopy, ale to nie powód… To twoja wina! – wycelowała w niego oskarżycielsko palcem. – Mówiłam, że nie chcę przez ciebie zginąć. Ale gorsze jest, że mnie wyrzucili!

Ogidy była tak zrozpaczona jakby zapowiedzieli, że jutro Wszechświat przestanie istnieć. Na zmianę miotała się po pokoju, prawie płakała albo kuliła się w kącie odmawiając jakiejkolwiek aktywności. Przede wszystkim jednak była wściekła.

- Wiesz, że Rimfroa się wywinął i Jatya nie postawił mu ostatecznie żadnych zarzutów? – tego dowiedział się od Haczi podczas wczorajszego zebrania.

- Mój młodszy brat? Nie jestem zdziwiona – informacja nie poprawiła jej humoru. – Ten zawsze wie, jak się ustawić, pasożyt jeden. Rodzice musieli być zrozpaczeni, że mają takie dzieci jak my. Jedno zbuntowane i niereformowalne, drugie ekscentryczne i do tego błazen znienawidzony przez większość.

- Nie jest wcale taki zły.

Ogidy posłała mu wściekłe spojrzenie.

- Skąd ta zmiana, nie lubiłeś go. O ile mnie pamięć nie myli, podczas jednej z waszych nielicznych, wspólnych podróży, przerobił część twojego statku na galerię aktu.

Changeling podał jej kielich wina o ciemnoczerwonej barwie i korzennym zapachu. W środku pływały kawałki egzotycznych kwiatów.

- Zaproponuje mnie jako zwierzchnika rodu Hoyhetta lub Coldów. Mogę sobie wybrać.

Ogidy skrzywiła się z niesmakiem.

- Hoyhetta to niedobitki, a Coldowie to zdrajcy. Też mi wybór.

- Skłaniam się do tych pierwszych, z Coldami nie chcę mieć na razie do czynienia. A Goku dopilnuje żeby wskrzesić ofiary wojny Ziemskimi Smoczymi Kulami – wydawało się, że nie usłyszał uwagi Ogidy.

- Nie wiem czy Skyringly tak chętnie odda ci władzę.

- Jest stara i nie ma potomstwa – prychnął zirytowany. – Mogę zająć jej miejsce. Wspomnę o tym na spotkaniu z Jatyą.

Changeling odłożyła ściskany do tej pory w dłoni komunikator z oficjalnym wypowiedzeniem z pracy.

- Wiesz, że Goku i reszta zbierają się dzisiaj do odlotu na Ziemię? Nie idziesz się z nimi pożegnać? Nie wiem, uszkodzić przewodów paliwowych, żeby zginęli w kosmosie z głodu czy coś w tym stylu?

- Zdążę. Pomysł z przewodami mi się podoba.

Nie mogli dalej rozmawiać, bo wezwał go Jatya. Ten zawsze miał wyczucie czasu i przerywał w nieodpowiednich momentach. Ociągając się, by nie pomyślał, że przybiega na każde skinienie, Frieza udał się do jego kwatery. Ta mieściła się w jednym z miast należących kiedyś do Coldów. Część majątku, w tym miasta, została skonfiskowana. Prace wrzały, robotnicy z całej galaktyki modernizowali budynki, ale większość sprzątała ruiny dawnej, największej metropolii na planecie kilkaset kilometrów dalej.

Jatya jak zwykle w tym samym stroju i w otoczeniu identycznych przedmiotów, próbował uporać się z biurokracją. Ze względu na zawirowania w Korporacji i Imperium, stosy dokumentów przerastały kilkukrotnie zwykłą lawinę. Frieza z radością zarejestrował malującą się na twarzy nowego Króla rozpacz. Władza oprócz przyjemności wiązała się z obowiązkami i jeśli nie miało się doświadczenia, jak się z nimi uporać (czyli zrzucić co tylko można na innych) można było zwątpić w swoje siły.

- Podejdź tu.

Jatya nigdy nie przestał dawać mu do zrozumienia, że go obserwuje i nie przymknie oka na żaden wybryk. To co zrobił na Namek ożywiając Ogidy też spotkało się z tyradą i ostrzeżeniami. Prawdopodobnie kolejne nieposłuszeństwo rzeczywiście skończyłby się cofnięciem amnestii.

- Zajmiesz się częścią roboty papierkowej.

Po tym oświadczeniu dobry nastrój Friezy wyparował jak kamfora. Już chciał zaprotestować, ale Król posłał mu zimne spojrzenie, więc zrezygnował. A jeszcze sekundę temu cieszył się widząc stertę dokumentów.

- Na razie jesteś mało przydatny poza planetą, więc zostaniesz tutaj i uporządkujesz sprawy Korporacji przed jej oficjalnym rozwiązaniem.

- Rozwiązaniem?

Przesłyszał się? Jej działalność była głównym źródłem dochodu dla Saurii, dlatego uważał, że Jatya spróbuje ją odbudować.

- Wiem, że to nasze główne źródło zysków, ale nie możemy sobie pozwolić na dalsze jej utrzymanie. Zamiast tego mam inne plany, o tym dowiesz się w swoim czasie. Jeśli będę zadowolony, znajdę ci zajęcie, które cię bardziej usatysfakcjonuje.

- Jakie?

- Wtedy nie byłoby niespodzianki.

Frieza powstrzymał się przed przewróceniem oczami. Jatya był stokroć bardziej denerwujący gdy uważał się za zabawnego.

Było późno kiedy wreszcie udało mu się uciec przed prawiącym mu kazania Królem. Postanowił nie tracić czasu na szukanie środka transportu (zawsze to wyglądało bardziej dostojnie niż latanie o własnych siłach) i udać się do portu, z którego mieli wylecieć Goku i przyjaciele. Nie żeby wynikało to z sympatii, po prostu tak wypadało, a co by nie mówić, był dobrze wychowany. Ogidy nie dotarła na miejsce, więc podejrzewał, że awanturuje się przez holoprojektor ze swoimi byłymi pracodawcami.

- Jednak przyleciałeś!

Nie mieli wiele okazji do spotkań. Po tym jak Piccolo i Goku wrócili do życia, Jatya zarzucił Friezę masą obowiązków. Czasami wydawało się, że ledwo starcza mu czasu na jedzenie i spanie. Choć Changeling sądził, że z powodu małego „incydentu" jakim było zdezintegrowanie ciała Goku do atomów, ich relacja znacznie się oziębią nic takiego się nie stało.

- Nie mógłbym przegapić odlotu moich drogich przyjaciół.

Goku nie zrozumiał ironii i patrzył na niego zdezorientowany _(nigdy się nie nauczy, moje wszystkie błyskotliwe odpowiedzi tracą przez to sens)_, ale reszta miała miny wyrażające niechęć. Frieza stanął niedaleko małego mnicha i spróbował go „niby przypadkiem" uderzyć ogonem, ale bogaty w doświadczenia Kuririn domyślił się jego zamiarów i w porę odsunął. Changeling zerknął na niego rozbawiony i wzruszył ramionami.

- Będziesz pamiętał o życzeniu czy mam z wami polecieć?

Saiyanin kiwnął głową.

- Będę pamiętał – zapewnił. – A ty nie pakuj się więcej w kłopoty.

- Nie będzie, Jatya mu nie pozwoli – Kuririn chichocząc schował się za Goku.

Mały człowiek wiele sobie pozwalał. W myślach Frieza życzył mu bolesnej śmierci. Ale nie tak na poważnie.

Nie było wylewnych i ckliwych pożegnań. Nawet uszkadzania przewodów paliwowych aby zginęli w kosmosie. Changeling poczekał aż statek zniknie z pola widzenia. Pora wracać do pracy. Tej jest całe mnóstwo.

* * *

- Z czego tak się cieszysz?

- Wygrałem.

- Wygrałeś? – Piccolo uniósł brwi. – Z tego co pamiętam to obaj zginęliśmy. A Gohan i Kuririn chowali się w jaskiniach gdy Jatya pokonał Snodryssę.

Goku obserwował oddalającą się planetę: biało-błękitno-zieloną kulę znacznie większą od Ziemi. Z daleka nie wyglądała jakby niedawno toczyła się na niej wojna. Tylko śmieci kosmiczne krążące wokół mogły wzbudzić jakieś podejrzenia.

Sauria robiła się coraz mniejsza, wkrótce całkowicie zniknie im z oczu. Czy jeszcze ją kiedyś zobaczy: możliwe. Gdy pierwszy raz na niej wylądował nie podejrzewał, że będzie walczył o jej przyszłość. W chwili gdy pierwszy raz uratował Friezę przed jego własnym atakiem, nie śnił nawet jak dziwnie los poplącze ich ścieżki.

- Wygrałem, a on nawet o tym nie wie. Nie szkodzi, wystarczy, że ja wiem.

- _On_ nie wie? O czym ty gadasz?

Saiyanin wzruszył ramionami. Kuririn obserwował go podejrzliwie. Domyślał się. Goku zbywał ich tak długo, aż dali spokój. Gdy wszyscy ułożyli się do odpoczynku, jego najlepszy przyjaciel dopadł go w spiżarni. Jatya był hojny, zapasy starczyłyby dla kilku takich jak oni.

- To nawracanie Friezy mogło nas kosztować jeszcze więcej. Mało co i nie wróciłbyś do życia. Z resztą widziałeś jakie są rezultaty. Nie zmienił się aż tak bardzo.

Goku rzucił mu pojemnik z zapiekanką. Wystarczyło zalać wodą, podgrzać i smakowała prawie jak domowa. Tylko wyglądała mniej apetycznie

- Nie mów, jak na niego to i tak dużo. Spodziewałeś się, że będzie innych zasłaniał własnym ciałem? Rok to wciąż za mało żeby całkiem się zmienił.

- Od początku przyjąłeś sobie taki cel?

- Nie, to wyszło z czasem. Chociaż zwątpiłem, gdy Frieza pozbył się mojego ciała. Widać musiał odreagować naszą przymusową znajomość – uśmiechnął się trochę głupkowato, ale Kuririn miał wrażenie, że to tylko pozory.

_Wiedziałeś co robisz! Wcale nie wierzyłeś we wszystkie jego kłamstwa! Tylko pozwoliłeś, żeby on tak myślał. Cały czas go zagadywałeś i pilnowałeś żeby nic nikomu nie zrobił._

- Już na Namek zauważyłem, że nie mogę go do niczego zmusić siłą. Im bardziej odmawiałem walki, tym zajadlej mnie atakował. Na początku prawie zabił nas oboje próbując zniszczyć statek, którym lecieliśmy. Zamierzałem go zostawić w spokoju, zupełnie się nie spodziewałem, że zacznie mnie wszędzie za sobą ciągnąć. Mój plan zaczął nabierać kształtów, gdy poznałem Ogidy i dowiedziałem się, dlaczego Frieza nie wraca do swojego poprzedniego życia. Pomyślałem: czemu nie spróbować? Obserwowałem, udawałem niczego nieświadomego, czekałem i powolutku starałem się na niego wpłynąć. Nie mógł o tym wiedzieć. Nic na siłę.

Mężczyzna usiadł naprzeciwko. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że ten Goku jakiego znał, był zdolny do tak przebiegłego planu. Czy przebywanie w towarzystwie, nie można ukryć, zgrai podstępnych jaszczurek, nauczyło go czegoś takiego?

- Dlaczego nikomu z nas o tym nie powiedziałeś?

Saiyanin uśmiechnął się niewinnie.

- Zastanawiałem się nad tym, ale pomyślałem, że każdy z was mógł się zdradzić, nawet nieświadomie. Poza tym nie mogliście mi lepiej pomóc niż zachowując się neutralnie. Cały problem tkwił w tym, jak podsunąć Friezie pomysły tak, żeby uważał, że sam na nie wpadł. Aby zrobił coś z własnej woli. Znasz powiedzenie: niewzruszony jak góra?

- Słyszałem – przyznał. – A co to ma do tego?

- Góra nie jest niezruszona, niszczy ją woda, wiatr i słońce. Potrzeba czasu i cierpliwości. I wiesz, że wygrałem zakład z Kaio? – dodał po chwili radośnie.

* * *

_Ja, Bóg Północnej Galaktyki, mogę widzieć wszystko. Muszę wiedzieć gdzie patrzeć, ale śledzę losy moich przyjaciół i uczniów. Oraz losy ich przyjaciół. Także wrogów. I wrogów, którzy zostali przyjaciółmi, albo chociaż przestali być wrogami. Po tak długim czasie wiem jedno: coś się zmieniło i skończyło. Dawny świat odchodzi w przeszłość. To schyłek jakiejś epoki, choć nie wiem co ją wywołało. Zmiana rozkładu sił w galaktyce czy rozwój broni? Patrzę na nowy świat i nie wiem czy mi się podoba. Czasem myślę, że nie ma w nim miejsca dla takich jak ja, Goku i inni wojownicy. Najlepiej mają się ci, którzy potrafią być elastyczni. Niektórzy odebrali odpowiednią lekcję. Niestety nie zawsze to ci, którzy chciałbym aby byli. Czasem takimi wygranymi okazują się ci, których bym o to nie podejrzewał. _

_Jatya rozwiązał Korporację, a w jej miejsce powstała Wspólnota Zrzeszonych Planet Systemu. Ziemia została jednym z jej pierwszych członków. Bulma była zachwycona, oznaczało to nieograniczony dostęp do nowoczesnych technologii. Później została jednym z najlepszych inżynierów. Jej największym rywalem i natchnieniem (to wciąż się zmienia) jest Asparagus. Kuririn także znalazł dla siebie miejsce. Został zarządcą portowym planety, wita przybyszów, przydziela im kwatery i ogólnie robi dobre wrażenie. Chyba jest szczęśliwy._

_Goku z rodziną prowadzą spokojne życie. Niczego im nie brakuje, może czasami wyzwań. Wspólnota chroni swoich członków, więc zmasowane siły pokonały niebezpieczeństwo w postaci cyborgów. Poza tym trudno jakiemukolwiek wrogowi umknąć czujnym oczom agentów, szpiegów, obserwatorów, którzy eliminują wszystko co podejrzane, zanim zdąży zaatakować. Brakuje mi emocjonujących pojedynków, tego co się skończyło. Wciąż mam nadzieję, że wróci, ale czas mija i nic się nie zmienia. Tymczasem tworzą najnowocześniejsze bronie, którym nawet Super Saiyanin się nie oprze._

_Jedno wiem, to nie jest świat dla Piccolo. Spędza czas medytując, odsunął się na bok. Nie chce brać udziału w nowej polityce. Uważa, że porozumienie ze Wspólnotą i Friezą kiedyś ich zgubi._

_Całkiem inaczej uważa Chi-Chi, według niej jest teraz bezpieczniej, a Gohana czeka wspaniała przyszłość w nowym świecie. Yamcha, __Tenshinhan i Chaoz nadal trenują. Spotykają się w domu Genialnego Żółwia. Każdy z nich na swój sposób żyje z dnia na dzień._

_Innym bardziej się poszczęściło. Jatya wybrał Nameczan jako partnerów i kazał opracować program rekultywacji ich planety. Zespół naukowców bada historię Namek oraz przemiany od jej powstania, żeby pomóc ją odbudować. Przyznaję, są postępy. Planeta zaczyna przypominać bogaty świat, nie ogórek z kilkoma gatunkami roślin. Jednak ku niezadowoleniu Nameczan, w projekcie wzięła udział Ogidy. Dokładniej niezadowolenie wzbudzały wiążące się z jej obecnością wizyty Friezy. Wszystkie niezapowiedziane. Nie zdziwiło mnie to, że w końcu oficjalnie zostali parą. Ani, że doczekali się potomstwa. Już mnie nic nie zdziwi. Tyran przewodzi swojemu nowemu rodowi, jednocześnie jest ambasadorem, specjalistą od kontraktów handlowych i nawet nie wiem czego jeszcze. Dziwi mnie, że nadal słucha się Jatyi. W każdym razie nie sprawia większych kłopotów. Czasem zastanawiam się jakby sprawy się potoczyły gdyby Goku zabił go na Namek. _

_Rimfroa uniknął kary i oddaje się takim samym przyjemnościom co przed wojną. Nadal ma opinię ekscentryka i diabelnie przebiegłego. Jest jeszcze Ginyu w ciele Vegety. Wciąż służy w armii, zebrał też nowy Oddział Specjalny. Przyjaźni się z Haczi, która zajmuje się wywiadem. Kabak pozostaje szefem Kompanii Zabójców, ale ma coraz więcej przeciwników. Zgodnie z przewidywaniami znacznie przytył. Mówi się, że zajada kłopoty z Jatyą, który nie ułatwia mu życia. _

_Wszyscy mają swoje sprawy, problemy z którymi zmagają się każdego dnia. Niektórzy przejmują się losami galaktyki, inni Wspólnoty, są tacy, dla których liczy się rodzina, kariera. Są zapracowani, ambitni, zrezygnowani i zadowoleni z tego co mają. Ja jestem tylko dziwnie smutny, bo coś się skończyło, a nie wiem, czy jest w tym nowym świecie miejsce dla mnie._


End file.
